CCHS
by ariviand
Summary: In the style of so many bestselling teen novels, the Mortal Instruments characters go to high school. How will they will battle the pressure of making grades, fitting in, and extracurricular activities? AH/AU, present day. Cookies from original.
1. Class Begins

This is my new project. It's more of an idea that came to me today, that I just decided to play with. It's fun for me, so just let me see where this goes. If you hate it, let me know.

Based on the characters created by Cassandra Clare in The Mortal Instruments. I hope to incorporate some of the familiar faces and relationships, and maybe even mirror some of the plot - you know, minus the demons and saving the world and all that stuff. I know, it's a paradox, making this crew mundane. No offense! I just wanted to give this a whirl.

* * *

The bell to first period rang, shrill. The clanging sound shook the foundation of the brick building. The old-fashioned bell probably could have called in cattle from miles away. It was unnecessary, and meant to be jarring – left no room for excuses. Or for sleeping through to the next class.

There was an eerie stillness in the silence that followed the bell. The shining, buffed hallways were empty. All doors were closed. Bathrooms were vacant. No one traveled outside of their classes unless they enjoyed after-school detention. Passes were mandatory. Tardiness wasn't tolerated. Even on the first day of school.

It was really a cross between a high school and a stay in the juvenile justice system. There were bars on windows, cameras lined throughout the hallway, and uniformed officers waiting at the entrance to the school itself, the cafeteria, and the small quad that served as a yard, which filled with traffic between classes and during lunch. If the school wasn't on lockdown, that is.

So much for the days of Grease and Saved By the Bell. Public high school in present-day New York had taken on a whole new meaning.

After attendance was simultaneously being taken in each classroom, the lectures began. Some of the quiet was broken by the droning sound of teachers following along their outlines, the scratch of chalk writing on old plaque boards. The restless shuffling of teenage bodies in old, creaking desks. Coughing, yawning, shoes scraping across floors, intermittent (rare) bursts of laughter.

First period lasted approximately forty minutes. Then the clanging of the bell, shrill, screeching. The building shuddered. Doors slammed open and students spilled out, relieved to be released. At least for five minutes. Until having to report to second period, that is.

Only to be imprisoned for another forty minutes.


	2. Second Period

"When I call your name, please raise your hand. And if you wish to be called something other than the name provided in the roster, let me know. No obscene nicknames, please."

Quiet snickering passed around the class. "And no... _street names_ will be used here. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Hodge," the chorus replied in unison.

"Andrea Adams."

A freckled hand raised. He checked off the girl's name.

"Magnus Bane." Someone laughed in the back row. The tall, dark-haired boy who belonged to the name, raised his hand a fraction without bothering to lift his arm, shooting the boy who laughed a wide grin.

"Ugh. Freak," said boy muttered under his breath, and looked away. Magnus turned to face the teacher again, satisfied. Even slouched in his desk, his uncommon height and his spiked hair made it difficult for anyone directly behind him to make out the board. Not that it was of particular interest to most students, what was being written. Those select few usually chose the front row, to be that much closer to burying their nose up the teacher's posterior.

"Jennifer Carter."

"Present!" The front-row girl chirped with a smile. She was one of those. And she obviously wasn't listening when Mr. Hodge said only hand-raising was necessary.

"John Davies." The boy in the back raised his hand and rolled his eyes.

"Rick Engram." John's sidekick raised his hand distractedly, talking quietly to his friend.

The list went on, rattling on ten more names before getting to:

"Alexander Lightwood."

"Alec." The boy with the messy hair, sitting at the edge of the second row, raised a tentative hand.

"Alec," Mr. Hodge repeated, writing down the correction.

"Daniel Mitchell." Another hand, another check on the list.

"Rodney Pratt."

A pause, no response. "Rodney Pratt?"

Laughter from the back row. Someone muttered 'slacker'.

Frowning, Mr. Hodge filled in the box with an X. He was so hoping for perfect attendance. Bragging rights.

At least it was just the one. With a small sigh, he set aside the roster and set his outline down on the podium. It was more of a speech than an outline – an introduction to Ancient History.

John was already nodding off in the back row. Andrea and Jennifer, the over-acheivers, were already feverishly taking notes – even though it was just an introduction and they weren't going to be tested on the class overview.

Alexander, Alec Lightwood was staring longingly out the window towards the expanse of green. Wishing he could be out on the field. But practice would come soon enough. Just a few more hours.

Magnus Bane was staring at the back of Alexander Lightwood's head, wondering if his messy hair was the product of bed head or if he tried to achieve the look. It was definitely working for him, either way.

Pity he wasn't gay. Or had an interest in anything outside of sports. Magnus considered pretending to have an interest in team sports, if it meant being remotely on his radar. Although his repugnance for balls flying at his face and cheerleaders was pretty strong. The fact that he might be willing to overlook that aversion was important. It meant his attraction to Alexander Lightwood was definitely stronger.


	3. Transfer Student

Clary Fray waited in the eerie silence that was the empty hallway between classes. She was tugging nervously on the end of her t-shirt, bag tucked neatly behind her legs –which were crossed, and uncrossed, restlessly as she waited her turn to enter the guidance counciler's office.

She didn't realize changing schools would be so…scary. The last school she'd been to was private. At the time, she thought it was pretty regimented and hard core, with the dress code and the tight classes and the AP curriculum. But it still seemed like a walk in the park compared to Cassandra Clare High School. CCHS felt more like a maximum security facility, with few windows, and no windows on the doors themselves (so you couldn't see into any of the classrooms). She half-expected the students to be wearing institutional uniforms. And tracking devices.

Fortunately, you could still wear your own clothes. With severe restrictions. No body piercing, except one in each ear, no visible tattoos, the typical three-inches above the knee rule on shorts and skirts, no strapless shirts, no gang memorabilia, no inappropriate material, nothing that should be worn to sleep in, and no sunglasses, hats, or accessories that could be used as weapons – like studded belts and bracelets.

In addition, there were no cell phones, no pocket knifes, no handkerchiefs, no pagers, no electronic devices of any kind, no outside reading material, no food or drinks allowed in the classroom or hallways, no loitering, no soliciting, no leaving class without expressly written permission, no tardiness, no more than three absences without a doctor's note…and the list went on. She'd started crossing her eyes and freaking out around the third page of fine print. She almost had a panic attack. She almost whipped out her illegal cell phone from her side pocket and called her stepdad to come and get her now! She'd rather be home-schooled than have to endure this.

She didn't do anything wrong! She didn't deserve to be sent to prison for the rest of her days! Or at least for the rest of the fall, winter, and spring – minus school holidays.

She wanted to text Simon. He was her best friend, and he was starting out his first day of Senior year at their old school, St. Xavier's. She could be a senior there right now – comfortable, familiar, maybe not the most popular girl, but at least she knew her way around. And she had someone to sit with at lunch and text about her day during class.

She didn't know anyone here, or how to get from point A to point B. Or what to expect when she did round the corner. What was the crime rate like here? Who were the bullies? How long would it take before she was publically humiliated?

She could feel a panic attack coming on. She dug the fingers of one hand into her palm, nails pricking.

She'd worn inappropriate footwear. She didn't realize that flip flops were illegal here. At the time, she thought – public school. Casual clothes. Lax on rules. Then she received the rule book and wanted to die. And wished she'd packed an emergency change of tennis shoes. She had several worn out pairs of Adidas.

SIMON! SAVE ME! She was mentally shrieking, and digging at her hand, and biting her lip, when the door open to the office and she jumped.

"Come in, Ms. Fray."


	4. Jocks and Fangirls

"Jonathan Herondale."

"Jace."

Mr. Valentine lifted his head from the print-out of students in his third period class, brows raised at the interruption.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Jace."

"I didn't ask," the teacher replied bluntly, glancing back down at the page.

Jace snickered. Several of his fangirls giggled quietly, shooting him admiring glances. Everything he said or did was golden. Just like his perfectly styled hair. They ate it right up.

Isabelle Lightwood rolled her eyes. It was pathetic. She wouldn't be caught dead fawning over a boy. That's not to say she didn't have her eyes on several. But only an idiot with no hope of actually getting a date would make it so painfully obvious that she was crushing on a boy. Especially when half a dozen other girls were doing it, at the same time.

Fangirls might be fun for a night, to a boy like Jace. But nothing beyond. They were like cheerleaders – complimenting him when he already knew he was good. Brainless. And easy.

She rolled her eyes, filing one of her manicured nails. Well-kept nails aren't just important for looks. There's nothing that says 'get out of my face' like a four-finger scratch. She'd left Rodney with a clawmark to remember her by.

She lifted her head sharply, realizing that tall emo kid – what was his name? Maverick? was staring at her. She mouthed 'eye problem' to him, shooting him a glare, and he sent back a wide grin.

He was watching her nail-filing with interest. Jealous? She ignored him, and went back to work.

The bell rang sharply. Isabelle slid her bag over one shoulder and headed out of the class with the fast-paced click of heels. She had five minutes to scope the hall for Meliorne – the hottest foreign exchange student she'd ever seen! Having a deep, meaningful conversation was not one of her priorities – so she wasn't going to hold poor English against him.


	5. Class Freak

Magnus was one of the last students to file out of the classroom. He stopped by the desk previously occupied by Alec's sister. She forgot her nail file in her rush. Being a bit of a clepto – although he preferred the word collector, he swiped it and headed out.

He had to shoulder and elbow aside four girls clinging to that blonde boy's shadow., and consequently, clogging up the hallway.

They threw choice phrases at him – phrases that rhymed with 'witch!', 'glass mole,' and his favorite, freak. Because that one was always catching up with him. It was so unoriginal. Not that he really cared what _girls_ thought of him.

Lanky, gorgeous, bedhead boys with a penchant for being hit in the head with soccer balls, on the other hand... Magnus leaned into his locker with a sigh, catching himself in the process of daydreaming again. Those soft lips. Those pretty fingers - for a jock, he really did have surprisingly pretty hands. And those _eyes..._

Up ahead, walking straight toward him – smiling!- was Alec Lightwood.

He fell back into the locker, offering up his body, his soul - all of it for the taking.

But he was crushed when the boy of his daydreams continued walking past where he was leaning and breathing heavily in anticipation, and politely moved through the fangirls to get to Jace Herondale.

WTF?

Shooting the blonde his worst glare, Magnus reached in, grabbed what he needed for next period, and stalked away, not caring who he bumped into in the process. And there were quite a few angry people shouting after him.


	6. Bathroom Break

Clary Fray, sitting on top of a closed toilet lid in the first girls' room she could find, whipped out her phone from its secret compartment in her bag and started texting Simon furiously. She had an official pass to use the bathroom in her back pocket - but it was just a desperate ploy to hide away for a second and pretend she wasn't going to hate the next year of her life. At least Monday through Friday, until the last rell rang at 3 pm.

_I hate it here!_

Simon's reply came in a flash. He was the texting wizard. God, she missed him!

_What happened to giving the place a chance? Taking one for the team? It can't be that bad!_

_WRONG!_ she replied, making a face. _I hate it here!_ she repeated for good measure, hearing the door to the bathroom creak open. She took a quick breath, not sure if she should reach back and flush the toilet or something. Pretend she wasn't just sitting in here to text.

_Have you had lunch yet? Maybe the food is an improvement, at least._

_Not counting on it, _she tried to reply lightly, so the sound of the keys clicking wouldn't give off too much noise in the bathroom. The stall door next to hers groaned as it opened and someone shuffled to sit down, a...bag? Purse? hitting the floor.

_It's like a prison here, Simon. I shite you not. _

_Prison? _

_Yes! There are almost no windows, the walls look like cinder block. Two out of three of the teachers I've had have been evil, and you should see the rules! I almost got written up for my flip flops._

_Already? God, Fray. You're a regular delinquent now. _

_Shut up, _she replied with a scowl, the toilet flushing next door. She flushed hers too, just to play along and got up.

_Gtg_, she typed reluctantly, dreading the last twenty minutes of third period.

_Call me at lunch?  
_  
_Cells are forboden here. I told you. This place is unreal. I'm calling it the Institute._

_...Of Higher Learning? Or for the Criminally Insane?_

She slammed her phone shut and tossed it back in her bag, opening the stall door. The other occupant, a girl with dark hair neatly pulled back in a pony-tail, tall heels and a skirt she was fairly sure broke the three-inches rule, looked back at her through the mirror, washing her hands in the sink.

"What class do you have now?" she inquired.

Clary's eyes bugged. Someone in this school was actually talking to her.

"Umm...Hodge. History."

The girl nodded, carefully blotting her hands with a paper towel. Then she started retouching her nude lip gloss. "You can get away with texting, if you're careful about it. He reads his lectures from a print-out. He won't notice."

"Umm...thanks."

She shrugged, obviously not concerned with the gratitude of a new girl.

"I'm--" Clary started, trying to introduce herself, but the tall girl was already leaving the bathroom with the click of heels, bag back on her shoulder.


	7. New Crush

The fourth bell of the day rang as sharp and shrill as the rest. The doors seem to fly open with greater speed, the hallways quickly filling up.

Lunch time was one of the few escapes afforded to the students of CCHS. And even then, it was still monitored by security guards and teachers looming in the doorways to their classrooms, making sure there was no tomfoolery in the hallway.

The lockers were a high traffic area. The bathrooms beyond the lockers, another hot spot. Everyone steered clear of the office at the end of the hall, except out of necessity.

The cafeteria was in the next building - not that most of the students who knew better were in any rush to head there. Not for the food, at least.

Clary was lost. She'd hoped that maybe the flow of fellow students would direct her towards the cafeteria, but there was no flow. There was chaos, rushing in every direction. She was bumped into three times in fast succession, and almost bowled over by a big guy with illegal white earbuds flashing in his ears.

"Hey!" she gasped in fury, dropping her bag. She stooped to grab it, and another jerk side-swipped her.

She was flat out on the floor. The public humiliation she'd been dreading since the beginning of the day - as if being called Clarissa by every teacher during roll call wasn't bad enough, as if she didn't stand out enough as the only person wearing flip flops - and the only new girl at school, that she could tell. She wanted a big hole to appear in the middle of the linoleum floor and swallow her right up. Maybe even transport her right back to their new apartment so she could wallow in embarrassment in the privacy of her own bedroom.

"Heads up," someone called, and then a warm hand was pulling her up by her wrist, and her bag was staring her in the face.

An insanely gorgeous guy with curling blond hair and perfect, oddly...golden eyes was looking at her like she was a deaf charity case, while trying to hand her back the book bag.

"You OK?" he asked, brows raised.

"I'm fine." Cause I face plant all the time. It's like an olympic sport. Starring me.

He flashed her a smile, and let go of her bag, and then waded through the crowd like it was no big deal, heading toward the other end of the hallway.

She'd already learned by now that people at this scool weren't big at introductions.

He didn't look back. But she couldn't stop staring at his back, until he disappeared outside, through the double doors at the end of the hall.


	8. Lunch time

"My head hurts," Jace complained, although he said it without inflection - like he didn't really care that he was in pain. Just noting it as fact.

Alec cared, however. His forehead knit and he reached over to gently touch the other boy's knee, before seeming to think better of it. And he retracted his hand with a blush. Fortunately Jace's eyes were closed. He was sunbathing, sprawled out on one of the benches in the quad, his right arm draped over the edge carelessly.

Alec was staring at the fringe of his golden lashes, the light, even tan of his skin. The way his mouth looked when he was relaxed, and quiet.

He wasn't the only one staring. At least a picnic table full of girls were watching, giggling and whispering and admiring. One of them quickly pulled out her cell, discretely snapped a pic of Jace in his lazy repose, and hid the phone again before a teacher making rounds happened to pass.

"Do you want something for it? I've got some 800 mg Ibuprofen. For my knee." He was still healing from a pulled muscle a week ago.

"That won't do anything," Jace said, shaking his head. "Doesn't Isabelle have something stronger?"

"Why would she?"

"Because she's a girl?" Jace said, like that was explanation enough. "Period cramps and what not. Figured the good drugs keep her from being a raging bi--"

"You can ask her, then. I don't want to know," Alec stubbornly replied, taking a deep, fizzy swig of his soda. He shuddered.

Jace was quiet for minute, then opened his eyes and blinked up at the sky. "You see the new girl?"

"Uh, no."

"Short. Red hair. Kind of cute. She was wearing flip flops."

"Smart."

"Yeah, bold. I like that."

"Great. Then maybe you can get her number next time you share after-school together," Alec replied, sounding oddly bitter.

Jace grinned.

Alec lost his appetite, crunching the soda can and binning it before getting up. "I left something in my locker."

"I couldn't even get to my locker," Jace sighed, running a hand back through his hair, pushing it off his face. "Wil you grab my math book."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Save me a seat. I'm going to be a few minutes late to class."

"Jace--" Alec objected, not supporting the idea of being intentionally tardy. Especially to Geometry. Aldertree was an ass, very strict, very by-the-book. To him, detention slips were about as exciting as the Pythagorean formula.

Jace just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm a big boy. I've got it all worked out."

Alec tried not to care. He sucked in a calming breath, grabbed his trash, and headed back toward the main building.


	9. Locker trouble

Alec was irritated with Jace's devil-may-care attitude, unable to understand how a boy with everything going for him would choose to spend his afternoons in detention. His grades were always excellent - in spite of occasional tardiness, and having to balance sports with studies. He just had that kind of luck. Stay up all night without looking at the book, show up two minutes before class starts, and still ace the test.

Some people had all the luck.

He fought with the damned lock, repeating the combination in his head and sure he had hit each of the numbers, just the same, three times in a row. It still wouldn't open. Damnit!

"Let me try," a voice drawled against his ear. Alec jumped back, almost knocking his shoulder into the neighboring locker. He looked over...and up.

Magnus Bane, the tall, spiked-hair boy from his History class, was reaching for his lock. Alec didn't know what to say. Magnus seemed to be waiting for something, smiling a little.

"What's your combination?" he asked patiently, brows raised.

"Ohhh. Um. It's supposed to be 32, 13, 27."

Alec adjusted his bookbag while the taller boy stepped up to the locker and started rolling the dial to the right to 32, then past the 0 to 13. Alec waited for him to be denied too, as he scrolled back to the 27.

Instead, the lock popped open with a satisfying click.

"How did you do that? I did the SAME exact thing." And each time, nothing. Aggravation and wasted time.

"Magic," Magnus replied, with a wink.

Alec tried to smile, though he was glancing distractedly at his locker. Now it was open, he kind of wanted to close it again. He had stuff inside that he usually didn't share with anyone else, that he didn't want anyone else to see. It was his sacred place at school.

"Thanks," he replied, hand on the door of the locker, easing it half-closed.

Magnus got the hint, stepping back. "I'm Magnus."

"I'm Alec."

"I know. Second row, history."

"Yeah. You transferred last year?"

"Yeah, in March," Magnus confirmed, pleased to know that Alec Lightwood was aware of him. At least abstractly.

"Did you move here?"

"Mhm. Just from Brooklyn, though. Not far."

"Do you like it better here?"

"Do now," Magnus replied with a smirk, and slid away, heading off down to the hall. Alec watched him go, confused and a little flushed. And no clue why.


	10. Attack of the Succubi

"Hi."

Jace squinted up at the sound of a female voice. Her head and shoulders were blocking out his sun. All he saw was a ball of red and white.

The new girl? The cute red-head with the balance problem?

"Hello," he greeted, sitting up in the bench. Almost immediately, Jace realized he was wrong about the hair-color and the girl.

"Do you want to sit with us today?" Aline asked, with a confidant smile. Her girlfriends were watching in silent envy from their picnic table, praying that he would say YES.

She was attractive. Even her voice was nice. Kind of husky. And her almond-shaped eyes promised a good time.

But he wasn't interested in an attractive, nice, good time. Especially when it came with a crowd, twittering over everything he said or did.

Contrary to popular belief, he found the fawning annoying. That's why he usually chose to spend his free period with Alec. If Jace was a magnet for girls, Alec seemed to be…well, like a magnet flipped around. When they sat together, he just had to put up with the staring and the cell phones and occasional wave.

On a good day, he might even wave back. Then get back to his nap.

"Sorry, I've got this thing…" he replied, smiling in apology. "Gotta talk to Coach," Jace added, getting up and stretching. He didn't miss the girl's eyes scanning down to his tapered waist, where the shirt rode up. He may have held his arms over his head a little longer than necessary. He wasn't disappointed. She was staring. And her friends had turned into hungry succubi, wanting to pounce.

Damn Alec for dipping out on him. He was supposed to be his back up against the she-demon hoard.

"See you," Jace drawled, dropping his arms as strolled briskly back inside the building - before he had to dodge another pass.


	11. Rivals

A sharp jab in his side stopped Jace moving inside the doorway to the main building.

"Slow your roll, Herondale."

"Watch where you _walk_, Morgenstern," Jace growled in response.

The other boy laughed and pushed his way through the double-doors, out to the yard.

Jace, still irritated, shot his middle finger up at his back. It was childish, but another fist-fight with Sebastian would get him suspended from school and sports, and bloodying his nose again wasn't even worth the interruption in his extracurriculars.

Not that it wouldn't be immensely satisfying.

He stalked over to the lockers, where Alec was trying to pry open a lock. He had his own book tucked in his arm, but was obviously trying in vain to get Jace's out.

"I got it," Jace announced, pushing his hands out of the way, and quickly spinning the right combination into the Master lock himself.

Alec stood aside, watching him uncomfortably. When Jace slammed the locker open with a bang, Alec frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me," Alec insisted. Jace glanced back at him and Alec's face turned red.

"Sebastian."

"Oh." Alec nodded, looking sympathetic. Then sufficiently annoyed. He was a good friend. Alec had no reason to hate Morgenstern, but because he knew Jace had it out for him, he'd decided not to trust him either. And he was the perfect person to vent to whenever they had a run-in, like now.

"What did you do?" Alec asked, worried.

"Just flicked him off," Jace sighed, grabbing his book and shutting the locker again, clicking the lock back into place.

"Real mature," Alec chided, shaking his head.

Jace grinned, then slung his arm around Alec's thin shoulders, feeling the other boy tense.

"I thought I'd be the bigger person. I let him off light."

"True," Alec replied, with a nervous giggle.

Jace let him go, figuratively shrugging off the subject of that SOB. Wasn't worth ruining a decent mood either.

"See you in class."


	12. Hook up

Jace ducked into the mens' room as the bell rang, effectively ending the all-too-brief lunch period. He could just imagine Alec seated in his desk, twitching nervously and staring at the empty place he'd saved for him. Wondering if the whole 'I got this' and 'I'll be there' line was only meant to reassure him. Maybe Jace meant to skip all along.

It wouldn't be the first time. But no, he didn't want to miss the first Geometry class of the year. What a thought!

He just needed a few minutes, like he said. And right on cue, the door to the bathroom swung open behind him with a creak.

"Glad you could make it," Jace drawled, leaning against the closed door to the only stall.

Raphael's lip twitched, not particularly in the mood for conversation. He looked like he just woke up from a long nap. In fact, he had.

"Your text got me out of bed. I'm going to take a cab back after fourth period. Just in time to miss gym."

"Why bother?" Jace asked, brows raised.

"_Claro_," Raphael retorted, rolling his eyes. "I always come when I'm called. And since I bothered coming all the way down here..."

"...you thought it was worth an appearance?"

Raphael nodded offhandedly, one hand digging in his pocket. He looked impatient. "So, you weren't specific. What do you need?"

"What do you got?"

The dark-haired boy flipped back his drab hoodie and removed the hand fishing around his pocket, showing off a handful of tiny white pills - not much of an apparent difference between them.

"What are you looking for? Pain management? Sleep-aid? _Una noche caliente con las muchachas? Si_?"

"English, freak."

"I could have sworn you took Spanish freshman year," Raphael said with eyes narrowed, looking offended.

"That must have been my body double. I don't remember."

Raphael sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Pick your poison. I have plans."

"Right," Jace snickered. Raphael'd just said he had a hot date with his mattress. Very productive day, all in all.

"I just need something for my head. Two pills."

"It would take two pills to have an effect. You want two doses?" Raphael asked.

"That's fine."

"Twenty bucks."

Jace whistled. "For, what, four Tramadol?"

"Take it or leave it, _hermano."_

_"_Doesn't your dad have an Aston Martin?"

"My older brother. _Por que_?" he asked with suspicion, sliding all but the Tramadol back inside the dark recess of his pocket.

"How much?"

"For his _car?" _Raphael laughed, and the sound was more mocking and disbelieving than amused. "You're crazy."

"I don't want to _buy_ it. How much to take it out for a ride? Say, Friday night for a couple hours."

"I don't know. I'm not sure he would even consider it."

"For twenty-five, would you just drop a line for me? I won't leave a scratch."

"Do you even have a license, _niño_?"

Jace nodded. Only the picture was real, but it worked every time he was carded. Raphel shook his head, fairly sure his brother would tell him to go to hell. And to relay the message back to his crazy classmate.

"Let's pretend he'd consider a loan. For two hours tops, not allowed to leave Manhattan. And my uncle's in the force. If you didn't show--"

"You can put my number on his speed dial," Jace cut him off, eyes shining with renewed interest. "Just let me know as soon as you know."

"Fine." Raphael held out his palm, dropping the pills into Jace's hand. Jace slipped him the cash with a sly grin.

"It's been a pleasure."

Raphael sniffed, turning to leave. "Have fun in class. The Tramadol might make you a little...drowsy."

"Cool," Jace replied blandly, watching him head out. As soon as the door creaked open and closed again, Jace headed over to the sink and turned on the water, tossing the handful of pills down the drain. He watched them slide across the porcelain and slip down the silver abyss and disappear.

He didn't want the prescription medication. He could deal with a headache. And he didn't want to be off during practice.

Jace was serious about the ride, however. A brand new, silver DBS Aston Martin. Sweet ride, top notch system. Even had an Ipod integrated dash - or so he'd read. Talk about Christmas come early. What better present for a thrill-seeking seventeen year old, the first week of school?

He hoped the boy would come through. Otherwise, he was going to have to spam his phone until he caved.

Jace knew what he wanted. And he knew the quickest way to get it. And of course, he was counting on this plan working out and getting him exactly what he wanted - as crazy and far-fetched as it sounded.


	13. Physical Education

"What did you expect?" Alec asked indignantly, following quickly after Jace, who was fanning himself with his detention slip.

"Small slap on the wrist?" Jace answered, lip twitching.

"You know, this is just the beginning! He's going to ride you until the end of the year!" Alec exclaimed, being over dramatic – as was his custom. He worried for Jace, since Jace neglected to concern himself.

"Then I'll ask to drop the class. Coach can write a note, I don't know. Let's see how it plays out. I don't sweat Aldertree," Jace decided, with a shrug.

"And if he sabotages your grade? What then? You'll get suspended—"

"Alec. Dude. Stop."

And Alec did stop, making a face when Jace said 'dude'. Last he checked, they were on the East coast.

"It's cool. I'm over it. I'll go to detention, and you can tell Coach that Aldertree was being a knob and it won't happen again."

Alec let out his breath slowly and nodded, looking disappointed that Jace wouldn't be at practice.

"I'll just have to get my exercise in P.E.," Jace added with a sudden smile.

Alec rolled his eyes, following him outside and toward the gymnasium.

Propped up against the brick wall of the gym, apparently awaiting their arrival, was the tall boy who'd helped Alec earlier with his lock. Magnus. His weird green eyes went straight for Alec's, who looked away reflexively, jaw tensing. Jace looked annoyed, obviously suspecting the audience was for him. He has even less use for a fan_boy_.

"Hi," Magnus greeted.

"Umm, hi," Alec answered, pausing awkwardly. Jace made a gagging sound and continued on inside.

"Are you following me?" Alec whispered, glancing up at Magnus. He tried to scowl. It came out a wobbly frown.

"Don't flatter yourself," the other boy drawled, his voice husky and sweet. Alec blinked. "I have gym right now. Looks like you do too. So I guess that means we're in the same class."

"Yeah, I guess," Alec mumbled, walking into the building. Tennis shoes were squeaking across the glossy wooden floors. Someone was bouncing a basketball, while a whistle blew.

"If you're not dressed out in FIVE MINUTES, you can sit in the OFFICE the rest of the class! And get an F for the day!" Ms. Graymark, the butch Phys Ed teacher, barked at all of the students taking their sweet time trickling into the gymnasium.

Alec was trying to forget he had a lanky, inches taller shadow following too-close behind him into the boys' locker room. He was hoping Jace would still be there, and that he'd save him!

In vain. Jace had already changed out of his jeans and into the school issue gym shorts and CCHS t-shirt, somehow making the shapeless uniform look incredibly flattering. He pushed his thick blond hair back from his face, noticed Alec and his new friend and his brows shot up.

HELP ME, Alec wanted to mime. He set down his bag pathetically, still looking at Jace for sympathy, when the other boy finished tying his tennis shoes, clapped him on the back as if in congratulations, and left him there. One of the last three boys in the room changing.

Alec quaked with anger. Or at least, that's what he was chose to believe. Alec pulled his shirt over his head in quick, efficient movements, keeping his back turned – facing the wall, as he stiffly removed his jeans as well.

He had to fumble in his bag for the gym shorts – realizing what a brilliant idea it would have been to set out the clothes _first_ and _then_ undress. But it was too late now.

His face was burning as he finally found the shorts and stepped into them, then pulled the heavy cotton t-shirt on. He didn't even bother with his hair. He grabbed his shoes and all but jogged out of the locker room with them, trying to blot out the sound of that throaty chuckle behind him.


	14. Detention slip

"Flip flops, Miss Fray?"

Clary looked up automatically, very deer in the headlights and clutching her new textbook like it might save her somehow. Paper body shield.

"Umm…" Swallow. "I'm sorry! I didn't know they weren't allowed, and I didn't bring anything else."

"I'm not sure what kind of school you attended before, Miss Fray, but here, apologies and ignorance pleas are a waste of my time. You did sign the handbook, didn't you?"

Clary nodded slowly, face burning from the epic grilling she was in the process of receiving.

"So you've read the rules. And I'm sure like half the student body here, you've got an illegal cell phone on you. You could have made contingency plans to change your shoes."

Mr. Valentine paused for a moment, walking over to his desk to quickly scribble a note down on a pink pad. He finished with a flourish – apparently signing his name, and ripped a corner of it along a serrated edge.

He walked over to her desk in the second row, and held it out for her to take, an unamused, mocking smile looming over her.

"Now you'll have to call and let your parents know you'll be staying late after school."

Weakly, she took the slip of paper, her eyes wide and in the process of welling with stupid tears.

She'd never had detention. She'd never acted up at all, in school. The last thing she expected was to have her spotless record suddenly dragged through the mud because she wasn't warned that flip flops were forbidden. She was officially a problem student, over footwear!

The anger was brief; the embarrassment was worse. Clary had just been demoted from 'new girl' to 'loser' in ten seconds. Righteously shamed in front of twenty-odd students, who would probably be all talk as soon as the bell rang. The word would get out, and multiply. Not that anyone had bothered to ask her name. She expected to hear scandalized whispers of 'flip flop girl'.

It was the last harsh stroke to an evil, evil day. The students ignored her, the teachers treated her the same way they treated everyone else – like a delinquent, with no consideration for the fact that she was new. No one would show her around, no one wanted to talk her, much less introduce themselves. Or even ask how she'd ended up at this god-forsaken place to begin with.

Clary had sat alone at lunch for the first time since…probably elementary school, and it sucked. The few people who so much as looked at her, well, they might as well have been inspecting a bug. Without the girly screams. Just that look of 'ugh. What's that?'

She had no idea what she'd done to deserve ending up in this level of hell. Whose cat she must have run over, or person she must have pissed off.

The injustice of it all made her desperately want to remove her illegal cell and call Simon, tell him to get his ass out of class and come get her RIGHT NOW. Because being a truant was still better than being a pariah in this prison. He'd do it for her – he was her best friend. Her knight in navy and beige.

And she was the detention-bound damsel in flip-flops.

She heard two girls laughing behind her. Clary tried to cup her ears underneath her hair, scowling at Mr. Valentine's back as he returned to the blackboard, carrying on with the lesson.

She would probably have to call Luke. Just so he wouldn't start panicking when she didn't show up on time. Or call Simon and let him know, because Luke was bound to call him next, figuring they'd met up after school - as per usual.

They were supposed to go see mom after school. Clary swallowed, not sure how long after-school detention typically lasted. Hopefully not so terribly long, they'd miss out on visiting hours.

What would mom have said, if she knew Clary had gotten detention on the very first day?

She was going to tell her, of course. The doctors had said that they believed coma patients could hear people talking – or that, in some way they recognized the sounds of familiar voices and reacted to it. Clary wasn't sure if that was the case or not, since aside from involuntary actions like breathing and shivering, she hadn't seen her mom move in weeks. But she would hold her mom's oddly cool hand and tell her about her disastrous day – and her feeble hope that it could only get better from here.

God, it had to.

She buried her face beneath her arms on the desk, hosting her own pity party while the evil teacher's back was still turned.


	15. Accidents happen

There was the piercing blow of a whistle, and a round of gasps, panicked expressions of concern. And one douche started laughing.

Ms. Graymark barked at the students on the court crowded around Alec Lightwood, telling them to back off or they could sit this one out in the office.

Everyone but Magnus and Jace listened to the threat, walking off towards the sidelines of the gym.

The taller boy looked oddly concerned. He was hunched over, hands on his knees, trying to get a good look at Alec's fallen body over Graymark's wide shoulders and sweaty back.

Jace just looked pissed, mumbling to himself. It sounded like he was calling Alec an idiot.

"Lightwood?" Graymark rasped, big hand on his shoulder and shaking roughly. Magnus hissed in objection, not sure throttling an unconscious kid was exactly wise. He was pretty sure Alec had hit his head on the way down.

"I'll get the nurse," Jace offered, figuring it would be more productive. Not that he wasn't enjoying the free period. But Alec wouldn't want all this drama over a careless spill. He'd be back up and normal in a few hours.

They could even swap headache stories.

"I'll take him to the nurse," Magnus said, shooting Jace a glare. Then he knelt down by the boy, oblivious to the hulking PE teacher. He touched Alec's lower lip carefully, noticing the blood there. Had he bit his lip when he hit his head? Or was it something worse?

Why wasn't his BFF half as concerned? He wanted to send Jace another seething glare, but instead, he stayed focused on his concern for Alec Lightwood, who was turning his head to one side with a pitiful groan.

Ms. Graymark was saying they should sit him up. Jace was trying to convince them that he was OK. The other students in the class were talking loudly on the other side, their voices echoing throughout the gym. They'd lost interest in the present crisis. Medical emergencies weren't half as exciting as who had hooked up over the summer.

Graymark was lifting Alec up and Magnus was cradling the back of his head carefully when Alec's eyes fluttered and opened. He groaned again, and sucked in a breath, reflexively bringing his palm to his forehead, where the ache was pounding.

"Wakey wakey," Jace crooned.

"Shut up," Magnus hissed.

"Can you walk?" Ms. Graymark asked prematurely, impatient to get on with the class.

"I…I think so," Alec managed, barely able to see straight.

Magnus curled his fingers around the other boy's hair, thumb gently passing over his scalp. Alec shivered, looking confused and uncomfortable.

Jace held out his hand, offering to help him up.

Even though he wasn't sure if he could stand, he didn't want to look pathetic. More than he already did, Alec amended.

He took Jace's hand and bit back another groan as he was lifted up onto his feet. His head screamed in protest and another wave of dizziness hit him.

That warm hand that he'd felt against the back of his head, it rested on his side now. Magnus was there, letting him lean against him. Not that there was much to lean into – the other boy was all bones. But Alec was grateful for the support, temporarily forgetting the creep factor. He was the only thing keeping him upright.

Jace had already pulled away, and walked off the court, just like that. No 'you OK?' or 'how do you feel?'

Magnus frowned after him, his arm sliding behind Alec's back.

Graymark blew her whistle, calling the students back to attention. Alec cringed, and Magnus started walking, trying to lead him towards the door.

"Are you all right?" he asked, the question Alec had been waiting for. He was just hoping it'd been Jace that cared. That he would have even tried to make the effort.

Instead, it was this kid he'd just met. This kid with the weird eyes that kept appearing out of nowhere. His spiky-haired, lock-prying, oddly sympathetic stalker.

"It was stupid," Alec replied, not answering the question so much as echoing what Jace was obviously thinking. He'd practically tripped over his own feet. It wasn't something he was used to doing. He was an athlete. He wasn't clumsy, or careless.

He was used to getting hurt, but it usually wasn't so stupid and embarrassing.

"It looked like it hurt," Magnus pointed out, rubbing Alec's side. He could feel Alec shaking against him. "Your head hit the floor pretty hard. I heard it across the court."

"I've got a hard head," Alec defended, trying to conceal the wince. Just the light up and down bounce of walking was agitating the pain in his head, intensifying it.

"You are an idiot," Magnus suddenly pointed out. Alec tried to turn his head and shoot him a look, but it didn't come across half as angry as he'd hoped.

"I can walk the rest of the way myself. I know where the nurse's office is," Alec said, trying to pull away.

"See, that just proves my point," Magnus replied, shaking his head – arm still around the other boy's waist. "I was there, Alec. I know it's got to hurt like hell. So you can stop the act."

"I'm fine," Alec insisted, even as he weaved against Magnus.

"Like hell you are," Magnus muttered, but just to give Alec a chance to prove his point, he let go of him suddenly. Without the support, Alec took two steps and his knees gave out again. Except this time there was a long arm stretched out to catch him, save him from nose-diving into cement.

"Thanks," Alec breathed, defeated. He closed his eyes for a second, vision blurring. His face was very pale, even the usual spots of color in his cheeks. Magnus let him lean against his side again, dead weight and weakly shuffling legs.

They didn't talk the rest of the way there. The main building was its usual unsettling quiet. The squeak of their gym shoes on the shiny floor seemed overly loud. The row of cameras reflected their progress down the vacant hallway - from the end of the double-doors to the nurse's office, where Magnus held the door open and guided Alec inside.

Alec sank down in a chair while the other boy explained what happened. Within minutes he had two aspirin in his clammy palm and an ice pack held to his forehead – his hand growing numb from holding it.

With both of the school nurses fawning over him, Magnus was told he could go back to class. Alec shifted the ice pack so he could look up at him as he backed up to the door. Magnus's smile was soft and reassuring. And relieved.

"So. You'll live."

Alec tried to smile back. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Anytime," the other boy winked. Alec's face felt warm – except, of course, where the ice was touching and he watched Magnus push back against the door and disappear down the hall.


	16. Internet Usage

**High_WarlockMB**

Monday August 24, 2009 at 1:15 pm

**Subject:** God-worship

**Location:** Comp lab  
**Mood:** Excited :D  
**Music:** Moronic lecture on spyware and the dangers of unsafe internet use. Like sex ed. For computers. Haut!

Let me see. That's three sightings today. Well, technically four. But the first two don't really count.

Point is (drum roll, please): WE HAVE MADE CONTACT!

Yes! I am completely serious. There were words involved. On both sides. And no, I wasn't imagining it this time.

If that had been the case, well...let's not even go _there_.

And you're going to die when I tell you this.

Are you ready?

Are you breathing?

Are you?

...

...

I HELD HIM -- excuse me for a moment while I SWOON.

Actually, he was the light-headed one. I know, I have that effect on some. Especially amazingly hot athletes in a vulnerable position. He hit his head and I kissed and made it better.

I WISH!

But I couldn't have IMAGINED a hotter fantasy. Me, holding the GOD, A.L., and him, totally leaning into me. The poor kid couldn't stand. He couldn't walk without without me! Yours truly, handboy to the gods.

I'm not worthy! I'm in rapture. In disbelief. In freaking LOVE with a god!

I'm going to gut my ipod as soon as I get home. I feel a new playlist coming on - dedicated to the best day EVER in the history of this otherwise oppressive, soul-sucking, hate factory of a school.

Don't ream me too deep for this one - but I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow.

I'm not going to take a nap in history, or skip gym. And I'll keep you updated.

* * *

Magnus posted the entry to his blog, grinning to himself.

Mr. Church, the shortest member on staff - and probably the most civil (if that counted for anything), was talking heatedly about antivirus programs now - trying to impress the importance of having one, while not paying near 100 bucks a year to keep your computer "secure".

He went off on a tangent about a certain PC software corporation, calling them 'crooks' and 'a monopoly' and greedy bastards.' Magnus hadn't pegged him for a conspiracy theorist.

A new window popped up. Magnus read the IM and snickered.

Ragnor_Fell: You're twenty kinds of pathetic.

High_WarlockMB: Jealous?

Ragnor_Fell: INSANELY! Two bit hussy!

High_WarlockMB: You're such a queen.

Ragnor_Fell: And you are...?

High_WarlockMB: I would have called you a nasty b*tch and called it a day.

Ragnor_Fell: I hate you. I really do.

High_WarlockMB: You adore me. And if I wasn't saving myself for a GOD, you'd be all over this like white on rice.

Ragnor_Fell: You got me.

High_WarlockMB: ;) Too bad, so sad. I'm TAKEN!

Ragnor_Fell: You're obsessed. That's not the same thing. Or did he ask you out, in lieu of a thank you?

High_WarlockMB: No. He didn't. sigh But I think we accomplished a lot, for one day's work

Ragnor_Fell: Good job, btw. You've only been dreaming about it for...how long now?

High_WarlockMB: Five months.

Ragnor_Fell: that's an eternity for a teenage boy. I applaud you.

High_WarlockMB: Thanks. That's all I wanted.

Ragnor_Fell: Ass hat.

High_WarlockMB: Queen.

Ragnor_Fell: I'm going now.

High_WarlockMB: Moi aussi. This class is almost at an end! Praise the lawd.

Ragnor_Fell: Ciao, biatch.

High_WarlockMB: Magnificent Magnus Bane to you, mundane.

Ragnor_Fell: Whatev. Freak.


	17. Exchange Student

When the bell finally rang, Isabelle sprang out of her desk like a huntress, bent on her prey. She'd never moved so fast, so effortlessly in heels before. Funny, how the appearance of the hot, new foreign exchange student had practically rearranged her entire day. He'd become her primary focus as she blocked out the lectures, and the mindless chatter.

She could pursue the opposite sex like no other. Some girls stalked summer sales. Some girls waited in line at book signings or trendy clubs. That's what they considered time well spent.

Isabelle Lightwood enjoyed man hunting. The more challenging, the more exotic the prey, the more rewarding the pursuit.

She didn't eat a thing at lunch, too busy trying to scout him out. She'd started texting her brother in fifth period, letting him know she wasn't going to be offering them a ride home from school today, and they were out of luck – planning to ambush Meliorn in the parking lot out back, if she didn't get the chance sooner.

But Alec had replied by next period that neither he nor Jace would be riding with her anyway.

_Right, practice_, she typed back. They could fend for themselves - and incidentally, it meant she'd have the house to herself for an hour or two.

_No_, he answered. _I mean, yes, I'm going, but I hit my head, so I don't think Coach will let me play. And Jace got an after-school._  
_  
Brilliant_. _First day_, Isabelle retorted.

_I know_, Alec replied. He had probably already given their foster brother a lecture about it – although she doubted the news had reached mom and dad already.

But enough of domestic disputes. She had a mission. Isabelle searched the crowded hall for any sigh of the blue-tipped hair, heads taller than the rest. She had heard that he was French, that he didn't speak English very well and that he was very serious. Too serious. Not worth looking into, according to her informants (girls she knew that shared classes with him).

Well, that hadn't changed his value in her book. She knew how to handle an attitude, and they didn't need to do much talking.

What she had seen of his mouth, "French"-kissing him would be legendary. He had the sweetest, softest lips - even when frowning. His appealing qualities were stockpiling.

Unfortunately, the boy in question was nowhere to be found in the clogged halls of the main building, and Isabelle was growing rapidly annoyed having to shoulder through the throng. They were breaking up her strut. And someone had the gall to step on the toes of her shoe!

She whipped around, wielding her bag like a weapon and striking at their retreating back. It was that mega-skank Sheila. Ugly, choice phrases formed on Isabelle's tongue, but fortunately, the girl knew better than to start anything with her and her newly manicured nails.

So that left Isabelle with one more period to go and the crushing disappointment to contend with.

Not that it lasted long. There was still the possibility for launching a full-fledged attack in the parking lot. And if she made contact there, there were a lot less limitations than if she had found him in the hall, with all the eyes of the school watching – and the teachers looming, aching to hand out detention slips.

Unlike Jace, she knew being a delinquent wasn't in vogue this season. It was well and good to have the appearance of being a bad girl, but no one really wants a trashy girl. Or a girl that can't accept a ride because she has to sit in after-school detention. What a waste of time.


	18. Introductions

_Sorry for any typos. Trying to get this up, at least, before work. Will revise later!_

What Institute of Evil would be complete without lockers that refused to open? And what's more, having to fight to get into that locker in an unfair amount of time before the late bell rang.

Tardiness meant another detention slip. Two infractions in one day would be too much for Clary to bear.

And so she was almost to the point of whimpering in panic and frustration, spinning the lock across the completely wrong numbers now, when she realized there was a tall shadow blocking the fluorescent light.

"Having trouble?"

She blinked up at taller boy – not that she wasn't used to having to look up to just about everyone. Being taller than Clary Flay wasn't much of a challenge.

"I can't get it to work," she said pitifully, hating how small and defeated she sounded. But there was no light at the end of the tunnel, no end to this disastrous day.

"I know - they're possessed," the boy explained with what looked like a friendly smile. He reached out for the lock with one hand, pausing for permission before taking the index card off her hands with the other, reading the combination off of it.

"I figured out freshman year that it's all part of the plan to sabatoge the students into being late for class."

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide. That was diabolical. "So you think they made it almost impossible on purpose?"

"Wouldn't put it past them," the boy replied, smiling again. And his smile was stunning. Perfect teeth, and it warmed his otherwise…kind of standoffish eyes.

The lock clicked open and Clary gasped in surprise and relief.

"_Thank you_," she said, tempted to hug him and she didn't even know his name. She quickly reached inside for her book, tossing all the others back into the locker for the last period of the day.

"My pleasure," the charming boy replied, and then he did the one thing she'd been waiting for all day. She was shocked and double-shocked, her mouth slack as he extended his hand to her.

"I'm Sebastian." When she didn't respond, his lip twitched – probably wondering if she had some kind of mental defect. Or if she was some germiphobe, with an aversion to touching other people's hands.

She lifted her hand quickly, gratefully, and this time she grinned. "I'm Clary," she replied. His hand shake was firm and warm, and she could have sworn he passed his thumb across the top of her hand and around her wrist before pulling back.

"I'm sorry – I'm usually not such a freak. You're the first person who has introduced themselves all day." Clary felt the need to explain, although pointing it out that like that did make her sound kind of desperate.

"How rude," he agreed, leaning up against the lockers as if he had all the time in the world to chat. But Clary estimated they only had a minute and a half or so before the bell.

"It was…nice to meet you," she added, shutting up her locker and replacing the infernal lock.

"Where's your next class?"

"Room 114," she answered, having memorized her schedule. She may not know her way around, but she wasn't going to bury her face in the paper printout of her schedule all day. She needed to look up to keep from being run over in the hall between classes.

"I'll walk you," Sebastian offered. She considered for a second, then shrugged. Why not? It would be so nice to have a friend.

She was lost and miserable without Simon. But now…maybe a little less. Maybe Sebastian could be her Simon surrogate at CCHS. Although the way he was looking at her now…well, Simon never looked at her quite like _that_.

Her face felt a little warm as she walked down the hall, trying to keep up with him. At least he seemed to deflect any collisions with ease. He was her shield, walking slightly ahead and shouldering aside anyone who got too close.

At the door, she turned to say thank you, and sucked in a breath when she realized he had slouched against the doorway, bringing his attractive, angular face closer.

"Clary," he breathed, his dark eyes incredibly intense. She blinked, unconsciously backing away a step.

Then someone trying to get into the classroom roughly passed, forcing them apart.

"You better go. You're going to be late," Clary pointed out, edging inside the room.

"Yeah. You're right," Sebastian replied after a second, straightening to his full height again. He seemed to glance over her shoulder, and then his smile turned ugly. It looked mocking and bitter. Clary didn't understand what had changed, but she took another step back and tightened her hand on the strap of her bookbag.

"See you around," he muttered, turning to go.

Clary turned around and looked for an empty seat. Then he realized that the blond boy from earlier – the incredibly gorgeous one who had helped her up in the hallway – he was standing in the front row, and probably had been there a second ago, directly in the line of Sebastian's vision.

And he was frowning.


	19. Bad Blood

_(Sorry, about the lapse in time between replies. I've been slammed with work, and when I do get the chance to sneak on, I've been updating ideas for my other story, Call Me. Feel free to read it if you haven't already - it's more faithful to the books than this story, which was really just for funsies._

_But I've got to warn you, this chapter is a little darker. I promise next chapter will be back to sunny CCHS. Maybe we'll finally get to our after-school special. _

_Props to Cassandra Clare. Her characters, even if they are OOC)_

* * *

It was hard to concentrate on the words coming out of Mr. Hugo's mouth. His tapered hawk nose was distracting, and if he wasn't working off of a crappy teacher's salary, Jace would have suggested getting some work done. Maybe it'd improve his mood.

Just a thought.

But that's not really what Jace was thinking about, why he couldn't concentrate on the lecture.

Sebastian was a bastard. No, worse than that. He was evil. And all kinds of four-letter choice words he couldn't say aloud at the moment.

He waded out of the infernal, all-kinds-of-bad gene pool eighteen years ago (although there had been a rumor that he'd been held back in middle school, so maybe he was nineteen). As far as Jace was concerned, there wasn't anything good about Sebastian Morgenstern.

Most of the student body and the faculty – they saw the lie. They saw the clever, superficial, sticky sweet (and incidentally, nauseating) kid he wanted them to see. It was all 'yes, ma'am' and 'thank you', and all the right answers, and that acid smile and Jace was thankful, for ONCE, he had no classes with the jerk.

And he didn't have to worry about Isabelle being subjected to the same, because they'd worked it out specifically so she wouldn't have to be put through that.

Thing is, Jace and Isabelle (as far as he knew) were the only two people in this school who knew Sebastian Morgenstern for what he really was. Not even Alec – her brother, and his brother for all intents and purposes, knew the truth. He didn't like him, and Jace figured it had everything to do with him and how nasty he reacted when Sebastian was around. It was automatic. He had nothing nice to say about Sebastian and they had gotten in at least two very public fights in the last year. Alec had his back.

But Isabelle had insisted that no one know. Not even Alec. Especially Alec. They both knew what would happen if he did. The fact that Jace hadn't pounded Sebastian into the pavement yet was actually a sign of his extreme control.

As passive and sensitive as Alec Lightwood seemed (at least in comparison to Jace) – he was protective of his family. And what brother, what true blood brother, could walk the halls everyday with someone he knew had attempted to rape his younger sister?

It was strange to think that even a year ago, Isabelle hadn't been wearing heels or too-short skirts, or hunting male prey in the hallways. Granted, she was starting out, she was interested in boys, but it wasn't a full-time sport yet.

At the time, she was too busy with cheerleading. She enjoyed being on the squad, the exercise and the daily workout more than the cheering itself. And the proximity to the athletic boys, of course.

And it didn't take long for Sebastian Morgenstern to zero in on one of the few girls on the squad that was tall and not blond. Isabelle was attractive, and had more than half a brain cell. And she thrived on the attention.

She was also working on her confidence. Being a tease made her feel in demand, while allowing her to pursue dating or even making out at her own pace. It wasn't that she was a cold-hearted skank like a majority of the cheerleaders. She was just figuring things out. Kind of like Alec, without having to deal with closet doors.

Unfortunately, Sebastian Morgenstern figured she was a tease, pure and simple. That it was the usual game of cat and mouse, and she was just playing hard to get. He caught her watching him on the field a lot of the time when she didn't think he was looking. He also felt her eyes staring at his back in the two classes they had together that year. So, why not give the girl what she was so obviously daydreaming about?

One day after practice, the squad disbanded and everyone headed to the parking lot. Everyone – save Isabelle, who had her bag over one shoulder, and was watching the boys run laps around the field.

Alec – the fastest runner on the team, was yards ahead, and waved to Isabelle with a goofy grin. When he finished the final lap, he ran to the sidelines, grabbed a towel, and jogged back inside. Jace had been having an off day. His side was killing him – the consequence of some recent injury on the field. He wasn't going to baby it, though, or call off because of the shooting pain he received every time he took a step. But it made him significantly slower during practice, and now he was barely able to pull out a girly jog, huffing as he entered his last lap.

Sebastian finished his last lap, and headed over to where Isabelle was staring. Jace saw her smile and self-consciously adjust the bag on her shoulder. They got to talking. Of course, the slick bastard was all acid smiles and winking, and Isabelle was laughing and playing with her hair. He tugged on the back of her dark ponytail. She leaned in and said something against his ear. Then the two of them were walking off the field and off towards the gym.

About five minutes later, Jace was leaning heavily into one of the benches, a hand pressed painfully into his side, cursing under his breath. It was bad. Yes, he should have let Coach know and sat out on this one, but he was an idiot. He was determined. And he didn't want anyone to know he was in pain. It was always that way – he wasn't sure why he was such an ass.

He was in the process of sinking heavily into the seat, when he heard the scream. It was uneven and sharp, like the keening cry of an injured dog. Jace's ears perked up, listening for it again, his heartbeat loud in his ears.

It didn't come. He was already suspicious, however, and he couldn't just let it go. Wincing as he pushed off the bench, he walked painfully towards the gym, trying to be quiet about it.

As he rounded the side of the building, he heard the hard, fast breathing and the telltale sounds of struggling. He almost tripped over Isabelle's bag.

A few feet ahead, he was staring at Sebastian's stained t-shirt, clinging to his back with sweat. He was kneeling over a pair of long legs, wearing white tennis shoes with dark red laces. Cheerleading shoes.

And those legs were twisting, one knee trying to come up defensively. He was holding her down with one arm, and covering her mouth with the other.

That was all Jace needed to see. Ignoring the warning in his side, he launched himself at Morgenstern, knocking him off Isabelle and into the grass. They rolled for a few seconds, and Sebastian was trying to curse, but then Jace's fists were going at his face. His lying, simpering, pretty boy face. He could feel the sharp bones against his knuckles, and he wished he could have broken a number of them. Really gone all Rocky on his ass.

But Sebastian was quick, and who's to say he hadn't been in his share of raging afterschool brawls? He threw Jace off of him after several stunned seconds, and kicked him in the side. Jace thought he was going to pass out – the pain was that sharp and that intense. His stomach was in his throat and the kid kicked him again, and he was sure he saw spots of color behind his eyelids.

And then Isabelle was there, screaming at them to stop, but really, just concerned for Jace while he was down. That was enough for Jace. He lifted his hands up and blocked the next kick, and twisted, hearing Sebastian's ankle pop.

Well, at least he could break one bone. Turned out, it was only a small fracture. But it successfully ended that fight, and got him a week off school and practice. Either that, or he realized he better not be around while all of it blew over and cried off.

Jace wanted to tell everyone. He wanted to talk with Coach, and get him pulled off the team. He wanted the school administrators to know there was a sex offender walking their halls – and if the kid really was eighteen and not seventeen at the time, he was an adult. That made it two crimes in one.

And he wanted to report it to the police. His adult ass should be sitting in a tiny cinder block cell. The only sports he should be involved in would be on the prison yard, and there wouldn't be any other girls left to hurt. He might even become the victim.

But Isabelle had pleaded with him, from the very beginning, not to tell anyone. Not to tell Coach, not to tell the school administrators, and definitely not make it a police matter. But most importantly, not to tell Alec or their parents.

She just wanted it to go away. She wanted to let it go, and try very hard to forget it happened.

But she couldn't forget. Even though Jace had respected her request and kept his silence, even though he tried not to bring it up again in private, he could see the changes as they started to unfold. The changes in her personality, for one. She turned into a harsher, seemingly more self-absorbed, and almost vain version of Isabelle. While it was probably a protection mechanism, it looked to everyone else like she'd scored over the summer and now, she'd graduated from innocent tease to full blown bad girl.

She dropped out of the squad without an explanation, and her few cheerleading friends were bitter about the betrayal. But she just snubbed them in the hallway, in class, and moved on. Just like that.

Consequently, Isabelle had become a person with few friends, least of them female.

Jace often wondered how things might have turned out differently, if he'd done what he wanted to. If Isabelle would have let him protect her, really protect her – not just take the bad guy down once.

Because letting him walk afterward, even with a slight limp, that wasn't enough. He needed to be publicly disgraced. He needed to be punished. Instead, he got to keep up his usual activities, and now, he was working his way up to the next girl.

The new girl.

And she had no idea. The familiar bitterness rose up like bile in his throat. It was ugly enough and every kind of wrong, what he did to Isabelle. What he would have done, if Jace hadn't been there. But he wasn't going to let that happen to the slight red-head. He was going to protect her from that evil SOB.

Of course, if he was being honest, it wasn't just something he had to do for Isabelle, or because he hated Sebastian Morgenstern with a passion.

He was interested in the girl. Not in the predatory, selfish way that Sebastian did. And he could see that gleam in the boy's soulless eyes from the doorway.

He wasn't going to have his chance with her, Jace thought, jaw tightening.

He wasn't going to get the chance to hurt her. Not a _damned_ chance.

Jace shifted in his seat, glancing back a couple rows to where the girl sat, trying to hide that she was sketching in a book while Mr. Hugo droned on.

She glanced up suddenly, feeling his eyes on her. She looked startled, and she blushed.

He tried to relax his face from the scowl he'd been wearing a moment before. While she continued to stare at him, looking timid and shocked, he offered her his winning smile.

Her eyes darted back down to her sketch, her face full on red. But he caught her little smile in response. And that was enough.


	20. AfterSchool Special

The afternoon had turned overcast. Clouds flecked the sky outside the brick building, blotting out the sun for the most part. It had turned chilly, a harsh wind blowing through. Granted, it only late August, but fall was fast-approaching.

Wearing a meager hoodie against the wind, Magnus drew up the hood, careful not to flatten out his hair in the process. He stood outside, a safe distance from the bottom of the steps where the students were about to start pouring out of the double doors and into the street.

He had dipped out of his last class early, with a perfectly-timed bathroom break.

Officially, he was waiting for Paul AKA Ru Paul (joke since he went drag in 8th grade), AKA Ragnor Fell (more recent nickname, which he used for everything from LiveJournal to World of Warcrack). They were going to walk together, as was custom.

But secretly, he was looking out for Alec Lightwood. He'd already talked it over with himself, and decided it was just because he wanted to make sure he was OK. He wanted to make sure he could walk fine on his own. Maybe he needed some help. Was he going to ride home with his sister? One of the few students that actually had cars, much less drove to school and parked in the almost entirely faculty-filled lot. Well, Magnus would be glad to help him to the car. More than glad.

The bell rang, still pretty loud and shrill from outside the building. Then the roar started, doors slamming, fast moving footsteps bolting for the nearest exit. Laughter, loud calls across the usually quiet halls. And Magnus took a step to the side, bracing himself against a poll while the cattle burst out the doors.

He didn't get bowled over by anyone, and that was a relief. He scraped the toe of his boot across the sidewalk, growing impatient. He perked up at the sight of a few, taller-than-average, dark-haired boys. But then there was always something wrong about them. Glasses. Acne. Freckles. One was actually a girl. Ouch.

Then Paul was strolling up. Well, skipping. He already had white earbuds in, and Magnus could hear the loud crackle of the music he was listening to.

"LET'S GO, WHORE!" He said over the music, and tugged on Magnus's elbow, jerking him around and trying to direct him along with the flow of traffic. But Magnus resisted a second, shooting a Hollywood-esque glance over one shoulder, looking back with longing for any sight of the boy-God.

The students coming out had tapered off to a few intermittent stragglers. Alec wasn't among them.

Sighing, he fell into step with Paul, pushing his hood back in frustration. There wasn't going to be anymore contact today. He should have known that well had run dry.

* * *

Isabelle scanned the parking lot for Meliorn, gnawing absently on her lower lip – forgetting to be concerned about the carefully applied layer of lip gloss.

_Where are you?_

She hadn't seen the foreign exchange student since the first half of the school day; she was starting to wonder if the sighting, and even the subsequent information she had dug up on him had all been a product of her imagination. Maybe he only existed, because she desperately wanted him to. An attractive, untouchable, altogether otherworldly boy that was nothing at all like the other students she'd had the misfortune of sharing this school with for the past three years.

It's not like she was asking for a miracle – for him to be real. It was OK if he was as standoffish as the rumor going around about him. It was OK if, beneath those perfect lips, his smile was less than perfect. She'd noticed that a lot about some Europeans – the evidence of poor dental hygiene, and apparent lack of orthodontics.

It was OK if he didn't even give her the time of day, if the best she could hope for was a glare. Although she had been hoping for a lot more.

At the moment, she just wanted to know she wasn't crazy. That this Meliorn was real.

And would it be too much to ask, if he happened to have a ride waiting for him in the parking lot right about now, so she could catch another glimpse of him?

She waited ten minutes, long enough to make it look like she might just be waiting on someone – like her brother, for instance. But there was no sign of him, and Isabelle was frustrated with herself. She reached inside her purse, fumbling for her keys. She slid the right one into the driver's side, tossed the purse into the empty passenger seat and huffed.

Well, at least she didn't have to tote around Alec and Jace. She could enjoy an hour or two by herself back home.

With the screech of tires, music blasting from the open windows of the used sudan, Isabelle peeled out of the parking lot, shades pushed back into her hair, disapproving frown in place.

* * *

Alec handed Coach P the note from the nurse. He'd already scanned the slip himself, some scribble about 'head trauma' and 'dizzy spells', and a firm suggestion that he refrain from practice for 3-5 days. But Alec honestly felt fine. A bit of a headache, which was significantly improved after taking the tylenol.

Coach eyed him carefully, probably thinking one of two things. First, was he BSing him with this alleged head trauma? Second, how bad was it? You could only take the recommendation of a nurse with a grain of salt. That's why they worked in a school setting, because they obviously didn't cut it in a hospital or a doctor's office. In fact, Alec had wondered if they were registered nurses at all. They wore plain clothes, and the treatment everytime he was sent to the nurse's office seemed to be tylenol, ice pack, Tums, or a thermometer. And if you had a fever, you got a thoughtful "Hm" and one phone call. If no one could come and physically pick you up, then you had to suffer through the rest of the school day.

"Stupid slip up in gym," Alec pointed out, with embarrassment. He tried to shake it off. "I'm fine now," he insisted.

"Fine," Coach Penhallow accepted, pointing back towards the locker room with his thumb. Get dressed out.

"Herondale?" he called over his shoulder, as Alec headed towards the door.

"After school detention," Alec sighed, shaking his head.

Coach shook his head as well, muttering under his breath.

* * *

Clary had successfully managed to open the lock by herself – an incredible feat.

But of course it worked for her now. There was no real rush to get to the next class. Well, there was detention, but she was pretty sure she had a few minutes to get there.

Speaking of, she couldn't remember the room number. Had it specified? Shutting the locker back up, she dropped to her knees to sift through her bag, looking for the pink slip.

Her name was filled out, Mr. Valentine's signature at the bottom of the slip. It read 'dress code' under type of infraction. It even had today's date, for when she should report to after-school detention. But nowhere did it say which room they held it in.

Did she miss that, when he handed her the slip? No, he hadn't said. Just the jab about calling her parents and making arrangements. And she hadn't had the chance yet, to call Luke or Simon.

"You're not thinking about ditching, are you?"

Clary panned up slowly, knowing immediately it was the voice of the boy in the second row. The blonde. Her hero in the hallway.

"No, of course not," she replied, standing up and trying to casually sling her bag over her shoulder. He was smiling again, one side of his mouth kicking up in amusement.

"Good. Then I'll walk you there." He hadn't actually offered, or asked. It was kind of decided for her, and she made a face – even though there's no way she would have said no, had it been a question.

It made her wonder, though, just how many detentions he'd served. He didn't seem to bothered by it, whereas _she_ just wanted to get it over with and pretend it had never happened. Maybe it wouldn't go down on her record. Detention first day at a new school.

But the boy was already walking, and she scrambled to catch up with him, looking up at the side of his face. He wasn't looking at her, so she kept on sneaking glances, while taking note of where they were when they rounded a corner.

"First time?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. I guess that sucks. First detention on your first day." So, it hadn't escaped his notice that she was new. Well, it's not like she looked like anyone else. They didn't have flip flops on, after all.

"It's OK," she shrugged. "I figured they gave out detention slips here, instead of orientation packets."

He laughed, pulling the door open for her and stepping back to let her pass inside first. "Well, you've got three years to make up for."

"I don't have a record at St. Xavier's," Clary retorted; it needed pointing out. She stopped short to give him a playful glare. "Except for straight A's."

He whistled. "So what happened? Did they kick you out for wearing the wrong color Mary Janes?"

She did shoot him a glare this time, and walked into the room briskly, ignoring the sound of his low chuckle. The door clicked shut behind them.

Clary glanced around the room. A girl with a nose ring was flipping through a magazine, popping a gum bubble. Two boys in lettered jackets sat in the back row, talking. One of them gave Jace a two-fingered salute and nodded hello.

And that was it, five people for the first after-school of the year. Not a bad turn-out. They still had nine months to make their quota.

Going by how spaced out the students were, Clary figured there wasn't assigned seating or anything for detention. So she took the first desk she came to in the front row, set her bag down, and scooted into the creaking desk.

She tried not to tense up when the blonde boy took the neighboring desk, managing to make a lot less noise as he sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him casually.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"You didn't ask," she accused, not looking at him.

"I'm asking now."

"Not really. You're bullying me into it."

"Bullying you?" he repeated. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. But you know, I do pay attention during role call."

"Then you already know my name," she pointed out, since they shared last period together.

"Actually, I didn't catch it earlier."

"It's Clary," she finally admitted, removing her sketch pad. There wasn't a teacher or a supervisor or anything in the room yet, so she figured it was OK to draw.

"I'm Jace," he replied, and she could see out of the corner of her eye that he had inclined toward her in the desk.

"Nice to meet you," she said without any real enthusiasm, although she felt warmer.

"So, why did you leave St. Xavier's? It sounds like a high class school." And nothing like this hell hole.

"My mom got in an accident," she admitted with a frown, not sure why she was sharing with him.

"Is she OK?"

"Yeah. I guess." She's in a coma, but physically, there's nothing else wrong with her. Other than not wanting to wake up.

"You guess? Don't you know?"

"She'll be fine," Clary amended, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She tried to focus on the ornate cup she was drawing, trying to pretend he wasn't there. Except that this non-entity kept talking.

"So she was in an accident. I'm sorry." He sounded like he meant it. "But why did you change schools?"

"Because I'm staying with my stepdad now. They're not actually married, but it's getting serious now and it's weird to call him 'Luke' all the time when he's dating my mom. They were friends forever, and he's always been there, and…I'm rambling now."

Jace smiled a little, shrugging. "That's cool. So he's a nice guy. And he lives around here?"

Clary nodded, thinking of the smaller, unfinished apartment. She didn't even have any posters up yet, and half her stuff was still in boxes.

"Sounds like you had one shitty summer."

She nodded, eyes burning suddenly. She tried to frown down at her drawing, and not cry – because she had hoped to hold off the sulking until she'd safely fled school grounds. Save that cry out for her unmade bed and maybe have Simon on the other line.

"I'm sorry," Jace repeated. She looked up and glanced over at him. He looked serious, elbow against the desk, chin resting casually in his hand – like he'd just been sitting there, listening intently the whole time.

She breathed in and set the pencil down. Then the door opened and Mr. Valentine walked in. Of all the teachers, it would just be her luck that the one who had landed her in detention would also be _monitoring_ it.

"Homework out, mouths closed. You know the drill," he snapped at the five of them, slamming a stack of books he'd been carrying down onto the empty desk in the front of the room.

Clary internally groaned. The ruthless day continues.


	21. Blog Updates

**Simon_Is_Kosher**  
August 24, 2009 6:14pm

Current location: Bedroom  
Current mood: Bored  
Music: Muse – Resistance  
Entry tags: Clary, homework, call me

Hey, Clary – I know you're probably with your mom, but when you got back to Luke's, will you give me a call? Or we can chat here. I'm supposed to be doing homework – not that we ever have homework on the first day, you know? My parents haven't caught on yet.

If one of them walks in, I've already got battle strategies in place. I have Word minimized in another window, with like two paragraphs of BS. And Calculator open. Brilliant, right? You'd be proud.

I miss talking to you. I hope you survived the Big Day.

**Comments:**

AngelicClary  
2009-08-24 19:23 pm  
Sorry, Simon. I didn't get out of detention until 5. And we stayed with mom for an hour. I just got home.

Simon_Is_Kosher  
Detention? Explain, Fray!

AngelicClary  
I didn't graffiti the school or anything awful. I wore flipflops. I thought we could, and I thought it'd be fun to wear something different to school, you know? Apparently they take footwear VERY SERIOUSLY.

Simon_Is_Kosher  
Wow. So what'd you have to do? Scrub toilets?

AngelicClary  
NO! We didn't have work detail. That's prison, not school.

Simon_Is_Kosher  
There's a difference?

AngelicClary  
Maybe not for me. But there's nothing wrong with St. Xavier's. I really miss it.

Simon_Is_Kosher  
Yeah, twas a said day embarking on a new school year without you by my side, Fray.

AngelicClary  
Don't I know…

Simon_Is_Kosher  
But hey, we got a new girl too.

AngelicClary  
Oh…?

Simon_Is_Kosher  
Yeah, she's a junior. Her name is Maia.

AngelicClary  
Pretty name.

Simon_Is_Kosher  
Yeah. She's in my AP Physics class. Supposedly she came from a really good magnet school, so she placed in some senior classes too.

AngelicClary  
Ah. So you got to talking?

Simon_Is_Kosher  
Yeah, we shared a book. And we went to lunch together. She seems pretty cool. She's got really big shoulders for a girl.

AngelicClary  
Big shoulders?

Simon_Is_Kosher  
Yeah. She's a lot bigger than you.

AngelicClary  
Like that's hard to do. The average person is bigger than me.

Simon_Is_Kosher  
Yeah. You're such a dwarf, Fray.

AngelicClary  
Shut up, Lewis. I'm closing this window now.

* * *

**AngelicClary**  
August 24, 2009 7:50pm

Current Location: Four walls and lots of boxes.  
Mood: Abject misery.

This wretched, miserable, embarrassing, hateful, painful, worthless, self-pitying day is finally over.

And you know the best part about it? The only really redeeming thing? Luke bought me a hot corned beef sandwich, which I usually don't like – but today it was really good and just what I needed. My fingers are stained from the mustard now, but it was sweet. It really was.

Yes, I know Simon (I'm sure you're going to read this as soon as it's up) – I appreciated your texts. But it's not like you could do anything. Like spring me in the middle of the day. I thought about it, though.

There are almost no windows at school. The hallways smell like paint and floor cleaner, and fear. I can't imagine what kind of torture goes on behind closed doors. Well, maybe I can. I had several classes today.

There are a lot of weird people there. Like this one boy – this jock, that is always being followed around by girls with their camera phones. Like he's a movie star or something. I bet their blogs are full of pictures of him, candid shots from school. And they're sending pic messages on their phone. Ugh, it's gross. He's just a boy.

He tried to talk to me in detention – but I already promised myself not to get too close to a boy that looks perfectly comfortable in after-school. I'm guessing he's a rule-breaker and a heart-breaker.

Enough of him.

So, there's also this girl that said I could get away with texting in one class if I'm careful. Note: midday-ish, Simon. That'll be our time. She was wearing these tall heels and a short skirt I swear wasn't regulation. But she wouldn't say her name. In fact, the only two people (aside from teachers) that introduced themselves to me were that boy…Jace…and this other guy I met in the hall. Sebastian. He helped me break into my confounded locker. He was OK. I guess.

And to think, I've got to do this all over again tomorrow.

I've never hated school so much… Sigh.

**Comments:**

2009-08-24 19:54pm

Simon_Is_Kosher  
Nice work, Fray. Two admirers in one afternoon. Think you can introduce me to the skirt/heels girl?

AngelicClary  
Shut up, Simon. I'm wallowing in misery, here. I don't need you to make it worse.

Simon_Is_Kosher  
Sorry. You wanna talk later?

AngelicClary  
Maybe. I'll call you.

Simon_Is_Kosher  
OK.

* * *

**High_WarlockMB**  
August 24, 2009 21:09pm

Current location: Curled up on the old mattress with my laptop.  
Current mood: Languid, lazy, lost in love  
Music: Portishead – Only You

I'm not going to spend this entire entry God-worshipping. I know you all got enough of that last time round.

But let me just say, if he isn't featured in at least one of my dreams, I'm going to be very disappointed. I'm going to think happy thoughts and hope to fly.

**Comments:**

Ragnor_Fell  
2009-08-24 21:24pm  
Don't you need fairy dust for that?

High_WarlockMB  
I've got loads. Roll on glitter. What!

Ragnor_Fell  
Great. You can sparkle in your sleep.

High_WarlockMB  
Maybe I'll save it for tomorrow.

Ragnor_Fell  
What do you mean? You're going to wear glitter to school?

High_WarlockMB  
Yeah, why not?

Ragnor_Fell  
Ummm…because they'll eat you alive?

High_WarlockMB  
Isn't that the point?

Ragnor_Fell  
I meant that you're going to get hazed at some point, freak.

High_WarlockMB  
I doubt it. And maybe a certain God will notice me streaking down the hall if I'm sparkly.

Ragnor_Fell  
Uh huh. Or he'll mistake you for a fairy, and run away.

High_WarlockMB  
Thanks for the pep talk, _Paul_.

Ragnor_Fell  
Any time, sweetheart.

* * *

Suck_My_Jace to Alec_Lightweight  
2009-08-24 22:53pm  
What'd I miss at practice?

Alec_Lightweight  
Umm…why don't you just come down the hall and talk to me?

Suck_My_Jace  
I wasn't sure if you were already sleeping or what. And now I don't feel like getting up.

Alec_Lightweight  
Want me to come to you?

Suck_My_Jace  
No, it's cool. Gonna go to bed in a minute.

Alec_Lighweight  
Since when? Your light's always on past midnight.

Suck_My_Jace  
Thanks for noticing.

Suck_My_Jace  
I was kidding.

Suck_My_Jace  
Still there?

Alec_Lightweight  
Yeah.

Suck_My_Jace  
So how was that dick?

Alec_Lightweight  
Who?

Suck_My_Jace  
Sebastian.

Alec_Lightweight  
Oh. He didn't say anything to me. He only seems to get chatty when you're around.

Suck_My_Jace  
Hah. Asshole.

Alec_Lightweight  
Why do you hate him so much?

Suck_My_Jace  
Did you ever notice how much his face looks like an ant-eater's?

Alec_Lightweight  
Umm…no.

Suck_My_Jace  
It's his nose. Totally rivals Mr. Hugo's nose.

Alec_Lighweight  
It's not THAT bad.

Suck_My_Jace  
Believe me, it is.

Alec_Lightweight  
OK, well I'm going to bed now.

Suck_My_Jace  
Sweet dreams…

Alec_Lightweight  
Yeah. Thanks.


	22. New Day

The smoke detectors were going off throughout the building. It was a shrill, screaming sound that forced Alec awake in bed, sweating and wide-eyed, his heart beating way too fast.

Then he smelled the smoke, throwing the comforter back and leaping out of bed, suppressing the wince in response to his aching legs while he made a dash for the bedroom door.

Jace stuck his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, grinning around it. Chuckling, he dipped back inside the room and shut the door behind him.

Alec frowned – Jace thought it was funny that the house was on fire? And that all the smoke alarms were going off before 6 am? Someone was going to start complaining!

He jogged downstairs, breathing in short puffs, the smell of something charred growing stronger the closer he came to the kitchen. Skidding across the hardwood floor in his socks, he waved at the cloud of black smoke that welcomed him, coughing.

"DAMN IT!"

Isabelle was in there somewhere, cursing and hitting something. Repeatedly.

"Izzy? W-what" Cough "is going" Wheeze "On?"

"I burnt my toast!!" she called back, still hitting something hard. Eyes watering, Alec tried to brave the smoky kitchen, figuring they should at least try to get some of the smoke out – if nothing was actually on fire anymore. He grappled for the window, finding the latch, and threw it open with a heave. Then he turned overhead fan on high, above the stove.

Standing closer to his sister now, Alec realized that she was trying to take out the toaster. With the butt of a very big knife, she was banging dents into the side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He tried to grab her arm, and she shook him off. And shot him an angry look.

"It ate my toast!"

"Did you try just turning it upside down to get it out?" Alec suggested, swiping at his nose with the back of his hand.

"I tried that, idiot! It just gave me crumbs and it started sparking. I HATE this toaster!" Bang, bang, bang, bang.

Sighing, Alec walked off on Isabelle and her appliance abuse, deciding she'd just have to work through this one alone. At least the kitchen hadn't burnt down. This time.

Jace met him in the hallway, on the way back to his room.

"Everything OK?"

"Isabelle was trying to make toast," Alec pointed out, in way of an explanation.

Smirking and shaking his head, Jace chuckled. Alec laughed weakly, reluctantly admitting it was kind of funny – and sad. Isabelle had no gift for cooking. It was understood. That's why they usually skipped breakfast in the mornings before school, or relied on power bars or a bowl of cereal. Simple. No prep time.

Going their separate ways, Alec and Jace went into their rooms to finish getting ready for the second day of their senior year.

* * *

Clary woke up to the unfamiliar sounds of heavy traffic outside the window. Horns blasting, several people yelling angrily on the street.

She tried to smother herself beneath the pillow, but it just wouldn't go away.

Sighing, she got up after a minute, tripped over a number of boxes while trying to find her way to the bedroom door in the dark. She was still used to the layout of her old room, in her old house.

But Clary was determined to start out fresh. Not just with the move, but this do-over at school. She couldn't possibly be as miserable today as she was yesterday. She wasn't going to let the eerie building intimidate her, the abrasive, unkind students get to her. Even the stern teachers and their boring lectures – Clary was going to tune all of that out. She was going to wear her new Adidas sneakers, studiously take notes, text Simon in Mr. Church's class, read a book to make it through lunch, and before she knew it, the day would be almost over and then she could head over to Simon's and finally get a chance to see him and hang for a little while before they went to see mom. Maybe he'd even agree to come along and have dinner with her and Luke.

At least that was her plan.

Still in her Hello Kitty PJs (who cared what she wore around the house? Luke wasn't even up yet), Clary walked into the kitchen – one of the only rooms that they had managed to completely unpack, and opened the fridge. Three eggs, a sliver of butter, a slice of cheese. She was going to scramble some eggs.

Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all, and she needed the breakfast of champions to prepare herself for the battle she was about to walk into. Second day of school at CCHS.

* * *

"Magnus Theodore Bane!" His mother barked from the other side of the door (although with her heavy accent his middle name always came out Tee-a-doh). Ugh. Why couldn't he be one of the privileged few who had no middle name? Or better yet, no last name. Like Madonna! Or Prince. Before he was the artist formerly known as. He could just be ***Magnus!***

"What?" he sulked, knowing it sounded disrespectful – and that would only make her more angry. He was working on his hair – had been working on his hair for the last half hour, but he just couldn't get it right. Trying to weave in the glitter while maintaining the shape was no picnic. It involved biosilk rubbed in before blow-drying, a flat iron, gel, lots and lots of glitter, and even more hairspray (just because he wasn't sure if the glitter would hold for the whole day).

"How much longer are you going to take? You have school today!"

"Thanks, mom. I'm aware! I have to look presentable."

"You have clothes on. You will be fine! Hurry up."

He sighed, shaking his head at his glittery reflection. She was too old – and unimaginative, to understand what it was like. It was very important what he liked like – especially when he wanted to attract the attention of a certain God. And you can't hope to accomplish that, just by rolling out of bed, brushing your teeth, and throwing on random clothes.

It just didn't work out that way. He needed a little magic to finesse the right look. And by magic, of course, he meant forty-five minutes in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, trying to get it just right.


	23. Welcome back

"I'm hungry," Alec complained, plucking at his seatbelt restlessly. His stomach grumbled because he'd skipped breakfast, courtesy of the incident in the kitchen and not wanting to disturb Isabelle, the knife-wielding psycopath in order to get to the fridge. Also, he always got a semi-sick feeling in stomach before school started. Didn't matter that this was his senior year at CCHS. It never went away. If anything, it got worse.

"I got you," Jace replied with a snicker, flashing two nutrigrain bars. Alec smiled weakly at Jace's chivalry - it was crazy what a small gesture like that, the offering of a too-small one hundred calorie snack could do to a boy with a crush. Alec tried not to blush, taking one of the bars from Jace, who ripped into his own with zeal, glancing out the window at morning traffic.

"M-F-ing toaster," Isabelle was grumbling, nails curling into the wheel. She was still hung up on her hatred of the now dead and double-dead, dented appliance.

"You showed that piece of shit who's boss," Jace drawled, between bites.

"Hells yeah I did," she agreed, flicking him a rare smile through the rear view mirror. "Did you see it?"

"I smelled the aftermath of the battle. Alec told me."

"If you tell mom, you're next," Isabelle warned, switching gears quickly. Her smile faded and turned into a very serious glare, looking between both boys.

"You're going to dent my face in with a knife?" Jace clarified, trying to repress a smirk. He exchanged glances with Alec, who looked worried. Jace shouldn't goad her.

"Wouldn't that be a shame?"

Jace snickered, not replying.

"Do you think all of your fangirls would take me out?" Isabelle asked, rolling her eyes. Alec winced, hating whenver the subject came up. Watching them close in on Jace was bad enough. It was one of the things he hated about school - having to share him with the stalking crowd of females.

"They just might. Blood for blood. This face is priceless."

"You're so vain, I physically want to vomit."

"Great. Can you lean out the window, though, so I don't get any in my hair?"

Alec looked like he was going to be sick. Isabelle muttered something nasty under her breath, pulling off at the school with the squeel of tires, running over a speed bump.

"Ugh," both boys groaned, simultaneously wondering why they carpooled when the subway was so much smoother.

The car stopped short at a rough angle, almost diagonal between two straight lines dividing the parking spaces. Isabelle could do better on a good day, but she was distracted by the sight of a tall boy with odd green-tipped hair heading towards the building. She gasped "Meliorn!" under her breath, whipped her belt off and flung the car door open with the keys still in the ignition. The car beeped in protest while its owner was running after the foreign exchange student as fast as possible in heels, bag flying behind her.

"Well," Jace said, unsnapping his belt. "I think your sister has completely gone off the deep end."

"Boy crazy," Alec agreed, not having thought about it as a literal state of being before. But in Isabelle's case, it kind of worked.

* * *

"You look like Galinda's wand."

"Thank you," Magnus replied, enjoying the Wizard of Oz reference.

Paul had meant it as an insult, and so paused to think of one better. "It looks like you fell asleep and a pack of preschoolers attacked you with glitter."

"You think a four-year-old could work this?" Magnus scoffed, gesturing to his face and hair. "I think not! It took me an hour, start to finish."

"OMG," Paul replied, spelling it out - it was his new thing. Texting-talk was kind of tranny.

"Yeah. My mom ended up locking me out of the bathroom."

"Smart woman. You know, your skin does need to breathe a little bit. You're going to break out."

"Not so, my ignorant young friend. I have on bare minerals, not foundation, and the glitter is very light. It won't clog my pores."

"So remind me again why looking like tinsel in August is supposed to be a good thing?"

"Because shiny objects are just the thing to attract attention. Even Gods like glitter, and I want Alec Lightwood to notice me. I can't achieve said goal if I'm wearing all black and blending into the back row. I realize, not everyone can rock this look, but I think it suits me," Magnus decided, tilting his chin up.

Paul broke into a fit of laughter as they reached the steps of the school. Magnus grimaced, making as if to shove him off the first step, then he stalked ahead of him, long strides allowing him to cut between some of the other students and flee his skeptical friend. He was hoping for some support. A compliment, something to boost his confidence. He should have expected the ridicule from "Ragnor Fell," who wouldn't know the first thing about attracting a God. All of his boyfriends were two-dimensional and smelled like printed paper and cologne samples.

Chin still held high, Magnus entered the busy hallway, sauntering down to the lockers with five minutes to spare before the first bell.

* * *

"Pick you up at three?" Luke confirmed, leaning across the seat, the truck idling as Clary climbed out. She realized it wasn't cool to loiter, talking to one's parent (or step-parent, even). There were rules about that sort of thing. No kissing, no hugging. No waving. Keep the conversation short and pretend you don't know them if anyone from school turns to look.

She didn't want to hurt Luke's feelings, but she was still the new girl and she'd already vowed today was going to be an improvement to yesterday. That meant starting off on the right foot, and embarrassing herself in front of the entrance to the school was not how she wanted to begin her day.

"Sure," Clary replied, trying to sound casual and end the conversation. She ducked her head and rushed away, her bookbag oddly heavy against her back. The truck rumbled away behind her, but not before she distinctly heard Luke call out:

"HAVE A NICE DAY, HONEY!"

She gritted her teeth, mentally repeating to herself: _pretend you don't know him, pretend you don't know him, pretend you don't know him. _

But she could feel the mocking stares following her up the steps of the school, and her face burned with humiliation. So much for trying to keep it cool.


	24. Fight!

Clary stepped into pandemonium.

The main hallway was flooded with students, but it wasn't the busy traffic she dreaded - people pushing in every direction and bowling unfortunates over. This morning, everyone was rushing in the same direction, B-lining to join the crowd gathering near the lockers.

Clary winced at the sound of a locker slamming. No, someone being slammed into a locker. There was a wave of jeering, arms being thrown up. Some people were applauding, some were screaming "STOP!" and "NO!"

But Clary, given her short stature and how far back she stood from the action, couldn't make out exactly what was going on. She figured it must be a fight, and if that's was the case, she was glad to be as far from the violence as possible.

Fighting just didn't happen at St. Xavier's. The worst she'd ever experienced was a heated argument in Debate, or once, when a transfer student had a panic attack and flipped out in class. But that was two years ago, and she couldn't even remember the kid's name. Needless to say, he'd transfered out before the day was over.

Biting her lip, she flattened herself out against a nearby wall, a safe distance from the fight and the newly arriving bystanders who ran toward the fray like it was a red-carpet event.

* * *

"FAGGOT!" Bartholomew Wiggins roared, his fish lashing out - this time just connecting with the locker in front of him. The glittering boy had fallen to the floor, long-fingered hands covering the top of his spiky, sparkling hair like it would save him somehow.

"Bat" didn't back down from a fight til one of two things happened: a responsible adult pulled him off, kicking and screaming, or he was knocked unconscious. For a while. And the other person involved got lucky.

Since neither was the case here, he kicked at the crumpled form, growling "get up" through his teeth. People were pressing in around them, leaning in to hear each insult, to watch every blow like it was a prize fight.

Magnus groaned, but didn't move from his protective ball. Bat kicked him again, knocking the boy back into the bottom row of lockers. Then Bat reached down to drag him up by his arm when his right arm was thrown back.

Stunned, his own back connected with an open locker, and he howled in pain.

"Back-Off-Bat!"

Bartholomew, who loomed at least six inches over Alec Lightwood, stared down at him from his nose, lip twitching in a vicious smile. "You want a piece of this too? I could take you and this bitch and still have enough to--"

Alec fist connected with his jaw, knocking Bat's head to the side with a snap. Another metallic thud as he bounced against the locker.

"You want to get kicked off the football team?" Alec warned, his mouth thinned into a hard line. "Go ahead and hit me."

Bat looked like he wanted to take the chance, pushing off the wall and huffing, coming at Alec with his chest, forcing the slighter boy backward - forcing the onlookers behind them to stagger back as well.

Then Jace Herondale was there, standing in front of Alec, smirking like something real funny was going on.

"I've always wanted to fight a football player," he said, eying Bat like he sizing him up. Like it wasn't obvious who had the advantage here. Even Alec and Jace put together wouldn't survive him in a tackle.

Bat growled in response, taking the golden boy's shirt in his fist.

Before he could even land a punch, the blonde head-butted him. Slammed him skull straight on into Bat's forehead and knocked him back, yet again, into the lockers. The kid probably had lots of practice with soccer balls flying at his head, but Bat - in spite of regular head trauma out on the field, reeled back from it, feeling dizzy.

The cheering got louder, students pressing in. Suddenly half of the team was assembling beside Alec and Jace, ready to have a go at the oversized asshole. Go at him while he was down.

"BREAK IT UP!" Someone roared over the noise. It had the official ring of an angry teacher. That was enough to send the crowd scattering.

And then, as if on cue, the first bell rang, shrill and resonant. All the more reason to clear the hall in a hurry.

* * *

"Can you get up?" Mr. Valentine inquired, not the most sympathetic of staff to arrive first on the scene. He stood over Magnus, who was peeking out from beneath his hands and his slightly collapsed hair.

"Stop smiling, Herondale," he warned, glaring at Jace. To make matters worse, Jace chuckled and Alec shot him a look.

"OFFICE!" Valentine barked, ordering the three standing boys to head over to the Principal's immediately. Let him deal with these deviants, dole out the proper punishment for being involved in the disturbance.

Then, to Magnus, he said impatiently: "You better go see the Nurse. You can't stay here and bleed all over the floor," he sniffed, concerned with sanitation.

"What's going on?" Mr. Church asked, tugging white earbuds out of his ears, and adjusting his heavy laptop bag on his shoulder.

"Nothing I can't handle," Valentine growled, dismissing the Computer teacher.

"Are you all right, Magnus?" Mr. Church asked anyway, kneeling down beside him.

Magnus managed a slight nod against his knees, sucking back something under his arm. Blood or snot, it wasn't clear.

Bat was saying something under his breath, and Jace reacted by getting in his face, responding with something rude. Valentine got in the middle of it, grabbing an arm of each boy and leading them toward the Office himself.

"Bat's an asshole," Alec said softly. He didn't know what he had against the lanky transfer student, but there was no reason to beat on someone half his size in front of the whole school. Bat always seemed to choose easy targets, just because he got off on starting (and winning) fights.

"Yeah. Noted," Magnus said, the sound muffled. He managed a shaky laugh, and Alec sat down beside him, feeling really bad about what happened and wanting to know how badly the boy was hurt.

He had helped him out just yesterday; Alec owed him that. One assisted walk to the Nurse's office for another. He told himself that's all it was; Alec was just trying to return the favor.

"Can you move?" Alec asked, meaning to help him either way. "I can help you up."

"I'd rather you not."

Alec leaned back, surprised. "But you're hurt. It's just down the hall--"

"I don't want your help!" Magnus clarified, his voice rising in pitch beneath the fold of his arm.

Alec bit his lip, then turned his cheek away. "Then will you let Mr. Church help you up, at least?"

"God," Magnus muttered, shoulders going up higher.

Alec realized he was humiliated. That was the problem. He was embarrassed he'd gotten publicly beat down. Did he think Alec was trying to make fun of him?

He wasn't going to rub it in, or taunt him for losing. He didn't care how bad Magnus looked - Alec just wanted to make sure he was OK.

Trying to prove as much, to make Magnus understand he really had good, unselfish intentions, he reached out and laid his palm against the other boy's tense shoulder. Magnus sucked in a breath, but didn't jerk away.

Seconds passed and Alec waited. Finally Magnus lifted his head, his spiky hair sliding back with the pull of gravity, leaving his face bare.

Alec tried not to gasp.

His lip was busted and bleeding, looking purple in the very center where all the blood vessels were. There was a darkening bruise on his cheek, and another along his jaw where Bat's blocky fist had probably connected. And his nose was very red, starting to swell. And he probably had other injuries to his body that Alec couldn't make out beneath his clothes, even if his bright green t-shirt was very tight (and flecked with blood).

Whatever he saw in Alec's eyes, it must have been OK. Magnus let him slide his arm around him carefully, slowly lifting him up by he waist.

Magnus groaned. He sucked in a breath when Alec's hand brushed his side.

"Your ribs?" Alec inquired.

"I wouldn't know. I've never bruised a rib before," Magnus gasped, wincing when he tried to lean against Alec.

"May have broken them," Alec said, concerned. Mr. Church set his bag down and stepped in, helping to support the boy from the other side.

Awkwardly, they made their way across the hall to the Nurse's office.

Mr. Church left them once Magnus was settled inside, having to get to his first period class. But Alec said he'd stay with Magnus until he knew if he was OK. He doubted that the ice pack and tylenol approach would be enough. He was trying not to stare at Magnus's face, but he just felt so bad about what had happened.

He didn't know the boy at all, but Alec was convinced, absolutely sure that he didn't deserve Bat's pounding.

He'd never really cared for the beefy jock, thought he was rude and jumpy and obviously fond of fighting. But now...Alec was pretty sure he hated him.

"Please don't look at my face," Magnus said, interrupting him.

"Sorry," Alec muttered, glancing away.

"Is it that bad?"

"It looks like it hurts," Alec said, kind of avoiding the answer.

"It does," Magnus sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize," Magnus scoffed. "_You_ have nothing to apologize for. You stopped him."

"Jace stopped him."

"No, he stole the show."

Alec tried to smile a little, eyes still averted.

"You stood up to that asshole for me."

"It wasn't right."

"But you were still my white knight," Magnus sighed, and Alec tried not to make a face at the funny phrasing. Well, however the kid needed to look at it. If it made him feel better...  
"You protected my honor."

Alec scoffed, unable to prevent it. "I just asked him to stop and threw one punch. It barely slowed him down. Jace did the rest. You can thank him."

"But he doesn't care like you do."

Alec wanted to say something like - 'what makes you think I care?', because not wanting to see the boy hurt by a bully and actually caring about Magnus in the way he probably meant it were two different things. Alec didn't want him to get the wrong idea. He didn't even know him! And besides, he didn't like--

"I'm glad it was you," Magnus whispered, his hot breath touching Alec's averted cheek.

Alec tensed, not sure what to do. So he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get through it with a nod, and leave it at that. You're welcome.

"I want to tell you something," Magnus said, in that silky, breathy voice. Alec's stomach clenched, and he turned his face slightly back towards the other boy without looking at him.

"What?"

"I just wanted you to know how much--"

But one of the fussing nurses interrupted, swooping in on Magnus with an ice pack in one hand, a cup of water and two aspirin in the other. "Poor baby," she crooned, tossing Alec the ice pack to hold for a moment.

"I'm going to clean you up, all right? It might a sting a little bit, but we have to disinfect that nasty cut on your lip."

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad," Magnus accused, shooting Alec a narrow-eyed look. But it was meant to be playful. Alec got up and set the ice pack down on his chair.

"I guess I should get to class..."

"If I'm still stuck here next period, will you, um, discretely let Mr. Hodge know where I am?" Magnus asked, grimacing while the nurse blotted his lip with gauze soaked in something that smelled like alcohol.

"Sure," Alec agreed, edging back towards the door.

"Alec?" Magnus called, when he was on the verge of making his escape into the hall.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up.

Magnus attempted to smile, in spite of his busted lip. He twitched as the nurse swiped at the dried blood on his chin, and moved to inspect the side of his face.

"Thank you. I won't forget this."

"It's fine. I'm just...relieved you're OK."

Magnus grinned, and in spite of his broken, bleeding, swollen face, pinpricks of self-awareness tickled down Alec's back and his face heated up.

Offering another vague smile, Alec dipped out, heading out into the hall, Magnus's eyes following him wistfully until he disappeared.


	25. Fire Alarm

Isabelle Lightwood was seething.

She had been so close to getting her chance to corner Meliorn. He was right there, feet ahead of her in the hall, shoulders above the rest, his green-tipped hair shining - and then suddenly people were pushing her out of the way, screaming and shoving, and she lost sight of him.

She'd stepped on someone's foot in her anger, her heel probably cutting through their shoe. But she didn't care.

She'd never hated this damned school so much for getting in her way.

In fact, as she slid into the creaking old desk of her first period class, she decided the only thing she hated more than CCHS right now were Alec and Jace. From what she'd heard, they'd been a part of the fight that broke up her magic moment. And how the hell had they managed that, anyway? She'd run ahead of them in the parking lot. How did they get out of the car and into the building AND manage to jump into a fight against that asshat, Bat before the bell rang?

And where the hell were her keys? Alec better have them. He may be an idiot, but her older brother was usually the responsible one. Although mom and dad would just _love_ to hear that he'd been involved in a fight today. That was usually Jace's MO. He didn't even get in trouble anymore like he used to.

Isabelle was convinced he always got off lighter than he should, courtesy of being a foster kid. He'd been through enough, mom would say. Not that she or Alec knew any of the particulars - unless Jace had some heart-to-heart moment with her brother that she didn't know about. And that wasn't likely.

She scowled, tapping one nail against her cheek, wishing the next thirty-four minutes would fly by. Because she had scouting to look forward to, and only five minutes in the hall to manage it before the bell rang again.

* * *

Clary was shaken. Even though she hadn't gotten a good look at anyone involved in the fight, just the reality that there had been one, that she was attending a school now where apparently fights were a regular thing kind of freaked her out.

And from the talk going on before the teacher arrived, it had all started because a football jock wanted to pound a gay student who came to school covered in glitter.

So the poor boy hadn't actually done anything, except be different.

Clary had no idea hate crimes still happened with regularity. She didn't feel prejudiced against anyone - and would never think of hurting someone because of the way they looked. She didn't want to hurt anyone!

Did that make her a prime target, too? Being short and red-headed, and the new girl?

Was it silly to worry?

Public school was fast turning into a very scary place to be.

* * *

Jace headed out of the office first, folding his pink slip two times before sliding it into his back pocket with a snicker.

Another after-school was worth head-butting Bat. Hell, if he'd had two more minutes with the kid, he could have made some improvements to his face. Starting with snapping a few bones in his crooked nose.

Alec would be pissed. He would say he shouldn't have gotten involved - conveniently forgetting he was there first.

Somehow Alec had managed to get out of punishment of any kind. Maybe he'd worked something out with Mr. Church, staying behind to help Bat's punching bag. He was good at that part - the clean-up. A shoulder to cry on. He was always there to offer one to Jace. Only Jace didn't need it, didn't want it. And he knew Alec cringed every time he shrugged him off, but then why didn't he stop trying? Why didn't he get the message?

In other news, Bartholomew was probably facing a suspension. He'd started the fight. The whole school saw it. While he deserved a beat-down more than a week off school, it would have to do. One less jerk to pass in the hallway.

Ducking late into his class, Jace was greeted by a few whistles and a number a of shy waves from the ladies.

He grinned and took a bow, before the teacher told the class to shut it and Jace to take his seat.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the period, it sounded like the bell had gone off prematurely. Only, in addition to the shrill sound, silver lights flashed in the hallway.

And ten seconds later, it was still going off.

FIRE ALARM!

Each of the classroom doors slammed open. Teachers moved to direct the flow of students pouring into the hallway.

"SINGLE FILE OUTSIDE!" Someone tried to instruct them, but no one seemed interested in lining up. They did gravitate in the right direction, however, the student body collecting en masse outside on the green.


	26. Lost & Found

"This way, children, this way!" Aldertree chirped, with a stiff gesture of his hands - very reminiscent of a flight attendant. Without the friendly smile.

"No one stands within one hundred feet of the building or you'll spend the next period running laps!" Ms. Graymark barked, blowing her whistle. She was already sweating - and it wasn't even 9 am.

"Free period. Total win!" Two blonde boys high-fived, crossing in front of a visibly agitated Mr. Hugo, who had his lecture notes in his hand - eager to get back to his class room.

"Is there a real fire, or is this just a drill?" Aline asked Mr. Church - since he was the only one not likely to bite her head off for asking, and tell her to take a seat in the grass.

"I'm not sure yet," he replied, biting his lip. He was concerned for his computer equipment, if the former was true. Hopefully the lab wasn't anywhere near the fire.

Not having anything to report, Aline returned to her girlfriends, who were all texting other friends, and searching the yard for Jace.

Alec was also looking for Jace, not having seen him since the fight. He worried on his lower lip, shading his eyes from the sun and kicking rocks as he went.

Magnus hid under his hoodie, leaning heavily into the first tree he came across. Turned out, he suffered nothing more than the a busted lip, a bruised jaw, a few contusions along his torso (but not a broken or bruised rib), and the embarrassment of being beaten in front of the entire student body. Other than that, he was just peachy.

That is, until Paul rushed over, blasting music from his IPOD and calling his name loud enough for everyone in the quad to realize yes, the gay glitter-freak is hiding right there under his hoodie.

Magnus sighed.

"Are you OK?" Paul asked with serious concern, which threw Magnus. Paul was never serious.

"I'm fine." Another sigh. "You can say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so?"

"What kind of an asshole would I be if I said that?" Paul chided. "I'm not happy you got hurt, and if I wasn't such a girl when it came to fistfights, I'd hunt that chode down and kick him in the family jewels."

"Thanks..."

"Let me see."

Magnus shook his head, turning away. But Paul reached out anyway and shoved his hood back.

"Jesus H. Christ, honey."

Magnus breathed in sharply, trying to flick the hood back up, but Paul framed his face with clammy hands, holding him still.

"You washed off the glitter," Paul noted, trying not to fixate on his bruises and scabs.

"The Nurse helped. She helped me wash my hair too."

"What a shame. All that time and hard work, down the drain."

Magnus tried to wrinkle his nose, even though it was throbbing. "It was stupid."

"Don't _say_ that. Don't let that douchebag break your spirit, baby. You looked great in glitter. Some people are just too low rent to appreciate it."

Magnus grimaced, but didn't reply. Paul lowered his hands and Magnus flicked the hood back up.

"Magnus?"

Damnit. Alec Lightwood was staring at him, trying to peek under the comforting shadow of his hood.

"Hi," he greeted. Lame, lame, lame.

Paul was astounded, round eyes darting between the God-boy and his best friend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. But I'm OK. No broken anything."

"That's really good," Alec said, and God-love him, the boy actually looked genuinely relieved to hear it, smiling tentatively. If Paul wasn't staring at him so intently, he probably would have hung around a bit longer.

Instead, he shuffled uncomfortably between feet, then caught sight of Jace Herondale and excused himself.

"Thanks so much, Ragnor. You frightened away my savior."

"I can't believe he punched Bat. He looks so...mousy."

"He's very protective of the people he cares about," Magnus defended, hiking up his chin.

Paul had the good grace to chuckle. "Uh huh. So you've got an in now?"

"I'm closer, at any rate," Magnus sniffed.

"Well, good showing for one day. The glitter attracted the great A.L. after all."

Magnus backhanded his arm, then sagged back against his tree, needing to rest.

"Jace!" Alec called, jogging over to him.

"What's up?"

"How'd you make out in the Office?"

"Got off light. One after school, and a stern talking to about keeping peace in the hallway. Blah, blah, blah, you've got a duty as an athlete to set an example...blah blah blah, try not to pick on brain-damaged boys twice your size."

"He did not say that."

"I tuned most of it out, anyway. Do you know the Principle has a false front tooth?"

"How do you know?"

"Never damage. His gum is black over the one tooth, and it's a different color from the rest."

"So he was trying to get through to you, and you stared at his teeth?"

"Yep. Good talk."

Alec shook his head, runnning a hand back through his mussed hair.

"What about you? Got off for services rendered?"

"What?"

"For helping that scrawny kid out?"

"His name is Magnus. And he's taller than you are."

"And he's built like a scarecrow."

"And your point is?"

Jace shrugged, wondering why Alec was getting so touchy about it. "No point. Just...I could see why Bat went at him."

"If this is going to turn into some kind homophobic joke, then screw you, Jace!" Alec seethed, looking like he was going to shove him.

"Calm down, man. I was talking about it being a win-win situation, because the guy's so small. I don't care that he's gay."

"Oh."

"Lighten up, Lightwood."

"Shut up," Alec said without a bite, glancing briefly back at where Magnus stood with his friend, who was talking animatedly. Magnus looked like he just wanted to lay down and pass out for a few hours.

Isabelle stood uncomfortably in the grass, arms crossed over her chest, tapping her toe. She didn't enjoy outdoor pursuits anymore, and having to wait outside the building was a nuissance. The grass was going to leave stains on her shoes, and the bugs were bothersome.

The only plus was the possibility that she might be able to spot Meliorn in the crowd. But even with his strange dye-job, it was near-impossible to pick one foreign exchange student out in the sea of heads and shoulders swarming together.

Clary was walking around aimlessly, saying excuse me to every person she passed too-close to, not wanting to piss anyone off. She was still jumpy.

When someone reached out and touched her shoulder on purpose, she screamed.

"I'm sorry," A low voice drawled. She panned up to see that dark-eyed, fair-haired boy - Sebastian, smiling down at her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's...OK. I'm OK."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. So...what's going on? Does this happen often?"

"Not really. We usually have a fire drill every couple months, but I don't think this was planned. My guess is someone pulled the alarm."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Maybe. Definitely land you in detention," Sebastian said, looking somber. He didn't seem like the type who would be sent to after-school. Clary liked that about him. Even if she did feel a little weird when he was around.

"All right, children!" Aldertree called. "Back inside!"

"Single file, straight lines, stragglers will be spending their afternoons with me!" Valentine warned.

Ms. Graymark blew her whistle several times - that was her contribution to the cause.

"So what was it?" Aline returned to Mr. Church. The girls wanted to know why they'd spent fifteen minutes baking in the sun instead of relaxing in the air conditioned classroom.

"Someone set lost and found on fire." It was a small closet, just inside the office.

Word spread through fast texting fingers. By the time the second bell rang, the amateur arsonist had been unearthed: Freaky Pete was bragging about it to his friends, how he'd tried to set the office on fire after he heard his friend, Bat, had been suspended. A pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and several staplers were found in his pockets and confiscated, before he was given a week's worth of pink slips and the usual speech in the Principal's Office. He was lucky they weren't pressing charges.


	27. Home Remedies

Fortunately, Alec was able to bypass the whole locker issue entirely en route to second period. He'd planned ahead; he carried as many books as possible in his bag, thus postponing the inevitable face-off between him and the Master lock.

When that dreaded moment came, Alec was determined - he was not going down without a fight. He was going to make sure each number lined up perfectly, he was going to grit his teeth and when he rolled to the last digit, it was going to pop open and admit defeat. Damn it.

He had considered leaving it unlocked before; quite a number of students opted for the easy route. But it was also pretty obvious walking the row, which lockers had been left unprotected – and were therefore open game to thievery. Besides, it was technically against regulation to leave them unlocked, and whenever a vindictive teacher was in the mood to pass out pink slips, he'd paroll the main hall and check for open locks. Students didn't pay for their textbooks, after all – county taxes covered that. So when thick math books went missing, it was a waste of public money. Moreso because it'd have to replaced needlessly, also at the public's expense.

Alec kept his locked for both of these reasons - he wanted to obey the rules, and avoid after-school at all costs. And he wanted to keep the contents of his locker safe, and away from unwelcome eyes (especially the things he doodled in the margins of his notebooks - those were off-limits).

Not having to fight with his locker, Alec headed for second period with three minutes to spare. He stopped several feet from the open door, however, confronted with a horrific sight.

Isabelle had her arms slung around the foreign exchange student with the fruit loop hair, her already too short skirt riding up to places Alec's eyes never wanted to visit. What's worse, their mouths were glued together, their kissing anything but quiet.

Until now, the worst he had to deal with was listening to Isabelle talk about boys. It was a love-hate relationship, depending on the day. The brief summer reprieve was over, now they were back in school - a school at least half-populated by the opposite sex.

Alec's stomach turned. It was bad enough seeing other people kiss in the hallways between periods; the fact that one of the people involved was his sister made him instantly sick.

He didn't have any shady brother-sister fantasies, the fact that he was gay notwithstanding. His mind and stomach revolted completely from the idea.

Alec's face went from sickly white to burning red as he awkwardly twisted and ducked his way inside, trying to keep as far away from the pair as possible.

What was she doing outside Mr. Hodge's class anyway? She wasn't in his History class. And neither was her tongue-sparring partner. Ugh, gross.

Alec dropped his heavy bag near his desk and walked over to the window, wishing he could throw it open and lean his head out, breathe in fresh air. Instead, he let his forehead thud against the glass, swallowing the excess saliva that filled his mouth and throat. He was so nauseous. Maybe it was an overreaction, but he couldn't seem to stop the process, now his stomach was upset.

"Alec?"

He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, vaguely recognizing the smooth voice. _Not now, please._

"Are you OK?" Magnus asked, lifting a hand to one of Alec's inwardly curved shoulders.

"I'm going to be sick," Alec warned, and Magnus retracted that hand, frowning.

"Sorry. It's not you," Alec hastened to add, turning his head to look pitifully up at the other boy. Jesus. What was he still doing at school? As useless as the nurses were, they should have sent him home.

True, Alec would have suffered through the entire day sore and scraped up and dealt with the talk in the hallway, but that's because he had practice again after school and he never skipped it. Being involved in a fight was not a winning excuse with Coach Penhallow. He wasn't sure what Coach would do when he heard that Jace was going to miss practice again because he'd landed another detention.

"Is your stomach upset?" Magnus asked softly. Alec realized the taller boy was walking around with his hood still up, braving a possible after-school in order to hide his rough face. Alec didn't blame him, although he felt a fresh stab of guilt. And empathy.

Magnus was the last one that should be trying to offer him sympathy. He'd get over a little nausea. The disturbing memory of what happened in the hallway, however... He shuddered at the reminder.

Alec nodded a little to the boy's question, before plastering his forehead back against the cool glass. It helped a little.

He heard the rustle of Magnus unzipping his bookbag, shuffling around. Then he pressed a small baggie into Alec's hand, forcing him to turn back and take another look.

"That's not…?" he whispered, astonished.

"It's not pot," Magnus reassured, lip quirking. "It's a Japanese herb. My mother doesn't believe in aspirin or Tums. Anyway, this works ten times better. Do you have any water on you?"

Alec nodded distractedly.

"Sprinkle a pinch in your water and shake it up. You'll still be able to taste it, but it's easier than trying to put it on your tongue. You'll thank me in five minutes."

Alec studied the packet of herbs with misgivings, flicking an uncertain glance back up at Magnus, who was still smiling beneath the shadow of his hoodie.

"Trust me," he winked. "Take it before class starts."

Alec closed his fist around the bag. The jingle of keys followed by a briefcase slapping against the desk at the front of the room alerted the class to Mr. Hodge's arrival.

Alec turned away from the window, taking his seat. Magnus took his time heading to his desk at the back of the room.

Mr. Hodge removed his roster, setting it on the podium. Then he pushed his lecture notes into a neat pile, leaving them on the desk.

While he ran through the roll, Alec discretely uncapped his water bottle, pinched off a bit of the foreign extract, dropping it inside the mouth of the bottle.

When Mr. Hodge cleared his throat, Alec shook the bottle, then ducked his head to take a swig. Even though his stomach revolted, he swallowed the gritty-textured water, finishing three-quarters of the twelve ounce bottle, making a face at the end of it. It did taste off. Like really poorly filtered tap water that sat out in the sun.

But Magnus was right. By the time Mr. Hodge started lecturing, he did feel better.

Now if he could just get that awful image out of his head, he'd be good. Did Magnus carry a magic cure for wiping unpleasant memories as well?


	28. Napping and Sketching

"Jace?"

Elbows resting against the bench, propping him up, Jace's focus had drifted across the lawn. There was no mistaking that bright red hair, or the short frame that went with it. It looked like she was sketching. He'd noticed that in after-school. And in class. She liked to draw. Was she any good?

Not that he was a fair judge. He wasn't artistic in the least. Unless you count having fun with a can of spray paint.

"Jace!"

He sucked in a breath through his nose, lifting his head. Blinking, Jace glanced over at Alec, brows raised. "What?"

"What was the last thing you heard?"

"You calling my name?"

Alec frowned, popping a bag of potato chips. He reached in and grabbed a handful, turning away from Jace.

"What?"

"You've been ignoring me for two minutes."

"Sorry. I was zoning out. You know lunch time is nap time."

"You don't sleep with your eyes open."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

"Do you sneak down the hall and check me out when I'm sleeping?"

Alec winced, but couldn't help the blush that crept into his face.

Jace snickered. "Alec. Seriously, that's creepy."

"I DON'T! But I have seen you sleep before. We've had alot of classes together. You sleep all the time."

"I've been doing better," Jace muttered, glance straying across the quad again. She was sipping on a small straw, attached to one of those juice boxes. It was kind of cute. He hadn't had a juice box since second or third grade.

"Good. Because you can't afford bad grades this year. Especially if you're spending every day in detention."

"It wasn't originally part of the plan. I'm just unlucky like that."

"You can _try_."

"OK, yesterday was bad, but don't lecture me about today. You were in on it first. I was just backing you up."

Alec looked like he was going to argue he didn't need backup. Instead, he said: "You like getting into fights."

"Bat is an asshat. Sebastian is an asshole. They had it coming."

"So you're an avenging angel now?"

Jace smiled a little, enjoying the idea. "Yeah. Why not?"

"You don't look like an angel."

"No? How about now?" Jace shook out his hair, relaxing his face. He leaned back into his elbows and stared up at the sky. Heavenward.

He heard Alec breathe in, but he didn't reply.

"No? Damn. There goes Halloween."

"We're too old to dress up."

"We're too old to go door-to-door. I still plan on hitting a Halloween party and that requires costumes. And massive drinking."

"No."

"Whatever, mom. I won't ask you to come with if you're going to cop a 'tude."

"We're not old enough to drink. If we get caught--"

Jace rolled his eyes. "That's your problem, man. You worry too much. If you don't want to come, it's cool. I'm sure Isabelle will be there. I'll get a ride with her. You can stay home and pass out candy to little kids."

"Mom and dad will be back by Halloween."

"Yeah? Then maybe you can get the old photo album out and have a bonding moment over a bag of Snickers."

"Jace--"

"Save my seat," Jace said distractedly, referring to the neighboring desk in Aldertree's class. Abandoning his bench, Jace got up and stretched, then moved at an unhurried pace across the lawn, approaching the new girl who was still sketching away, oblivious to the other students around her.

No one had joined her at the table. At least not until Jace slid into the seat across from her. She stopped sucking on the straw, looking up in surprise.

"Hello."

"Hi," she said softly.

"Clary, right?"

"Right."

"Remember my name?"

She appeared to think about it for a few seconds. He tried to hide his disappointment with a smirk.

"Jace."

"That's good. Guess I made a favorable impression."

"All of the females in this school seem to know your name."

He grinned, more genuine this time. "What have you heard?"

"No one talks to me," she admitted, with an adorable frown that creased her forehead. "I looked you up last night on Livejournal. You've got alot of 'Friends.' "

"Isabelle calls them my fangirls."

"That sounds about right."

Jace shrugged. "I don't have many real friends."

"Why not?" she asked tentatively, although she lowered her eyes, staring at her unfinished sketch.

"Do you think any of those girls want friendship from me?"

Clary blushed, peeking back up. "Not in the way you mean."

Jace snickered. "That's true. But I've got my boy Alec, over there." He nodded his head in Alec's direction. The dark-haired boy was scowling, then realized he was being watched, and quickly looked away, taking a nervous sip of soda.

"And I'm cool with a few guys on the team. We hang out sometimes on the weekend."

"So you don't have...girl friends?"

"No. It's too complicated."

Clary looked down again, shading the edge of her drawing with her pencil.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Got a boy friend?"

"Not in the way you mean," Clary replied, making Jace's lips twitch again.

"How do _you _mean?"

"He's a guy, but we're friends. Just friends. I've known him for a long time. We used to go to school together, and we see each other every day."

"What's his name?"

"Simon."

"Simon? That sounds so...mundane."

"You mean boring?"

"Kind of. And old."

"He's my age," Clary defended, that frown back in place.

"But you're not attracted to him?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because then he'd be more than just a friend that happens to be a boy."

"He's just a friend," Clary repeated.

"Yeah, got that. So, you and Simon hang out every day. But he's not a friend with benefits."

Clary pushed back on the seat, like she was going to get up.

"It's not like that."

"Is he your only friend?"

"We've got a few mutual friends. But he's my best friend."

"And you don't think it's weird?"

"What?"

"Having a male friend? It doesn't get in the way of your love life?"

"What love life?" She scoffed.

"You're not dating anyone?"

"Not that it's any of your _business_. But no."

"And it's got nothing to do with Simon, right?"

"Why do you care? I don't even know you."

"I can change that. Or are you and Simon exclusive?"

"We're FRIENDS! Are you stupid, or trying to piss me off?"

"Neither one. Although you look cute when you're pissed off."

Clary blushed through her scowl.

"So, you want to give it a go?"

"What?"

"Friends. Or would it make Simon jealous?"

Clary huffed, but refused to comment.

"Is that a no?"

"I don't know if I want to be friends."

"Why not?" This time he couldn't help it - his eyes flashed with a look of surprise, then hurt.

"Because you're acting like an asshole."

"But I'm not an asshole," Jace replied. "Not really."

"Then it's just part of your charm, around new girls?"

"Not the fangirls, obviously."

"Obviously."

"I can be charming."

"I find that hard to believe."

Jace reached out and stilled her hand at the wrist, trying to stop her, while not messing up her drawing. "I'm sorry for coming across as an asshole."

"OK."

"Forgive me?"

She thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded.

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"What? Why?"

Jace smiled, retracting his hand. "I'm going to be borrowing an Aston Martin."

"Wow."

"You've heard of them?" he asked, with approval.

"I saw a poster once. Nice."

"Very nice. And very expensive."

"So how are you getting your hands on one?"

"I've got connections."

"Can you drive?"

"Of course. Can't you?"

"I don't have my license yet."

"Wanna go for a spin?"

She bit her lower lip, indecisive.

"I'm probably only going to be able to take it out for an hour or two, tops. So don't worry, if you've got a curfew or something. We'll be back early."

"I guess."

"Is that a yes?"

"All right. I mean, I've got to ask Luke. But if he's OK with it."

"Sweet," Jace replied, with a grin. Then he got up, and her eyes followed him, forgetting about her sketch. "See you in class, Clary."

"See you..." And she watched him walk away, kind of in awe of what had just happened. Did he just ask her out on a date?


	29. Crushing

"Enjoy your nap?" Alec asked, standing over him with a disapproving frown.

Jace slid out of the desk and got up and stretched, smiling lazily. "It was awesome."

"You are so lucky Aldertree didn't notice."

"What's one more after-school, if he did?" Jace said, shrugging and grabbing for his bag.

"Jace," Alec said, stepping up closer. "We're so close to the end. Don't screw it up now."

"I'm not going to screw anything up, Alec," Jace yawned towards the end, shouldering past the other boy and strolling towards the door.

"So, what, is this just a case of Senior-itis?"

"Sure, if you want to call it that. I didn't get to take my nap over lunch, because someone was talking the whole time."

"You didn't even spend ten minutes with me," Alec argued, trying not to sound bitter.

"Sorry," Jace apologized, rather than have to explain himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking to PE?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then rephrase the question."

"With the girl. The new girl."

"Jealous?"

Alec's face flared up, and he looked away. "You don't even know her."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to get to know her. How do you suggest I go about that without talking to her?"

"So you were just talking?"

"No. Since you're suddenly all up in my shit - I asked her out this Friday. Happy?"

"What?" Alec said, stopping short at the doorway to the mainbuilding leading outside.

"I'm borrowing a car from Raphael. I'm going to take her out for a ride. Just a few hours. We'll talk. We'll obey all speed limits and road signs. And then I'll drop her back off, safe and sound."

Alec scoffed, pushing ahead of him and forcing the door open, stalking out onto the lawn.

"What?"

"You're such an asshole."

"O..K...?" Jace said, confused by why Alec was so angry. What harm was there in asking the new girl out? He thought the idea for their date was perfectly innocent. OK, maybe he hoped to get a kiss in the bargain, but that's it. He wasn't going to take advantage of her. Or hurt her, in any way. He just wanted to enjoy a sweet ride in an Aston Martin with a witness, and how convenient, if that witness was also the girl he couldn't stop thinking about?

He followed Alec to the gym, keeping at least ten feet between them. Alec didn't slow his pace, or the angry set of his shoulders. He shoved the gym door open. By the time Jace reached it, it was in the process of slamming back into his face.

"Ouch," he muttered under his breath. Not that he'd gotten hurt. He just didn't feel like dealing with a pissed off Alec. He held grudges like a girl - and Jace wasn't sure how long this tantrum was going to last. Probably the length of the period, at least. Maybe he'd forgive him by the end of the school day. He was still depending on Alec to explain his absence to Coach. And a pissed off Alec wouldn't have his back like Alec normally would.

* * *

Alec stormed into the locker room, tossing his bag and wrenching his shirt up and over his head.

"Are you OK?"

Alec didn't turn his head, but he jerked the zipper down on his bookbag, looking for his gym clothes. "Fine," he answered, jaw clenched.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked again, sounding concerned.

Alec ripped the wrinkled pair of shorts and school-issue t-shirt out of his bag, slapping them down across the bench. He didn't answer this time.

Then he felt a warm hand against his bare shoulder and he jerked, fist going up as he turned around. Magnus's eyes were wide and disbelieving, his split lower lip dropping in surprise. He looked stunned and disbelieving, and then hurt that Alec was about to strike at him, although he didn't cower from that frozen fist. He just stared into Alec's face, his pecular eyes soft and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," Alec breathed, his shoulders deflating. His back slouched and he dropped his hand. He was ashamed. Magnus didn't deserve his anger; Jace did.

And really, he wasn't sure about that anymore. Why was he so mad at Jace? Because he was working on getting a girlfriend? Alec wasn't interested in girls, yet he was jealous. Not of Jace, for being so fortunate, but of the slight redhead. He was jealous of the _girl_. Wasn't that ridiculous?

Jace liked girls. He only liked girls. At the same time, the fact that he was usually look, but don't touch, take the praise, but don't ask them out, that still allowed Alec to believe that maybe he wasn't that interested. Maybe there was still hope...

Maybe he harbored a similiar crush, like Alec did. But that was stupid. Jace wasn't interested in him. He was interested in a vertically challenged girl that looked like Orphan Annie. Not a tall, dark-haired boy who was secretly in love with him.

"It's OK," Magnus breathed, watching the misery wash over Alec's face. When he didn't protest to the hand on his shoulder, Magnus lifted his warm palm to Alec's face, thumb gently stroking. Alec closed his eyes, leaning into that comforting hand.

Unable to believe his luck, Magnus stared at that soft mouth. He'd had so many dreams just fixated on Alec Lightwood's mouth. It was beautiful.

Slowly, carefully, Magnus lowered his head until he felt the hot breath issuing from between Alec's parted lips. The boy hadn't opened his eyes, or moved away. Magnus closed his own eyes, and closed the distance between them, kissing that mouth.

Alec gasped against him, eyes flying open. Magnus had dropped his hand. He was staring back at him, lips pursed. Alec could feel the healing scab on his lip, a reminder of his fight earlier. But the rest of his mouth was incredibly soft, warm, moist. He'd never kissed another boy before, although he didn't expect it to be quite so...gentle.

He knew Magnus Bane was gay. And now the whole school knew it. He just didn't realize it was so transparent that he was gay too.

Had Magnus known all along?

The door creaked open to the locker room. Alec reeled back, recognizing Jace's flyaway blond hair. Magnus stood where he was, watching Alec steadily. Waiting for some kind of response maybe, some reaction to the kiss.

Alec turned his back away and jerked his t-shirt over his head, face flaming with color. Then he changed into his shorts with fast, efficient movements before rushing out of the locker room.


	30. Seven digits

Ragnor_Fell:  
How are you feeling, honey?

High_WarlockMB:  
I'm fine. Look like a trainwreck.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Damn Bat and his beefy fist. I hate brainless jocks.

High_WarlockMB:  
Don't say that!

Ragnor_Fell:  
Why not?

Ragnor_Fell:  
Oh. Psh. Well, I wasn't talking about _him_. Forgive me.

High_WarlockMB:  
It's fine.

Ragnor_Fell:  
So, anything new with your White Knight/God?

Ragnor_Fell:  
Hey. Your silence is screaming at me. Spill.

High_WarlockMB:  
I kissed him.

Ragnor_Fell:  
SHUT UP!

High_WarlockMB:  
I'm serious. I kissed him.

Ragnor_Fell:  
OMG.

High_WarlockMB:  
Yeah.

Ragnor_Fell:  
How was it? Everything you've always dreamed of?

High_WarlockMB:  
Well, it was more of a Disney kiss. Actually, no. Pretty sure there is tongue involved in those.

Ragnor_Fell:  
So it wasn't even PG?

High_WarlockMB:  
It only lasted like five seconds. He was shocked. I think he liked it.

Ragnor_Fell:  
He'd be an idiot if he didn't! Wait, is he straight?

High_WarlockMB:  
No. He didn't beat me into the lockers for it.

Ragnor_Fell:  
So what happened?

High_WarlockMB:  
Nothing happened. He pulled away and changed into his gym clothes and ran out.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Pathetic.

High_WarlockMB:  
He was just embarrassed. Besides, his BFF walked in.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Fabio?

High_WarlockMB:  
He looks more like a young Travis Fimmel.

Ragnor_Fell:  
That's hot.

High_WarlockMB:  
You can have him. But I'm pretty sure he's straight.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Damn.

High_WarlockMB:  
I want to talk to Alec.

Ragnor_Fell:  
You didn't talk about it?

High_WarlockMB:  
No. We had dodgeball today, and I was too busy trying to protect my face from further damage. Then he rushed out after class. He didn't even change.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Ugh. So he's walking around in gym shorts and a sweaty t-shirt?

High_WarlockMB:  
He probably changed somewhere else. And I think he looks cute in his uniform.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Is that possible?

High_WarlockMB:  
Only on him.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Whatever. Stalker.

High_WarlockMB:  
I need his cell number.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Maybe he has a live journal. Why don't you send him a message?

High_WarlockMB:  
I don't want to wait for that.

Ragnor_Fell:  
You're awfully greedy. Maybe he's just not into you.

High_WarlockMB:  
Thanks for being such a supportive friend, Paul. I really appreciate it.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Now, don't be like that, baby. I'm just trying to keep you from getting your young heart crushed under his spiky soccer shoes.

High_WarlockMB:  
They're called cleats.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Great. Now you can swap sports terms.

High_WarlockMB:  
I'm logging off now.

Ragnor_Fell:  
See you on the steps.

* * *

Magnus aquired a pass to go to the bathroom, dipping out of Computer class six minutes before the bell.

He walked leisurely down the abandoned hallway, listening to the drone of lectures carrying on behind closed doors. The bathroom was up ahead. He headed through the doorway and loitered for a few minutes, just to keep up appearances.

He played with his phone, waiting for it.

The plan was simple: rush out into the hallway at the bell and scan the crowd for Alec Lightwood. While, yes, that seemed like an impossible feat in all the traffic, finding one boy out of a hundred, Magnus had confidence that he would recognize Alec just by the unruly hair on the top of his head. He knew Alec Lightwood by now - had memorized the sound of his voice, knew he bit his lip when he was nervous, that he didn't like admit he was in pain (athlete thing), that he daydreamed during class and the sight of his sister macking made him sick to his stomach.

And now he knew that he had a very soft mouth, and that he tasted really good. Magnus couldn't wait to further his firsthand education.

Does he like texting or talking on the phone? Magnus was partial to both; texting was just convenient in class, or late at night when he didn't want his mother to hear through the too-thin walls of their apartment.

Sliding his cell into his back pocket, Magnus flicked up his hood, moving towards the door as the bell screeched.

Smiling, he shoved open the door and stepped out into the hall, the first one. Then the cattle starting pouring out of classes, banging doors, talking and laughing, shoes squeaking on buffed floors.

Magnus panned left, searching for some sign of Alec. Then right, doing the same. He stepped away from the bathroom, giving other students room to rush into the men's room. But then he was blocking the water fountain. He sidestepped a rude girl making a B-line for it. Didn't she know they were a cesspool for disease? That's what personal water bottles were for.

Something caught his eye. He turned his head back to the left, watching as Alec Lightwood lifted his water bottle to his mouth, greedily emptying it with one swallow.

He had changed, Magnus noted with approval. His jeans were tight in the right places (mostly in the back and hips), and hung off his body from there. His t-shirt rode up on his belly as he lowered the bottle from his lips, becoming aware of Magnus's stare at the same time.

Alec's face flooded with color and he looked away. Magnus tried not to feel majorly rejected by the evasion; he had to remember that Alec was probably still embarrassed, and it was his job to make it easier on the boy. Now was his chance, without Travis Fimmel hanging around.

Magnus stepped up to him before he could pass. "Hello."

"I've...got to get to class," Alec said, looking edgy.

"I'll walk with you, then," Magnus offered, falling into step with him. Alec didn't say anything, just kept walking, looking away.

"Do you mind?"

"What?"

"Being seen with me?"

"No."

"What about the kiss?" It should be The Kiss. It deserved a proper title.

Alec didn't respond, but Magnus thought he heard his breath catch. The empty bottle crunched in the other boy's fist.

"No," Alec finally whispered. "I didn't mind."

"Did you like it?" Magnus pushed him for an answer. Something, trying not to make it so obvious he was staring over at Alec's face. He glanced sidelong while they walked. He knew the crowded hall, so many witnesses, was making Alec uncomfortable, but it's not like anyone was listening while they were in motion. No one cared.

Alec stopped short, shifting his bag uncomfortably. "This is my class," he announced.

"Alec?"

"Yes?" he asked, glancing up at Magnus sheepishly through the shadow of his hood. Magnus had forgotten to remove it. He shoved it back, and Alec twitched.

Magnus reached over and grabbed the empty bottle, taking it from Alec - who let it go, confused.

Magnus had a sharpee in the front pocket of his bookbag. Sometimes he drew on his arms and hands when he was bored in class. It was as close to getting a real tattoo as he was going to come until he had moved out of his mom's house.

He popped the cap off, scribbling his number quickly over the bottle's label. He thought about adding a heart, or maybe his name with a flourish. But that was sure to end up in the trash. A number would be alot less scary for Alec to tote around. He could always say it was from a cute girl with a crush.

Returning the bottle, Magnus slid the marker into his pocket. Alec curled his fingers around the bottle, dazed.

"Call me?" Magnus proposed, winking.

Alec's face lit up again, and Magnus decided it was enough for one encounter. No air kisses or taunting smile. Instead, he turned away and got caught up by the fast-moving crowd heading to class.


	31. After Hours

_This chapter is dedicated to Kyle. _

_I hope that all of my Malec-loving readers (who originally tuned into this story because it said Alec and Magnus in the description) are still reading. I promise they're still the feature of this story. I blame it on all the greedy requests from J/C fans! They're very persuasive, and persistent. Peer pressure is a dangerous thing._

* * *

**4:00 pm (Overview)  
**

Jace was taking his second nap of the afternoon. Fortunately there was no rule against sleeping through detention - or if there was, he had yet to be called out for it. Ooooh, another after-school. So scary. His hair formed a golden cocoon around his serene, sleeping face. As he dreamed, he smiled, nuzzling against the crook of his own arm, imagining it was someone else.

Alec was running laps, frowning and staring ahead at the track in annoyance. The rest of the team was lagging behind, struggling to keep up. He was usually the fastest runner, and his irritation only fueled his speed. Coach was pissed to hear that Jace wasn't coming. He was sending Alec home with a strong warning for Herondale - if he thought a third absence was going to fly, then he might as well sit out this season, because it wasn't going to be tolerated. How hard was it to get through the day without receiving a pink slip?

Clary jogged up to Simon's door, adjusting the uncomfortably heavy bookbag on her shoulder. She was so glad to have made it through another day unscathed - but even more excited to finally have a chance to catch up with her friend. And there was _so much_ she had missed out on, not attending St. Xavier anymore. She was so many kinds of jealous. When the door opened, though, and Simon Lewis stood there with a cheesy grin, she flung herself at him, small arms clinging to his taller frame (and unable to see the way his face heated up because hers was buried against his chest).

Isabelle was talking to Meliorn on her cell, kicking off her heels before sinking into bed - having the house all to herself again. The whole thing about him not speaking a word of English, that was just a rumor. He spoke perfect English. Sure, he had an accent, but that accent was very hot. And he was so serious. That was hot too. After their first very public kiss, and texting their way through last period, she was working her way up to an actual date. Maybe even ask him over. He lived in Manhatten. In terms of blocks - not accounting for traffic, he wasn't all that far. And she wasn't expecting Jace and Alec to make it back for a while. Perfect time to have a secret rendezvous with her French fling.

Magnus was sitting in his leather swivel chair, the Angels and Demons soundtrack playing on repeat (it droned out the yelling coming from the neighboring apartment - they always got frisky before dinner. He was so glad procreating, not to mention marriage, wasn't in his future plans). He ignored the pounding on his door, his mother yelling at him in her staccato English to turn it down. He only turned it up louder, knocking out two birds with one stone. As he swiveled, he stared at his cell, wondering how long he would have to wait before Alec Lightwood called him. He _was_ going to call. He was sure of it; just as sure as he was of the outcome of Project Runway and Top Chef (he loved Bravo reality shows). It was only a matter of time - and he had to remind himself, the boy God had a very busy schedule. After school, he probably had practice, and after that, well, he'd probably fit in a hot shower. And a filling meal. And then hang out with his adopted brother before he was finally alone. He was trying to convince himself that the young Travis Fimmel didn't pose any kind of threat, that it didn't matter if he was attractive in a hetero sort of way or that Alec worshipped the ground he walked on. That didn't matter, because he wasn't right for Alec. He wasn't even _worthy_ of Alec. But how to convince Alec of that, without insulting him? Or getting him all defensive? The goal here was to win the boy, not push him away. He better call. He had to. Magnus pursed his lips, spinning the chair around one full rotation, willing the phone to vibrate.

**6:20pm (Alec and Jace)  
**

"Coach was pissed."

"Yeah, I kind of figured he would be."

"Can you blame him?"

"I'll have to pucker up tomorrow, I guess."

"You better be there. He's serious this time."

"Yeah."

"Jace."

"I know. I'll try very hard."

"You're an important part of the team."

"I'm the best."

"Huh. I didn't realize."

"It's not obvious?"

"I don't think Sebastian got the memo."

"Don't make me choke on my food."

"Going to set him straight tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. If he thinks he can usurp my thrown in two days, then he's in for a major let down."

"You tell him."

"It's on."

"That's the spirit."

"Butt pirate."

"Glass mole."

"Douche."

"Wanker."

"Since when are you British?"

"Are you eating that?"

"Yes. But maybe we can go halfsies."

"What's the catch?"

"Write my English paper?"

"Screw you. I don't want your eggroll that bad."

"Mmmm. But it tastes so good."

"Grr. Fine. I'll start it for you. But that's it."

"Deal."

"You call this half?"

"There are people starving in China."

"So I only get a quarter of an eggroll?"

"Hard times, man. Hard times."

"I hate you."

"Then give me my egg roll back."

"JACE! I was eating that."

"Snooze you lose, dork."

"Who says that anymore?"

"Just did, sucka. Now it's cool again."

"Ugh."

**9:01pm (Magnus)  
**

Magnus closed his eyes in defeat as the clock blinked. Another hour passed, with no call from the God, A.L.

He was so sure of it. He'd played it perfectly. The bottle bit, the wink on the way out. Just enough, without being too much. He'd taken care not to embarrass Alec in the very public hallway, and not to leave any embarrassing evidence behind. Just his number in permanent marker on a disposable water bottle. Alec could zip it back up in his bookbag, and no one would know. And then remove it again later at night when he was alone.

The hard part was plugging Magnus's number into his phone and clicking send. And that really wasn't so hard, was it? Alec could even hang up, if he lost the nerve. Just having that number briefly flash across his display would make Magnus's night. Make his year! He would spend the rest of the evening staring at "one missed call" with Alec Lightwood's number listed.

Damn, maybe he should have asked the boy for his number instead and just taken the initiative. He didn't do that, however, because he wanted to give Alec the choice. Let him do things on his own time - even if it wasn't fast enough for Magnus. If he'd followed Alec to his class and then asked for his number - well, that would be normal under different circumstances, but he worried that where Alec was concerned, it would be perceived as stalkerish. Paul wouldn't hesitate to razz him for it. Giving Alec _his_ number was smooth, not stalkerish.

Sighing, Magnus threw an arm over his face, feeling the weight of the long, arduous day. First his face and public disgrace. Hiding beneath his hood. Mocking glances from faculty, as opposed to pity. Paul fussing over him worse than his mother would - and just making it worse for him. There was the brief high of The Kiss and the following Encounter in the Hallway. But the longer he waited, the more dejected he felt.

He wasn't smooth; he wasn't even attractive. He had brusies and a busted lip, and his hair was limp and a ruin. He'd wasted half of his glitter stick, tons of hair gel, and he'd had to throw away his new shirt. Magnus could so easily wallow in self-pity over a pint of Ben and Jerry's, watching Lifetime movies. But that was not a constructive way of dealing with his problems. Instead, he should be throwing on a facial, washing his hair, and picking out his clothes for tomorrow. That was therapeutic. It also involved getting out of bed, and at the moment, he couldn't be bothered.

If only he could ring for his mother like room service. "Bring me my face mask, wench! And a tray of strawberries and whipped cream, while you're at it. And you better not dip your fingers in the whipped cream, or you'll have to clean my bathroom floor with your tongue."

His lip twitched, amused by his own thoughts.

His phone buzzed against the desk. Magnus lifted his arm from his face and flew off the bed, leaping across the room to retrieve his cell.

"Hello," he breathed into the mouthpiece, after flipping it open.

"Hello?"

Silence. Frowning, he removed the phone from his ear, realizing that there was no call. One text message. He didn't recognize the number.

Clicking on it, he read the one-liner and smiled.

**9:15pm (Alec)  
**_  
I just wanted you to know, I'm not going to call._

Alec bit his lip, feeling stupid moments after clicking send. But it was already done. There was no taking it back. He waited uncomfortably for a reply.

"New message," his phone announced in a robotic voice. He opened the text message, reading:

M:_ But texting is still OK?_

What now? He didn't mean to say he felt more comfortable typing to Magnus than talking to him. He didn't want to encourage him at all, and the text was supposed to be a gentle way of letting him down. Apparently Magnus misunderstood.

A: _I guess,_ he replied, unable to say no. He frowned at himself for it.

M:_ I like texting. I'm ambidextrous._

A: _Oh. Cool._

M: _I'm very good with my hands._

A:_ I'm better with my feet._

M:_ Not your head?_

A:_ Only for heading a ball. _

M:_ Heading? Is that actually a word?_

A:_ Yes._

M:_ Creative._

A:_ It works._

M:_ Do you head alot?_

A:_ Not really. It gives me a headache._

M:_ So it doesn't get easier after a while?_

A: _No. Well, not for me._

M:_ I like your head._

A:_ Um, thanks._

M:_ I like you._

A:_ Why?_

M:_ Because you're perfect._

A: _I'm not perfect._

M: _Damn close. Thing is, you don't even have to try. You just *are*._

Alec blushed, reading the last text. OK. So the boy wasn't just being nice to him. Not that it hadn't started to dawn on him at the point where Magnus kissed him in the locker room. But he was still kind of hoping it was just an one-time thing. An accident. If kissing happened by accident.

But the water bottle. That was no accident. Alec turned his head to stare at it, intimidated even now by that empty plastic receptacle with seven digits scrawled across the label in Magnus's slightly tilted, very neat hand. No, that was a premeditated maneuver. It was a test. Alec's gut reaction had been to throw the thing away, or hide it. Instead, he'd actually filled it up at the fountain, blushing fiercely in the middle of the crowded hallway like it wasn't a perfectly normal thing to do. He felt so guilty. It only got worse bringing the bottle to his mouth and drinking the water, knowing Magnus's number was still there.

Sharpee didn't just rub off. He'd tried. It didn't even smear. Maybe if he'd written on the plastic, but no, he wrote on the paper. That had to be part of the plan too.

A: _Thanks._

M: _You don't believe me._

A: _I already said. I know I'm not perfect._

M: _Alec. I think you've been hit in the head one too many times. You're like a demigod in denim._

A: _A what?_

M:_ Hot. That's what._

A: _Please don't._

M: _What? Tell you the truth?_

A: _I have to go._

M: _Don't go._

A: _It's getting late._

M: _This is late?_

A:_ I'm tired._

M: _OK. I get it. Just answer one question before you go. Please?_

A: _What question?_

M: _What did you think of the kiss?_

A: _I told you._

M: _You said you didn't mind. That's not a proper answer. Did you like it?_

Alec flinched, setting the phone down and raking his hand back through his messy hair before covering his face. He should have known it was going to come up again. He had been lucky to escape it once. He wasn't going to make a clean break.

Confronting it face on was the only way. At least it was a little easier to do through a text than face to face.

A: _It was fine._

M: _Fine?_

A: _Soft._

M:_ It was soft. And sweet._

A: _It wasn't a kiss._

M: _Is that going to be the official story?_

A: _I mean it didn't feel like one._

M: _You pulled away._

A: _You tried to kiss me in the locker room._

M: _I know. Not my choice of scenes. But I had to take the chance._

A: _While I was down?_

M: _You seemed so sad. And beautiful._

A: _Don't._

M: _I'm sorry that your BFF walked in. But I'm not sorry I kissed you._

A: _OK._

M: _I've been thinking about it all day. I just wish it meant more to you too._

A:_ I'm sorry._

M: _Yeah. Me too._

M: _Good night, Alec._

Alec closed his phone, his stomach cramping. It felt like nerves. But as he crawled into his bed and jerked the covers up to his chin, he realized it was really guilt. He wasn't usually mean. He didn't mean to hurt Magnus's feelings, but he couldn't lead him on.

They didn't want the same things. Magnus liked him. And he liked...someone else.

Still, he felt bad about it. Like he should feel more for Magnus than he did, just because Magnus did. Because he kept reappearing, doing nice things for him, saying the right thing. OK, so some of it was unsettling, but Magnus was trying to show that he cared. And Alec felt like crap because he couldn't return those feelings. All he could seem to do was shut down.

Alec pulled the cover over his head, groaning.

**10:34 pm (Magnus)**

The cell phone sitting on the bedside stand buzzed once, signaling a new text message had been received. Magnus had fallen asleep face-down between two pillows, the comforter bunched at his waist from restless tossing and turning.

_I don't know why you like me. But it's kind of scary. I didn't mean to be rude before. I just don't know what to say. _

Ten minutes passed in silence. Magnus twisted again beneath the pillows, fisting the sheet in one hand. Then the phone buzzed one last time.

_I've never been kissed before. I guess I freaked out. I'm sorry. It was nice.  
I'll see you at school._


	32. Rude Awakening

The alarm was going off. Shrieking, in fact.

No, wait. That was his mother. Magnus's dark head reappeared between the two smothering pillows, hair a staticky mess. He stared over at the alarm clock, frowning. It was doing a little dance on the bedside table, asking him to push the damn button already and let it go to back to sleep.

Why should his alarm clock get to rest when he still had to get up at 6am? Unfair. Completely unfair.

He tried to hear what his mother was yelling, hard to make out words over the abuse his door was taking from her small fist. And the alarm clock still going off.

"MAGNUS! SHUT OFF THAT NOISE NOW!"

Lazily, he extended one long arm and punched the top of the alarm clock, shutting it off by sheer luck. Then he leaned up on his elbow and yawned.

"I don't think I'll be going to school today, mother dearest," Magnus tried, rearranging his pillows.

"WHAT IS THIS?" she said in disbelief. "YOU WILL GO TO SCHOOL AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!"

Magnus sighed, flinging himself back against the mattress in overacted misery, his arms flung out. "But what if I don't like it?"

"TOO BAD!" She snapped, then stormed back down the hall.

Frowning, Magnus tried to slide his fingers back through his hair, then gasped at the tug of a knot against his scalp.

This was bad. His hair was a mess, and his mother was not going to let him get out of another day of prison. It was so cruel. Weren't parents supposed to be there for you when no one else is? Let you take a courtesy sick day every now and again when you feel like road kill? That got run over twice.

Not that anything was physically wrong with him, aside from his hopeless hair (courtesy of his restless night). And his healing face.

It was just that Alec Lightwood had been the only thing he looked forward to at school, the person he focused on all day, in the hope of seeing him between classes, daydreamed about him in class, and after yesterday, he was so sure that they had finally made a connection, that the boy wouldn't just be a walking fantasy. That he might actually want to be more.

But that was tomfoolery. Alec Lightwood, whether he realized it or not, was divine. And Magnus - well, he knew Paul would sing his praises all day and he was far from insecure, although Alec Lightwood sent a big jolt of self-loathing through his system towards the end of their texting convo, when he wouldn't admit that The Kiss meant anything to him and he tried to dip out.

So they couldn't even have textual relations together. _That's kind of sad, Bane. He doesn't even want to type to you when no one is around._

He had even apologized. "I'm sorry for shooting you down." Who does that?

As hurtful as it was, in a way, it still made him endearing. Alec cared how people felt. He just didn't care for Magnus beyond a person he didn't want to hurt.

Le sigh. But there had been a few good points to the conversation. When Alec kept talking about "heading," Magnus had been so close to writing "I love head". But he'd deleted it.

Before he began his lengthy bathroom ritual, Magnus reached over and grabbed his cell, wanting to re-read that part.

Wait. He had two new text messages. He threw his comforter back and got up, pacing with the small phone.

The first one read:  
_I don't know why you like me. But it's kind of scary. I didn't mean to be rude before. I just don't know what to say. _

There he goes, apologizing again. Gawd, what time did he write this? And why didn't Magnus wake up when his cell buzzed?

Never mind. A screaming alarm clock/mother hadn't woken him this morning. The soft vibration of his cell probably didn't even make his eyelids twitch.

Closing the first message, Magnus opened the second.

_I've never been kissed before. I guess I freaked out. I'm sorry. It was nice.  
I'll see you at school._

It was nice. Magnus repeated those words in his head, smiling a little. Finally. It only took two hours - or two days, if you want to look at it that way. And the near-breaking of his heart.

And what's more, that little line at the end was perfect. Maybe some people would just translate it as "Later" or "Bye," but Magnus chose to take it completely literally. Alec wasn't going to avoid him like the plague in the future. And he wasn't telling Magnus to back off, either.

Which meant he had twenty five minutes to make magic happen!

Tossing the phone onto the bed, Magnus ripped his tank off and flung it at the wall, then unlocked the door and rushed across the hall to the bathroom before shimmying out of his PJs.

_Don't even look in the mirror. We'll fix this. _

He obeyed the internal warning, not ready to take inventory of his unwashed hair or the day-after discoloration on his face. Instead, he climbed into the shower and turned the jets on high. It would have to be a quick. It would take more time to dry, flat-iron, and style. And then he had to use concealer on his face like it was going out of style.

But it would all be worth it, when he saw Alec Lightwood again.


	33. Dangers of Carpooling

"What's that smell?" Alec asked, nose wrinkled. After a few seconds, he sneezed.

"It's my musk," Jace drawled, lolling his head back and fanning the air with his hand.

"And you wonder why you're still a virgin?" Isabelle taunted from the front seat.

"Look who's talking. Your new shoes may say 'sex on sticks,' but I'm pretty sure you didn't go all the way with anyone this summer."

"Shut up, Jace," she growled, nails curling into the steering wheel.

Alec sneezed again, then swiped at his nose with a paper towel from the floor at his feet. "Are you wearing cologne?"

"Yes."

"_Why_?"

"Because I'm actually trying to be appealing to the opposite sex. I know I have a certain natural charm, but Calvin Klein is going to help me seal the deal."

"I think I'm allergic to your cologne," Alec said, eyes watering.

"Sorry. Guess you'll have to steer clear til it wears off."

Alec looked pained. And not just because his throat and eyes were burning. He sneezed into a fresh paper towel just as Isabelle swerved the car.

"Why don't you learn how to drive?! Idiots!"

"This is why so many New Yorkers take the Subway."

"No. I'm pretty sure it's to avoid the stop-and-go traffic."

"And first year drivers'," Jace added, with a snicker.

"I will hit you with my purse."

"Speaking of cologne, did you have a friend over last night?"

"Why?"

"So, yes. Was it that guy from school with the bad dye job?"

"They're just highlights, and I think they're hot. And his _name_ is Meliorn."

"Is that Scottish?"

"No, it's French."

"It sounds Scottish when you say it."

Alec sneezed again, growing more miserable by the moment. Ignoring the usual argument between siblings, he tried to rest his face against the cool window, a fresh paper towel in the ready for his next sneeze.

Isabelle threw the car into the parking lot, not unlike yesterday. Only today she calmly removed her belt, grabbed her purse, even removed her car keys before climbing out. And that tall kid with the fruit loops hair, this Meliorn, he was standing by the rear entrance to the school, apparently waiting for her.

Wow. They moved fast. Alec watched her walk over to him in her three inch heels. Just like Jace said, she was going for sex on sticks. His stomach rolled unpleasantly and he looked away, not wanting to relive that memory.

Jace clapped him on the shoulder, before shoving his door open. Alec snatched up the rest of the paper towels and his bookbag, getting out.

* * *

Ten minutes to the bell. Jace left him as soon as they were inside the school, heading over to the crowded lockers. Alec was already prepared for his first two classes, but he needed to blow his nose and get a refill on his water.

He tried not to blush when he thought of his water bottle. He hadn't got the chance to remove a new one from the fridge, so he was still carrying around the same bottle from yesterday, the one with Magnus's phone number clearly written on the label.

Squeezing between people and excusing himself, and being bumped several times while making his way over to the restrooms, Alec reached into his bag and removed the water bottle, looking down as he tried to unscrew the cap. His nose started to run. Alec tried to tear off another paper towel. His heavy bag slid off his shoulder and he dropped the bottle.

Dabbing at his nose, he stooped to get it. But another hand was reaching for it. Oh, no. The Bottle had fallen into enemy hands.

Alec wanted to snatch it back, but at least waited until they straightened up to say thanks and hold out of his hand expectantly.

Instead, Magnus uncapped the bottle for him, nudged the button with his knee, and ran the bottle under the arc of water, filling it for him.

"Thanks," Alec whispered, face very warm.

"You shouldn't refill from the fountain, you know. You already look like you're getting a cold."

"I think I'm allergic to Jace's cologne."

"Jace?"

"My..." brother was right there on his tongue. But he didn't really see Jace that way, especially now. So instead he said, "BFF, like you said."

Magnus grinned. Alec realized what was different about him. His hair was down. He usually wore it in spikes, like a throw-back to old-school Punk. It was down yesterday too, beneath his hoodie. But today it...glistened. And not from glitter. It was just really shiny and smooth. And his face. Yesterday he had that nasty bruise on his jaw and one on his cheek, and his nose was swollen. His nose did still look like it might be a little tender, but his skin everywhere was so smooth and even, no sign of a bruise. Only his lip gave it away, that he was still healing.

Aside from whatever he had used to cover up the bruising, he wasn't wearing any make-up that Alec could tell. Not the heavy eye-makeup, not the shiny lipgloss. He looked...almost natural. And Alec couldn't stop staring.

Alec finally looked away from other boy and swallowed, distractedly accepting the bottle and tightening the cap.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

"Um. I've got to get to class," Alec said awkwardly, still not looking at him.

"We've got four minutes. Maybe five."

Alec glanced up at Magnus, realizing that he had taken a step closer. Unlike Jace, who was putting off toxic cologne, Magnus just smelled clean, like shampoo and soap. Alec breathed in, relieved to find his throat burned a little less.

"I think I have something that might clear you out."

"More herbs?"

Magnus's mouth curved and he nodded. Then he took Alec by the hand, dragging him into the men's room. It was empty from what he could tell, but Magnus still pulled him inside a stall and latched the door.

"What are you--"

"Don't want the student body to think I'm selling you pot," Magnus teased, reaching inside his own bag. He rummaged through a ziplock with smaller baggies inside. They weren't labeled. Alec could only assume that he'd worked with them long enough to know what did what by sight alone.

Alec was uncomfortable sharing a stall with another guy, even if they were just standing around. He flattened himself out against the wall, trying to hold his breath while Magnus found the right packet and removed a pinch. Alec held out his water bottle, letting him mix it in.

But Magnus shook his head. "Do you like spices?"

"I guess so."

"And you don't have a problem eating anything hot?"

"Not usually."

"Good," Magnus whispered, then he tilted his head back and placed the pinch of herbs on his own tongue. Alec's eyes widened while he watched. How was that supposed to help--?

But then Magnus leaned in, curling his fingers beneath Alec's chin. Alec knew what was coming and he stood very still. He should pull away. He should turn his head and tell him no.

Instead he closed his eyes and let it happen. When Magnus's mouth brushed his again, soft and warm as yesterday, the heavy bag fell from Alec's shoulder and hit the ground. When Magnus's tongue touched his lower lip, Alec gasped, inadvertently allowing that tongue to pass inside his mouth.

He tasted the herbs immediately. It tasted kind of like...red hots. It burned like hot cinnamon candy. He shuddered and swallowed reflexively, feeling Magnus's hand on his shoulder. When the last of the herbs had passed between them, Magnus tilted his head, changing up the angle of the kiss.

Alec moaned, glad to have the support of the wall of the stall behind him. He felt dizzy.

And then the heat of the boy's mouth was gone, the taste of the herbs turning bitter on his tongue. Alec opened his eyes with difficulty, face very red. He lifted his water bottle and took a nervous swallow, clearing his throat.

He realized immediately that he felt a lot better. He could breathe again. His nose had stopped running, and the weight was gone from his chest.

He glanced up at Magnus in surprise.

Magnus laugh was rich and throaty, and he picked up Alec's bag for him, handing it over. "All better?"

"Yeah. That was amazing."

"The kiss was pretty epic too."

Alec's blush worsened, but he managed to nod. And then smiled a little.

Magnus returned the smile, brushing Alec's cheek with his curled knuckles. He wasn't wearing any rings today.

"Thank you," Alec said softly, then reached for the latch on the stall.

"Can I call you later?" Magnus asked.

Alec paused, considering. "OK." Then he shoved the door open, rushing out of the bathroom just as the first bell started to ring.


	34. Lunch Redefined

Lunch: A noun, describing the typically hour-long break separating two interminable periods of work, marked by the consumption of food and beverage and the chance to run screaming out of the building.

Lunch, at Cassandra Clare High School: A noun, describing no more than thirty minutes offered Monday through Friday, a brief period separating the first half of classes from the second, marked by a handful of students actually eating, while the rest enjoyed the chance to sneak out their cell phones, talk freely, nap, and go outside. Any screaming will result in detention, and no one is allowed off campus.

* * *

"So remind me why we never tried out for the team?" Jace asked with a snicker, throwing Alec the nerf ball from a less than impressive distance. They were still within hearing range, so they could throw and talk.

"Because soccer is our life," Alec replied simply, tossing the ball up in the air. As if to make his point, he brought his knee up against the nerf ball, then the other knee, playing with the football-shaped ball as if it were a larger soccer ball.

"Oh. I thought it was because you'd look ridiculous in all that padding."

"I'm not a big fan of being tackled by a mound of 200 pound guys." Although there was something in that statement that made Alec blush, right after he'd said it.

"I could work some added muscle," Jace decided, flexing his "guns". He did have lightly muscled biceps, but it still wouldn't pass for the sheer bulk that most of the members of the football team had eaten and pumped their way into.

"It's not healthy," Alec decided, finally tossing the ball back.

"True. Not to mention, the consumption of red bulls they get away with."

"Coach hates energy drinks."

"Me too. They make me queasy."

"I tried Vault once. I got a headache."

"You're such a lightweight. That's only half-energy drink. It's really a soda, right?"

Alec caught the ball and tossed it back at Jace's face. Chuckling, Jace hit the ball with his head. It was low impact, compared to a soccer ball. It was just foam.

"I'm not going to get it," Alec pointed out, when it rolled off to one side across the lawn.

Jace shrugged. "It's not my ball. I found it." Not terribly disappointed their ball-tossing had been interrupted, Jace headed back over to his bench to take his midday nap. Alec frowned after him.

"Lose your ball?"

Alec turned his head, watching Magnus approach with the nerf in hand.

"It's not mine. Jace found it."

"Ah. I saw you playing."

"We were just messing around."

"I'm a decent throw," Magnus pointed out. Alec eyed him with speculation. Did he really want to toss a nerf ball around?

He shrugged after a second, walking a short distance away and holding his hand out for the ball. Magnus reared his arm back like he was going for a long-distance discus throw. Then the ball was bulleting through the air, almost hitting Alec in the gut. He caught it, winded.

"Easy," he warned, shaking off his stinging hand.

Magnus snickered. "Sorry. I played in Little League when I was younger."

"Baseball?"

"Yep."

Alec laughed.

"What's so funny? Soccer boy."

"Nothing," Alec replied, tossing the ball back. Magnus caught it with ease, the breeze blowing his loose hair into his eyes. He grinned, shaking his hair out of his face. Then he threw the ball back to Alec, gentler this time.

Alec caught it, then shifted it between his knees again. "So, do you still play?"

"No. I don't wear white if I can help it."

"Seriously. Is that why you stopped playing?"

Magnus shrugged. "One of the reasons," he replied vaguely. The expression on his face told Alec not to press. So he let it go. As a distraction, Alec threw the ball back and Magnus caught it, inspecting it.

"I didn't even know they made nerf balls anymore."

"We used to have one of those nerf guns. My sister would terrorize me. Finally, my parents took it away."

"She seems like the type," Magnus replied, lip twitching.

"Yeah. She beats up on me like I'm not older."

"Don't you fight back?"

"Sometimes. I'm usually the peace-keeper."

Magnus threw the ball back, tossing his hair again. "You mean between her and Jace."

"Yeah. They argue constantly."

"That's what siblings do."

"That's what _they_ do. I don't get it. They don't hate each other; they just make it sound like they do."

"But you're not like that with Jace."

"No," Alec replied, face warming up.

"Brotherly love," Magnus crooned. Scowling, Alec threw the ball back with more force than necessary, and Magnus took a step back while he caught it. "Ouch."

"I'm tired of playing," Alec announced, stalking away. But of course, Magnus jogged after him. He could hear the sound of the grass crunching beneath his feet, and the jingle of the chain attached to his wallet.

"Me too," Magnus replied from Alec's right side. Alec noted the ball was gone, probably left on the lawn where Jace had found it.

"I don't love him," Alec snapped. "I mean, I do, of course, but not--"

"It's OK, Alec," Magnus interrupted, gently touching his elbow. "I'm sorry I made fun of you. It was insensitive."

"It's complicated," Alec said, exhaling.

"I'm sure."

"We grew up together."

"You grew hair in new places together," Magnus added. Alec glanced away, face still burning.

"He doesn't like me...like that. I'm not stupid."

"He likes the new girl."

Alec looked back up at Magnus in surprise.

"I saw him talking to her yesterday," Magnus explained. "It's not going around the school or anything."

"It will be," Alec said, sulking. "He's going out with her on Friday."

"Really? How cute."

"He's such an asshole."

"What are you doing Friday night?" Magnus inquired, eyes intent on Alec's face.

"I don't know. Homework."

"What a model student you are. You realize, you have the entire weekend to catch up on homework."

"I like to get it over with."

"Well, do you think you could make an exception, just this once?"

"What?" Alec asked, confused.

"Too rebellious? Well, if you're doing any History, maybe I can come over? We can work together."

"Work on what?"

"Alec," Magnus said with a smile, stepping closer. "This is the part where you're supposed to say, 'Yes, Magnus. Come over and we can "study" together.' "

"But we don't have a test on Monday or anything..."

"I know."

"So..?"

"I just want to hang out with you in your room. Preferably with the door closed. Studying will be our excuse."

"Excuse for what?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Magnus whispered, reaching up to brush his fingertips over Alec's heated cheek. Then he withdrew his hand - there were too many people watching (of course, he was only thinking about Alec here, that it might bother him).

Alec didn't seem to breathe for upward of fifteen seconds. Finally it came out in a rush against Magnus's lowered face.

"OK."

Magnus smiled in victory, wanting so bad to kiss him. But he didn't come any closer. Their breath touched, and Alec shivered.

"Perfect. I can't wait," Magnus winked, taking a step away. "See you in class."

Alec watched him walk away, awkwardly standing at the edge of the lawn with a red face and uneven breathing.


	35. Supportive Friends

The battle was on.

The lock wouldn't give. Alec was mentally screaming the numbers at the piece of junk, while furiously turning the combination wheel. It had better work this time, or he was going to start bringing a hammer to school. It sounded like something Isabelle would do - bash school property in. Even if it didn't work, it was a fine way to vent.

"Let me do it," Jace growled, shoving him aside.

"I hate these locks!" Alec said, throwing up his hands in irritation. Jace spun the wheel left, right, then left, the lock giving with a click. He slammed Alec's locker door open, that headed over to his own.

Alec realized belatedly that while he was pissed at his stupid locker, Jace was pissed at something else.

While this wasn't an uncommon occurrence, it was still Alec's job as a friend - and family, to root out the cause.

"You OK?" Alec asked, tossing two heavy textbooks inside his locker, and reaching for his English book.

"Yeah."

"Something happen in the last five minutes I'm not aware of?" Alec prompted. They'd just walked over together from PE. There was an awkward moment outside the gym when Alec wasn't sure if he should follow Jace, as per usual, or walk with Magnus - who seemed to be hovering outside, waiting for him. But Jace kept on walking, expecting him to catch up. Jace was grumbling something about food - gym class always made him hungry, whereas Alec was a little queasy.

Sending the taller boy a reluctant, apologetic smile, Alec jogged after Jace, following him back to the main building. But he was pretty sure Magnus walked after them, not ten feet back, probably listening in on their conversation. It used to be creepy, his spiky (now shiny) -haired stalker. Now Alec was just...hyper aware of him, and his face was constantly warm whenever Magnus was around. At least when they were playing team sports he had an excuse, the physical exertion inside a sweat box of a gym.

Jace scowled, tossing the balance of his books inside his own locker. "That superdouche."

"Sebastian?" Alec guessed, shutting his locker back up.

Jace nodded stiffly, his eyes glancing down the hall while he grimaced. Alec turned to look in the same direction. Sure enough, Sebastian Morgenstern was there, talking to the much shorter new girl. She was laughing at something he said, and he lifted his hand briefly to tuck some of her wild, red hair behind her ear. Alec's stomach revolted. Who did that? It was major cheese. But damn if the girl wasn't totally going for it. She even blushed and looked down at her feet.

That struck an uncomfortable chord with Alec, and he had to look away.

"Makes me sick," Alec admitted. Jace slammed his locker shut, stalking off without a reply. Alec bit his lip, watching him go - worried he was going to do something stupid.

He followed Jace's blond head progressing down the hallway. Fortunately he bipassed Morgenstern without incident, except Alec was pretty sure they exchanged a glare. The new girl didn't seem to notice. She was still nervously studying the shine of the buffed floor.

Sighing, Alec secured Jace's lock back, since he'd forgotten and slid his heavy bag up to his shoulder. This day was almost over, and he was so glad.

- - -

Ragnor_Fell:  
Update?

High_WarlockMB:  
Sunny skies til evening. Slightly overcast. Low in the mid-60's.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Thanks for the weather report, sweetheart.

High_WarlockMB:  
Anytime.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Now tell me what I really want to know.

High_WarlockMB:  
Movie showtimes?

Ragnor_Fell:  
Wrong again. What's going on with A.L.?

High_WarlockMB:  
He's in class, studiously taking notes.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Yeah? Not daydreaming over a half-Asian hottie?

High_WarlockMB:  
That sounds like cheap porn. And the demigod is not cheap. Nor does he watch porn.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Every teen watches porn.

High_WarlockMB:  
That remains to be seen. I'm going to be in his room on Friday.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Come again?

High_WarlockMB:  
We're going to study together at his place.

Ragnor_Fell:  
OMG! You are such a freak. HOW did you manage that?

High_WarlockMB:  
I had to spell it out. I practically had to tell him "ask me over so we can make out behind a book." He's so cute when he blushes.

Ragnor_Fell:  
WTF. Are you sure you didn't imagine he said yes?

High_WarlockMB:  
He said yes. Friday night we'll have our first date.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Study session, you mean?

High_WarlockMB:  
That's just semantics.

Ragnor_Fell:  
So I guess I'll be walking home with my own shadow on Friday?

High_WarlockMB:  
That's the plan. Maybe you can ask P.P. to walk with you.

Ragnor_Fell:  
I'd rather talk to my shadow than be seen talking to my sister.

High_WarlockMB:  
Don't be mean. Allison is cool. She wears a rainbow belt.

Ragnor_Fell:  
That belt was mine. And so are the skinny jeans she wore yesterday. I hate that shit. I thought having a younger sister meant my clothes were safe.

High_WarlockMB:  
Lucky you. Maybe you should start wearing oversized, baggy stuff. With holes.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Egad no! I have principles.

High_WarlockMB:  
Then rock on, Peter Pan!

Ragnor_Fell:  
I hate you. Only child, and you get to "study" with Alec Lightwood.

High_WarlockMB:  
Yeah. Life IS good.

Ragnor_Fell:  
STFU.

High_WarlockMB:  
Smooch.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Tease.

High_WarlockMB:  
^_~

Ragnor_Fell:  
^^;;

High_WarlockMB:  
Are you World of Warcrack-ing after school?

Ragnor_Fell:  
That was the plan.

High_WarlockMB:  
Can you hold off for an hour? I want to go shopping for a new pants.

Ragnor_Fell:  
For Friday?

High_WarlockMB:  
You got it.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Well, only because it's you.

High_WarlockMB:  
And when do you ever turn down a shopping trip?

Ragnor_Fell:  
Since I reached Level 15.

High_WarlockMB:  
What level are you now?

Ragnor_Fell:  
45.

High_WarlockMB:  
Gawd, you need to get out more. We're going.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Sigh. OK. Just for an hour.

High_WarlockMB:  
And I want food.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Jeses, honey. You act like we're dating.

High_WarlockMB:  
I'm not asking you to pay. Just tag along.

Ragnor_Fell:  
I'll treat.

High_WarlockMB:  
That's OK.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Fine. See you on the steps.

High_WarlockMB:  
I may be like 5 min late.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Don't tell me. I think I know.

High_WarlockMB:  
Your telepathic powers are astounding.

Ragnor_Fell:  
I _am_ a warlock.

High_WarlockMB:  
You're the best! Laters.

Ragnor_Fell:  
Ciao.


	36. Friends and Boyfriends

"Alec!"

Alec stood still in front of the fountain, his empty water bottle poised under the fount waiting to press the button. The flow of traffic was heading towards the front doors after the final bell, the school steadily emptying out. But he had soccer practice, and he was waiting for Jace to show so they could head out together.

It wasn't Jace calling his name, however. It was Magnus Bane. He seemed relieved to have found him. Alec swallowed, trying to focus on the bottle. He hit the button and started filling it up, hearing the squeak other boy's shoes as he approached.

"You've got practice?" Magnus asked, leaning into the cinder block wall between bathrooms.

"Yeah. I've got to change out," Alec said, screwing the lid on the bottle.

"K. I just wanted to ask you about Friday."

"What about it?" Alec asked, feeling the heat rush to his face.

"You want to walk home?"

"Well...I don't usually walk. I mean, unless I have practice. And then I walk with Jace."

"Got practice on Friday?"

"No."

"So, how will you be getting home?"

"We ride with Isabelle."

"Sounds fun. I'd like to meet your sister. She has fantastic nails."

"Umm. OK. If you want. I'm not sure if Jace is coming with us or not. But you can have shotgun."

"We'll make him sit up front," Magnus decided, with a snicker.

Alec shook his head, looking anxious. "Yeah, not the best idea."

"Because then we'd have the back seat all to ourselves?" Magnus drawled.

"No. I meant because Jace and Isabelle argue constantly."

"Oh, right. Reer." He made his hand into a cat claw and swiped at the air. Alec laughed.

"Yeah. It could end badly."

"Well, we'll play it by ear. And we could still walk."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"So you just get the weekend off from practice?"

"Pretty much. Well, and Thursdays. Practice usually runs Monday through Wednesday, since our games are later in the week. And we have to focus on classwork too."

"See, I don't envy you that. Balancing school with extracurriculars. I have a hard enough time fitting my blog updates in."

"I don't really do that."

"Have a blog?"

"I have a Livejournal, but I only posted to it like once."

Magnus's eyes lit up with interest, and he removed his cell. "What's your username?"

"Alec underscore Lightweight."

Magnus chuckled, adding the name to his friends list. He already had Livejournal pulled up on his browser.

"So do you use messenger?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much the only reason I have it."

"Fabulous. Then I'll look for you later."

"OK," Alec said, lowering his book bag to his elbow. "I gotta go."

"K." Magnus leaned in and bussed his cheek. Alec wasn't sure what to do, so he muttered an awkward 'bye' and headed the opposite way down the hall. Magnus watched him go until the door at the end of the hall slammed shut, and then he ran down the hallway and pushed the double-doors open outside, skipping down the front steps of school.

"Did you make out in the locker room?" Paul teased, unplugging the earbud from his left ear.

"No. I got his LJ name, though."

"That's progress," Paul mumbled, popping the ear bud back in. "Does that mean we won't be chatting much in your comp class?"

"Don't know yet. He may not be big on chatting."

"Then it's a doomed relationship," Paul called, his voice louder now that the music was blaring in his ears. He started walking, hands in his pockets. Magnus, still enthusiastic about the rendezvous with Alec, strolled after him, humming to himself.

- - -

"So you survived another day," Simon teased, passing Clary the bowl of popcorn.

She snatched a kernel up and chucked it at his face. It bounced off his glasses, and she laughed.

"Hey! I can't see through butter," he objected, taking his glasses off and rubbing the grease off with the end of his shirt. It left a smear - his mom would be pissed. Of course, she still did the laundry for everyone in the house. It was part of her Sunday cleaning ritual.

"Well, you don't have to rub it in."

"Are you at least a little less miserable?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Have you met anyone new?" Simon asked, peering over his glasses as he nudged them back onto his nose. He was asking particularly about the male population.

Clary shook her head and made a face. "No. I told you, it's not the friendliest place on earth."

"It's Manhattan. What did you expect?" Simon teased.

"Because Brooklyn is so much happier," Clary retorted, threatening to throw another handful of popcorn. He held his arm up to block the throw that didn't come. Clary snickered.

"Want to go somewhere tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. We could actually go out to eat, instead of raiding your fridge."

"Why don't we go raid yours?"

"Because there's nothing in it. And I mean nothing. We've got cereal and milk and pickles. It's not a livable kitchen yet."

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should talk to Luke about going grocery shopping."

"That's rude."

"No, it's not. He's the responsible adult. He needs to be reminded that you're a growing girl, and you need junk food. Or boca burgers, at least. You know they're parve?"

"You mean, they're not made out of meat?"

"They're veggie burgers. So you could slap on some cheese and call it a night."

"I don't keep kosher, Simon. I can handle some Angus Beef."

"Jealous," Simon sighed, sinking back against the arm rest of the couch. "Speaking of kosher, my mom wanted me to ask if you wanted to come over for Friday night dinner?"

"Sure," Clary replied, about to shove the popcorn in her mouth. "I mean, no! I can't."

"Huh?"

"I'm...busy, Friday night."

"What? What are you doing?"

"I do have a life, Simon. Aside from suffering through school and coming over to see you."

"I know that. But you didn't tell me. Is it...a date or something?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't see how he clenched his jaw.

Clary shrugged.

"One of the two guys you just met already asked you out? Wow, Fray. You move fast."

"Shut up," she replied, pinching his leg instead of wasting more popcorn. "It's not really a date, I guess."

"How's that? Will his parents be there?"

"No. He's going to borrow an Aston Martin for the night, and we're going for a ride."

Simon whistled. "Hot car."

"Yeah. I knew you'd be jealous of that part."

Simon did look jealous, but it wasn't just of the car. He tried to look away, brows drawn.

"What?"

"Just be careful, OK?"

" 'Course. I'll call you, if it gets shady."

"You better. I'll hunt down his Aston Martin-driving ass and kick the crap out of him."

"No, you won't."

Simon puffed up at the implication that he wasn't man enough. Clary placed her hand on his knee.

"It'll be after sun down. The sabbath."

"We're not hardcore Jewish, Clary. We do go out on the weekend. And even turn the lights on and off."

"Well, I figured you'd still be eating dinner. Or something."

"I'll be waiting by the phone the entire time, OK?"

"Thanks, dad."

"Shut up," he replied this time, tossing a big handful of popcorn at her.

Clary squealed, leaping up from the couch and running away. Simon laughed, vaulting over the back of the couch in hot pursuit. But she made it to the bedroom first, locking the door behind her.

"Hey! You can't lock me out of my own room!"

"Just did!" she called, laughing through the door.

"Fine then. Guess I'll be going alone to Java Jones later."

He could hear Clary groan, and snickered. "Go ahead. I'll be fine here."

"My computer is password protected. Just so you know."

"I bet I can guess your password."

Simon blanched, realizing she was probably right. He started pounding on the door in earnest.


	37. Thursday Night

"Izz, maybe you should let me do that..." Alec suggested, eying her nervously.

"This would be," Jerk, "so much easier if," rip, "we just could find that," scrape, "pizza slicer."

Alec nodded, biting his lip. She was butchering the pizza. The space she was trying to cut between two slices of pepperoni looked like...well, the pizza had gone to battle, with tomato sauce and pepperoni laid to waste all over the pan. Some of it had escaped to the table, out of range of her knife.

It was so sad. The frozen pizza looked fine when it came out of the oven. They'd managed not to burn it, not even the bottom. But now, it was steadily being ruined by his sister's (lack of) cutting skill.

"God, I'm starving," Jace complained.

"I'm working here," Isabelle growled, scraping across the pizza pan with her blade. Both boys cringed.

Finally one piece came loose and Isabelle picked it up and set it on a plate, then walked off with her food, returning to her room. They could serve themselves. And she didn't feel like doing the family dinner thing around the table.

Alec took over from there, slicing the rest with ease. Poor pizza. He served Jace first, trying to fit three slices onto his plate, which left Alec with two (well, one and a half - his piece bordered the piece Isabelle had brutally removed).

"Want anything to drink?"

"Coke," Jace requested, taking his plate into the living room so they could make use of the flat screen.

"Is House on?" Alec asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"Do you know what day of the week it is?" Jace teased, biting a chunk off his pizza.

"Thursday?"

"House was on three days ago."

"Oh."

"They're reruns right now anyway. The fall stuff doesn't start for another month, at least."

"See, I don't understand that. School's back in. We need our shows." By which, Alec really meant just the one show - which Jace had turned him on to. Otherwise, he was pretty ignorant about what was on prime time TV.

"Right. Something to look forward to other than early wake-ups and school. And after-school practice."

Alec nodded, setting his food and the drinks down before sitting on the couch. They really shouldn't be eating out here - mom would flip her shit if she knew. She was very protective of her furniture, and the couch was definitely a no food or colored drink zone. The fact that Jace initiated the rule-breaking made him a little braver, but that's not to say if the front door opened unexpectedly right now, that he wouldn't grab his food and coke can and fly back into the kitchen with it, leaving Jace alone to take the rap.

"So, don't wait up for me after school tomorrow," Jace was saying, reaching for the remote and turning the TV on.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to meet up with Raphael. His uncle wants to see me face to face - probably to make sure I'm not a screw up, and threaten me in person to treat his car with the utmost." Jace smirked like he wasn't the least intimidated by that scenario, but instead - tickled. He flipped absently through channels.

" 'You be careful, kid. If there's just one scratch, one tiny ding, it'll be your ass,' " Alec said, trying to sound hardcore Bronx, old-school gangster, but it just came out wrong. He laughed at himself and Jace snickered.

"Well, he is a cop."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, so he's got the full force of the law behind him. He could throw me in lockup if I use half a tank of gas and don't replace it."

"Maybe you shouldn't do this, Jace," Alec said, no longer able to see the humor in the situation.

"Are you kidding me? This is an once in a lifetime experience. I'm never going to own an Aston Martin, and I don't plan on lifting one in the near future. I'm not going to let the Po Po scare me."

"What about...the girl? Is she coming with you to get the car?"

"No, I'll roll by her house afterward. In style."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't forget to bring your license to school. And charge your cell phone."

"Thanks, mom. Anything else?"

Alec punched his arm. Jace shoved him lightly in retaliation, causing Alec to spill his soda on the edge of the cushion.

Alec gasped in horror, then sprung up, cursing. "Damnit, Jace!"

"It's not my fault you have a can to mouth problem. Or that your mother is neurotic."

"Shut up and help me clean this up," Alec urged, using all the napkins. But it wasn't enough. He had to make sure it wasn't going to stain.

Jace sighed, setting down his pizza. Reluctantly, he got up and followed Alec into the kitchen.

* * *

"Lies," Magnus said, flipping through the latest edition of People.

"People isn't a tabloid, dumb ass. Those are real stories," Paul said, turning on his computer.

"No way. I don't buy half these celebrity relationships. They seem more like PR stunts to push their movies. Like this chick from Twilight," Magnus tapped the picture with a polished nail. "Rob is hot - don't get me wrong, but he's how many years older than she is? And the make out scene in the movie was just awkward. It can't be real - their 'off cinema romance'. I bet she's annoying."

Paul scoffed, unwinding his headphones. He was preparing for his evening dose of WOW. Consequently, he'd only heard half of what Magnus had said - and he felt the need to protect his magazine's honor. He was all about celebrity gossip. "Celebrities are real people too. They've just got better makeup."

"And an insane amount of disposable income."

"And perfect DNA."

"And awesome dentists," Magnus retorted, looking at each smiling face. He didn't 'read' magazines like this, just scanned the captions and perused pictures.

"You've got perfect teeth."

"I went through a lot of pain when I was younger. I had half my baby teeth pulled."

"Ouch," Paul replied, loading the game.

"Yeah. And you'll love this one -- they said my mouth was too small."

Paul laughed, glancing over his shoulder at his friend - who was sprawled across his plaid comforter, going through his new PG reading material (the good stuff was under the bed, in a lock box - safe from his sister and snooping parents. That's also where he kept his journal and a few CDs he didn't want to get scratched. Like an autographed Elton John).

"What did they know?"

"Indeed," Magnus agreed with a wink. Paul turned back around in his chair, looking uncomfortable.

"So should I head out?" Magnus asked after a minute. He pushed People aside, glancing disinterestedly at Seventeen and Us.

"You can hang out."

"But you're going to be talking with your cyber friends," Magnus pointed out, sitting up.

"You can watch."

Magnus rolled his eyes. Because that was his idea of a hot time. "Thanks. I'll see myself out."

Paul was already distracted by the game. He blew Magnus an air kiss without turning around.

"Later, Ragnor," Magnus said.

"See you tomorrow," Paul replied.

Maybe they would see each other at school. But he'd probably have to text or call Paul later - when he wasn't sucked into World of Warcraft, and remind him that he was walking home alone tomorrow. Magnus had a date with Alec Lightwood.

Speaking of. Magnus removed his cell while he headed down the stairs of the building. He'd programmed Alec's number into his speed dial. Number 1, of course. Paul had been demoted to 2 - a fact he knew better than to share with his possessive friend.

Holding down the button, Magnus shoved his free hand inside his coat pocket. The line started ringing.

On the third ring, when he was already rehearsing what his message would sound like, Magnus was surprised to hear Alec's voice picking up.

"Hello?"

"Hello," Magnus greeted, sure Alec could hear the smile in his voice.

"...Magnus?"

The smile turned into a full-sized grin. Magnus nuzzled the fur lining of his coat, trying to keep warm. The temperature had dropped significantly since he'd left school that afternoon.

"Mhm."

There was an awkward silence. Magnus lifted a brow. "You did say it was all right to call you."

"Yeah."

"You aren't in bed?"

"Yes. I mean...I wasn't sleeping. I'm reading."

Magnus smiled at the mental image of Alec Lightwood curled up beneath his comforter with a worn paperback book - pushing the hair out of his eyes, a cute look of concentration on his face.

"What are you reading?"

"Catcher in the Rye. It's for English."

"Oh, yeah? Read that one sophomore year."

"At your previous school?"

"Mhm."

"Did you like it?"

"I guess so. I liked the way it was written. The main character was kind of a punk."

"Yeah, I think that's why it bothers me so much. He doesn't seem to care about anything."

"And that's his problem."

"Yeah," Alec agreed.

"But you don't have that problem."

"No."

"Me neither. I know what I want."

Magnus had a pretty good idea that Alec was blushing on the other end of the line, and he snickered.

"What's that?" Alec whispered tentatively.

Mental squeal. _As if you don't know, darling._ "A scholarship to NYU next fall."

"Oh." Alec sounded almost disappointed.

Poor boy. He really was hopeful. Well, Magnus had been tempted to say 'you,' but without being able to see Alec's face, the lengthy pause sure to follow would be meaningless. He would have no way of knowing if Alec was flattered, excited, repulsed, or in horror. Better to save that for tomorrow night.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow night."

"Yeah..." Alec replied, still in that soft voice. "Me too," he admitted.

Magnus smiled, heading into his own building. He shed his coat going up the stairs. "Well, I'll let you get back to your book. But there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"Want to eat lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't usually...eat. But if you want to sit together, that's fine."

"You will eat tomorrow," Magnus decided. "I'll provide the food. And hey, if there's leftovers, you can give Jace some."

"OK. He never turns down food."

"Smart kid."

"He's a pig," Alec laughed. Magnus thought of a few other choice phrases, but didn't comment.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" Magnus said, sliding the key into their front door. He could hear the vacuum roaring to life in the background.

"See you," Alec replied.

Magnus hung up before opening the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEEN?" His mother yelled over the vacuum. Not that it mattered - she was always yelling.

"Paul's house," Magnus answered, shutting the door back behind him and locking it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME?"

"Living in sin," he muttered under his breath. He tossed his coat over the arm of the couch.

"THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!"

"Give me a break, mom. I'm exhausted."

"YOUR LIFE IS NOT HARD! TRY WORKING TWO JOBS AND GETTING PAID LIKE AN IMMIGRANT! THAT IS HARD!"

Magnus rolled his eyes, snatching up his coat and heading to his room.


	38. Breakups Suck

Alec had re-read the last paragraph three times.

They were just words, and these words weren't making sense. Plus, they were starting to blur on the page. Time to stop.

Alec slid his makeshift bookmark (a straw wrapper from Starbucks) between the last two pages and reached over to set the book down on the bedside table. He fumbled with the switch on the lamp, turning it off.

_Brrr._

If it was up to him, the thermostat would be perpetually set at 75. AC off, air in the house a little humid. Like a comfortable fall day. But majority ruled here, and Jace and Isabelle wouldn't let it fly. He'd tried to turn it up a few degrees before, and one or the other had angrily jacked it back down. And once his parents returned, it was probably going to stick at 71. Dad had left a printed memo by the thermostat, warning them not to change it.

While they were away, these warnings didn't hold much weight for Jace. Alec suspected he was the one responsible for turning it down to 68.

_Body heat, what's that?_ Alec shivered, wondering why he was the only one of the Lightwoods with an internal heating problem.

Ten minutes later, Alec tossed back the comforter and braved the cold, grabbing a pair of socks from his dresser and dashing back to the bed. He burrowed back in the covers, tugging the socks on his feet before resuming his insulating position, knees up, arms close to his chest, hands fisted beneath his chin. It was a little better.

Alec was so focused on fighting hypothermia, he hadn't been listening to anything outside of his chattering teeth.

There was a soft, muted crying. It was muffled by the walls between rooms. Isabelle's room was next door.

Isabelle, _crying_? It seemed unlikely.

Alec sat up, pulling the comforter along with him.

It was definitely crying he heard. Maybe she was watching a movie?

But then he heard something crash. It sounded like glass shattering.

Concerned, Alec reluctantly left the cocoon he'd made of his comforter and got back out of bed. The hall was dark. Jace's light was still on, he could see that. Music was playing through the door. Alec quietly approached Isabelle's door, resting his hand against the knob.

"Are you OK?"

Something thudded against the door. It sounded kind of like a shoe.

"F*ck off."

Alec frowned at the door. "Izz--"

Another shoe hit the door, harder this time. "That's French for: leave me alone!" Isabelle's voice broke towards the end.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Alec persevered, twisting the knob. The door wasn't locked. But he wasn't going to go in there without permission. That was an important sibling rule, especially since they hit high school. No trespassing.

"No. I want to wallow in Ben and Jerry's and skip school tomorrow."

"Well...I think we've got Magic Brownies in the fridge?" He didn't like the raspberry in it. Plain chocolate was more his taste.

Isabelle seemed to consider. There was some sniffling, and she cleared her throat.

"Fine. Bring me a spoon too."

"OK," Alec replied, relieved. He went into the kitchen and removed the pint from the freezer, grabbing her a spoon and some napkins. Then back at her door and knocking this time.

"Come in," she allowed. Alec turned the knob and ducked inside.

Sure enough, two shoes were stuck in front of the door. High heels. He carefully stepped around them, looking for broken glass too. There were shards of it, soaked in a puddle of water in the corner.

"Hook it up," Isabelle ordered, hands out for the ice cream. Alec sucked in a breath. Her eyes were rimmed in red, her mouth puffy. There were still wet trails down her cheeks, tinged black from her mascara. Her eyelashes were black, wet spikes.

She realized he was staring and scowled, snatching the ice cream and the spoon with one hand and swiping angrily at her face with the other.

"Thanks," she gruffly replied, tossing the lid and digging in.

"No problem."

He was pretty sure she said "I hate men" around the spoon.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't hate you," Isabelle clarified, filling up her spoon again. "You're just annoying."

"Thanks."

"But I'm through with high school boys."

"What happened?"

"He broke up with me," Isabelle said, glaring at Alec as if to say _Isn't it obvious? Idiot._

"I'm sorry," Alec said, more genuinely this time. He stood awkwardly a foot from the bed. "At least...you were only going out for three days?"

"What does that mean?"

"You didn't really..have much time to get attached?"

"Ergo my feelings shouldn't be hurt? Do you think I'm faking?" Isabelle said, angry all over again.

"No!" Alec said, ringing his hands. "I'm sorry you're upset."

"I'm sorry I went to second base with that foreign exchange freak!" Alec colored at the details of their relationship - it was TMI. "He didn't deserve to touch my boobs."

"OK!" Alec lifted his hands to his ears until she was finished. "I don't need to know!"

"Do you know he was practically the size of a pencil? It must be the water in France."

"ISABELLE!"

"...stunted. It's so weird..."

Alec turned away, muttering "leaving" with his hands still clamped to his ears.

"...and uncut. Freakiest thing I've ever seen..."

Alec reached for the knob with a whimpering sound, unwittingly catching that part.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better?"

"Not if it's going to give me nightmares!"

"Fine, I'll stop talking about his...yeah."

"Please."

When Alec turned around, Isabelle was smiling around a spoonful of ice cream.

"I thought you'd want to know."

"Why would I be interested in...that?" Alec challenged, making a face.

"No reason," Isabelle replied, brows raised.

"So," Alec swallowed. "What went wrong?"

"He wanted to go all the way. And he turned into an asshole when I said I wasn't ready."

Alec frowned, sitting down on her beanbag chair. "That is pretty asshole-ish."

"I can see why he thought I might...be more willing, but I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know you aren't."

"Maybe it's false-advertising, with the heels and my attitude, but I'm tired of being scared whenever I'm around boys. I wanted to be a strong, femme fatale."

"Why would you be scared?"

Isabelle didn't answer, digging in the ice cream again. "I just wanted to be normal."

"Izz, you are normal. I mean, you're scary with knives, but no one thinks you're weird at school. Don't let a kid with fruit loop hair make you feel differently."

"It's not his fault."

Alec blinked, clearly not following. He thought this was about their breakup.

"I'm tired," Isabelle announced, pushing the half-eaten pint away. "Will you put it back?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," Isabelle said.

Alec took the lid and the pint with the spoon sticking out of it, heading for the door. Before he reached it, though, he said paused.

"I don't think the whole man-eater thing is right for you. But you are strong."

"Man-eater? Is that what Jace calls me?"

"Sometimes," Alec admitted with a blush.

"He's such a dick."

Alec smiled a little, conceding it. "He doesn't sugar coat the truth."

"No, he doesn't."

"But he's still right, a lot of the time."

"Yeah. I hate that."

Alec laughed a little, grabbing the door knob.

"Thanks, Alec. You're better than mom with this kind of stuff."

"Ummm, thanks?"

"But you're still a loser."

"I _am_ a guy."

"Yeah. But you get the loser status just being my brother."

"Oh, OK. Thanks for clearing that up."

"Now get out of my room."

"Love you too," Alec said over his shoulder. He heard Isabelle chuckle before he closed the door.


	39. Volleyball

Friday.

The first week of school at CCHS was almost at an end; then two brief days of freedom before having to report back too early on Monday morning.

Here's to hoping those two days would drag on. Then maybe a natural disaster would hit on Sunday night so there'd be no school on Monday – or at the least, some really bad weather, like a hardcore snow storm at the end of August, or tornado – which was just as unlikely to touch down in Manhattan. Maybe a low grade earthquake? Even if it just took out the gym, a lot of students would be happy.

Students subscribing to that mode of thought: Aline and her girlfriends, who hated all things athletic (except for Jace Herondale, homegrown soccer star), Clary (who felt queasy every day before lunch in anticipation of gym class), and Alec Lightwood – who, in spite of loving athletics and being a natural at sports, just found the class…too complicated. He spent most of it trying not to stare at Jace prowling around the court in a sweat, while simultaneously trying to ignore the very obvious stare of Magnus Bane, following _him_ around like he was the best thing since prime rib. It was unnerving.

Friday's class was no exception. Aline, who had gym first period, told Ms. Graymark she was coming down with a case of Anthrax. The distracted PE teacher sent her to the Nurse, where she happily spent the remainder of the class texting, after taking two Tylenol and reclining in a cot with an ice pack. No such luck for Clary Fray. Someone knocked her down during volleyball, reaching over her to get the ball. Then during one of the plays, the ball was hit up in the air by her own team and came back down on her head. No one had even screamed a warning, so she could at least try to duck and cover.

Finally she was humiliated by the fact that she couldn't serve the ball over the net to save her life. The laughter and snickering made her want to crawl into a mole hole and hibernate until the school year was over.

As for Alec, he changed in silence with his back turned, hyperaware that Jace and Magnus were both shedding clothes in the same room. By the time he'd finished, Jace had already headed out. Magnus met his eyes, saying nothing. Awkward. Alec colored and headed out of the locker room.

While volleyball was a breeze for Alec, he got stuck on a team with both Jace and Magnus. Karma must really have it out for him. Jace, of course, wanted to steal the show, throwing his body at the downward arc of the ball with more zeal than the sport probably required. Alec spent most of his time trying to get out of his way – and not bump into Magnus. Twice, the taller boy prevented a collision, his hand out to Alec's back or grabbing his waist. Alec stammered an apology and moved away. Magnus just looked amused.

By the time the bell rang, Alec was running towards the double doors, in a hurry to flee the gym. He avoided the inevitable choice – Magnus or Jace as company, heading back to the main building. He ran on ahead, hoping to have enough time to break into his locker. Alec hadn't gotten the chance over lunch. He'd spent fifteen minutes eating the biggest school lunch in recorded history, and then the second half of the break lounging uncomfortably on the bench – wishing he hadn't. But Magnus seemed so happy that he enjoyed the food, he didn't have the heart to complain.

Isabelle Lightwood had gym next. She'd been on the volleyball team in middle school – before the interest in cheerleading. It didn't require getting as dirty as softball, and there was no challenge in track and field, though she was a fast runner – just like her brother. It just gave her more satisfaction to pound on a volleyball.

And today was no exception. She was trying to visualize Meliorn's face on half the boys, wondering if she'd receive an after-school if she started spiking the ball below the belt. When one of the unfortunates jeered at her as she set up to serve, Isabelle threw the ball up and volleyed it into his stunned face, effectively bloodying his nose.

"Oops," she muttered under her breath. Graymark blew her whistle, shooting her a glare. But Isabelle got off with a warning.

- - - -

Before the final period of the day, Alec caught up with Isabelle. He wanted to warn her that Magnus would be riding home with them - and make sure that was OK. Otherwise, they could walk, but just in case Isabelle didn't hate the idea, he wanted to avoid an awkward scene outside when Magnus showed up.

"Fine," Isabelle replied, surprising him.

"It's OK?" Alec asked in disbelief, rushing to catch up with her as she continued down the hall to her class. She was wearing jeans and a pair of worn adidas today, three inches shorter than usual, which meant Alec had the advantage as they walked side by side.

"I don't care, Alec. But if this becomes a regular thing, I'm going to start asking for gas money."

"I'll give you a ten."

"Deal."

Alec grinned, excited by how easy it had been. He honestly hadn't expected it. Isabelle saw his cheesy grin and rolled her eyes, walking ahead. Alec turned around and rushed to his next class.

- - - -

Clary sighed, sinking into the creaking desk. She had the mother of all headaches. The spot on the back of her head was throbbing - but she was pretty sure her blood sugar was low, and a chocolate bar or a soda would probably make her feel minutely better.

She'd started out lunch with her sketchpad and juicebox, working on a rough outline of the trees in the lawn. They were so big, the leaves very uniform in color and shape. It reminded her of a puzzle - the kind you end up hating because every piece looks the same. The sky, water, and trees are especially hard.

As she glanced up at her swaying, green subject again, someone stepped into her vision - blocking her view. Clary blinked, panning up until she was looking back into Jace Herondale's eyes.

"Do you mind?" she snapped. Giving attitude was a defense mechanism. It made her feel more comfortable around uncomfortably attractive boys she barely knew - leveling the playing field. Jace just smirked and took a small step to the side.

"You don't sleep with your sketchpad, do you?"

Clary made a face, setting down the pencil. "No. That's stupid."

Jace shrugged. "You're always drawing."

"I like to draw."

"Don't you ever eat?"

"When I get home. I have a big dinner."

"That's not healthy."

"Don't you usually sleep during lunch?"

"Touche," Jace drawled. And then he was coming around the table and sliding into the seat beside her on the bench. Clary shifted, shooting him a look.

"Can I help you?"

Jace waved that away. "Don't me disturb you."

"Well, you _are_. You're very distracting."

"Thanks."

Clary colored unhappily, snapping her sketchpad closed. "How would you like it if someone tried to talk to you while you're napping?"

"I don't know. Are you the someone in that equation?"

"Sure - since I'm trying to make a point."

"Then I guess I wouldn't mind," Jace answered sincerely. At Clary's silence, he smiled and reached out to pick up her pencil.

"I can't draw," he admitted. "I'm not very artistic." He drew through the air with the end of the pencil, just playing around. Clary fingers reached out towards it reflexively, but she didn't make a grab to reclaim to drawing pencil.

"You've got soccer."

"Yeah. And I'm great at that."

"You're not humble at all."

"What would be the point in that?"

"People might like you more."

"You like me."

Clary snatched her pencil back, frowning.

"You don't?" Jace challenged.

"I don't know you."

"Well, we're working on that. Still on for tonight?"

Clary nodded, reaching for her juice box. "Luke said it was fine. But I have to be back by 10."

"Not a problem. I'm going to pick up the car after school. Will you be ready around 5?"

Clary nodded again, playing with the straw.

"You don't have to dress up or anything."

"Are we just riding around in the car?"

"Well, I figured we'd stop somewhere and show off. Maybe get some dinner. You'll probably be starving by then."

"I'll survive."

Jace grinned. "Why don't you text me your address?"

"I don't have your number."

Jace opened her sketchpad. Clary sucked in a breath, worried he was going to deface her drawing. But he waited for her write it down. Relieved, she sketched it into the inside of the cover, not on the sketch itself.

"So, does that cover everything?"

"I can't think of anything."

"Then I'll let you get back to your trees," Jace said, getting up and stretching.

"Fifteen minutes isn't much of a nap," Clary pointed out.

"You'd be surprised," Jace replied, heading back over to his usual bench. She tried not to stare as he got comfortable, arms folded behind his head, face upturned - sun-bathing.

She did notice that he was alone today. The dark-haired boy that usually sat with him, he was sitting across the lawn with another boy, with a picnic-like spread. There were covered dishes and what looked like enough food to feed a family.

Clary's stomach growled. It wasn't that she was into starving herself - she just kept forgetting to pack something for lunch, in the rush to get ready for school each morning. At St. Xavier's, she'd gotten by on cafeteria food - and usually had to fight Simon for his starches. She loved the tater tots and curly fries especially, and they never gave you enough. But she'd realized within the first two days why eating didn't seem to be en vogue here. The cafeteria food was...well, scary. Definitely not edible. It looked like they were warming up leftovers from last school year.

Frowning and trying to ignore the cramping of her empty stomach, Clary sucked the balance of her juice box, longing for a hot meal and her best friend.

* * *

_Sorry, my people. I had intentions of working on another chapter before I had to head out, but I managed time badly. Plus, I wanting to get a chapter out for **Magic Moment** and those readers who have been waiting every-so-patiently._

_But promises for next chapter: car ride home (Isabelle/Magnus/Alec) and Magnus and Alec's long-awaited study session! I'll try to make it long and worth the wait._


	40. Quickie in the Car

Alec waited outside, hands awkwardly shoved inside his hoodie as the wind blew his hair in and out of his eyes.

It wasn't long at all before Magnus's dark head appeared, at least half a foot taller than the procession of students that parted for him as he walked towards the parking lot. When he met Alec's eyes, he grinned. Alec tried not to look away or blush.

It's not like they hadn't seen each other, what, already four times in one day? In the hall before class started. Second period. Lunch. Gym. Of course, lunch was the only point where they actually spent any kind of time together, not just in passing. And before and after lunch, it was like they were awkward strangers again - or at least that's what it was like for Alec. He had a feeling it was different for Magnus.

Today, Magnus's hair was done up in the retro spikes. No glitter, though. It hadn't come back after the fight with Bat. As distracting as it had been, it was probably for the best. No one should wear that much glitter outside of Halloween and the circus. And even then, Alec didn't think it was something that _guys_ should wear at all. Although it seemed a little less...outlandish on Magnus, who had on leather pants and a pink t-shirt.

But that's exactly why he didn't need glitter. He already stuck out like a sore thumb. Or a very long, colorful pointer.

"Sorry I'm late," Magnus said, meeting up with Alec.

"The bell just rang three minutes ago."

"But you beat me out here. I was looking for you in the hall," Magnus admitted.

"Sorry," Alec replied, face warming with guilt - imagining Magnus searching up and down the chaos, trying to find him.

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" Magnus asked, brows raised. He smiled, then hooked his arm through Alec's, catching him off guard. And then he was walking, leading a stunned Alec towards the student cars.

"Umm..."

"I guess we should have worked out that little detail. No matter! I found you in the end," Magnus replied happily, glancing sidelong at Alec, who looked like his pants had fallen down around his ankles at an assembly.

"God, you're cute," Magnus crooned, not making it any better for Alec - who was in the process of trying to pull his arm back and rattle off ground rules, when he realized they were right behind Isabelle's car. How did he know which one it was?

Oh. Maybe because Isabelle had the music blaring, all the windows down, and now she was leaning out the window to glare at them. "I'm starving. So unless you're hitching a ride with your other sister, get in."

"I don't have--oh."

Magnus chuckled, opening the door for Alec. Frowning, Alec climbed in. Instead of walking around the car to get to the other side, Magnus's long legs were moving across the seat, forcing Alec to scoot to the other side.

"Nice ride," Magnus whistled. Alec looked at him strangely - now _that_ had to be sarcasm. Isabelle's car looked and sounded exactly like the pre-owned hand-me-down it was. Shake, rattle, and roll. Alec called it Elvis. Jace called it a piece of shit. Isabelle...well, she didn't really like naming things.

"My tires are almost bald," Isabelle shared. Alec guessed she was trying to freak Magnus out - make him believe he was currently riding in a death drap (that's what you get for carpooling).

Magnus merely smiled. "Why don't you hit your parents up for a new set of tires?"

"Did Alec tell you our parents are loaded?"

"No. But I have seen your shoes. I connected the dots."

"Did you see Tuesday's?"

"The pink heels? They looked like Dior."

Isabelle lifted her head, scrutinizing him through the rear-view mirror. "They were. I got them online."

"Neat. Discount?"

"Yeah. But real."

"Nice."

Isabelle seemed to ponder this new information - that Magnus knew a hell of a lot about ladies' designer shoes. She was pretty sure he was also the kid that had swiped her nail file. So he was into high heels and manicures. He had to be gay. Firm in that belief, Isabelle sped out of the parking lot, her bald tires protesting, and then asked over the loud CD:

"So, are you dating my brother?"

Alec looked like he was going to be sick. His head knocked against the glass - whether by her manic turn, or maybe it was mortification. Magnus turned his head at the sound of forehead hitting glass. He reached out a concerned hand, meaning to touch Alec's knee and ask him if he was all right, but Alec saw that hand edging closer and recoiled, retracting his knee - forcing his legs together and as far away from Magnus as possible.

Frowning, Magnus looked up front at Isabelle's watchful eyes, staring back at him through the mirror. "Of course not," he answered, although he didn't look happy having to admit it.

"So you're just making out?"

"Isabelle!" Alec snapped, finally finding his voice.

"What? It's my car."

"That doesn't mean you've got free license to be a bitch!" He said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Isabelle scoffed. "So you can ask me about my sex life, but the second I try to show the slightest interest in yours, I'm a bitch?"

"I was trying to make you feel better! And I didn't ask - you kept talking about it."

"You wanted to know what was wrong - so I told you! I was just being honest," Isabelle said, slamming on brakes at a light. Magnus and Alec lurched forward. Fortunately, Magnus had his seatbelt on. Alec had forgotten to put on his, and his knees came forward, knocking into the back of the passenger-side. "And now I'm curious. There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's fine," Magnus interjected, brows raised at the rising argument between siblings. "I'm not offended."

"So you _are_ gay?" Isabelle asked, attention shifting back to Magnus.

"Extremely."

"Have you ever made out with another guy?"

"Sure. Three, at last count."

Alec looked at Magnus in disbelief, eyes gone wide.

"But not my brother?"

"No. Regrettably."

Alec hung his head, hands digging in his hair. He tried to tune them out - and conceal how red his face had become.

"Do you want to?"

"IZZ! SHUT UP!" Alec growled, slamming his hand down on the seat.

Out of respect for Alec's growing agitation, Magnus refrained from answering. Instead, he folded his hands in his lap and looked the other way, trying to look demure (was that possible, after admitting he'd made out with three other boys?)

Alec wanted to die. Or vomit. In that order.


	41. The Talk

"So…" Magnus said after an awkward two-minute lull. "You were saying your parents are loaded?"

"They're corporate lawyers," Isabelle answered, "which means we never see them, but they make up for missing games and occasional birthdays with a lofty allowance."

"She's exaggerating," Alec defended with a frown.

"I'm not," Isabelle retorted, checking her lip gloss in the mirror. "My seventeenth birthday, dad texted me from the office with his credit card number. Said I should order dinner - his treat. I was asleep before they got home."

"Never going to let that one go," Alec muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

"Did Alec tell you, they forgot his birthday altogether? It was last Tuesday."

Magnus's brows shot up, glancing over at Alec. "That's horrible."

"I'm fine with it," Alec replied, looking out the window. "Isabelle made me a cake." Even though he said it nice enough, Alec made a face.

"With eighteen candles," Isabelle pointed out, proud of herself.

"Well…I guess it's good that you have each other, then. Since your parents aren't really in the picture."

"Except on paper," Isabelle amended.

"You don't have siblings?" Alec asked.

"No. Only child."

"Lucky," Isabelle said under her breath.

"Lonely," Magnus replied.

"You don't have to fight with anyone," Alec pointed out the plus side.

"Or fight for attention," Isabelle added.

"Or fight for a bathroom."

"No, I just fight with my mom," Magnus drawled.

"Why do you fight with your mom?" Alec asked with a frown. That wasn't right.

"She's always yelling at me. She's just an angry little woman, and I'm the only one left to hear it. Just me and the cat."

"Poor cat," Isabelle said, from the front.

Magnus shrugged. "I love my cat."

"What's your cat's name?" Alec asked.

"Chairman Meow."

Isabelle scoffed. Alec smiled a little.

"That's different."

"Were you expecting 'Chanel'?" Magnus asked, addressing Isabelle.

"Or Dolce."

"While that would have been brilliant, my mom named him."

"It sounds like a cartoon character," Isabelle decided.

"He was actually named after the Chairman in Memoirs of a Geisha. She thinks he's dreamy," Magnus said with a smile.

Alec blinked, at a loss.

"He's old," Isabelle said, making a face.

"So is my mom."

"Oh. Right."

"I loved that movie," Magnus said. "It's so pretty. Have you seen it?" he asked Alec.

"No."

"Have you seen Chicago?"

"No."

Magnus gasped. "With Renee Zellweger and Catherine Zeta-Jones?"

"Loved it," Isabelle replied.

"Alec?"

"No…? Should I have?"

"Do you watch movies at all?"

"Sometimes."

"Name one."

Alec scratched his head, trying to think back.

"Oh my God!"

"Hold on, I'm thinking."

"If you have to think _that_ hard, something is seriously wrong."

"That's what I've been saying," Isabelle replied.

"Shut up!" Alec growled.

"Focus," Magnus snapped his fingers. "We're going to have to watch a movie."

"But we were going to study," Alec protested.

"Study," Isabelle chuckled.

Magnus ignored her. He shifted to face Alec and smiled reassuringly. "We can do both."

"No, we can't. I don't even have a television in my room."

"Then we'll borrow one."

"What?"

"You can take Jace's TV. He won't be back for a while," Isabelle helpfully suggested.

"Oh, right," Magnus replied, though he didn't linger on the subject. He could already see the beginnings of a scowl on Alec's face. "Problem solved!"

"I can't concentrate if the television is on," Alec replied, definitely grumpy.

"I'll pick out a comedy or something. Something light and silly. You won't even have to look at the screen."

"I don't like distractions," Alec sulked, glancing up. Magnus was staring at him intently. Alec twitched and looked away again.

"Sorry -- Magnus, right?" Isabelle said, "You have to realize, Alec is classic vanilla – old and boring. I don't think he can handle Sprinkles."

"Am I sprinkles in that metaphor?" Magnus inquired, snickering.

"I'm _not_ old!" Alec snarled.

"You _are_ boring."

"You're not boring," Magnus said, patting his knee. "And I'm older than you are." The car lurched forward again as Isabelle parked. This time Magnus clamped onto Alec's leg, keeping him from hitting the front seat again. When the car stopped and Magnus's hand didn't move from his thigh, Alec sucked in a breath and reached for the door handle in a panic.

"Oops," Isabelle said, unlocking the doors a moment later.

Alec shoved the door open and flew onto the sidewalk. Magnus's lip twitched. Unsnapping his belt, he grabbed his bag and unhurriedly slid across the seat, climbing out of the car.

- --

Magnus was eying the artwork on the way in, and the otherwise clean white walls, the crown molding, the oriental rugs, dark wood everywhere, and an unnecessarily huge chandelier hovering conspicuously over the dining room table - which looked like it could sit ten to twelve easily. It also looked like it was just there for show - like no one actually took their meals in the room. And he would be right.

"Have you ever seen Gossip Girl?" Magnus asked.

"No," Alec muttered, adjusting his bag uncomfortably on his shoulder.

"Of course not," Magnus teased.

"Loved the first season," Isabelle said up ahead, tossing her bag across the couch. It was a white couch. How was that practical? It wasn't even covered in a protective sheet of plastic.

"Blair?"

"I liked Serena."

"Shocked," Magnus exclaimed.

Alec trudged ahead, retreating to his room.

"Why? Because I'm a bitch?"

"You just strike me more as a dark-haired debutante with an attitude. And a wild side waiting to be unleashed."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I'm an upper-east side hoe, with a sweet side under wraps."

"Oh. You got me."

"You're not bad, for an emo freak."

"I'm not emo," Magnus sniffed.

"Glam rock?"

"I don't believe in stereotyping a person because of the music they listen to," Magnus replied, rolling his eyes.

"What music do you listen to?"

"Depends on the day."

"Backstreet Boys?"

"Always fun at a party."

"Madonna?"

"Who doesn't love the Immaculate Collection?"

"Metallica."

"Masters of the nine minute songs. But they're classic."

"Sarah McLachlan?"

"See, that's where I draw the line," Magnus snickered. Isabelle returned the smile.

"It's too bad you're not a girl."

"Why?" Magnus asked, head tilted. "Because then we could be best friends?" he teased.

"Dream on, emo freak," Isabelle snorted, though there was no bite to it.

"Why, then?"

"Because then it wouldn't be so hard on Alec."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. It's obvious."

"What's that?" Magnus replied, brows raised.

"You like him."

"Really? Did Gossip Girl shoot you a line?"

"I watched you in the car. You're into him, and he's terrified."

"Of me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Magnus drawled. "Why would he be scared?"

"Because he's cowering in the closet?"

Magnus flinched.

"Maverick—"

"Magnus."

"Right. Magnus, my brother has never even kissed a boy as far as I know. And at this rate, he's going to be in retirement home before he admits to anyone that he's gay. Especially my parents. So…if that's something you're interested in, someone you can actually walk down the hall with, hand in hand, I hate to break it to you, but Alec's not the one for you. He's not going to be number four," Isabelle concluded her frank speech, draping herself along the arm of the white couch, regarding him seriously.

"Well...I appreciate the heads up, Isabelle. But I don't think you should give up on your brother just yet. Things could change."

"You mean, he could change?" Isabelle clarified, brow raised. "I think I know Alec better than you do."

"I don't doubt that. But you don't know me," Magnus winked. "I think he just needs a jolt of courage and a little magic."

"He needs a lot more than that."

"Sorry to cut this short, but I don't want to keep Alec waiting."

"Jace's room is the one with the caution tape on the door."

"Is it that bad? Should I watch my step?" Magnus joked, remembering he had to break into the other boy's room to grab the television.

"No, he's actually a neat freak - at least with his own room. He'd probably freak if he knew you were in there."

"In other words, mention your name if he asks?"

"Funny, emo freak. Very funny."

"I liked 'Maverick' better than 'emo freak'."

Isabelle snickered, using the front of one shoe to nudge the heel of the other off her foot, one adidas hitting the floor. "Can I call you Chuck instead?"

"Does that mean we have to fu--"

"Are you coming?" Alec asked, standing in the hallway with a book in hand.

"After you," Magnus said, following him back.


	42. Study Session

Magnus unplugged the television while Alec stood watch in the doorway – as if someone could possibly be coming to stop them.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked, wrapping the cord carefully around the DVD player.

"Nothing."

"Does this make your nervous? Borrowing his stuff?"

"No. You just shouldn't be in here without permission," Alec said, perfectly serious. He tried to look stern, through the anxiety.

"Ah. And who's house is this?"

"Our house."

"Yes, but who's name is on the mortgage?" Magnus patiently asked, stacking the DVD player on top of the TV.

"My parents."

"Right. So technically, they own all the rooms. That's my mom's argument whenever I try to lock her out of my room. Or the bathroom."

"Yes, but we're like subleasing the bedrooms," Alec disagreed. "Our parents are the superintendents."

"Do you work for your room and board?"

"I do the laundry and I pick up after everyone."

"Wow. That's more than I do," Magnus admitted, lifting the electronics. "Shut the door after me?"

Alec nodded, shutting up Jace's room and following Magnus back down the hall. "So, it's just you and your mom? And…your cat?" Alec asked, rushing ahead to open the door to his room.

"Thanks." Not sure where the nearest outlet was, Magnus walked a few paces inside Alec's bedroom and set the load down at his feet. Then he took a moment to appreciate this epic moment: he had successfully infiltrated Alec Lightwood's bedroom.

And it was pretty much what he expected. Clean, plain. The bed meticulously made, nothing on the floor or the walls. Like a dorm room in the armed forces, except for the trophies on the corner of his desk (soccer, Magnus was guessing) and a full laundry basket in front of the closet (walk-in, of course). Magnus wanted to take a look around the closet or peek underneath the bed - see if that was his secret hiding place (it was definitely Paul's - though not so secret).

Instead, Magnus sat down on the edge of Alec's bed, hand smoothing over the navy comforter.

Alec twitched, like Magnus had violated the sanctity of his socks and underwear drawer.

"You can plug it in there." He gestured to the wall, probably just an excuse to get Magnus up and moving again – and off his bed.

Magnus snickered, but he followed through with Alec's instruction, lifting the television and plugging it into the wall, the DVD player still stacked on top. Hooking the audio and video cables back, it was all set.

"What are we thinking?" Magnus mused, reading off the titles of the three DVDs he'd snatched from Jace's collection. "Adventureland, Last House on the Left, or House season 5?"

"House," Alec answered without hesitation, removing the contents of his book bag, looking for something.

"You watch House?"

"Yeah?" Alec answered, lifting his head. "What?"

"I'm just surprised. You can't remember the last movie you watched, but you actually keep up with a television show."

"That's different. And anyway, Jace watches it."

"And he thought it'd be a fun way to spend an hour of QT together?"

"QT?"

"Quality time."

"It's a good show."

"Oh, I know," Magnus answered, still watching him carefully – trying to divulge some secret. Or maybe make out the paradox that was Alec Lightwood. It was nice that the unassuming boy managed to surprise him, again and again.

"What?" Alec said irritably, bothered by the staring.

Magnus just shrugged, opening the DVD case and removing a disc, popping it in the tray. It started cuing up.

Alec scrunched up his nose and found what he was looking for – his rough looking copy of Catcher in the Rye. Was that a straw wrapper poking out of the top?

Alec removed his sneakers, then climbed up onto the bed with his book, preparing to catch up on his required reading.

Not invited to have a seat, or told he had to remain on the floor, Magnus followed Alec's lead, removing his own shoes and climbing up onto the full mattress. Alec looked up in confusion, then selfconsciously averted his eyes, trying to scoot a little further away. Magnus smiled without looking at him, selecting the first episode and setting the remote down.

"Didn't you bring anything to study?" Alec asked, realizing that Magnus's hands were free now, and he hadn't removed anything from his bag.

"No, I'm good. Got Saturday and Sunday to catch up."

"But you said—"

"I said that studying was our secret code," Magnus reminded. "Doesn't mean I actually wanted to waste the whole time reading in silence. Where's the fun in that?"

Alec flushed unhappily. "Oh."

"Do you mind?"

"I guess not." But his tense shoulders said it was weird for him. Alec tried to focus on his book, managing to get through two pages, before the proximity of another person in his bed seemed get to him.

"Why did you come, then?" Alec asked, marking his place with his thumb.

"I wanted to hang out with you," Magnus simply replied.

"Why?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out?"

Wary of what his answer might be, Alec shook his head and swallowed, looking back down at the book. Magnus smiled, watching him - wondering how long this awkward dance would go on before Alec decided to lose the prop. It's not like he was actually getting anywhere, with his reading. And Magnus didn't intend to let him.

"So...you've really been with three other boys?" Alec whispered, without looking up from his page. It looked contrived, his focus, but Magnus could tell Alec was nervous.

Brows raised in surprise at this particular question, Magnus answered honestly: "Not in the way you mean. I've only been with one of them."

"Then..."

"I kissed my best friend when we were thirteen," Magnus explained, lips pursed at the memory. Not his shining moment. "It was weird and it felt wrong, and we definitely shouldn't have tried it." Namely because he had unintentionally hurt Paul's feelings by giving him the wrong idea. While it wasn't exactly his fault, Paul wanted to believe it was more than adolescent experimentation - which is all it had been for Magnus. Maybe if it hadn't felt so much like kissing a fish…but that was exactly why Magnus came to the conclusion that it wasn't meant to be. Unfortunately, it took his friend longer to resign himself.

Alec lowered his eyes. Something about that statement struck home. Had he ever kissed Jace, and his sister just didn't know? That would be an interesting plot twist.

"And I made out with another guy when I was fifteen. Just a lot of kissing and petting. We had a favorite tree at school. It had a really thick trunk, and we'd duck behind it at lunch and fool around. But one time I bit him on the neck and left a mark. His parents saw it and that was pretty much the end of that," Magnus smirked. Alec blushed, regretting having asked.

"And it was with the third that I--"

Alec sucked in a breath. "OK. I was just curious."

Magnus smiled, leaving it at that. "Can I ask you a question?"

"It depends on the question."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Alec paused for a few seconds, frowning at the book in his hands. Then he shook his head. "Just you."

"I love that."

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not," Magnus crooned, scooting closer. "I think it's hot that I'm your first and only kiss. You're going to think of me every time someone kisses you now, and draw comparisons."

"I haven't kissed anyone else."

"Good. It's still fresh, then."

Alec finally looked up from his book, eyes uncertain. He bit his lip, then he asked in a hesitant whisper: "What happened with number three? I mean, afterward?"

"He moved to Boston last year," Magnus answered, keeping a level gaze – letting Alec see any flicker of feeling that might unintentionally show in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Alec replied, his sympathy sounding sincere.

Magnus shrugged. "I was," he paused, trying to abbreviate the whole period of mourning, "disappointed. But a few months later we moved and I changed schools, and I got over it. The change of scenery helped." _And then there was you_, Magnus silently added. _Crushing on you changed everything._

"Why did you move?"

"Rent in Brooklyn is insane. We were paying more for a crappy studio apartment in Williamsburg than for a two bedroom here. Well, not exactly _here_. My neighborhood isn't this nice."

"But you live in Manhattan?"

"Yep. Two blocks from Paul."

"Your best friend," Alec clarified.

"Yes. So, it's cool. Nothing I regret about moving. Except maybe that I lost a few things in transition."

"I would hate that."

"Yeah. I had a Cure poster – you can't just buy those. It's vintage."

"Cure?"

"The Cure? You've never heard of them?"

Alec shook his head.

"Alec," Magnus said, leaning in. "I'm going to have to ask you a very serious question, and I hope you won't take offense."

"OK…?"

"Do you do anything other than study and play soccer?" Magnus asked in a near-whisper.

"Yes!" Alec hissed, offended. It was easier than reacting to how close the other boy was.

"Like what?" Magnus asked, waiting for a list of probably less-than-exciting hobbies.

They didn't come.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking."

"Alec, that's so many kinds of sad," Magnus sighed.

Alec punched his arm. Magnus gasped in surprise.

"You _hit_ me!"

"I punched you. There's a difference," Alec hiked up his chin.

"I don't see a distinction."

"If I hit you, it'd be with the flat of my hand, not my fist," Alec explained, although heat was starting to creep into his cheeks.

"That's not fair. You know I can't fight."

"You probably could, if you tried. If you got angry enough."

"I fight with my mouth," Magnus replied.

Uncomfortable, Alec tried to pick his book up and get back to reading.

No way, not after punching him. Alec wasn't going to get away with that. Magnus smacked the book away. It hit the floor a few feet from the bed, opening up again to a random page.

"Hey!"

"You _punched_ me," Magnus reminded.

"You were being mean to me!"

"I'm not your BFF. You can't just hit – or _punch_ me whenever you can't think of a witty come-back."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Alec asked, exasperated.

_Try harder_? The retort was there, on the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately, Magnus was staring at the angry line of Alec's mouth, finding it very appealing even then, and he forgot his snappy reply.

Instead, Magnus swooped in and kissed him, grabbing at Alec's messy hair, curling his fingers around it near the roots to make sure Alec wasn't going to pull away.

Alec gasped, pushing at Magnus, trying to dislodge him. But there wasn't much force behind the gesture at all. Magnus tolerated the shoving hands for a few seconds, before Alec's fingers curled in on his shirt in resignation, unconsciously tugging him closer.

Magnus's tongue slid inside Alec's mouth. They both groaned.

When they broke off ten seconds later, gasping for breath, Alec held a shaky hand up.

Magnus paused, his lips an inch from Alec's palm, and three inches from Alec's flushed mouth.

"I'm not going to do…_that_, either."

"But don't you feel better now?"

Alec blushed, refusing to answer.

"You can pull my hair. Or dig your nails in. I don't care," Magnus explained in a low, appealing voice - assuming Alec might still have some anger he wanted to work through. "Just as long as you kiss me."

Magnus lifted his right hand, pressing his palm to Alec's, linking their fingers. Alec shuddered, letting Magnus lower their hands together. Magnus brought them down against his thigh. Then he raised his free hand, swiping the dark hair out of Alec's eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you," Alec admitted. Especially not in that context.

"OK," Magnus said with a smile, fingertips sliding down Alec's cheek, enjoying the soft skin – the absence of stubble along his cheek.

Alec shivered again, closing his eyes.

Curling his fingers beneath the boy's chin, Magnus slowly lowered his head once more, kissing Alec.

This time Alec didn't fight it. He softened beneath Magnus's mouth with a sound that started out like a sigh, and turned into a strangled moan. And they kissed knee-to-knee in the center of Alec's mattress, studying for the moment forgotten.


	43. Road Block

"Ow," Alec complained, hissing in pain.

"Sorry," Magnus said, flicking an apologetic smile down at the other boy.

"It's your belt buckle," Alec pointed out, face heating up. His dark hair fanned the pillow, thoroughly disheveled.

"Oh. Hm." Magnus lowered his eyes, realizing that – yes, with the way he was resting his weight on top of Alec, his belt did probably poke into Alec's bare stomach. He sat up a little, hearing Alec's relieved intake of breath. "Why don't I take it off, then?" Magnus suggested, loosening the buckle, and tugging the remainder of the belt through the loops with a whoosh of leather.

Magnus held out his hand, letting it fall to the floor with a dull thud.

Alec bit his lip, not sure about this – this removing of clothing, beyond t-shirts.

Without the belt, Magnus's leather pants sunk low on his slender hips. When he shifted, Alec distinctly caught a flash of black cotton underneath. Alec swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked, noting his discomfort.

"I'm not sure…" Alec began, and turned his cheek away, unable to finish.

"Do you want to stop?" Magnus coaxed, although he was hoping that wasn't the reason.

"…Maybe."

_Damn._

"What time is it?" Alec asked, looking around desperately. Magnus reached into the back pocket of his pants, removing his cell. "Five thirty. Why?" Brows raised, Magnus smirked, rubbing Alec's knee as he moved to sit down on the mattress beside him. "Expecting someone else at six?"

"No," Alec scoffed, sitting up as well. His dark hair fell forward into his eyes, not long enough to hide his very red face.

Magnus chuckled, studying him.

"What?" Alec scowled.

"I left a mark."

"What?" Alec's hand automatically went to his throat, as if he knew Magnus's MO. Magnus tried not to grin in triumph at the darkening bruise there.

"I'm sorry. You tasted so good… I tried not to bite," he purred.

Alec didn't find it amusing. Angrily, he reached for his discarded t-shirt and climbed unsteadily off the bed. House was still playing in the background, rolling through episode after episode while they were preoccupied.

Tugging the neckline over his head and shoving his arms inside, Alec stalked across the room – trying to put as much distance between him and Magnus as possible.

"We're supposed to be studying," Alec snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh huh. Sure," Magnus replied, lifting his chin and shamelessly regarding Alec, unwilling to take the entire blame for what had happened. Stubbornly, he drew his folded legs beneath him, resting one hand against Alec's rumpled comforter. "Funny how you didn't care about that ten minutes again when I had my mouth—"

"Don't!" Alec cried, voice uneven. He covered his face in shame, shaking his head. As if not saying it made it any less real. Why was he so embarrassed? Magnus was thrilled.

"What? We didn't do anything wrong, Alec," Magnus reasoned, still trying to remain calm in spite of Alec's freak-out.

Honestly, he had expected Alec to freak out – _later_. Like when they were in public again, or if they happened to see Isabelle or Jace on the way out. Not now, not when they were still alone. No one had seen or heard anything. No one cared.

They were alone, and he didn't understand why Alec was panicking _now_, when they could be enjoying the time they had left.

"Please don't talk about it," Alec whispered, shoulders up. He looked so small. It felt like he was cowering in a corner, pleading with someone to stop kicking him. Apparently Magnus was that someone. But Magnus wasn't trying to hurt him.

"We have to talk about it," Magnus insisted, climbing down from Alec's bed. "Are you ashamed of what we did, Alec?"

Alec didn't respond, still hiding behind his hand, his posture tense.

"Are you ashamed of _me_?" Magnus rephrased the question, tentatively approaching the other boy.

"Alec," Magnus repeated, standing less than a foot from him now, waiting for some sign that Alec wouldn't flip if he closed the distance between them. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Magnus," Alec was saying, so lightly that Magnus strained to make out the words. He leaned in without taking another step.

"Don't be sorry," Magnus reassured. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I can't..."

"Alec."

"I can't do this!" Alec whimpered. He sounded like he was about to cry.

Magnus couldn't stand by and watch that. He moved closer to the slightly shorter Alec, warning him with a whisper of his name that he was going to touch him. Alec stood there, covering his eyes, his tense shoulders trembling as Magnus enfolded his slender waist and stepped into his warmth.

Alec didn't freak out. He just continued that soft shivering, that helpless shaking, like he was cold. Magnus, who hadn't moved to put his shirt back on, tried to impart some of his of his body heat while embracing him. Magnus rubbed comforting circles into the center of his back and pressed his cheek into Alec's soft hair.

"Alec," he repeated.

"What do you _want_?" Alec whispered, unable to find his voice.

_You. It's been you for so long_, Magnus wanted to sigh. But he didn't. He continued to rub Alec's back, continued to nuzzle Alec's knotted hair with his cheek. Then he finally answered. "I just want to be close to you."

Alec sucked in a breath and Magnus felt the minute shake of his head. Magnus's heart sank.

"I don't think I can...do this," Alec replied uncomfortably. Magnus could hear his nervous swallow.

"And I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with," Magnus said. Then after a pause "but you have to let me know when something is bothering you, Alec. We can't just keep going, and then worry about it later."

Alec blushed, bowing his head. He was ashamed. "I'm sorry," Alec replied.

"Don't be sorry. Just be honest with me," Magnus urged.

"It was just..." Alec began, moistening his lower lip. Alec lifted his chin again, raising uncertain eyes to Magnus's face. "I was scared."

Magnus gently squeezed Alec's side, and kissed the boy's warm cheek, accepting his explanation and apology. "It's OK. I guess I came on a little strong."

"And I wasn't helping," Alec admitted, smiling tentatively in spite of his serious blush.

"No, you really weren't," Magnus chuckled, hugging him.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered, his hot breath tickling Magnus's chin.

"Yes?"

"What are we--"

Pound, pound, pound. Both boys started, at the sudden knocking on Alec's door. "Yeah?" Alec answered, pulling out of the comforting circle of Magnus's arms.

"Jace is on the phone."

"The landline?" That was odd. They all had cell phones.

"Yeah." Isabelle seemed to scoff through the door. "Dip shit got in an accident."

"Oh my God! Is he okay?" Alec rushed to open the door. Isabelle was leaning against the door frame, the wireless receiver in her hand. She looked bored - although she perked up a little at the sight of a shirtless Magnus standing there in the middle of Alec's room. Alec didn't have any more blood to spare to his face or he would have blushed. Instead he snatched the phone from her.

"He sounds fine," Isabelle replied, letting him have the phone. She snickered at Magnus, who merely raised his brows. Then Isabelle strolled back to the living room, leaving Alec to handle the crisis.

"Jace? Jace? Are you there?" Alec scowled at the phone, wondering why he couldn't hear anything.

"Might try pressing the hold button," Magnus suggested.

Frowning, Alec pressed the button and started in again. "Jace? Hello?"

The line crackled. Whatever phone he was on, it had really crappy reception. "Hello? Alec?"

"God, Jace. Tell me what's going on! Are you OK? JACE?"


	44. Allowance

**Last week, on CCHS:**

_Frowning, Alec pressed the button and started in again. "Jace? Hello?"_

_The line crackled. Whatever phone he was on, it had really crappy reception. "Hello? Alec?"_

_"God, Jace. Tell me what's going on! Are you OK? JACE?"_

_

* * *

_

"Please stop yelling," Jace sighed, pressing his palm to his forehead. "You're making my head throb."

"Oh my God! Did you hit your head? Are you OK? Are you sitting down? You might have a concussion! God, Jace, I knew this was a bad--"

"ALEC!" Jace interrupted, sparing his pseudo-brother the breath and energy of launching into a full "I told you so" and "why do you have to be so stupid" rant. "I'm fine. Calm down."

"Your 'fine' doesn't mean anything," Alec snapped. "Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"Are you injured?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Jace scoffed.

"Isabelle just said you were in an accident!" Alec said, his voice rising in pitch. "Damnit, Jace, please just tell me--"

"I told her it was an emergency and I needed to talk to you. I didn't make any mention of an accident. Not that she seemed overly concerned."

"What's wrong?" Alec insisted, not sounding any calmer than a moment ago.

"I need your pin number."

"What?"

"Your pin. Your code for the ATM? I gave Raphael all my cash."

"Wait. What?"

"I - Need - Your - Four - Digit - Pass - Code - So - I - Can - Get - Some - Cash - From - The - A - T - M. Comprende?"

"I don't speak Spanish," Alec replied, his voice suddenly monotone. Jace guessed he was angry and trying hard to keep it in. Where was that control when he was freaking out earlier?

"Please?" Jace said, wondering if it would work if he blew a kiss over the phone. It was the kind of thing Isabelle would hate. And the kind of thing that would make Alec blush, and then give Jace whatever he wanted, just to make it stop.

"5223." Again, in that flat voice.

"Thanks. I'll hit you back later."

"Jace."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have my check card?"

"Lost mine."

"When did you take it?"

"In gym," he answered honestly. "After you ran out of the locker room."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"I forgot about it til now. But, uh, thanks."

"You stole it from my wallet, out of my book bag."

"Actually, it was in your front pocket, wrapped around a receipt."

"Oh."

"But I left the receipt in your bag."

"Thanks," Alec replied, although it sounded sarcastic.

"Oh, and hey."

"What?" Alec asked, sounding like he'd pulled the phone away from his mouth.

"When did you start smoking?"

"I don't."

"I saw your dime bag."

"What?"

"The pot in the ziplock bag. I saw it. I didn't touch it, but I still busted your ass."

"That's not pot. And don't be an asshole. You were _stealing_ my check card."

"What is it?"

"It's an herbal remedy."

"AKA pot?"

"Shut up," Alec growled.

Jace snickered. "OK. What is it for?"

"It settled my stomach - not that it's any of your business."

"Where'd you get it?"

"I'm hanging up on you now. Unless there's another emergency?" Again, Alec's voice sounded biting and unamused.

"What was your pin again?"

"5223! And don't take out more than twenty."

"Alec, I know you've never been on a date before - but twenty won't even buy _me_ dinner."

"Forty, then," Alec replied, his voice thinning out.

"Sixty."

"I want a receipt and my card back as soon as you get home."

"Deal. Thanks, man."

Alec didn't reply, except with a dial tone.

* * *

Magnus started at Alec's back as he slowly lowered the phone from his ear. He could see the way Alec clenched the phone in his hand, the tense set of his shoulders. And it was perfectly understandable. From what he'd heard of the conversation - Alec's half of it, he'd come to a number of conclusions:

1. Jace is an asshole.

2. Alec was very concerned and sympathetic, when it came to Jace.

3. Alec would do just about anything for him - including, sad as it sounded, paying for Jace's date with another girl (which was sure to be crushing Alec in the process).

4. Jace is a selfish prick, and has no idea what he's doing to Alec.

If Jace had held the same conversation, face to face - would he realize how much he was hurting Alec? And if so, would he still be able to do it - take his money and have his fun, at Alec's expense?

Magnus figured that no, he wouldn't notice a damn thing, and yes, he'd still do what he wanted. It's not like Alec was going to do anything to stop him. He hadn't even tried to make Jace feel bad about it, or guilty. He'd given in, and now he was standing there, probably silently beating himself up about it.

That's where Magnus came in. He was still here - _he _knew that Alec was upset. He could hear it in his voice, see it in his posture. The anger, and the defeat. Maybe even self-loathing.

Magnus silently added conclusion number 5: Jace doesn't deserve his friendship. Or his love.

That was the problem here. Alec loved Jace - as more than an adopted brother, or even a close friend. He didn't know quite how to define their relationship because he didn't know their past, but he was pretty sure if Jace had been gay, Alec's dreams would come true. Or at least, he'd feel like there was some kind of hope.

Alec had to know it wasn't going to happen. No amount of fairy dust (or even a pair of ruby slippers in a size 7) was going to make it work.

_Sorry, sweatheart. Why do you let him walk all over you? You're too beautiful to be a glorified door mat._

Magnus reached out and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. He sucked in a breath when Alec shrugged him off and moved away, tossing the phone onto the bed. It bounced across the mattress and hit the wall.

"Alec."

"Just...leave me alone, OK?"

"I'm sorry," Magnus replied, brows drawn. "But don't beat yourself up about it. He's an asshole."

"Don't."

"You really don't see that? He just scammed you out of sixty bucks and a stolen check card, and you're OK with that?"

Alec didn't reply. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Magnus. Was it sinking in, at least?

"You would have rushed to anywhere in the five burroughs to see him if he'd been in accident. You probably would have emptied your entire savings to bail him out, if it came to that--"

"Of course I would," Alec replied, unashamed. "But he's fine."

"You don't look relieved."

"I'm pissed, but it's fine. Jace...is Jace."

"And you love him just the way he is."

Alec turned his head sharply, glaring at Magnus. Magnus almost recoiled from the anger in that look. He looked...really hostile. Like almost fist to face angry.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you bother?"

"You already know why," Alec replied, jaw clenched. "And I don't need a lecture about it."

"I'm not going there. I just wish..." Magnus trailed off, and decided against it, shaking his head.

"What?" Alec asked, watching him.

"Nothing."

"No. What were you going to say?"

Magnus considered. He deliberated. Than he tentatively approached Alec, lifting both of his hands to rest gently against Alec's shoulders. This time Alec let them remain there. His eyes looked wary, though, as they looked up at Magnus's face.

"I care about you. And I'm here. And I would never treat you like a door mat."

Alec blinked. His expression looked blank. What, was the metaphor confusing?

Sighing, Magnus slid his hands upward, framing Alec's face, thumbs gently stroking his angular cheeks. Alec's eyelids fluttered, but then the boy seemed to fight it, brows drawing together. Still, he didn't pull away, and Magnus was thankful for that.

"Close your eyes," Magnus requested in a whisper. Alec hesitated a second, then lowered his dark lashes.

If only it could be that easy, trying to get Jace out of his head. Then they'd be in business.

Not having that kind of power, Magnus had to rely on the only thing he could think of - a temporary fix for making Alec forget about that asshole.

Magnus lowered his head and kissed him, finding Alec's mouth just as soft and warm as before. Alec sighed between them, lower lip trembling. Magnus bumped up against it, nudging Alec's lip before touching his tongue to the seam between them. When Alec parted his lips, Magnus deepened the kiss, sliding his fingers back into Alec's hair.

Then Alec was lifting his arms and loosely embracing Magnus, leaning into the taller boy gratefully.

_Well. It's a start,_ Magnus thought, hoping that Alec's sixty dollars would not only buy Jace and his date dinner, but also afford them more time together. Like three to four hours, minimum. It's not like it was a school night.

Would it be pressing his luck too much, to ask about a sleepover?


	45. Problem Solving

Magnus was sprawled across the bed, flipping through Alec's second-hand-bookstore-looking copy of Catcher in the Rye. It was kind of strange. You'd think if his family was set financially, he could afford a full-price fifteen dollar book at Barnes and Noble, instead of this raggedy ass book.

Who was Robert? The name was written in the inside cover and the inside of the back cover (like anyone should be worried about someone stealing this book).

"Where'd you get this?" Magnus finally asked, setting it back down on the bed.

"My dad," Alec replied. He was busy folding his clothes. Since the study session was out, Alec had decided he needed to do a load of laundry - because a full laundry basket must be an annoying eye sore to someone with an otherwise immaculate room.

Well, Magnus didn't do laundry, much less fold - but he had no problem watching Alec neatly fold his towels and match up his pant legs perfectly before hanging them up in his closet. Why hang up jeans? The dresser worked better. Now dress pants, that was different. Magnus didn't do wrinkles in black trousers - although most of his pants were skin-tight anyway, so _wrinkling_ wasn't a problem.

He could just hear his mom's voice in his head, yelling at him about his pants.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD SHRINK IN THE WASH! NOW LOOK AT YOU! YOU COULD BE A GIRL IN TIGHTS!"

"Sweet. I like them tight."

"HMPH! YOUR CHILDREN WILL BE STUNTED!"

Poor mother. Magnus didn't have the heart to tell her that he had no plans of having children. Not that his glittery hair, long, fastidious grooming ritual, and taste in almost everything shouldn't have given him away long ago. Everyone else knew he was gay.

It's not that he really believed his mom was in the dark, though. Just that maybe she figured, even if he did end up in a serious relationship with another guy, they'd still work it out. But that was light years ahead. He wasn't thinking the next generation right now. He had the rest of the weekend ahead, and Magnus was hoping to spend the rest of the evening with Alec Lightwood. So far, so good. Alec seemed more comfortable around him since his freak out(s).

"Scandalous," Magnus replied, glancing offhandedly at the closed book. "Wasn't it banned back in the day? You know, when he was in school."

"I think so."

"Safe to say, it wasn't required reading then."

"Probably not. But he said he liked it."

"What a rebel."

"My dad's pretty cool. I mean, that stuff Isabelle said about them...it's true, I guess. They're not around a lot. But I don't hate them. I think she does sometimes."

"I think she hates a lot of people."

"Well, it probably seems that way."

"Like your brother, for instance."

Alec made a face, setting aside a perfectly folded towel. It looked like something you'd find in a hospital. "Again, I think it just looks that way. She doesn't hate Jace."

"More of that love-hate relationship most siblings have?"

Alec nodded.

"So you don't hate him, even a little?"

"Sometimes."

"Like when he steals your check card?"

"I don't really care about that."

"When he shows any interest in someone else?"

Alec glanced up, and Magnus pressed his lips together, wondering if it was too much. But to his surprise, Alec simply nodded, actually acknowledging it.

"Probably doesn't help that it's a girl."

Alec shrugged, working on another pair of pants. "Actually, I think it would be worse if..."

"If it was a boy?"

Alec nodded, jaw tight.

"But you know that's not going to happen. Jace is straight as a board."

Alec barely seemed to nod this time. But it was there, a tiny yes. A resigned, sad yes.

"Well, I'm sure if he had any interest whatsoever in other boys, you'd be his first pick."

Alec scoffed and tossed the jeans he was working on. The neat fold came undone. Alec ignored it, reaching for a clean towel. "I don't think so."

"No?"

Alec shook his head. "He doesn't even see me."

"Only because you don't have the right equipment, sweetheart. Otherwise, he'd be all over you, like syrup on hotcakes."

Alec sniffed and shook his head.

Magnus sat up. "OK. I think we can work through the Jace problem. We've already made some progress. But you've got bigger problems than that."

Alec look was dubious and he frowned, tossing the neatly folded towel on top of the pants.

Magnus slid off the bed and reached out to still Alec's hand. "Alexander Lightwood. Do you have a middle name?"

"Julius."

Magnus snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What's your middle name?" Alec asked, scowling.

"Theodore."

Alec snickered at that. Magnus resisted the urge to stick his tongue out.

"Fine. Alexander Julius Lightwood. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem. And your biggest problem is your self-confidence - this unfounded, misguided, very _wrong_ belief that you aren't attractive. Because that's like saying that chocolate is gross, or leather wasn't meant to be worn tight."

"Some people don't like chocolate."

"I can't imagine who."

"Diabetics."

"No, they love chocolate - and I bet they miss it everyday. They just can't have it." He playfully smacked Alec's hand. "Don't change the subject."

"Sorry."

"You are _not_ ugly. You are not unattractive. And just because one selfish ass tart of a boy doesn't see you that way, doesn't mean that everyone else at school - gay or straight, doesn't think you are totes haut."

Alec made a face, like the thought was unappealing and maybe even a little scary.

"Honestly, I don't know why they aren't worshiping the ground you walk on."

Alec tried to pull his hand away, making that scoffing sound again. "Don't."

"But it's so true! You're like...Endymion. Or Eros. Or Ganymede even."

Alec blinked, clearly not understanding the references to Greek mythology.

Magnus sighed. "You're beautiful. And it's tragic that you see yourself naked every day, and you look at your face in the mirror at least every morning, and you still don't see that."

Alec blushed, embarrassed. "I know I'm not...ugly."

"Understatement of the century."

"But it doesn't matter what I look like."

Magnus's eyebrows shot up.

"I mean, so what if am I attractive? I'm not Isabelle. Or even Jace. I don't want people to look at me and want to be around me just because I look good."

"You're cute when you blush."

Alec looked away, trying to reach for a shirt in the basket. Magnus snatched his hand again, kissing the bent knuckles.

"And I think you can be really sweet. It's not just about how you look. That's just what elevates you from mortal to God."

Alec rolled his eyes, then shifted awkwardly. Magnus still had his hand.

"If Jace told you that you were the best thing since the invention of the soccer ball, would you believe him?"

Alec pulled his hand away, getting that peeved look again.

"Would you?" Magnus persisted.

"He wouldn't say that."

"But if he did. It's meant to be a hypothetical question. Would you swoon? Would you get a boost of self-confidence, and jump his bones?"

"Shut up," Alec replied, making a face.

"Would you throw off your clothes and fall into the nearest bed (or couch) and cry: 'Take me, Jace, I'm yours forever!' " Magnus sighed dramatically, throwing himself back on the bed to illustrate.

Alec growled. Then he was climbing up on the bed and smacking the arm Magnus had thrown across his face. Magnus couldn't help but laugh. His laughter only made it worse for Alec, who muttered a curse and grabbed Magnus's wrist, wrenching his arm away from his face.

"I would never do that!"

"You would in a second!"

"I would _not!_ A. I don't talk like that and B. I don't like undressing in front of people."

"I noticed. But you'd make an exception - for _Jace._" Magnus moaned playfully as he said the name.

Again, Alec smacked his arm, scowling.

"I would NOT!"

"No?"

"NO!"

"Not even your shirt?"

"No!"

"But you did it for me," Magnus pointed out with a sly smile.

"That was...different."

"Why?"

"Because," Alec answered inadequately, getting up. But Magnus sat up as well and reached out for the other boy's hip, slowing him down.

"Because you like me?"

Alec had his face averted, but he heard his breath catch and the color was back in his face, bright red.

"Do you?"

Magnus waited, his heartbeat out of control, thudding against his ear drums. Just when he was about to duck his head and let Alec squirm away, crestfallen, Alec whispered very quietly: "Yes."

Magnus grinned, rubbing Alec's side. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Alec whipped around and got in another smack.

"Stop hitting me!" Magnus said, though still smiling. "What did I tell you about that?"

"I told you to stop making fun of me, and you didn't. You were warned!" Alec replied. Was he actually joking? Alec Lightwood just teased him. Right after admitting he liked him! Magnus couldn't be more ecstatic.

"So I was," Magnus murmured, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec's messy hair. It was hopeless, though. He was in desperate need of a haircut.

Alec turned his cheek slightly, glancing at Magnus out of the corner of his eye.

"You wanna make out?"

Alec lower lip went slack with shock. He was pretty sure the boy stopped breathing.

"I'm serious."

Alec just continued to stare at him, mouth open, eyes wide, face burning.

Magnus smirked, brows raised. With no further response from Alec, Magnus lifted his arms and removed his shirt once more, setting it aside.

"Do you want me to lock the door?"

Alec was still gaping at him.

"OK," Magnus replied, as if Alec had said yes. He got up and crossed the room, twisting the lock on the doorknob. Then he leaned into the door itself, lip twitching.

"Still no objections?"

Alec swallowed, but didn't say anything.

"Great," Magnus replied, flashing a white grin.


	46. Date Night

Raphael had neglected to mention that the car was a convertible. The DBS Volante was obviously a car designed with Jace Herondale in mind.

Not the first time that evening, Jace caressed the black leather steering wheel with his carefully cupped hands, enjoying the feel of being behind the wheel of a luxury sports car. OK, "luxury sports car" didn't even do the car credit. There had to be a stronger noun or adjective to describe the easily 200K vehicle.

What was a high school senior (whose adopted parents didn't even dream of renting one of these one-of-a-kind pieces of automotive art) doing in the driver's seat of an Aston Martin on a Friday night?

Well, it definitely wasn't the hundred bucks he'd laid down in cash. Raphael's older brother would have laughed at that going rate, for two hours in his brand new, insanely expensive car? Jace wasn't stupid enough to think he'd really agree to those terms.

He might be interested in keeping his kid brother out of jail, though. Jace wasn't sure if he was aware that Raphael, the truant, was also pushing prescription pain pills - as well as pot, and who knows what else. While it had occured to Jace that maybe the entire family was involved in the drug trade - given that his brother had somehow afforded an Aston Martin on a city cop's salary. But if that was the case, Raphael still wasn't too keen on being louded out.

The threat of blackmail worked. Whatever Raph said to his brother before Jace got there, he was in a generous mood. Well, reluctantly willing, at any rate. He gave Jace the Glare of Doom along with a very intense Soprano-esque warning - if anything happened to Amelia (yes, he named his car - and she was a woman), someone was going to find his testacles in the East River. And he knew how to make the rest disappear. He was a cop, after all.

Jace had unfolded the money in his hand like a deck of cards and grinned. Then he held his hand out for the keys.

There was a tense moment where he felt the bones in his fingers crack as Raphael's brother handed over the car keys and shook his hand. The edge of the key dug into Jace's palm. It left a mark. But hey, it was worth it.

Top down, still wearing his boy with a new toy grin, Jace headed to the address Clary had provided him with earlier that day. It was nice to know she was a Manhattan girl. He didn't feel like driving across the bridge into unfamiliar territory. Plus, Raphael's _hermano _had strongly warned against leaving the burrough. He was going to clock mileage. Although if he happened to break the rules - would the guy start breaking fingers?

Maybe he should have mentioned that his parents were lawyers - the one time that fact might be worth something (other than a hefty allowance).

The hum of the car was sheer perfection.

Would it be uncool if he asked Clary at some point during the evening to take his picture, behind the wheel? She didn't have to get out. Just candidly open the phone and snap a shot while he was in motion - a natural pose was the best kind. He didn't want to comemorate the night with a picture of him grinning like he was doing now, staring straight out at the camera like a five-year-old in a fifty cents car ride outside a convenience store. That just wasn't his style.

Tonight, he was classy, cool, and chic.

He was driving an Aston Martin. Whattup!

By the time he pulled up the curb outside her house, he was a smooth customer, arm draped across the seat, car in park, but still humming, the light breeze picking up his hair and sifting it a bit against his face. It felt nice. He knew he looked good.

But he wasn't prepared for the edgy feeling - the twinge in his stomach he experienced when Clary peeked out the window, realizing he was there.

She was coming. He half-expected her dad to walk her out, but instead, Luke stood in the doorway - making his parental presence known (and you know he wanted the chance to check out Jace's borrowed ride), while Clary headed out to meet him.

Jace didn't want to leave Amelia unmanned, so he did the next best thing - still trying to be suave about it, and reached across the seat to unlock her door and crack it open for her.

Clary smiled tentatively, looking over the door at him.

"It's safe," Jace reassured, then gestured to his license on the center console. "And look, I'm legal."

"Good to know," she replied, eying the license none the less before opening the door the rest of the way and climbing in.

"Your dad's still watching."

"Step dad. And he probably just wants to make sure I don't change my mind."

"Do you feel the urge?"

"Not yet."

"Then you probably should buckle up."

Clary tugged on the belt, snapping it in place. Then she looked over her shoulder and waved to Luke, giving him the OK. He lingered for a few more moments before waving back, smiling (though it looked pained) and dipping back inside the house, closing the door.

Jace breathed in Clary's soft, floral perfume, smiling.

"What?"

"Are you ready for this?"

"Should I be scared?" she asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

Jace grinned, putting the car in drive. "No. I think 'excited' would be the appropriate response."

"OK."

Jace pulled out onto the street, turning on the radio. "You can pick the channel."

"Thanks. But I actually brought my Ipod," she said, removing a pink Ipod nano from the side-pocket of her purse. Jace raised his brows, briefly glancing over at her lap - trying not to stare at bare leg beyond her skirt.

"What? Need I remind you we are currently riding in one of God's gifts to makind?"

"I'm aware," Clary replied, snickering. "I looked up Aston Martin last night. I saw Ipod Integration listed under the features. So that means I can just plug this in, right?" She leaned forward, scrutinizing the dashboard display, trying to figure out the mechanism.

"Lift the arm rest," Jace proposed.

Brows raised, Clary popped the top of the arm rest, seeing the empty compartment and the auxilary cable. It looked like a winner.

"Go ahead," he invited.

Biting her lip, Clary connected the ipod and it automatically powered up, recognizing that it was plugged in to a player. Was she having second thoughts about sharing her playlists with Jace Herondale?

Well, it was too late. The music was playing through the speakers. Too low to make out, Jace adjusted the volume.

"Tokio Hotel?"

"You know them?"

"Isabelle is weak for anyone who wears guyliner. And you know, it's pop-py with an occasional ballad. And they're foreign. Girls love that."

"Uh huh."

"Well, obviously." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"I thought it was something else when I started downloading," Clary said, pressing pause and sifting for something else.

"Japanese pop music?"

Clary rolled her eyes, selecting something else. While her hands were busy, her hair was blowing chaotically. Jace could admire a girl that didn't complain about his driving, didn't seem worried that he was behind the wheel of very expensive borrowed car, could appreciate the features of the car (and had pre-researched them, no less), AND didn't care about wind-blown hair.

Why hadn't he asked her out sooner?

Oh, that's right. She'd only just transferred to their school.

Well, he was secretly grateful for the series of unfortunate events that had landed her at new senior at CCHS. After all, they shared the same halls now. And she was sitting in the passenger seat beside him, in a new DBS Aston Martin, top down, her Ipod on shuffle, red hair whipped back from her pale neck while he followed the general flow of traffic, still deliberating about dinner.

"Excited yet?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't catch that."

"YES!"

"Good." He looked over and smiled, and Clary Fray smiled back, fingers of one hand curled around the seatbelt, the other resting on her knee. And no, he most certainly wasn't looking.

* * *

(Happy Belated Thanksgiving you relentless J/C fans! I expect an epic Christmas present for this.)


	47. Monday Morning

Alec was incredibly red in the face, siting very straight against the back seat like he was kind of hoping it'd collapse and give him an escape route. Instead, he curled his toes inside his addidas, trying very hard not to make a sound with his book bag in his lap, and Jace's head on top of his bag, curling up with it like a pillow (stuffed with pens and sharp-edged books - how was that comfortable?).

"Put your seat belt on!" Isabelle had insisted, when she first caught sight of Jace trying to use Alec's crotch (and bag) as a pillow. She could see how much it was bothering Alec, and it was just pissing her off. You sit upright in the car, not lie down. They were all sleep-deprived and irritable - it was a Monday. That didn't mean Jace was allowed to spend the brief car ride to school napping on Alec, illegally unseatbelted and taking advantage of her brother.

Jace was not worth a ticket. And she wasn't taking side-trips to the hospital, if she, say, happened to slam on brakes and his pretty face splat against the back of her seat.

_My bad._

But Jace lazily reached back and felt for the center seat belt - which only went around the stomach, and wound it around his waist - barely having to lift his head in order to snap it in. Alec breathed in deeply, lifting his panicked eyes to the rear view mirror, where Isabelle was frowning.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

Of course, if Alec really wanted Jace to move, he could just ask. But Alec wasn't going to do that. So he'd just have to spend the brief ride in tense, uncomfortable, embarrassed silence while Jace nuzzled the front pocket of his bag - and might as well be rubbing against Alec's zipper, for as red as his face had gone. He tried to stare out at the traffic, but it was impossible to ignore what Jace was doing - even if he wasn't consciously doing anything.

Jace never stopped to ask if he minded, or if this was OK. But that was so _Jace_; like when he used Alec's back like a clipboard, when he needed to jot down a girl's number, or when he leaned into Alec to tie his shoe when the laces came undone during practice. He was very often used as Jace's boy-prop. It was a given.

Alec frowned at the thought, remembering what Magnus had said about him being Jace's doormat.

_"I care about you. And I'm here. And I would never treat you like a door mat."_

Alec closed his eyes at the memory. Magnus was going to be at school this morning - the first time they'd seen each other since Friday night. They'd texted each other over the weekend (Alec discovered it was so much easier to talk to him through a cell than it was face-to-face). Magnus was really funny. He made Alec laugh, and that wasn't always an easy thing to do.

But his favorite text was a serious one. He'd received it Friday night when he was walking back to his room.

Magnus:  
P.S.: I really like you too.

It was probably a good thing he'd waited to spring that information after he'd left - because while it was a little scary kissing and touching Magnus (through the clothes), he didn't have to do much actual thinking. The big questions "What does it mean?" "What are we doing?" "Are we together now?" were put on hold. And an angry call from his mom had pretty much guarenteed they weren't going to be tackled that night.

Alec wasn't sure if Magnus was going to answer it. His cell had buzzed several times during the night. His best friend shot him a few texts that made Magnus snicker - and Alec desperately wanted to see. But the buzzing of a phone call lasted longer than the text announcement, and Magnus had lifted his mouth from Alec's hair long enough to reach over and check the caller ID.

"Screw me sideways," Magnus said.

"What?" Alec asked, sitting up with wide eyes.

"Sorry," Magnus said, giving Alec a distracted smile. He didn't mean that literally. "It's my mom. I've got to take this. Word of warning: plug your ears."

Was she that bad?

Magnus accepted the call, reluctantly bringing the phone to his ear.

"Yes, mother."

Alec could hear the yelling through the phone. Oh my.

Magnus rolled his eyes, glancing back at Alec. Alec looked concerned. "I can hear you loud and clear," Magnus replied, then he offered to pass the phone to Alec so he could listen to her. It really was that bad. Alec held up his hands - it was a private conversation.

But that didn't stop Magnus from putting the woman on speaker.

"THEN WHAT IS THE PROBLEM? YOUR MEMORY OR YOUR EARS? I TOLD YOU TEN OCLOCK! NO LATER!"

Magnus pulled the phone back, glancing at the time. Alec was surprised to see it was so late too. 10:15. Wow.

He had heard movement down the hall earlier - Jace coming home. But that didn't set off any warning bells because he knew Jace only had the only of the car for a couple hours. So it could have been early still.

Fortunately Alec's door was still locked.

"Sorry, mom. I'm on the subway now."

"DO NOT BULL SHIT ME!" she barked.

"The reception is really bad -- maybe I should hang up..."

"YOU DO AND YOU DIE!"

"Ouch."

"I MADE DINNER FOR YOU! IT IS PROBABLY COVERED IN DISEASE BY NOW!"

"You left it out?"

"HOW ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO SEE IT?"

"You could have just shot me a line, when I came in the door?"

"I WAS WATCHING SMALLVILLE RERUN!"

"Good stuff."

"DO NOT KNOCK MY SHOW!"

"Sorry."

"MAYBE I COULD AFFORD PREMIUMS IF I WASN'T SLAVING FOR YOUR EDUCATION!"

"I go to public school. You don't have to pay a dime."

"THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK! THEY TAKE MOST OF MY CHECK FOR TAXES! I STARVE SO YOU CAN GO TO SCHOOL!"

"Mmmmk. I gotta go, mother."

"YOU BETTER BE HERE BEFORE ROSEANNE COMES ON!"

Magnus sighed. "I'm on my way."

Somehow Alec could hear the click of the line even though his ears were ringing from the unnecessarily loud volume Magnus's mom's voice seemed to be preset at.

"Does she always talk like that? Or just when you're late coming home?" Alec asked as Magnus pulled his shirt back on, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"No, that's pretty much the norm."

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah. One more year to go and we can have long-distance phone calls on low."

"I thought you wanted to go to NYU?"

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know. Depends on scholarships, I guess."

Alec climbed down from the bed and walked him out. At the door, there had been an awkward moment. He felt an odd compulsion to hug Magnus. But hugging wasn't exactly what Magnus was thinking. He leaned in and kissed Alec. Alec sighed against his mouth - kissing Magnus was undeniably good. It was better than ice cream and a hot shower and a good night's sleep, combined, because it was warm and relaxing and sweet and it made Alec feel special. You couldn't achieve that kind of feeling with compliments. Compliments went right over his head and slumping shoulders.

But when Magnus kissed him, he felt desirable and attractive and even a little more confidant, because when he kissed Magnus back, he felt the boy shudder, heard the soft moan in his throat, or felt the greedy tug on his fingers in Alec's hair. It was really remarkable, being able to affect another person that way just from the brush of your mouth. Especially someone like Magnus - who could be kissing anyone (anyone who was into kissing boys).

"I don't want to go," Magnus pouted, his lower lip brushing Alec's upper lip. Alec silently agreed, arms reluctant to release the other boy.

"Call me?" he asked in a soft voice against Alec's cheek, raining soft, fleeting kisses back into Alec's very messy hair.

"I will," Alec promised, with a shiver.

Then Magnus was untangling, and withdrawing and moving away. One quick kiss and he walked through the door and outside into the night.

They were still a couple blocks from school. Just a couple minutes until he saw Magnus again. Alec wondered what he'd be wearing today - what his hair would look like, and if he'd be alone or with his best friend, Paul.

He was hoping for alone. Maybe he would be able to see him in the chaotic minutes before the first bell. He'd have to jog towards the building and push through the traffic. But then Magnus was really tall. That might help, finding him faster.

"Get up," Alec said, shoving Jace upright by sliding his back out of his lap.

"Hey! I was comfortable," Jace objected, sitting up with his golden hair mussed, his eyes sleepy.

Alec forced himself to look away, crossing his arms over his chest. _I'm not_, he wanted to reply. But he didn't. Jace was combing his hair back with his fingers, trying to lean in and use the rear view mirror to check himself out.

"I can't see, you knob!" Isabelle objected.

"Yourself or the car behind you?"

"Sit down!" She growled. When he only partially leaned back, she made a point of speeding into the parking lot, riding high over the speed bumps, throwing Jace around.

"Bitch."

Isabelle's reply was under her breath, and probably more original.

Today, Alec was the first one unsnapped, grabbing his bag, and climbing out of the car. He left Isabelle and Jace arguing as he jogged towards the main building, trying not to let the queasy feeling in his empty stomach derail him from his mission.


	48. Reunion

Someone shoved Alec from behind. He tripped through the double doors, grabbing at the first person he passed to keep from faceplanting. Aline shot him a look of death for wrinkling her sleeve, then shrugged him off in irritation. Fortunately by then Alec had found his footing and he straightened up, looking through the sea of heads and rising and falling shoulders for the first sight of Magnus.

He wasn't waiting by the bathrooms. Or outside his first class. Maybe the lockers? Alec was loathe to enter into the thickest part of the crowd, but on the off-chance that he might be among them..

The students parted for him as he headed to his locker (intent on his mission). Instead of a taller, dark-haired boy, Alec noticed the short red-head hanging out near Jace's locker. She was the one he'd gone out with Friday night.

Alec frowned, wondering why _she _was the one, of all the females in the student body. Why the shortest? The one girl that didn't wear make-up and fawn over him with their cell phone. She seemed the least likely to appeal to Jace.

But then, what did he really know about that - what Jace liked?

The only thing he could be sure of was that Jace wasn't into him - a bittersweet pill he was learning to swallow. But it was kind of caught in his throat at the moment, and hurting his stomach.

If only Magnus would suddenly appear. He had the perfect remedy for nausea.

He was the perfect remedy for not thinking about Jace, for the span of a few minutes or hours.

Alec fingered the lock, still looking over his shoulder. No black spiky hair, no velvet voice against his ear. It was almost like he'd made him up.

Where was he hiding?

He couldn't be sick. He would have said something last night when they were texting back and forth. Alec was convinced of that.

Magnus:  
So what are you going to wear tomorrow?

Alec:  
Ummm. Probably just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Magnus:  
T-shirt or a polo?

Alec:  
T.

Magnus:  
What color?

Alec:  
I don't know. Black maybe.

Magnus:  
Blah.

Alec:  
It's fine. It's just school.

Magnus:  
Just school? That's like saying it's just prom.

Alec:  
I don't care about prom.

Magnus:  
I don't either, particularly. But I'm still going to ask you.

Alec:  
What?

Magnus:  
That's just a warning. If you're going to let me down, please do it gently.

Alec:  
I don't know...

Magnus:  
You've got months to decide.

Alec:  
I don't dance.

Magnus:  
I don't sing.

Alec:  
I really can't dance.

Magnus:  
I really can't sing.

Alec:  
OK, but there's no singing at prom.

Magnus:  
Perfect.

Alec:  
There's no point in me going, then.

Magnus:  
To be my date?

Alec:  
You could go with your friend.

Magnus:  
And I'm sure he'd love that. But I want to go with you.

Alec:  
I don't know, Magnus.

Magnus:  
And that's OK. I'll keep Paul on standby - but I won't let him in on that.

Alec:  
OK.

Magnus:  
I'm not giving up on you, though.

Alec:  
K

Magnus:  
I'd love to see you in a tux.

Alec:  
I wore one last year when my aunt got remarried.

Magnus:  
Classic. You're not going to recycle it, are you?

Alec:  
No. I don't think it fits.

Magnus:  
Good. That's tacky.

Alec:  
Oh.

Magnus:  
My mom would approve, though.

Alec:  
Why?

Magnus:  
Because it's cheaper than buying a new suit.

Alec:  
Hah.

Magnus:  
"IF YOU STOPPED GROWING, YOU COULD WEAR THE SAME SUIT YOUR WHOLE LIFE!"

Magnus:  
"I MISS THE GOOD OLD DAYS WHEN FOOT BINDING WAS STILL IN! THAT IS HOW YOU SAVE ON SHOES!"

Alec:  
lol

Magnus:  
My mom is certifiable.

Alec:  
She's funny.

Magnus:  
Funny. Yeah. You don't live with her.

Alec:  
I'm sorry.

Magnus:  
It's OK. Get me earplugs for christmas and I'll love you forever.

Alec:  
I have some. But they're meant to be worn when you swim.

Magnus:  
Ohhh. So do you swim when you're not playing soccer?

Alec:  
I run too. Track just gets boring.

Magnus:  
Ah, yes. Running around in a circle is kind of redundant.

Alec:  
And I always place. It gets old.

Magnus:  
Cocky, Lightwood.

Alec:  
I've always been fast.

Magnus:  
I've always been smooth.

Alec:  
OK?

Magnus:  
You were meant for me, and I was meant for you. -Jewel

Alec:  
....?

Magnus:  
Song lyric. It's old school.

Alec:  
I should get ready for bed.

Magnus:  
Aww, must you go?

Alec:  
I hate getting up on Monday morning.

Magnus:  
Parting is such sweet sorrow!

Alec:  
Ugh. No Shakespeare. Not after 10 o'clock.

Magnus:  
You're right. I don't want to dream about Juliet's breasts busting out of her bodice.

Alec:  
But Romeo is OK?

Magnus:  
Oh, sure. Hot young man in tights. Bad poetry. But nice basket

Alec:  
?

Magnus:  
Of course, I'd rather dream about a soccer star in those cute shorts.

Alec:  
Which one?

Magnus:  
Well, you. It's always been you.

Alec:  
Oh.

Magnus:  
Mm.

Alec:  
Well. Good night.

Magnus:  
Sweet dreams.

Alec started at the sound of a neighboring locker slamming. He was aware of several things simultaneously. Firstly, Bat was glaring at him from his left, several students fortunately standing between him and Alec. Secondly, Jace had finally arrived, and he was leaning against his locker, talking to the petite redhead, smiling at her. It wasn't a mocking smile. Alec felt a twinge, but it was bearable.

Thirdly, he happened to glance over his right shoulder and realized it wasn't Alec at all that Bat was hoping to mame with a look. It was Magnus. And perhaps realizing that last week's aggressor had returned to school and still had it out for him, Magnus had his head bowed, chin tucked inward, looking like he was already warding off a blow to the face.

That wasn't right. Alec didn't like seeing that side of Magnus - the vulnerable, willing punching bag. He couldn't stand by and watch that happen again, and he wasn't going to. He knew Magnus now - he wasn't just some sad kid that Bat might happen to pick on because he was wearing glitter (although the glitter hadn't made a come-back since that day). Not that he'd let Bat get away with it the first time.

Alec released the lock, remembering that he had his stuff for his first two periods. Turning, he headed towards Magnus, seeing the boy open his locker and quickly remove a book, shutting it and locking it back just as quickly.

"Hey," Alec greeted.

Magnus glanced up. His eyes were unnaturally wide at first - maybe just a gut reaction, because he was so on edge. But once he recognized Alec, that semi-panicked look faded and that self-assured, teasing smile resurfaced.

"Hello," Magnus greeted, in his slightly rough voice, reaching out and discretely touching Alec's arm.

Yeah, this was the awkward moment Alec had been worried about - how it would go in front of everyone. He wasn't ready for...all out PDA. He didn't have a problem being seen with Magnus, and he certainly wasn't going to ignore him just for the sake of keeping everyone in the dark. But he wasn't prepared for...kissing and holding hands, or reenacting half the stuff they'd done in the privacy of his bedroom Friday night.

That was on their time. That was their thing. He didn't want to share it with the whole school; he wasn't comfortable bringing it out in the open yet.

Somehow Magnus seemed to understand that, even though they hadn't gotten the chance to talk about it. He didn't make an obvious grab for Alec. He didn't try to sneak in a kiss. He just discretely trailed his fingertips along the inside of Alec's forearm and Alec shivered, lowering his lashes.

"I missed you," Magnus said, sliding his boot between Alec's sneakers, brushing the side of his foot.

"Yeah," Alec breathed. "Me too."

"So, jeans and a t-shirt, after all."

Alec smiled tentatively. "Yeah. I told you."

"Glad you went with white." Magnus tugged on Alec's sleeve, snickering.

"I like this shirt."

"I like it on you."

"Thanks," Alec replied, raising his eyes and trying not to blush.

They were short on time. The bell was going to ring any minute. "See you in second period?"

"Yeah."

"Would it be weird if I sat by you?" They didn't have assigned seating. Alec sat at the end of the row by choice, because it was closest to the window. Magnus usually sat in the back - Alec didn't know it was because it afforded Magnus a nice view without being seen in turn. But why sit back and stare at Alec's profile, when he could sit next to him? There was no question. Side by side seating for an entire period was total win.

"I don't think it'd be weird."

"Good. Then save me a seat."

"OK."

Magnus winked, brushing his hand across Alec's. Before he moved away, Alec grabbed his hand quickly and squeezed. He wasn't sure which part was more exciting: Magnus's smile, or the answering squeeze.

And then the bell rang, sending them both on their way.


	49. Passing Notes

The bell ending first period died down. The series of doors had already slammed open, the stampede in full effect.

Jace, head and shoulders above a number of students, squeezed in between traffic going both ways, looking - of all people - for Isabelle. Usually she was easier to spot, but he had to remember her hooker heels and illegal mini were in temporary retirement. For some reason unknown to him, she'd decided to clean up her act and tone down her dress. Today she'd worn a pair of thin jeans, sneakers, and one of those lace barely-there shirts girls got away with wearing - but only because it was covered with an A&F hoodie. For Isabelle, that was conservative. In fact, it must be that time of the month or something, because it was just weird.

She used to only hang around the house in stuff like that. Seeing her in jeans was kind of like...seeing Alec in drag. He never thought he'd see the day.

And yet, the day had drawn nigh. Isabelle was walking towards him, her bored expression immediately turning into one of annoyance, in preparation for verbal sibling sparring. Jace naturally had to smirk and if there was a wall present to lean on, he would have lazily leaned in and blocked her way. As it is, he merely stepped directly in front of her path, pausing for a few seconds before getting to the point. Isabelle looked like she wanted to kick him. Or worse.

"So...I was thinking."

"Funny."

"Yeah. It happens."

"Were you focusing really hard?"

"I closed my eyes and concentrated, and this thought just popped into my head." Before she could deflect with more sarcasm, he continued: "So we missed Alec's birthday."

"I made him a cake--"

"Yeah, but I don't think that's how he wants to remember his eighteenth birthday." Having an upset stomach after forcing himself to eat her food. Her dessert food really was no better than her attempts at entrees. Worst, actually, because the dry, spongy excuse for a cake had been lost in waxy icing that just didn't taste right. And how do you mess up icing, anyway? It comes readymade in its own package.

"It could have been worse," she replied, lips pursed. Of course she was thinking of her own birthday and the IOU she'd received from their parents. Not much better.

"This is like the last birthday he gets to have as a 'kid', you know? Next year he'll be in college and he'll be lucky to get a care package from mom and dad."

"Actually, he'll probably be home for the summer. School won't have started yet," Isabelle pointed out.

Jace sighed, combing his fingers back through his hair. "Yeah, well you get the point. We need to put our foot down and say 'No More Shitty Birthdays'. There's no excuse for missing out on Alec's day, just because Robert and Maryse are too busy to celebrate. We've got our own funds. And we don't need parents around to throw a party. In fact, what better time to have one?"

"Back up," Isabelle said, frowning up at him. "Are you talking about an actual party? Not just another cake and singing the birthday song and playing twister?"

"Well, yeah. We've got the house free for another week at least and it's not like Alec has many friends."

"How can you propose we do something nice for Alec and manage to insult him at the same time?"

"Mad skill."

"Shut up." Isabelle pushed her bottom lip out, mulling this one over. Jace figured that was the case, not that she was pouting about his reply, and so he waited it out.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right."

"Of course. Why do you think I came to you first?"

Isabelle looked flattered. For a second. Then she was frowning again. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, since the guest list would be really short if we just asked Alec who he'd like over, I figured you could invite a few people, and I'll invite a few people, and maybe we can order in? We'll buy him a cake this time -- just, you know, because we'll be so busy. And maybe we can even open a bottle of wine. Or three."

"No."

"To which part?"

"I want to look at the guest list before anyone is officially invited. We ask Alec what he wants to eat, and no alcohol. That's how parties go downhill fast."

"Fine," Jace agreed, although he wasn't ecstatic over the no-alcohol veto. Ah, well. "So I was thinking Friday."

"THIS Friday?"

"Yeah. Why wait?"

"That's not enough time!"

"Sure it is. I can tell everyone today. Or tomorrow. Directions aren't hard. We can order the food within an hour of the party. And I don't want to give Alec enough time to back out."

"But we are going to tell him."

"Sure. Surprise parties went out of style with elementary school."

"Good. The whole "surprise!" thing is so tacky. I don't hide behind furniture for anyone."

"Yeah, speaking of that, we might want to move the white couch into the guest room."

"True. I'm not taking the risk."

"Sho nuff. So I'll make a list of people. You add your picks. And who do you think Alec would want over? Some of the guys from the team?"

"Sure. But not..." She trailed off, brows drawn. She looked away for a second, self-conscious color rushing to her face.

Jace understood and he agreed. "Not a problem. No assholes."

"We should invite Magnus."

"Who?"

"Alec's...new friend."

"Oh, right. His study buddy."

"Uh huh."

Jace shrugged. "Whatever. But isn't he a clepto?"

"He just swiped my nail file. I don't think he'll run away with the china or anything."

"Hm. Ok. Well, we'll pat everyone down when they leave, just in case," Jace teased. The warning bell rang, and Isabelle straightened up, annoyed that she'd spent her entire break talking it up with her quasi-brother. How lame.

"Whatever. Don't talk to me anymore until the end of the day. I can't be seen with you."

"Yeah, nice talking to you too," he snickered, heading off in the opposite direction at an unhurried pace.

* * *

Alec arrived just before the bell. This was very atypical for him - and he was especially flustered because he'd promised to save a seat for Magnus.

Unfortunately, his usual seat not being taken earlier, one of the guys from the football team had usurped it. Alec frowned, hesitating in the doorway, not sure where to sit. Biting his lip, he scanned the classroom, his eyes finally resting on the back of the room where Magnus usually sat.

...And was sitting this morning, smiling when their eyes met. He inclined his head slightly to the left, trying to draw Alec's attention to the empty desk - save where Magnus's bag was sitting, holding the seat for him.

Exhaling in relief, Alec passed up the aisle to take his seat. Magnus reached his long arm over, removing his bag so Alec could slide into place - which he did with a shy, grateful smile. Magnus grinned, leaning in.

"You're welcome. Where were you?"

"I was looking for Jace."

Magnus lifted one brow. Alec flushed, fairly sure that wasn't a happy look. "He has my book."

"Ah. He actually does homework?"

"Not usually. But he asked, and I let him borrow it last night."

"Well, you can share mine," Magnus proposed, perhaps wondering why Alec hadn't considered that instead of spending five minutes scouring the hall to get his book back.

"Thanks," Alec replied quietly, stooping to retrieve his notebook and a pen.

Roll call started. Even though they were just sitting nearby - nothing funny, Alec couldn't help flushing a little after his name was called, and looking away when Magnus said "here!" to his own name being called. It sounded louder than it should have been. But Magnus was the opposite of shy, so, he shouldn't be surprised. It's not like he was trying to turn heads.

Fortunately, no one really seemed to be paying them any attention. Half the students were already nodding off. All but the girls in the front row were doomed to put the snooze button on as soon as the lecture started.

But not Alec, his Bic in the ready. He was a studious, neat note-taker, with hand drawn bullets and side notes in the margin. It was the only way he remembered the lesson sometimes, his way of learning - to actually write it down, and remember the notes he took (more than what was said). And review them, of course, for the test.

He was several lines in when a piece of notebook paper slid in the way of his careful dictation. He started, glancing up in confusion. Then over, realizing the note had come from Magnus.

Magnus was waiting, smiling faintly. Then he nodded his head, gesturing for Alec to look down again.

Alec did reluctantly, reading the note.

_You're not seriously taking notes, are you?_

Alec glanced back up, making a face. Was it really so strange to actually pay attention in class? Sure, once in a while he got distracted by the sun outside the window and he was guilty of daydreaming rather than paying attention. But for the most part, he was a good student.

_Yes, I am. I'm trying to_. Small jab at Magnus for interrupting him in the process. Tentatively, he slid the paper back over and bent over his own paper, returning to taking notes.

Two lines in, the paper slid across again. Alec's pen skid along the paper before he realized, and he breathed in sharply, frowning in disapproval.

Magnus wrote: _You look so cute when you concentrate._

Alec blushed, the pen poised in the air. His hand shook a bit. He didn't know how to respond to that.

_Thanks...?_ And the paper was returned, and again, he tried to get back to note-taking - only this time he leaned over and bent his arm across his desk, semi-hiding.

And yet without fail, the paper crinkled its way into his line of vision.

_I wish it was 3:00. This is going to be the longest day of my life._

Alec quickly wrote back: _Sorry. Mondays suck. Why don't you take notes? Passes the time._

He saw Magnus smile out of the corner of his eye. Then he was writing back and sliding the note back across their desks. _Nice try. But I don't take notes. I have a doctors note. _

Alec wrote back: _For what?_

_Carpel tunnel, _Magnus replied, with a winking smiley. He had to be joking. _They should let us use laptops. You know some schools have them standard in all classes? I can type so much easier and faster than I write._

_But wouldn't that be distracting? _Alec replied. Speaking of, note-taking was distracting. He had no idea what was going on in the lecture now.

_Maybe. But I'd sell by body for a Mac in every class._

And another red Alec and his frozen pen, reading over that last reply. He should have never started replying to the note. _I don't use the computer much. I chat a little bit, and for writing papers. But that's it._

_That's sad, _Magnus replied. _I'm on as often as I can. I have a Livejournal. And I tweet. And I have a fish tank on Facebook. And I'm a total whore for Buy dot com. _

_Oh,_ Alec replied, not sure what to say. 'That's nice'? Or 'how do you find the time'? He certainly didn't have that kind of free time. School and soccer saw to that. Not wanting to sound like a complete recluse outside of school-related activities, he added. _I have a LiveJournal too._

_Ohhh, really. What's your name?_

_Alec Lightweight, _Alec replied, feeling exceptionally silly seeing it on paper like that and knowing Magnus was reading it. Magnus snickered.

_I'll have to add you as as friend._

_Sure,_ Alec replied, sliding the paper back. Sure that would be the end of that. But a minute later the paper crunched onto his desk again.

_Which service do you use when you chat?_

_That window that pops up in LiveJournal? Whatever that is._

_Windows Live. Fabulous. We can chat instead of text._

_Cool,_ Alec replied, pushing the paper back. Again, Magnus's reply was quick. Alec noticed all of the hearts before he could even scan over the text.

_Would you mind if I change my relationship status on facebook? I won't go into the details, if you don't want. But I want to have something, even if it's just cyber love._

Alec paused, unsure. He didn't even have a Facebook. But he'd heard of it. He figured a lot of the students at school probably had it too.

On the other hand, how many people kept up with Magnus Bane? It would be different if it was something he was broadcasting. But he guessed it would be OK if Magnus decided to put it up. Worst case scenario, his best friend saw it and wasn't happy?

Unfortunately, Alec figured that was exactly what would happen. And he would completely understand. In fact, he felt a surge of pity for the boy - he knew what it was like to be in love with a friend and spend years in the shadows. Just looming, not really seen as anything else.

_If you want_, he answered vaguely, trying not to look concerned.

Magnus replied with another heart, shaded in this time. And the word_ Smooch_.

And Alec was blushing again. He was surprised something so small would make Magnus happy. Just a simple gesture. He was grateful that he wasn't pushing him for anything bigger - a more serious gesture than changing his Facebook status.

Distracted from replying - and taking notes a lost cause, Alec jumped when the bell rang. Magnus chuckled, reaching over and stealing the paper back. When Alec glanced up, dazed, Magnus was coming to his feet, his dark eyelid winking. "I'm keeping this for evidence."

Alec's eyes went wide.

"Just kidding!" Magnus quickly added. As Alec came unsteadily to his feet, he felt the shock of Magnus's warm mouth touch his cheek and pull away again, a brief kiss hopefully no one noticed. Magnus seemed pleased with the stolen kiss. "This is just for me to enjoy," he purred.

Alec couldn't see what was worth rereading, but smiled a little, slinging his heavy bag over his shoulder.

"So, do we have a lunch date?" Magnus asked, walking him to the door.

"Sure."

"Great. My day is going to _drag_ til then."

Alec said he was sorry, and paused at the doorway. Magnus brushed his hand, his thumb briefly stroking the inside of Alec's palm, teasing the skin. And then he was walking away.

It was probably for the best - they didn't want to attract attention. And they really didn't have the time to loiter. And yet Alec stood there awkwardly, hovering just outside their class enjoying the way his hand tingled, watching Magnus's tall, dark head disappear down the hall.


	50. Manic Monday

**Lunch:**

"I love picnicking on the green," Magnus sighed, trying to go for a clipped British accent that actually sounded more…1930's Hollywood, blowing on the end of his straw (which he held like a cigarette, smiling around it).

"I feel like ants are biting me," Alec objected, scratching at his ankle just above the rim of his sock.

"It's possible. You're very sweet."

Alec huffed, glancing up from his raw ankle to make a face at Magnus.

"I'm completely serious."

"No, you're not. You can't be serious," Alec said. Scratch, scratch, scratch.

Brows raised, Magnus leaned forward, placing his hand over Alec's – stopping him from drawing blood with his nails while digging into this invisible ant bite.

"I can," he disagreed.

Alec blushed, but couldn't think of an immediate reply.

"For instance…I was hoping to wait for our LiveJournal date tonight, but since you're here and I'm here and no one else is in ear shot, I might as well go for it."

Alec waited, his ankle tingling. He wanted to scratch so bad, he curled his fingers into his palm.

Magnus slid his hand beneath Alec's, placing the heat of his own palm against Alec's ankle. Alec sucked in a breath. He felt warm all over, and the tingle seemed to fade a little bit. All the same, he curled his toes inside his shoe.

"I want to go out."

"Tonight?"

"Effective whenever you want."

"Where do you want to go?"

"No, that's not what I mean." Magnus's lip twitched. "I want to make it official."

Alec stopped breathing. He wanted to get back to scratching his ankle, just to have something to do. He was so nervous.

Instead, he pulled his leg back, forcing Magnus to drop his hand. Alec drew his legs beneath him, frowning a little.

"I thought you were going to update your Facebook."

"I am. I will in Comp class, but I don't want to stop there."

"You're not serious…"

"I am! Absolutely, completely, and utterly serious," Magnus replied, brows drawn now. "Don't you want to give it a try?"

"I don't know."

"Alec, baby," Magnus started in a soothing voice, that verbal velvet stroking that really got under Alec's skin. Magnus was scooting closer on his knees. Alec tried not to lean away. "You can't be single forever."

"Don't—"

"You're not interested in girls. And I don't think you're the type to take a cover girl."

"What?"

"You know, date a girl just to cover up the fact that you're gay."

Alec looked away, plucking at the grass.

"Your sister knows the truth."

Alec lifted his head with a snap. "What?"

"She does. And she seems pretty cool about it."

"Did she tell Jace?"

"I don't know. Probably not. But I'm sure he knows."

"Did _you_ tell him?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Since when do I talk to your BFF?"

Alec continued to frown. "He can't know."

"Why not?"

"I don't want him to know."

"Again – _why_? He has a girlfriend," Magnus pointed out. Alec winced at the use of that word, even though he had guessed that they were an item now.

"That doesn't matter."

"Sure, it does. It means he's even more unavailable than he was before. And he's straight, Alec! He's never going to want you like that. Not unless you sprout breasts and lose your di—"

"Shut up!" Alec snapped, getting up and throwing the grass he'd been collecting in his hand.

The girls at the nearby picnic table turned around, looking at them curiously. Alec flushed in embarrassment and stooped to grab his bag. Magnus reached over and took hold of one of the straps, trying to stop him.

"Alec – please. I'm sorry," he said quickly. He sounded sincere. His eyes looked remorseful, but Alec couldn't look at him. He was trying to yank his bag away without drawing anymore unnecessary attention to them.

"Just forget it," Alec muttered, gently tugging. Magnus let go, but came to his feet as well.

"I don't want to," Magnus said, stepping closer. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I've got to make my move. If I waited for you to get over him…" Magnus shook his head, letting that thought trail off. "Forget Jace," he pleaded, sliding his hand beneath the hair at the side of Alec's face, stroking his warm cheek. "I want you to see _me_."

Alec shivered, twitching. He was trying to stare at Magnus's shirt, a desperate effort not to look at his face – even though he was so very close.

"Look at me!" Magnus said, still speaking softly, but it was a stern command.

Alec just shook his head helplessly, then turned his cheek away, shying away from Magnus's hand.

Then the heat of the other boy's palm fell away. It was quiet, save for their uneven breathing. Magnus didn't say anything. He might have been frowning. Alec couldn't be sure – he was looking down at the grass, pathetic.

Then Magnus was stooping to grab his bag and walking away, the grass crunching beneath his boots. Alec closed his eyes, chewing on the inside of his cheek, feeling like the worst person in the history of the world. Worse than Jace in a mood. Worse than Isabelle. And that was really bad.

- - - - -

**Geometry:**

Aldertree was droning on about the different types of triangles, angles, degrees, isosceles...words that were droning together into something that made no sense to Alec because he was just staring forward at the board, inhaling dry erase marker and wondering how angry Magnus was with him.

He'd royally screwed this up.

Aldertree was drawing a right angle on the board. Alec was thinking about the shaded in heart Magnus had sketched on the crumpled note they'd been passing.

He really was an ass. He was also chicken shit. And he felt like shit.

When had their simple (ok, semi-awkward) friendship gotten so complicated? They were just supposed to study together. Now he was contemplating if he could grow the balls to be someone's boyfriend.

That's what Magnus wanted, right?

Why was that label so damned _scary_?

He was gay. He'd known he was gay since…God, as far back as eleven or twelve. Maybe even before that.

He felt weird changing around the other boys when he was in middle school, but Alec had just chalked it off to being shy. And later, being awkward with his own body, growing taller and clumsier and getting hair in new places. He had pimples hardcore freshman year and he always had bruised knees or war wounds from scuffles with Jace. They wrestled on the carpet a lot – which really pissed their mother off (due to the fragile things usually falling over or being kicked, or the distraction itself while they were working or on the phone). But he loved it – not for the same reasons Jace did, of course (dominance, show off, adrenaline junkie), but because he was fumbling half-clothed with another boy he had a serious crush on. Getting pinned was – well, not as humiliating as it should have been. Embarrassing, warm, but actually kind of nice. Sometimes he went down for the count...just to end up in that position for long seconds, breathing heavily beneath Jace's weight.

Alec had called the game off long before Jace grew tired of it. There were too many…near accidents, and he didn't want Jace to know how it affected him. He felt like a freak, thinking dirty thoughts when he was mock-fighting with his adopted brother.

He'd had fantasies about other boys of course, not just Jace. At first it had been fictional characters. Like his younger brother, Max, he was a regular at the Green Dragon – a local comic book and gaming store. He'd picked up his first manga when his dad was talking to the manager about incense. He'd flipped through several volumes, primarily looking at the pictures. But when he reached Gravitation, his face lit up.

It was part-excitement, part mortification. His dad thought he was sick, on the way back to the car. Alec had managed a shaky nod – agreeing he was probably coming down with something.

He'd conned Jace into going back with him the next day, with a wad of cash (saved up allowance that he'd originally been holding onto for a Playstation). Jace was looking at classic Marvel comics in the display case, chatting it up with Beowolf (the manager's shaggy-haired son and obvious comic freak) while Alec indulged in his secret new pleasure, snatching up all the Gravitation he could find on the shelf.

Needless to say, he had to wait for Christmas to get the Playstation. But as far as he was concerned, Christmas had come early, and he spent every free second he had holed up in his room with Shuichi and Eiri.

He still had those age-worn, well-read volumes hidden behind old text books and required reading in his room. Jace, who never cared for comics – or reading, in any form, hadn't caught on. Isabelle never asked. And it was just one of many details that his parents didn't have time to notice.

As much as he secretly enjoyed reading about it – and as edgy as being around other boys (especially in states of undress) affected him, Alec had never thought about actually going out with another boy. Honestly, it's just not something he thought would happen to him. It was like getting bad grades or being bad at sports – it just didn't come naturally. Alec figured, for all the things he was naturally good at, this was his epic fail. It was just part of who he was. He was the single one, the shy one. It was just fantasies and yaoi and embarrassing dreams. But nothing he'd actually had to face in real life.

Until Magnus.

Magnus had admitted to him Friday night that he'd been involved with other boys since he was fourteen, at least -- from the time he kissed his best friend.

Alec hadn't kissed a boy until he was eighteen. How lame was that?

Why was someone like Magnus even interested in someone like _him_? Someone who lived vicariously through fictitious manga musicians and locker room fantasies. Someone who wouldn't know the first thing about most of the things Magnus found important like clothing and makeup and movies.

_But he's not asking you to dress up and collect DVDs. He just wants to go out with you._

Alec closed his eyes, then brought his face down into the desk. Aldertree was going on about the Pythagorean theorem now.

Alec was trying to suffocate himself with his class notes and the fold of his arm.

He'd almost succeeded when Jace kicked him in the shin.

Alec sat up with a scowl, glaring at him.

"I don't sleep, you don't sleep," Jace said with a snicker.

- - - - -

**Gym:**

Alec didn't want to sleep. But maybe if he was sick he could skip out on PE. He was mulling over ways to make himself throw up during the brief walk to the gym.

"You OK?" Jace asked, looking almost concerned.

"I'm sick," Alec said aloud, wondering if he put enough conviction behind it, maybe it would actually be true.

"You don't look sick."

"I feel sick."

"Oh. Trying to skip gym?"

Alec nodded, glum.

Jace chuckled, shoving him before heading inside the double doors.

Alec's stomach turned over. Graymark was blowing her whistle, then yelling at the late students filing in:

"Dress out and then we're heading outside to the field!"

Sad, how even the prospect of spending the entire period playing soccer – his favorite sport, hands down, didn't cheer him up. It was practically a free period.

Jace headed into the locker room first. Alec slowed down, hesitant to meet up with Magnus inside. The door slammed open, knocking him in the shoulder.

Magnus loomed, dressed out in the school-issue gym uniform, smelling like citrus and clean laundry. Alec flushed uncomfortably, looking up at the taller boy, but Magnus only muttered a quick apology for the door-collision-thing and continued walking, following the other students outside.

Alec felt worse. His stomach twisted. He swallowed with difficulty, then pushed on the door, heading inside the locker room with heavy feet.

- - - - -  
**French:**

It started raining heavily during the last period of the day. Alec watched the lightning flare outside the window, marveling at how fast the storm had come on.

He was guessing practice would probably be canceled. Sure, they could run laps in the gym or do some cardio in the weight room, but they were supposed to be out on the field today. They had a game later on in the week.

Ms. Verlac was holding a conversation with Sebastian entirely in French. Alec, who had opted out of foreign language until now, was only able to catch every eight words or so. By the way she was laughing, Sebastian could have been hitting on her. He probably was.

Was he French or something?

Maybe it was just because he was already irritated, but Sebastian's showing-off was getting on Alec's nerves. The only plus side was that his teammate was wasting a fair amount of time, and the class was passing quickly. The minute hand on the clock was creeping back up to the top.

_Almost over_, Alec sighed. A few more minutes and he could run for the parking lot – once they got the OK from Coach about practice. Jace would probably know.

But the parking lot and the end of the day made him think of carpooling on Friday, and then he was thinking about Magnus again. And feeling miserable.

Magnus could probably speak French just as well as Sebastian. Except he wouldn't be hitting on the teacher.

Instead, he'd be whispering something dirty in Alec's ear – something he clearly wouldn't understand, but it'd still make him blush.

And Alec did blush, just thinking about it.

No one talked to him like Magnus did. No one ever had. Even Jace, and his jibes – which Alec used to take the wrong way – he was absolutely convinced now that it was just Jace messing with him. He had never consciously hit on Alec. But Magnus hit on him all the time. He teased him and complimented him.

"I want to make it official," Magnus had said, for once – utterly serious.

Alec wanted to believe he was just kidding. He wanted him to take it back.

Magnus wanted an answer. And it felt like, if Alec couldn't give him the answer he wanted, they weren't going to be friends anymore, or study partners. He probably wouldn't even be interested in talking to Alec anymore.

And that's not what Alec wanted. He hated the idea.

_Then what are you prepared to do?_

- - - - -

**3:00:**

Alec bit his lip when the bell rang, distractedly grabbing his bag and sliding out of the desk. The classroom emptied out, and he was walking absently towards the door and down the hall – heading in the wrong direction. The parking lot was the other way. He was supposed to be looking for Jace. Or heading outside to talk to Coach.

Instead, he was following the flow of traffic towards the front doors, heading outside. Numbly, he was walking down the steps, the rain splatting heavily on top of his head, wetting his hair, soaking his shirt. He had a hoodie in his bag. It didn't even occur to him to get it.

Magnus's friend was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps, white Ipod earbuds in his ears, the cord twined around his fingers. He was bobbing his head to the music, probably waiting for Magnus to catch up with him, to walk home together. Magnus had mentioned they lived close by.

Swallowing with difficulty, Alec turned around, staring up the steps at the double doors, search for Magnus's lanky form, his dark spiky hair. The rain was stinging Alec's eyes, making him shiver as the cold started seeping in. He could even feel rainwater trickling inside his socks, making his sneakers squish uncomfortably.

But he waited, staring, hopeful. Finally Magnus appeared, his dark hood drawn up to protect his hair, his shoulders lazily slouching forward, making him look a little less tall and imposing, although he was still so much taller than everyone else. His thumbs were hooked into his pants, his boots clumping on the steps.

Then they were almost toe-to-toe. Alec wasn't sure if he'd seen him until then, when Magnus suddenly stopped short, looking down at Alec.

Alec breathed in, moistening his lower lip, tasting rainwater and salt.

Magnus waited, clearly expecting an explanation or an apology. Some reason why Alec was holding him up in the middle of the rain.

Alec swallowed, and breathed in, shuffling his feet anxiously. "I'm sorry…about earlier."

Magnus didn't say anything, watching him from beneath his hood.

"I freaked out. But I've been thinking about it all day."

Still no response.

"I feel really shitty—"

"You don't have to feel guilty. It's fine, Alec."

"No, it's not!" Alec replied, shaking his head, the ends of his hair shooting water. Then it was dripping onto his shoulders and trickling down his back. "I should have explained. I didn't get the chance to say anything - because I couldnt think straight. And I've been thinking about it all day and and feeling like a complete asshat. A chicken shit, dumb ass, douchebag."

"What a mouth," Magnus drawled, lip twitching. Alec couldn't help smiling back, appreciative of Magnus's humor - even during a difficult time. It made it easier for him.

"You're not scared of anything," Alec said, then shook his head. That's not really what he meant, but he might as well go with it. "I mean, you totally turtle in a fight, but that aside, you're so much braver than I am. I wish...I want to be more like that. To be able to say the things you do without turning bright red or wanting to throw up and hide behind my hair. It would be _so_ much easier if I wasn't so afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" Magnus asked, brows raised slightly beneath the shadow of his hood.

Alec swallowed. "Everyone finding out."

"Why do you care?"

"Because...I don't want to be kicked off the team, or pounded into the lockers." Or for it to be weird with Jace. Or to disappoint his parents. And the list went on and on.

"Do you think that's really going to happen, just because they know the truth?"

Alec nodded slightly. He was absolutely convinced that it would.

Magnus shook his head. "Aren't you friends with the guys on your team?"

"Most of them."

"Then they'll understand. Hell, some of them may already know the truth. And if anyone gives you shit, then I'm sure your brother will spike a ball up their ass. Or headbutt them."

Alec attempted a shaky smile.

"Besides," Magnus continued. "That one kid on the team? Alaric? He's definitely gay."

"WHAT?"

Magnus nodded, with a knowing smile. "_Totally_ gay."

"How do you know?" Alec gasped.

"Have you seen his Facebook?"

"I don't--"

"Oh, that's right. You don't have a Facebook."

Alec nodded that it was true. It never crossed his mind.

"Well, take my word for it. He's not into girls. And he's definitely out. I'm surprised you didn't catch on."

Alec shrugged. "I'm slow sometimes."

"I noticed." But Magnus winked.

Alec felt incredibly relieved. Biting his lip again, he reached out and took Magnus's hand. The rain started to fall on top of his exposed skin, dotting it with rainwater. Looking down, Alec lifted his free hand, drawing a rough shape of a heart into Magnus's hand, his limp, heavy hair falling into his eyes.

When he glanced up, Magnus was watching him intently, waiting.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Tonight?" Magnus asked, repeating what Alec had said earlier.

"Effective right now," Alec breathed, then held his breath.

There was a lengthy pause. The rain was picking up, hitting Alec's shoulders hard. He grit his teeth against the cold.

"Yes," Magnus answered.

"What?"

"Yes," Magnus repeated, a little louder. Then he was reaching back and shoving the hood off his head, letting his carefully styled hair become drenched. The rain was going to ruin it.

Alec stared up into his unusual, but attractive eyes and grinned, giving Magnus's hand a squeeze. Magnus returned it.

But it wasn't enough. If they were going to be "official," Alec was going to have to start getting used to more than just covert hand-squeezes and brushing palms between classes.

If Magnus was his boyfriend now, then Alec would have to try to step up to the plate and act like it.

And so on the front steps of school, with the final students still filtering outside, Alec threaded his wet arms around Magnus's slim waist and stepped into the other boy, leaning up until their mouths met and clung, rainwater beading between their lips. Alec shivered. Magnus slid his hand into Alec's wet hair, knotting around it.

Alec moaned against his mouth, taking initiative and deepening the kiss.

He would have happily gone on kissing Magnus - without a care for practice or catching a ride home with Isabelle, or anyone who might be watching. But he broke up at the unexpected sound of applause coming from behind them, followed by a hearty laugh.

"I am SO many kinds of jealous!"

Alec glanced over his shoulder, still wrapped up in Magnus's arms, his own loosely hanging from Magnus's hips. It was Magnus's best friend Paul, snickering as he tucked his phone back inside the pocket of his hoodie.

"Mind if I upload that later?"

Alec gaped and blushed. Magnus shook his head, trying to look reproachful. "For your eyes only, Ragnor."

"But that was hot! You know how many hits I'd get if I advertised boy on boy love?"

"Stop trying to hitch a ride on my train," Magnus replied, though snickering.

"As if, bitch. I've got my own transportation."

"Oh yeah? Where's your ride?"

"Screw you!" Paul retorted, heading off - haughty.

"You wish!" Magnus called after him.

Paul's only reply was to shoot him the finger without turning around, walking away.

Magnus chuckled. Alec was resting his mouth against Magnus's shoulder, shivering uncontrollably.

"Sorry about that."

"It's OK," Alec replied.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked, lifting Alec's chin.

"It's really cold," he answered, managing a small smile, tightening his arms around Magnus.

"Oh, darling. That's what you get for trying to woo me outside in the rain! You should have said something."

"I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly," Magnus tsked, stepping away. Alec objected, trying to hold on, but Magnus forced them apart, just releasing one arm so they could start walking.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked distractedly, snuggling into Magnus's side while the other boy wrapped his long arm around Alec's, hugging him from the side as they tried to match up their long strides.

"Your place or mine?" Magnus drawled.

"No parents at my place," Alec pointed out, still feeling bold.

"Total win," Magnus replied.

Alec nudged Magnus's side and Magnus leaned in and kissed the top of his head. Together, they sloshed through the wet sidewalk, leaning into one another.

* * *

50 chapters. Thank you, thank you, thank you, to anyone who is still reading this. I was just starting to worry that maybe this story was getting a little too long - considering not all that much has happened even in the span of a week, CCHS time. And yet, here I go writing the longest chapter I've ever written, just in case it's not bad enough that the story is along getting too long. Sigh. You can't win.

Thank you for reviewing, thank you for reading, thank you for following. I had no idea it'd go on this long. But it's just so much easier to update for this story than the more serious Between Burroughs, or the ever-naughty Magic Moment. I guess it's because this is more true to who I am. And it's real-ish. So I hope you've enjoyed, and if you don't think it's TOO long, I guess I'll keep updating.

Yours,  
ariviand


	51. Not Required Reading

The bed still appeared made, save for the obvious hump in the middle. What's more, the hump was moving.

Alec laughed, rolling over onto his side. "This is stupid."

Their first measure of business after the long walk through the rain was to get dry and warm. Magnus had suggested stripping down and cuddling beneath the covers. Something sinister about body heat. Alec had blushed and shook his head - that was _not_ going to happen. Besides, how could nakedness be warmer than layers of fresh clothes? So he had compromised. They changed and crawled into bed fully clothed, lying side by side but not really touching. Alec was still a little embarrassed.

"Why? You're warm, aren't you?"

"Very warm."

"Thanks for the sweatshirt," Magnus said, tugging on the end of the material. It was a black long-sleeve with the words CCHS Hunters written in gold across the chest.

"You can keep it."

"I don't typically wear sweats."

"Why not?"

"Gross! I mean, the thought of wearing _your _clothes is hot, but on the norm, I'd never leave the house with sweats on. It's just...smutty."

"It's comfy."

"Well, comfy and cute are often mutually exclusive. And comfy is not an acceptable justification for wearing pants that make it look like you've crapped them. Or a top that looks like a marshmallow. Or something that should be worn in space."

Alec rolled his eyes, clearly not seeing anything wrong with a sweat suit. It wasn't the end of the world. "It's fine to work-out in."

"Go team," Magnus tried to sound appropriately enthused, then snickered when it came out more mocking than sincere.

"Maybe you should try out for the squad," Alec managed to joke, bumping Magnus's arm with his fist - not quite punching him.

"You want to see me in a short pleated skirt?"

"Ugh. No."

Magnus laughed, curling his fingers around Alec's fresh shirt. "What about spandex?"

"Ummm..."

"We could bring the 80's back."

"I wasn't alive in the 80's."

"Me neither, but they were classic."

"How do you know?"

"Unlike you, I do watch TV. And 80's movies are awesome."

I don't like the music."

"The makeup was perfect."

Alec lifted his brows, not familiar with cosmetics - present trends or from over twenty years in the past.

"You know, the blush that went all the way up to your hairline?" Magnus chuckled. "And the crazy colors for eyeshadow? Now, you only get stuff like that at the MAC counter. Or maybe on a runway."

"It sounds scary."

"I love green eye shadow!"

Alec blinked, looking at him like he didn't know exactly what that was.

Tsking, Magnus reached out and brushed the pad of his thumb along Alec's tender eyelid, caressing the soft crease where eyeshadow was more traditionally applied. Of course, he liked to color across the whole lid. You couldn't even see the crease of his eyes, due to his Asian fold - not that he was complaining.

Alec shivered, taking a few seconds before opening his eyes again. "But you don't wear green. Your eyes are always black."

"You noticed," Magnus said, smiling happily.

"It's hard not to notice. Everything is black."

"Mhm. That's a careful five minute job every morning with eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"I'm a pro by now. I've been playing with makeup since, well, forever. Girls play with dolls, boys play with toy cars and army men. Me, I played with eye pencil and tubes of my mom's lipstick. And I may have had a fascination with Pokemon."

"No way."

"Yes," Magnus admitted, hanging his head in shame.

"You collected cards when you were a kid?" Alec asked with a snicker.

"I collected a lot of things."

"Me too."

"Like what?" Magnus asked, lifting his head again - eager for the convenient change in subject. Besides, focusing on Alec was his favorite part. He wanted to know more about the boy he'd just been fantisizing about from afar for months.

"Ticket stubs."

"Really? That's really..."

"Pathetic?"

"I was going to say cute. Wait, I thought you didn't go to movies."

"I haven't in a long time. But my family has season tickets to the Symphony. And we went to games too."

"Oh, right. I can see that. So, what else did you collect?"

Alec touched his teeth to his lower lip, unsure if he should mention it. His dirty little secret.

"What?" Magnus prompted. Alec's reluctance only made him want to know that much more. He leaned, tapping beneath the other boy's chin.

"I kind of...used to read...Gravitation."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah," Alec said, ducking his head, trying to hide in the pillow.

"That's awesome, Alec. I didn't even know you read manga. You're into yaoi?"

Alec made a noise of protest, fingers curling into the navy pillowcase. "I was a kid."

"You're not ancient now. And I'll just bet you still have them somewhere."

Alec shook his head, so red in the face.

"No?"

Another desperate shake of the head. No, no, no. He regretted bringing it up at all.

"Don't lie to me, Alec Lightwood. You're not very good at it."

"I don't have anything! It's gone."

"By which you mean, it's somewhere hidden in this room? Your secret shameful hobby?" Magnus asked. It was a rhetorical question. He was musing.

Smiling at the challenge, Magnus threw the comforter back over their head and pushed it off, climbing out of Alec's bed.

"What are you doing?" Alec demanded, sitting up.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I told you, it's not here!" Alec said, although his voice was uneven. Oh, yeah, he was definitely panicking.

"If I were Alec's secret stash of man love, where would I be?" Magnus contemplated, tapping his lower lip.

"Magnus!"

"The book shelf, you say? Well, that's a little obvious, but OK."

"NO!" Alec cried out, jumping off the bed. But Magnus was already strolling over to the bookcase and pulling at some of the hardback books, looking behind them and in between them. Alec tried to grab at the sweatshirt, then tugged on his arm. But Magnus only smiled and reached his other long arm up, quickly knocking several of the books off the shelf. He must have seen what was peeking out from behind the edge.

Alec gasped in horror.

"Look what we have here," Magnus drawled, reaching out to grab it.

"I want to die," Alec said out loud, feeling nauseous.

"Don't be melodramatic. You know how long it's been since I've read Gravitation? Shit, I was still wearing wide-legged jeans."

"Please don't," Alec pleaded, wishing he would just put it back on the shelf and forget he'd ever found it.

But it really was too late. Magnus was already flipping open the cover, glancing between the volume and Alec's miserable, burning, wants-to-fall-into-the-floorboards-and-melt-into-oblivion face.

"This is hot," Magnus purred, flipping the page.

Alec crawled back into bed and jerked the comforter back over his head. It was the next best thing.

* * *

Lelouch le Britannia: Thank you! I will try to keep them coming as often as I can.

OmgAdot: THANK YOU! I will try to update both whenever I get ideas (and time!)

xXxBrokenheartxXx: Well, I guess that's good. Long, but not boring yet! I will aim to keep it interesting, then, since it just keeps getting longer.

natcat5: And closer. That's right. Keep reading, and I'll try to bring them closer still. Well, but still T appropriate.

Lost-in-Thought-15: Where's my cyber brownie? What!

MaZzA-123: Thank you, I will!

RyeRye-Chann: Gotta love Paul. Poor kid.

Awesomesauce123: Yes, you sneaky girl. I was going for a CoG parallel.

tashalynn93: and I LOVE YOU! Thank you for reading!

Devil's Curly Hair: I will try! Thank you.

LA-EL-AS: Thanks!

rednblack-cat: I have missed seeing you around! Thank you for the long review! Just like old times. Whattup? XO's right back at you!

SavySB823: Yes, I will try to do more with Sebastian in the future. We need conflict, after all!

OK, I have to leave soon, so I'm going to have to post this as is. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! And please keep reading. If 51 chapters isn't overkill, well...then I'm just going to keep on killing it. As long as it's fun.

Thank you!

ariviand


	52. I'm Only Eighteen

**CCHS  
**Chapter 52: I'm Only Eighteen

"Is that really what you're wearing?" Jace asked, breaking off half of an airhead and chewing the flavored wax.

"Yes. With a pair of leggings if it gets cold," Isabelle answered, pulling her hair back in a pony tail.

"Lingerie?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, heading back into the bathroom. Jace, unashamed, followed her while she fixed her hair. "It's actually a dress, and I think it's pretty."

"I'm not saying it's _ugly_," Jace defended, leaning up against the door frame, eating the remainder of the candy. "It's just...there's not much to it. It looks like tissue paper."

"It's lace and cotton, and it's called 'Mandy.' "

Jace lifted a brow, licking the last of the strawberry flavoring from his mouth. "That dress has a name?"

"It's Abercrombie. It's so expensive, they name their clothes."

Jace snickered, enjoying the rare show of humor from Isabelle. "Well. I guess I looks nice."

Isabelle scoffed. "A minute ago you told me I looked like a streetwalker in tissue paper."

"I don't remember making the streetwalker comment."

"But you inferred it. As if I'd show up to my brother's belated eighteenth birthday wearing a teddy."

"Well..."

"Don't," Isabelle warned, frowning at him through the mirror.

Usually he would have pressed it, said something to get her really fired up. Instead, he just smiled at her reflection and shrugged.

"So, he's really seeing that emo kid?"

"Please don't say anything tonight," Isabelle said, turning around and leaning against the counter. "Pretend you didn't hear us talking and then you can spring that information on him over the weekend."

"It's not like I care, Isabelle. I'm not mad."

"And that's great. But he cares what you think, and if you say the wrong thing, it's going to ruin the party. Can you help being an asshole?"

"I can try."

"That's not good enough."

"Fine." Another lazy shrug. "I'll wait. But if they start making out over the punch bowl, I'm going to have to say_ something_."

"Or you could just stick to your own date and leave them alone."

"Think she shops at A&F?" Jace teased, bobbing his brows.

Isabelle rolled her eyes again, then shoved him out the door. "I've got to do my makeup."

"I need to take a shower."

"You can wait fifteen minutes."

"Ten."

"Not negotiable," Isabelle replied, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Jace's lip twitched, and he headed back down the hall to his bedroom.

- - - - -

"Hello?" Clary answered the phone out of breath, the water running in the background. She was trying to rush into the shower. She was running late - having stopped by the hospital to visit with mom. She still went almost every day, and Luke had picked her up from school so they could make it early, hypothetically leaving enough time for party prep.

She hadn't factored in rush hour traffic, however. She was running late on her mental schedule, cutting out any time for her hair. Fortunately, she'd already thrown a nice pair of jeans and a button-down across the bed in the ready for when she got out of the shower.

"Hello."

Clary flushed, recognizing Jace's smooth voice over the sound of the water. She couldn't help smiling against the receiver.

"Hi," she replied, trying to tuck her thick hair behind her ear. It stayed for all of three seconds before popping out again and falling against the side of her face.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"I'm still coming," Clary answered, removing a folded, clean towel from the cabinet and setting it down over the closed toilet lid, within reach.

"I wasn't worried about that." Jace chuckled. "I just wanted to know what you're wearing."

"Oh. Why?"

"I thought we'd be tacky and match."

Was he serious? It sounded like he was kidding. He was kidding, right?

"Yeah, that's not really my style," Clary laughed breathlessly, removing her socks. "Besides, I'm pretty sure we don't have anything that would match except for jeans and t-shirts."

"You're not really going to wear jeans tonight, are you?"

Clary bit her lip, glancing up at her own reflection in the foggy mirror. "Umm. Well, I haven't really decided yet," she lied.

"Oh. Well, Isabelle's wearing a dress made out of tissue paper."

"Oh my."

"Well, not really. But it looks like she ordered it from a Frederick's catalog."

"I don't own anything like that," Clary admitted, although with dismay. Jace must be used to girls who dressed, well, in dresses; who could wear anything they wanted, and flaunt their perfect bodies.

"Good. We're way too young to look like that."

"I guess." Clary thought maybe her sense of style was too young, even for seventeen. But she dressed more for comfort than for looks. Besides, it was hard to find something in her size that wasn't in the juniors department.

"So I was thinking. If you can't decide on anything to wear, maybe Isabelle could loan you something."

"What?"

"She doesn't always dress like a hoe. In fact, her party dress is kind of tame, compared to her usual school clothes."

"I don't think that would work."

"Why not?"

"Well, firstly, I'm not her size at all." Isabelle looked like a model, while Clary...she could have been her undersized photgrapher. She didn't have long legs or hips or breasts. No way something that fit Isabelle wouldn't look completely ridiculous on her. "And I don't wear dresses."

"Would you do it for Alec?"

"You think your brother wants to see me in a dress?"

"He could probably care less. He's not into...dresses."

"Then...?"

"Do it for me."

Clary bit her lip again, trailing her fingers across the edge of the sink. The bathroom was humid from her hot water, the shower calling. She really didn't have much time to waste, mulling over this decision.

"OK."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to shower, and then I'll come over early."

"Cool."

"Does Isabelle already know?"

"She will before you get here."

"Jace, if she's not cool with me borrowing her clothes, I don't want--"

"She's got clothes to burn. It's all good."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally."

"Then I guess...I'll see you in a little bit?"

"I'll be waiting," Jace drawled. Clary closed her eyes, smiling like an idiot before hanging up.

- - - - -

"This is so unnecessary," Alec grumbled, probably for the fifth time since they walked home from school.

"Glitter is essential. I can't go to a party - especially _your_ party looking like your every day ragamuffin."

Alec sat up in bed, tossing the magazine aside. "I was talking about this stupid party, not your hair."

"It's not stupid," Magnus tsked, very good at multitasking. He could hold up his half of the conversation while carefully styling his hair into glittery spikes. "I think it's sweet."

"I don't need a party. Jace knows that."

"You don't want a party. Doesn't mean you don't need one. Everyone needs presents and attention."

"I really don't," Alec objected, with an adorable scowl.

"Look at it this way, darling. This could be the last party you ever have of your teenage life. From here on out, it'll just be dinners at sit-down Americana restaurants or maybe gift-exchange with the fam. This is the last big bash of your youth."

Alec rolled his eyes, then covered his face in shame, shaking his head. "I don't want to go."

"Too bad. You have to be my date, and I can't wait."

"Can't we just...run in and out?"

"It's at your house, Alec. How do you hope to wing that? Are you going to stay with me?" Magnus teased, although he looked fairly excited by the prospect - not that Alec could see that through his hands.

"Maybe I would, if your mother wasn't so scary," Alec tried to joke, peeking through his fingers.

Magnus chuckled, dipping his fingers in the glittery gel before taking another evenly-sectioned spike. "You get used to it. She's all bark."

"I don't know how you get used to it."

"Hey, she got you a present. Isn't that nice?"

"Really?" Alec lifted his head.

"Well, I told her what you might want and she sent me on an errand to get it. But it's the thought that counts."

"What is it?"

"Oh, no. You're going to have to wait until the end of the party to open your presents."

"Please!" Alec begged. He sounded so theatrical, Magnus wasn't sure if he was just playing at this point or not.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Can't save you this time."

"Ugh. I hate birthdays," Alec lamented, flinging himself back across the bed.

"I don't know why. You've got to get pimp gifts."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because your parents are loaded?"

"They can't be bothered to remember it's my birthday half the time, remember?"

"Well," Magnus paused, feeling bad for bringing that sore memory up. Time to shift gears. "Good thing you have Jace and Isabelle."

"Because without them, I could just forget I'm a year older and move on without a fuss."

"Without them, I wouldn't have get another invite back over to your place and a reason to dress up tonight. So I'm grateful. And you should try to work up some gratitude too. You're going to hurt their feelings."

Alec frowned up at the ceiling. He had been too self-absorbed with his own misery to see it like that.

"Fine."

"You're going to be a good boy?"

"I'll try," Alec sighed.

"Good. I'm almost done."

"_Finally,"_ Alec replied.

Magnus chucked a capped eye pencil at Alec. Alec gasped, getting poked in his side. Not able to find the weapon, he reached for one of Magnus's pillows instead, tossing it at the other boy.

Magnus reached out to deflect it, and put a glittery palm-print across the pillowcase before it fell to the floor. "Damn!"

Alec laughed, rolling around on the bed.

"You think that's funny? You don't know how hard it is to get that stuff out of fabric."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," Magnus pouted, wiping his hands off on a towel.

"I am. Really."

"Hmph."

"Magnus," Alec began, sitting up in bed, then he got up and went to cross the room to where Magnus was looking at the final product in the mirror. Then there was a loud banging on the door that startled them both.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW!"

"Thanks for the reminder, mom. We're almost done here."

"ARE YOU MAKING OUT?"

"Gosh, mom. I don't see how that's any of your business," Magnus replied, while Alec's face burned with embarrassment.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! EVERYTHING THAT GOES ON INSIDE MY HOUSE IS MY BUSINESS!"

"Whatever."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Mmmk, mother!"

"DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, BOY!"

Magnus rolled his eyes, reaching out for Alec's hand. Patting himself down with the other, checking for wallet, keys, and cell, Magnus turned the knob and opened the door. Both Alec and Magnus had to look down to be eye-to-eye with the slight Asian woman, whose temper more than made up for her stature.

"Good evening, Alec," she greeted him, much to Magnus's surprise. First time he'd ever heard his mother use anything remotely like an indoor voice.

"Umm. Good evening...Ms. Bane."

"Happy Birthday. I heard you are eighteen now."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So kind. You are too good for my boy."

Alec glanced up at Magnus with uncertainty, then back down at his mother with a half-hearted smile, not sure what to say.

"We're going now, mother. Don't wait up," Magnus announced, tugging Alec down the hall towards the door.

"YOU HAD BETTER CALL IF YOU ARE OUT PAST TEN!" She called after them, her staccato footsteps following after them. "THERE ARE TOO MANY HOOLIGANS IN THIS CITY!"

"Will do, mom."

"I AM SERIOUS, MAGNUS! IF I DO NOT HEAR FROM YOU BY 10:15, I WILL START CALLING THE HOSPITALS!"

"Way to freak out, mom," he muttered under his breath, reaching inside the closet for his coat.

"WHAT?"

"I won't forget, mother. You'll receive a call by ten. Don't worry."

"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY? YOU ARE MY ONLY SON, IN A CITY FULL OF EVIL!"

"I've got Alec. That's two against the world."

"THANK GOD FOR THAT!" she sniffed, then turned her face sharply away, dabbing at her eyes.

"Bye, mom!"

"Good night, Ms. Bane," Alec added sheepishly, before Magnus all but forced him through the door and down the stairs.

* * *

burning..: Thank you for the very lengthy review! That is quite a feat, reading all of it at once. I'm glad you made it through and enjoyed! I will try to do more with the other chars soon, although this is still an Alec/Magnus-centric fic. That's just my MO.

hlightwood2711: I am trying, but like I said to my buddy above, this is an A/M fic. So they will probably always be supporting roles. You've got three books out, after all, focused on Clary and Jace! Hehe.

Evermore11: Thank you! I will.

Spaghetti-chan: Feel free! And you're smutty for wearing them! Just kidding (kind of - I am NOT a big fan of sweats myself)

page1993: Then I will write more if you'll read it!

lespin01: Haha. Alec is such a girl sometimes, isn't he?

ellenfp: Yes, please let me know!

Katara-alchemist: Ahh! The dreaded fluff. Well, I guess that's OK for this story. It's light-hearted. Thanks for reading.

rachelalexandra: Still nervous?

MagnusSpark: FAKE, you say? I've never looked into it myself. I should. Think they moved too fast?

RyeRye-Chann: Thanks. And yes, I was thinking about that. CC obviously is a fan, or at least - like me, has plenty friends that are.

LOLhaily: Sorry for the wait!

Lost-in-Thought-15: YUM! With nuts? I love pecans or walnuts in my brownies.

magic noctum: Succinct, as usual. You tease.

jinnabun: THANK YOU!

immortalmessanger: Yes, especially Magnus. I concur.

BoulderGirl1059: I will get back around to him. Maybe a party crasher? We'll see.

Echo1317: Thank you! I will try to be quicker about them.

Awesomesauce123: Here you go, girl.

Isabel Chase: Thank you ever so.

icaughtkira: Yeah, I figured he wouldn't be very subtle about it. His room is too neat to have anything hidden under the bed. Not even dust bunnies.

bookworm0492: Well, no one likes to be teased, but someone has got to do it! I'd rather it be Magnus than Jace. Haha. Like Gravitation yourself?

Hikoru Aniki: And this is a Malec fic. They're just add-ons. But I will try to make them a little more apparent. For you.

miss v.: Thank you, thank you Miss. V.

wasteaminute: I love it when you tell me!

Alice-Brandon-Whitlock-Cullen: Thank you for making mine!


	53. Get This Party Started

**CCHS  
**Chapter 53: Get This Party Started

"Are you OK?" Alec asked, nudging Magnus's arm as they walked. Magnus had been quiet for at least the last block, which was a very long time for Magnus. Alec was concerned.

"I'm great," Magnus replied, offering Alec a small smile. But Alec frowned, not sure if it was genuine. Something must be bothering him.

"You're so quiet."

"Are you complaining?"

"It's kind of freaking me out."

Magnus laughed. That sounded more genuine. He lifted his arm and interlinked his wth Alec's, hooked at the elbows as they walked.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm weirded out too. I've just never heard my mom talk to anyone like that."

"Like what?"

"Softly."

Alec snickered, but looking over at Magnus's face, he went serious again.

"I was surprised too."

"It's a good thing, though. It's really cute that she likes you and she doesn't even know you."

"But it's probably not fair, either. You're her son and she's always yelling at you," Alec reasoned, wondering if that was the source of Magnus's discontent.

"I'm used to it."

"But you shouldn't have to get used to it. Have you ever asked her why she feels the need to yell at you like that?"

"No. That would just invite more yelling."

"I'm sorry, Magnus."

"Psh. Don't be sorry." Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec's cheek quickly, not breaking their stride. "I'm glad my mom loves you. That makes two of us."

Alec almost tripped over his own feet. It took a lot of control to find his step again, and fall back into stride with Magnus's longer legs. But Magnus just smiled, as if he hadn't just dropped a huge bomb right there on the street. The L word.

"If you break up with me and start seeing my mom, though, I will disown you at school. We will be epic enemies. Plus, I'll probably have to move out and since I can't afford to do that right now, I'll have to find a bridge to shack up under and then my hair will look like shit, and all sorts of awful things, so, just don't think about it, OK?"

Alec looked up at Magnus in confusion. Clearly, he was rambling. Alec wondered if it was because, despite his calm expression, he was starting to get nervous, realizing what he'd just said. Alec felt uncomfortable too, but for Magnus's sake, he tried to play along.

"I swear that will never happen. No matter how sweet she is on me."

Magnus chuckled, pressing Alec's arm. The smile he gave Alec was grateful, and Alec was quick to return it. He'd almost forgotten Magnus was unwillingly leading him towards his moment of doom: his eighteenth birthday party. In fact, it was the only birthday party he'd had in years.

Alec groaned, wishing he'd put the brakes on two blocks ago.

"Now you're being too quiet," Magnus said, glancing down at him. "What's up?"

"The same. I_ really_ don't want to go."

"Tough titty, sugar. It's my job to ensure you make it, safe and sound."

Alec shot him a glare. "What are you going to do if I jerk out of your arm and start running in the opposite direction?"

"I'll have to run after you. At least for a block, which is probably as far as I'd get before I got tired. But then I'd give Paul a ring, and we'd have to round up a posse."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Besides, you don't know this neighborhood. You wouldn't go far."

"Then what if I knocked you out and hailed a cab?"

Magnus laughed outright. "Would you, really? That's harsh."

"Well, I don't have any cash on me, so I guess not," Alec considered, grimacing.

"Then you're all out of options. I guess you're just going to have to take it."

"Who's going to be there? Please say he just invited a few people," Alec asked hopefully, deciding that he could probably tolerate a small group of close friends. But not a full house.

"Can't help you there, honey. I don't know your friends, so I didn't ask."

"You're supposed to be on my team."

"But I am, Alec! And I promise if anyone tries to bother you tonight, anyone you wish hadn't been invited, I'll start talking about genital warts and scare them away."

"Ugh. Maybe not that."

"All right. What about the awesome stretching power of the sphi--"

"No, I can already see where that's going!" Alec interrupted, eyes wide. "Nothing dirty."

"Fine." Magnus pouted. He released Alec's arm as they descended the steps to the subway, although Alec could hear Magnus's throaty chuckle following him.

"What?"

"I'm just excited."

"Well, don't rub it in. I'm being held captive."

"Whatever, darling. You could have kneed me in the crotch and outrun me any day. Paul can't be torn from World of Warcrack for anything."

Alec grinned, glancing back over his shoulder. But he continued walking, not about to attempt an escape.

- - - - -

"You're late," Isabelle announced, grabbing Clary's arm and tugging her quickly down the hallway.

"I'm sorry! Traffic," she quickly explained, shooting a glance over her shoulder. Jace was at the end of the hall, offering her a wave and a snicker. It looked like he was mouthing the words 'good luck'.

Jace had described Isabelle's dress as tissue paper, but Clary could see it wasn't all that bad. There were thin straps, and the rest of it was covered in lace. The bodice was form-fitting, but not terribly low-cut and the skirt came at least to mid-thigh and it was tiered, which made it look more conservative. It was a rather pretty dress, she had to admit. Not that she could ever wear anything like that - again, due to lack of hips, breasts, and short legs.

"It's fine." Isabelle pulled her along into her room, shutting it and locking the door after Clary was inside. "Get undressed."

"Here?" Clary squeaked.

"I'm a girl, you're a girl, and I don't swing that way," Isabelle simply explained. Clary could see two dresses were already stretched across the length of Isabelle's bed. She assumed they were options being offered to her. One was white on top, with black and white plaid in the skirt, tied with a blue bow in the middle, and the other a butterfly print of blue and black on white, with blue halter straps. Both looked too short to be dresses, and Clary couldn't see herself wearing either one.

"Clary. I'd like you to meet Lara and Meg."

Clary blinked, looking around the room.

When Clary didn't say anything, Isabelle placed one moody hand on her hip, then took a step towards the bed. "This is Meg." She tapped the first dress, the plaid one. "And this is Lara."

"Ohhh," Clary replied, eyes widening a little. Then she glanced back up at Isabelle shyly. "You name your clothes?" OK, so that was kind of weird.

"They're Abercrombie and Fitch," she sniffed.

"So...you only name the expensive ones?"

Isabelle growled. "No, idiot, they came with the names. I thought you deserved an introduction before you tried them on."

Clary flushed. She'd never been called an idiot by another girl. Maybe by Simon in play, but it hadn't packed quite that much venom. She looked down at her feet, wanting to back up against the wall.

"Never mind. I know it's stupid. Just take off your clothes and let's try the fit."

"I'm pretty sure I can't wear anything that fits you."

"Are you calling me fat?" Isabelle asked, eyes narrowing.

"God, no! I meant that...you're incredibly skinny and you have breasts. You're perfect. And I'm..." She trailed off, with another unhappily embarrassed blush.

"You have breasts. You just don't have the right bra. And I realize you are vertically challenged, but that's why I picked these dresses. You won't even have to wear leggings to make them look decent."

"But you do?"

"If I hope to bend over, yes."

Clary smiled tentatively. "Is this really OK with you? Me borrowing your clothes?"

"It's fine." Isabelle shrugged dismissively. "They're last season, anyway. So if you spill tonight, I won't have to kill you."

"Umm. Thanks."

"So are you going to strip or do I have to get a pair of scissors?"

"I can do it," Clary quickly replied, shrugging out of her hoodie. Once the shirt came off as well and she'd managed to toss it over her head, she glanced up to find Isabelle smiling.

"This is going to be fun."

- - - - -

"Where's Clary?" Jace demanded, as soon as Isabelle came down the hall. Alone.

"Trying on shoes. Why, did you want to watch?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was still alive. I haven't heard anything in a while."

"That's because I knocked her out initially. Makes the whole process easier," Isabelle replied with a straight face.

Jace smirked. "You're such a bitch. I love it."

"You're such a dick. And I don't."

Jace laughed as Isabelle walked off, going to get the door.

He heard her turn the lock and open the front door.

"Hi. Am I too early?"

"No, you're good. Who are you?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm Simon Lewis. Are you Isabelle?"

"I am."

"Well, you invited me."

"I did? But who _are _you?"

"I'm Clary's friend?"

"Oh, right. I wanted her to have at least one. She mentioned your name. Come in, Simon Lewis. You can leave the glasses with your coat, if you want."

"But then I won't be able to see the wall before I walk into it."

"Pity. I guess I'll just take your coat, then."

Jace heard the shuffling of material. The coat closet opened and closed with a click, then Isabelle's heels led the way back toward the sitting room. "Jace. This is Simon Lewis. Clary's friend."

"I heard," he gruffly replied, not extending a friendly hand to the tall, dark-haired kid. He obviously didn't go to their school. Probably didn't even live in Manhattan. Jace knew people, and this kid was not on his radar.

"I've heard about you too," Simon replied, although he didn't look altogether happy when he said it either.

"Great. Then you've got a lot to talk about. I'm going to go check on Clary. Jace, will you get the door if someone else comes?"

"Sure."

"What's wrong with Clary?" Simon asked immediately, concerned.

"Nothing is wrong her. Isabelle is just playing dress-up."

"Oh."

"She's really good at that game."

"Then, I can't wait to see the result."

"Not before I do," Jace said with a sneer, then he was forced to get up by the doorbell.

"Don't touch anything," he warned Simon, before heading down the hall.

Magnus and Alec were on the other side of the door. Alec looked relieved to see Jace, and the fact that the house seemed quiet.

"Happy Birthday," Jace offered, with a speculative glance in Magnus's direction. They were closer to eye-level, and they gave each other the same stare for a moment before Jace smiled, and slid aside, giving them enough room to squeeze in.

"Thanks," Alec answered, heading inside.

"You shouldn't have," Magnus drawled. "I have a key."

"Really? How often do you expect to come over and 'study' ?"

"As often as Alec wants," he replied, tossing Jace a look over his shoulder before joining the others.

Alec and Simon were exchanging formal hand shakes. Simon looked overeager to meet someone who seemed moderately friendly. But then he caught sight of Magnus and looked uncomfortable all over again. The taller boy was wearing an overabundance of _glitter_. This wasn't a costume party, was it? He hadn't read anything about that on the invitation.

"Hi," Simon said tentatively, extended a wary hand, like he was worried the spiky-haired boy was going to bite it off.

Magnus grinned, clasping Simon's hand. Simon jumped when Magnus's other hand clasped his as well, holding him there for a moment. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Simon."

"Yes, but you're not a friend of Alec's, are you? And you don't look like someone who would hang with Jace."

"I...don't really know either one of them," Simon admitted, going for a political response, although he was already pretty sure he didn't like Jace. He was rude. And he looked like a ponce.

"Well, good for you, coming over. I had to drag Alec here against his will."

"But it's his party, isn't it?" Simon asked in a whisper.

"Exactly," Magnus answered, releasing his hands.

"All right, boys." Isabelle cleared her throat, standing in the center of the hallway, framing both walls with her hands. She was blocking the view for the moment. "I give you the new Clarissa Fray, wearing last season's Abercrombie and Finch. I was her stylist and makeup artist for the night."

Magnus looked eager for the unveiling, sitting down on the arm of the couch. Alec seemed relieved the attention was being drawn to someone else. Simon straightened his glasses, wanting to make sure he could see this perfectly. And Jace leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest with a lazy smile.

Isabelle stepped aside and a significantly shorter Clary stepped into view, wearing the butterfly dress with the dark blue halter straps drawn around her neck. Even though the dress fell nearly to her knees, Isabelle had decided last minute that her legs were just too blindingly white to go bare, and so she'd let her borrow a pair of black leggings, rolled up of course, and finished off with silver heels. They were too big, but Clary was being a good sport about it, her face warming up when she realized it wasn't just Jace in the room anymore.

"Wow, Fray. You look like a girl," Simon spoke up first, with a goofy grin.

"I am a girl, asshole." She felt more empowered with her retort, comfortable teasing with Simon. It was just their way. She even went so far as to pop out her hip like Isabelle did and place a hand on it, although she knew it would look a lot less impressive.

"You look pretty, Clary," Alec complimented, although his glance flickered in Jace's direction.

"Blue is definitely your color," Magnus decided, winking.

"Thanks, Isabelle," Jace said, pushing off the wall and approaching Clary. When he stepped up to her, Clary craned her neck back, no longer able to see anyone else behind him.

"You look beautiful," he said softly. Even from his lofty height, Clary could feel the heat of his breath against her face and she shivered.

"Thank you," she softly replied, taking more from his compliment than any of the others. It was insane how three words could affect her so much, but the tingles ran all the way down her bare arms and she was pretty sure her smile was lopsided. It also felt tight, from the lipstick Isabelle had insisted she wear.

"Want something to drink?"

"Just water," she answered, voice all breath.

He swooped down to kiss her cheek, feather-lightly. Then he said "be right back" and walked off towards the kitchen.

"You don't have a refreshment table?" Magnus inquired, brows raised.

"Jace thought it would be easier to self serve."

"That's just tacky. Here, let me help you throw one together before anyone else gets here."

Isabelle agreed, although they argued about which table would be appropriate for serving refreshments on. Nothing in the living room. Mom would be pissed.

"I didn't know you were coming," Clary explained, heading over to Simon.

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"It is!"

"Yeah? I wasn't sure when I realized he'd be here too."

"Who, Jace?"

"Yeah."

"He's throwing the party."

"But Alec's sister sent out the invitations?"

"That's more her style. But it was Jace's idea."

"Oh. I follow you."

"But I'm glad you came," she insisted, touching his arm.

"Yeah. Me too," he said, though it sounded disappointed.

"We need some music too!" Magnus was insisting from the kitchen.

Jace vetoed that idea. Not to be dissuaded, Magnus dipped his head out, calling for Alec. "Wouldn't you like some music?"

"I guess?" Alec answered, humoring him. "But not too loud."

"Awesome." Then back inside the kitchen. "Overruled."

"You're really getting on my nerves."

"Oh? I'm flattered."

"I'm serious."

"So am I," Magnus purred.

"Isabelle!"

"What?" she called, grabbing some ice from the back freezer.

"I'm going to need a beer."

"So get a beer."

"Well, since you insist," Jace opened the fridge, helping himself.

"You're really going to serve alcohol?" Alec asked, looking alarmed.

"Well, we'd agreed not to," Isabelle replied. "But if he finishes it up before anyone else gets here, no harm done."

"I don't like it," Alec said.

"Too bad," Jace replied, tossing it back.

Magnus look revolted by the smell of the beer, and he headed back into the sitting room with the others.

* * *

italiachick13: Haha. Blame a friend of mine. It was actually her idea.

LA-EL-AS: I know. She's fun to write.

Pawfoot: I appreciate the reviews, even if they don't come regularly! And thank you for the cyber cupcakes! I love cupcakes! I tried to give you a little more Isabelle. I know, it's still not enough. Hang in there. And so true about Mrs. Weasely. I can see it!

Sungoddess64: Thank you!

BoulderGirl1059: Thank you. I do try to humor the J/C camp a little bit. Even though this isn't their story.

LOLhaily: No offense taken. To each his own.

Sillysac: I'm glad! She doesn't get much of a starring role, but she refuses to be ignored.

jinnabun: Egad, not cute! Haha. OK, fine. I guess it's OK if one fic is cute.

rachelalexandra: This better? Party is here.

bookworm0492: Thank you! Another point for Magnus's mom. She could totally win a reality show, just on popularity alone.

Midnight Hacker: Thank you! Love your pen name, by the way. Sounds devious.

Isabel Chase: Thank you!

Romantic-Faerie: No problem. But are you sure you'd want to take her home? Do you have thin walls?

burning..: There you go. Some more J/C. Yeah, I don't think anyone would really want her for their mom.

ireadtoomanybooks: Holy doolie? Wow, that's old school! Thank you for the review.

immortalmessanger: There you go. Party time, indeed.

Nenalata: Thank you! Love the cackle.

Hikoru Aniki: Thank you for the review! Happy Holidays to you as well.

xocanoodle: I don't usually reply to anons. Who are you really, and why don't you have an FF account already??

Why So Sirius: I'm glad. I loved that you REVIEWED. A rare pleasure.

Awesomesauce123: Epic, indeed. Thanks for lending me that word, once upon a time.

Echo1317: I'm sure she could work it.

icaughtkira: I thought it was time to change it up. For Alec.

Katara-alchemist: She amuses me too.

**~*~HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALL!~*~**

** I will probably review before Christmas actually arrives, but just in case. I keep getting seasons greetings, so here, I'm sending them out too. With a flourish!**


	54. Fashionably Late

**CCHS  
**Chapter 54: Fashionably Late

Fifteen minutes later, the "refreshment table" was set up in the seldom-used dining room, the center-piece being a bucket of ice, with cans of soda artfully arranged to the left of the ice and bottled water lined up along the right. Magnus managed to make a stack of napkins look like the petals of a flower, and after perusing the refrigerator and the walk-in pantry, he had scrounged what he could that looked like edible party food.

Of course, he was quietly disappointed – if anyone but Jace had been in charge of this affair, it would have been better planned. Simply nviting people to meet at a set time and place did not a party make. It's not like his family lacked the funds to throw a proper party. And what did dressing up Jace's girlfriend have anything to do with Alec? Was that for his benefit? Giving Jace a pretty new toy to stare at for the balance of the evening?

If that was the case, and if it worked, then perhaps Isabelle Lightwood wasn't as vapid as she seemed. Otherwise, she had merely wasted twenty minutes on a side-project with no point, when she could have been making music selections or working on rearranging the furniture so it looked less like a home owned by people in their fifties and more teenager friendly. Magnus would have voted for moving the glass table out altogether. They needed room to move, maybe one couch to drape across. Otherwise, open space was good. The huge flat screen TV could stay.

"Is someone going to cut him off?" Alec asked, tugging on Magnus's arm when he came back in the room. It reminded him of something a small child would do to its mother. That wasn't the role he was going for, and so Magnus made a point of sliding his hand down and linking his fingers with Alec's. He could tell Alec was struggling with the idea of pulling away, but he didn't. Alec just bit his lip, looking concerned.

"What, Jace?"

"He's drinking another beer."

"I'm sorry. But you're my focus tonight. Someone else will have to babysit your brother."

"That's usually my job."

"Not tonight," Magnus insisted, kissing Alec's hand.

"Get out of the fridge," Isabelle snapped from the kitchen, followed by the sound of the slap. Jace was muttering something crude in response.

Clary was sitting awkwardly on the white couch, looking like a displaced wallflower, like she'd woken up in the wrong place, incidentally wearing somebody else's clothes. Fortunately, she had her awkward friend to make conversation with. Magnus afforded them a bored glance, before returning his attention back to Alec.

"Get you anything to drink?"

"Diet whatever we have."

"You know artificial sweetener is bad for you."

"I like the taste."

"No one likes the taste. They just get used to it, after choking it down enough times."

Alec shrugged. "Then you pick. I am thirsty."

"Be right back," Magnus promised, bussing his cheek before returning to the dining room.

The door bell rang again. With no one designated to man the door - and everyone else busy, Alec got up and went to answer it, flipping the latch and opening the door.

"Trevor. What's up?"

"Happy Birthday, man," Trevor greeted, clapping Alec on the shoulder before heading inside. Michael, behind him, offered up a smile and passed Alec an envelope. It felt like a birthday card. Alec muttered his thanks, in the act of closing the door behind his teammates, when a hand smacked against it, holding the door open.

"I know I'm late, but I'm still allowed inside, right?"

_Sebastian_. Alec's eyes went a little wider. He glanced over his shoulder, worried about how Jace would react if he knew Sebastian was here. But he also realized how rude it looked, almost shutting the door on the kid and not saying anything to apologize.

"It's cool. Sorry. Come in," Alec invited, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and easing back against the wall.

Sebastian smiled politely, moving inside. "Happy Birthday, Alexander."

It felt like a jab, using his full name - but like most things Sebastian said, Alec really wasn't sure if he was mocking or just being quirky-formal.

"Uhh, thanks."

"So you're eighteen now? You know what that means?"

"I'm old."

"You're legal. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So, how does it feel?"

"Not so different from seventeen. My knee aches."

"Early onset arthritis, I'm sure. You probably ought to look into that," Sebastian said with a snicker.

"Yeah," Alec replied, making a face as Sebastian walked ahead of him, his hands casually dipping into the pockets of his khaki pants. Along with his neatly pressed polo, it looked like he was dressed for church. Everyone else was pretty casually dressed. Except for Clary. And Isabelle, not that that was dressed up for Izzy. And Magnus's hair was pretty festive.

Sebastian had already exchanged masculine nods with Magnus. Then he headed over to Simon. They were doing the handshake and stare thing, sizing each other up.

"So you go to CCHS?" Simon asked, withdrawing his hand, and flexing his fingers. Lookedlike Sebastian won the hand-squeezing contest.

"That I do."

"And you have class with Clary." Simon looked kind of hostile as he said it, easing slightly in front of where Clary was sitting.

"I haven't had that pleasure. But we have met."

"He helped me with my locker," Clary spoke up, trying to look around Simon. She looked annoyed.

"I hate the lockers," Alec lamented, although Magnus glanced over at him with a pointed smile. After all, that's where they had their ground-breaking tete-a-tete, over a particularly stubborn lock. His first rescue attempt.

"Bane of every students' existence," Sebastian agreed with a bland smile, not looking at Simon, but lowering his eyes to where Clary sat. It looked like he might be panning up her legs. Simon scowled.

"Morgenstern. I don't remember inviting you," Jace said, standing in the doorway, eying Sebastian with anger. Unveiled hostility. Sebastian's smile didn't slip. He nodded in greeting to Jace.

"Pleasure to see you as well, Herondale. In your natural environment."

Jace growled something under his breath. It sounded like 'don't touch the furniture.' Then he was turning his back on the company and walking back into the kitchen. Flustered, Clary got up and followed him.

"Well. I see no love lost between you," Simon felt the need to comment, not sure if he liked the new kid either. A lot of that had to do with the way he'd been eying Clary. But he also got an uncomfortable vibe around him.

"We're competitors on and off the field. It's only natural," Sebastian replied, running his fingers back through his hair. He exuded understated self-confidence. Simon was totes jealous. Plus, what happened to the old stereotypes, about jocks having half a brain? At least then he might have the looks and the athletic stamina, but Simon could beat him at Scrabble. Sebastian didn't look like he was used to being second best at anything. He was probably awesome at Scrabble too.

Still, he wondered how he'd measure up with a PS3 controller in his hands. He'd checked the entertainment system out on his way in. Simon noticed at least a PS3 and a Wii console, ready to go.

Trevor and Michael were talking to Jace in the kitchen, hopefully diffusing his anger. Isabelle returned to turn on the music, but she looked tense. She didn't turn around or speak to anyone in the room. Watching her, Simon couldn't help noticing the hint of black cotton beneath the too-short edge of her dress and he quickly looked away, nervously adjusting his glasses.

Alec took a sip from the cup. Ugh. Ginger ale. He looked over at Magnus, lips pursed.

"No?" Magnus asked. "Here, have mine."

Magnus switched cups, offering up what looked like dark soda. Alec took a sip. It wasn't a diet, but anything was better than ginger ale. "Thanks."

Magnus winked over the rim of his glass, taking a sip from the same side of the glass Alec had drunk from. Why did that feel so dirty?

The doorbell rang again. This time Magnus went to answer it, asking Alec to hold his drink for him.

There were feminine voices in the entry way. Aline and her cell-phone-wielding friends walked into the room, obviously scanning the room for any sight of Jace. In his absence, Aline seemed to decide Sebastian was the only safe alternative. It was better than trying to force a conversation with Alec, having to look at the freak with sparkling hair or acknowledge four-eyes. Her groupies followed suit, one on each side.

"How long have you been here?"

"Just arrived," Sebastian replied, his practiced smile back in use.

"This is lame," Aline decided, not even five minutes after arriving.

"I'm taking one for the team."

"I thought there was going to be a keg."

"Beer's in the fridge. I think it's self-serve. Isn't that right, Jace?" Sebastian called out with a sneer.

There was a muffled 'screw you', followed by the refrigerator door slamming. Clary's soft voice was speaking to Jace, trying to calm him.

Alec lifted the cup to his mouth again, then sputtered when it splashed against his nose and mouth. Isabelle had jerked his arm.

"What the hell?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Not here," Isabelle hissed, tugging on his arm again. This time Alec passed his drink off on Magnus, exchanging brief glances with his boyfriend before he was being dragged into the hallway by his sister.

"He needs to go."

"Who?"

"Sebastian!" she snapped, hand digging into her hip.

"You didn't invite him?"

"Of course I didn't invite him!"

"Then who did? Obviously not Jace."

"No one wants him here. I made Jace promise he wouldn't be here!" Her voice quivered. She looked really upset about it.

"I'm sorry, Izz. I didn't know he was coming. But I don't know how to send him away without being really rude..."

"Get Jace to do it."

"It'll be more trouble than it's worth," Alec pointed out, predicting a fight if that happened. "Can't you just, I don't know, ignore him?"

"I shouldn't have to."

"What do you have against him, anyway?"

"He's an asshole!" Isabelle hissed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away, face warm. "Please, Alec," she added in a small voice.

"I'll keep him away from you, OK? I'm sorry he came."

"Me too."

"No parties, next year. Easiest away to avoid a scene like this," Alec pointed out, with a small attempt at a smile.

It had the intended response. Isabelle rolled her eyes, then walked ahead of him back into the room.

* * *

Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing! You are absolutely awesome. I usually reply to everyone, but I'm about to crash for the night and I want to get this out first.**  
**

**Happy New Year! **


	55. Networking

**CCHS  
**Chapter 55: Networking

"Are you OK?" Magnus asked, touching Alec's arm when he reached the end of the hall. Magnus was laying, well, leaning in wait for him, an overly tall, lanky boyfriend lounging against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alec replied, trying to give Magnus a really-I'm-OK smile, though his eyes followed Isabelle stalking into the other room, concerned. Why was she freaking out so much about Sebastian? Alec didn't even realize they knew each other. He'd seen them talking once at practice, but it couldn't have been that bad of a convo. Besides, that was how many months ago?

"Alec," Magnus prompted, snapping his finger.

"Hm?" Alec replied distractedly.

"Don't brush me off," Magnus insisted, fingers tickling beneath Alec's chin. He was probably trying to do something that felt good, but honestly, it did tickle. Alec twitched and ducked his chin a little.

"I wouldn't," Alec muttered, reclaiming his cup from Magnus. He took a quick sip, trying to focus on the soda and the carbonated fuzz sliding down his throat instead of Magnus's hardcore staring. But he could feel it, that stare. And when Alec looked back up, Magnus was _still _looking at him, brows raised, his free hand now on his hip.

And no, he wasn't looking at the way his shirt rode up, or how low-waisted Magnus's pants were. That didn't even enter into his mind.

"Seriously! Stop doing that. It's creepy."

Magnus finally softened his expression and smiled a little. "Sorry."

Alec tentatively smiled back, handing his cup back off to Magnus. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are. Let's go raid your fridge."

"I thought you set up the dining room table with stuff?"

"It's all crap. You need something more substantial," Magnus decided, grabbing at his hand and steering him towards the kitchen.

- - -

Isabelle sat on top of dining room table, just on the periphery of Magnus's artful arrangement. She had grabbed two serving sizes worth of potato chips and piled them high on a napkin - for which she felt supremely guilty. Normally she would have stopped at precisely 13 chips. But tonight, she needed some greasy, fatty food. With every shameful, crunchy bite, she did feel a little better.

Later, she'd feel worse. This was definitely not within her disciplined diet regimen. This kind of crap was exactly why so many of her classmates had acne and undesirable body fat.

She had opened a can of Coke, but decided dark carbonated soda wasn't what she needed. She needed a beer. Maybe Jace had it right. It was hard not to drink when she thought of Sebastian talking to everybody like he was one of their friends, like he didn't have ulterior motives in coming to the party.

Bull shit. He knew exactly what he was doing. Unfortunately, Isabelle wasn't sure yet what that was. To torment her? To spy on them up close? To make jabs at Jace? Just to be a thorn in their sides and make their evening unpleasant?

Maybe he was bored on a Friday night, and obviously lacking friends of his own, he thought it'd a fun time to crash Alec's party, knowing no one would be rude enough to tell him to turn back around once he was at the door.

But damnit, Alec. Grow a damned back bone. Sebastian deserved rude. He deserved worse!

Isabelle hated him so much, it made her stomach churn. She reached for the abandoned cup of soda, about to take a sip, but decided to take a swig of the beer instead, hating the taste.

The door clicked open. Isabelle's head shot up, recognizing the blond head before Sebastian ducked inside, closing the door behind him. She was pretty sure she saw him finger the lock, and her skin prickled with anxiety, angry color rushing into her cheeks.

"Hey you. Drinking all alone?"

"Get out," she growled, hand tightening around the beer. There was no point hiding it now.

He didn't even seem effected by the acid in her tone. He smiled as if she'd actually said something pleasant.

"Whatever would your parents think if they knew you and your brother were drinking beer while they were away?"

"That's none of your business, ass hole."

"And a mouth too. I didn't realize you'd turned into such a deviant in a less than a year."

Isabelle made no answer to that, but took another sip of the beer, refusing to look at him.

When she didn't gratify him with a reply, he added: "Or should I say... you've turned into a foul-mouthed slut with a drinking problem."

Gasping, Isabelle threw her beer bottle at his head. He ducked to the left and it crashed against the wall, with an explosion of glass and foam.

Sebastian turned slowly as if to inspect the paint job, then gradually looked back at Isabelle with a sickeningly sweet smile. "That was close."

"It was meant for your face."

"Good thing you have shitty aim then, huh?"

"Yeah. It's a pity. Maybe if your face was as ugly you are, people wouldn't even come close to you."

"Ouch. I don't know what brought this on."

"You're a demon!" she cursed, lip curling back in anger and disgust.

"Now, now. That's harsh. You're really hurting my feelings now."

"What feelings?" Isabelle cried, hands flattening out against the table. "You don't feel anything."

"That's awfully presumptuous. I am human."

Isabelle slid off the table, though still gripping the edge. "Just leave me alone! I worked hard to make sure you weren't invited and you still had to show up. _No one_ wants you here!"

"Oh?" Sebastian asked, head cocked to one side. He was watching her every move, dark eyes barely flickering. "Alec let me in, just fine. And it's his party, after all."

"That's because he doesn't have any idea what you are! What you _did!_"

"No? You didn't tell him? You and Herondale have been keeping secrets from your older brother?"

"I don't want him to know," Isabelle replied, wincing.

"Is it too embarrassing to admit that a boy got the better of you? Because you're such a strong, independent female," the last part was said in a mocking voice, while combing his hair back from his face. "You wear boys out like new shoes. They would never be able to--"

"Shut up!"

"So you're not going to tell him how close we were?"

"We're not close!" she growled.

"...how you kissed me last year?" He continued, approaching the center of the table, opposite her. "How much you liked it at the time? Oh, yes. Don't you remember?" Sebsastian crooned, rounding the table slowly. "It wasn't until we really got down to business that you decided you were in over your head."

"You were hurting me!" Isabelle hissed, backing up a step. "And I didn't _want_ you."

"Oh? So the story changes over time."

"I didn't want that."

"Your kiss was convincing. Don't tell me that's all you wanted, either."

"I didn't want you to_ rape_ me!" Isabelle replied, in an uneven voice. "You knew exactly what you were doing, and I'm glad Jace came when he did and beat the crap out of you. I would have done it myself if I hadn't been trapped beneath your fat ass!"

Sebastian blinked, something flashing across his face. Probably his hurt vanity at the 'fat ass' comment. Then it was gone. Sebastian laughed, trailing his fingertips along the surface of the table as he continued to move closer. "Well, you can't hide behind Herondale now. So what's your next move, Isabelle?" He purred her name, while advancing on her.

She pulled one of the chairs out, as if that would block him from coming any closer. Then she stumbled back, shoving another chair out of her way. Sebastian was grinning now, moving with exaggerated slowness, while Isabelle scrambled to the opposite of the end the table, stepping out of shoes (preparing to run).

Then the door clicked open again, and Simon walked in, blinking in confusion. "Umm. Sorry. I just...wanted a soda."

"There's a better variety in the fridge," Isabelle pointed out, speaking in a rush. Without a backward glance at Sebastian, she moved quickly over the door, taking the new kid's arm. "Here, I'll show you," she breathed, hand clamping hard on his forearm.

"Great. Umm. Thanks," Simon answered, overwhelmed by her eagerness, and not particularly caring that her hand was hurting his arm. Isabelle pulled him back down the hall.

"Are you OK?" He asked, realizing she was shaking.

"I am now," Isabelle answered, continuing to pull on him when he paused in the living room. Instead of heading into the kitchen where the others had assembled, Isabelle veered left and down another hall, ushering him into her bedroom and locking the door behind them.

"Isabelle?" he tried, not sure what was going on.

"Just stay with me. Please. Just until he goes away," she said in a pleading voice.

"Sure." But he wanted to ask what happened, why she was so upset. But Simon didn't say anything. He didn't want to make it worse.

"Thank you. Whatever your name is."

"Simon," he reminded, looking down at his feet. No one here knew him. What was even doing at the party? He was like a seventh wheel.

"Right. Simon," she repeated. Then Isabelle grabbed at his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him with such an outpouring relief and gratitude, it left them both shaking.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the lateness in this update, but I swear on my beloved dog that I won't let it happen again. I am getting back in the saddle. I'm working on Between Betweens, Magic Moment, and When the Bell Drops as well, and there will be chapter updates on each soon.

For anyone who is reading Magic Moment, or if you're just a Malec fan, Katara-Alchemist made a wonderful sketch which has sinced been colored, inspired by the latest chapter of Magic Moment. Here it is (just substitute . for the *, OK?)

http://katara-alchemist*deviantart*com/art/Warming-Up-Colored-150537070


	56. The Games Begin

**CCHS  
**Chapter 56: The Games Begin

"Where did Izzy go?" Alec asked, glancing up from his cup as they all started to trickle into the living room.

"I haven't seen her," Sebastian replied with an offhand shrug, not looking terribly concerned.

Jace lifted his head and gave the other boy a pointed look, eyes narrow. It was on the verge of being a glare. Sebastian neatly countered with a smirk and another annoying shrug.

Aline was perched on the arm of the couch, not bothering to conceal her boredom. She had her cell out, furiously texting one of her friends about how lame the party was.

Magnus rested his hand against the small of Alec's back, causing the other boy to jerk for a moment in surprise, splashing some of his soda onto the carpet.

"Shit," Alec muttered, passing the drink back off to Magnus before rushing back into the kitchen to look for cleaner.

"Let me help," Magnus offered, although he didn't think a little splash of sprite was call for an emergency.

"No, I've got it," Alec replied, banging open cabinets, pulling out Windex and 409 and a jug of Grease Lightening.

"It's your birthday," Magnus reminded, kneeling down beside him. "I'm not a cleaning expert, but I think I can wing wiping up a spill."

"My mom is going to kill me if she realizes we were drinking in the living room. If anyone spills on the couch then--"

"Then we'll have a no beverage on the couch rule, effective immediately. Easy."

Alec removed a pair of worn yellow gloves, setting them down on the floor, then came back up to unroll several pieces of paper towel. The movement was jerky, annoyed, really ripping at the paper and winding the roll around his wrist quickly. Then Alec felt the warm touch on his arm again, and he stopped, looking up at Magnus, who was standing again and watching him.

"Relax. Let me do this," Magnus reiterated. After a pause, he reached out and took the end of the torn off roll, unwinding it from Alec's wrist.

"OK," Alec finally conceded, passing off a spray bottle of stain remover as well.

"So I spray the spill with this, then wipe it up with the paper towels? Or wipe it up, then spray? Or just sit and stare at it until it dries, and then spray?" Magnus asked, trying to keep a serious face.

Alec tried to make a grab for the cleaning materials, disturbed by Magnus's question - how could he be trusted with their carpet? - but Magnus laughed and pulled away before Alec could take anything off his hands. "I got this," he announced, heading back into the living room. Still, Alec scrambled after him, intending to micromanage the clean-up.

When they returned, Aline and Clary were the only ones left in the room - Aline still finding consolation in her cell phone, Clary sitting at the opposite end of the couch, looking uncomfortable.

"Have you seen Simon?" She asked Alec.

"Who?" Magnus asked, kneeling down by the spilled soda.

"The boy with the glasses?" Alec asked, attention divided between a concerned Clary and what Magnus was doing.

"Yeah."

"He went to grab a soda a while ago. Maybe he's in the bathroom?"

"Maybe."

"Or maybe he's missing with Isabelle," Magnus added with a chuckle, dabbing at the wet spot.

"What are you saying?" Alec asked, frowning down at Magnus's back.

"...that your sister isn't shy. And he seemed kind of sweet. And tall. Maybe she thought he was cute, and wanted to show him her shoe collection."

Clary laughed uncomfortably. "I doubt it. He'd be more interested in what's on her computer."

"Well, I doubt they got that far, in any case."

Alec nudged Magnus's leg with his boot, not happy with the insinuation.

Aline lifted her head from the cell. "The kid with the glasses is hooking up with Isabelle?"

"No," Alec replied, through gritted teeth. "You don't know that," he said to Magnus, blaming him for starting this.

"So he's your friend?" Aline asked, glancing over her shoulder at Clary.

"Yes. Best friend."

"Oh. That's all?"

Clary looked at the other girl in confusion, not sure what she was asking.

This time Aline was more direct: "So, are you seeing Jace?"

"What?"

"Are you going out?"

"We're...well..." Clary began, uncomfortable. He'd never actually said it like that, so she wasn't sure...

"Oh, I see," Aline cut her off, turning around and returning to her cell, with a tiny smile. She opened a new text window, plugging away.

Clary scowled at her back.

"I call drums," Jace said, heading back into the room with a microphone in his hand.

"Then why weren't you the one carrying them?" one of his teammates asked, looking irritated that he'd had to tote the drum set and a guitar.

"You offered," Jace replied, with a snicker.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, eying the equipment.

"What does it look like?" Jace prompted, brows raised. "It's time for a rematch."

"Here?" Alec asked, eyes going wide.

"Why not? We need party games. This scene is dead."

"I couldn't agree more," Aline replied with a sweet smile. Clary shot her another dirty look.

"Can I sing?" Aline offered, reaching out one hand for the mic.

"Sure," Jace replied, handing the mic off to her.

"Rock Band?" Magnus guessed, watching them set up with interest as he discarded the used paper towels. "I've never played."

"Well, that's going to change tonight," Jace replied. "You can play guitar to Alec's bass."

"I always get stuck with bass," Alec murmured. "I'm not very good."

"I'd love to see you play," Magnus said, glancing sidelong at Alec.

Alec blushed, picking up the cleaner and heading back into the kitchen to put it up.

"I'm going to head out," Sebastian announced, bored with the idea of playing video games.

"You do that," Jace muttered, not even looking at him.

"Happy Birthday, Lightwood."

"You're leaving?" Alec asked, sounding disappointed as he headed back into the room. Jace ground his jaw.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome."

"Bye," Jace said, with a smart-ass wave.

Alec frowned at Jace, then looked back over at Sebastian. "Well, thank you for coming."

"No problem," Sebastian smiled, glancing over at Jace. He grinned, rubbing it in one last time.

"See you at school on Monday," Clary said, not wanting to be rude.

Sebastian winked. "You bet."

"You're blocking the TV," Jace pointed out, cuing up the game.

"My sincere apologies," Sebastian added, with a mocking bow. Then he showed himself out, the door shutting behind him.

"Ass hole."

Both Clary and Alec looked at Jace with a frown, not sure why he was so hostile around Sebastian. It was uncomfortable.

"Hey, man, I think we're going to head out too," Trevor said, setting the guitar down on the table.

"So soon?" Aline asked, clearly disappointed that all of the cute boys were dropping off. And right before her performance.

Alec walked them out after a brief round of goodbyes, locking the door behind them.

"Well, now we're down in players," Jace said, twirling one of his drumsticks. "Clary, you up for the challenge?"

"Oh, no." Clary shook her head, shrinking into the couch. "I'm universally bad at video games."

"Then you can take the next turn at vocals. That's just singing."

Aline looked affronted that her role was already being given away.

Clary was putting up a string of objections, with Jace was ignoring, grinning.

Magnus reached for the guitar, trying it out.

"Come on, Alec."

"I don't feel like playing."

"Too bad. We need a fourth," Jace said.

"But it's my party. Don't I have a choice--"

"Nope. Grab the guitar," Jace ordered.

Magnus nudged his side, leaning in. "Please."

Alec blew out an exasperated breath, reaching for the remaining instrument - though making a big show of his reluctance.

"Rock on. Let's do this!" Jace said.

"Simon is missing out. He loves a video game challenge," Clary pointed out softly, still wondering what he was doing.

"Oh, I think he's happy to skip this one out," Jace said under his breath, pressing start.

* * *

**A/N: **Yet another apology for the delay. But I have been updated both **Inspiration **and **When the Ball Drops** - WtBD will probably be the next one I update after this. I really need to get on **Between Burroughs**, though. It's always getting shoved in the back of the closet. Poor thing.

Oh! But to anyone who is following **Magic Moment**, or would just enjoy looking at a sketch of Alec and Magnus canoodling on the couch, please check out this new piece by **XOCanoodle** on deviantART. You can look it up by Magnus and Alec Magic Moment on google. Every time I try to link, something goes wrong, so just search for it. I found it that way. Thank you!


	57. Afterparty

**CCHS  
**Chapter 57: Afterparty

"So, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Hm?" Alec murmured distractedly, pouring the sugar from a pixie stick into the palm of his hand. With his pointer, Alec pushed around the pink powder, making a random design against his skin.

"Your party. Was it what you wanted?"

Alec glanced up. Magnus was sitting on his bed, legs drawn up beneath him, leaning casually against the wall, one hand in his hair. His posture looked cool and confidant, but his eyes were far from it. They were questioning, doubtful...worried.

The party thing had been Jace's idea, but Magnus deserved the credit for bringing most of it together. It's not like Jace did anything other than picking the day and showing up himself. Isabelle had to take of actually inviting the people who came over. And Magnus was the one who tried to scramble together snack foods and drinks last minute. He was the one who kept the conversation going between the disjointed group of friends. He was the one who had ultimately coaxed Alec into playing Rock Band, and when Simon came around - looking uncomfortable at the attention that gravitated towards him, but obviously interested in the game, Magnus was the one who passed his guitar off on him, insisting he play. Then he sat down by Clary, the only one who wasn't involved in the game, and talked to her for a while so she wouldn't seem quite so much like a pouting fifth wheel.

Magnus really put a lot of effort into making everyone happy. No, that wasn't right. Magnus just wanted it to go smoothly, to make sure Alec was comfortable and no one caused a scene that might otherwise ruin the night. Part of that involved talking to people Alec personally found annoying, like Aline and Clary. Even the Simon kid had a weird sense of humor, and his hands were clammy. Alec saw the guitar after he set it down. Ugh. But all in all, the night had gone well, for what it was. Alec didn't really care for birthday parties, but if he had to go through it, well, the party hadn't been so bad. If more people had come, it would have gotten weird and Alec would have been uncomfortable. But half of the people were his family, and the other half kind of entertained themselves, so it was OK.

"Yeah," Alec finally replied, glancing down at the sugar in his hand as he did. "It was fine."

"Really?"

Alec nodded, lifting his hand and touching his tongue to the powder, licking the gritty sugar granules. "Thanks for the candy."

"Sweets for the sweet."

Alec coughed, sending some of the powder spraying off his hand.

Magnus laughed, leaning forward with his hands against the mattress. "You are so cute."

"You're..." Alec reached for a snappy come-back, and scowled when he couldn't think of anything brilliant. Huffing, he swiped his sticky, wet, powder-dotted palm against the edge of his pants.

"What am I?" Magnus purred, head tilted.

"You're like an old perverted man trapped in a teenager's body!" Alec declared, embarrassed because he was blushing.

Magnus laughed outright, apparently not taking offense to the insult. "Well, you did take my candy."

Alec rubbed his hand harder against his jeans and shook his head.

"Come here, little boy," Magnus taunted, fingers disappearing into his back pocket, before removing what looked like a wrapped piece of hard candy. Alec was pretty sure Magnus had given him a number of those with his birthday present.

"You can't fool me twice," Alec retorted, bent on refusing any more candy.

"It's butterscotch," Magnus pointed out, unwrapping the crinkly paper on one side.

"I don't think I like butterscotch."

"You don't think or you know?"

Alec shrugged, looking at the gold wrapper as it fell away from the hard candy between Magnus's fingers.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Why don't you taste it? If it's nasty, you can spit it out, and then we'll know for the future: Alec doesn't like butterscotch candy."

Alec stared at the piece of hard candy for a few seconds, then reached across them to take it from Magnus. But at the last moment, Magnus popped the piece of candy in his own mouth, smiling as his lips closed around it.

"Hey!"

"What?" Magnus asked, the piece of candy bumping against the inside of his cheek, visible from the other side.

"Didn't you want me to try it?" Alec asked, frustrated by the tease and wanting the candy now it wasn't available any more. His mouth felt dry.

"Sure, if you want to. Come up here."

Alec assumed Magnus had another in his pocket. So he got up off the floor, climbing up onto his own bed. Magnus scooted closer as the mattress dipped beneath Alec's weight, moving to sit beside him. When the mattress relaxed back, Alec waited, lowering his eyes - expecting Magnus to reach into his back pocket again and procure another wrapped piece of candy.

But Alec jerked when he felt Magnus's warm hand brush the side of his face, Magnus's fingers sliding back into his hair.

"What are you doing," Alec breathed, unsure about talking any louder, close as they were. He could feel Magnus's hot breath fanning his cheek, could hear the piece of hard candy sliding along Magnus's teeth, rattling, maneuvered by his tongue.

"Giving you a taste," Magnus reminded, his words just as light. The warmth in Alec's face got worse. He could hear his heart beating inside his ears and swallowed while he could still manage it.

Then the dark shadow of Magnus's face fell across his, blocking out the overhead light. That hot breath drew closer; Alec felt it against his parted lips and breathed in sharply, tasting butterscotch already. Unconsciously, his tongue came out, moistening his lower lip.

Magnus said his name. Alec shivered, not sure what to do, except close his eyes and hold his breath.

He could hear Magnus breathing in the forced stillness. Magnus seemed so calm and in control when they were together like this, but his breathing betrayed him. He was breathing fast and heavy, like he was excited. Maybe a little nervous. No, that wasn't likely. Why would he be nervous?

Alec was, though. His nerves were out of control. Alec's hand was against the bed, but his fingers were jumpy, twitching every few seconds. He swallowed reflexively again, finding it more difficult this time - his throat muscles felt like they were stuck. But then he forgot about swallowing; couldn't even find the will to breathe. Magnus's mouth brushed against his.

Alec gasped. It was stupid. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, but that didn't matter. Every time Magnus touched him, he felt like he was having a seizure. Part of him wanted to move away, where it was safe and everything made sense, and the other part wanted to throw himself at Magnus, give his body what it so obviously wanted before his mind made him cower. The battle between the two impulses usually just left him trembling, needing to hold onto something while he rode it out. In this case, Alec tightened his fingers around the comforter beneath them as Magnus's mouth closed the gap between them.

The other boy's fingers were playing gently through his hair. Alec sighed at the feeling of nails teasing his scalp. Relaxing a little, his lips parted against the pressure of Magnus's lips, and a butterscotch-flavored tongue slid inside. Alec's fingers dug into his own palm, the fabric of the comforter the only buffer between nails and skin.

There was a moan between them. Alec flushed in embarrassment, but then he realized it came from Magnus.

Opening his eyes to the blur of Magnus's face, Alec closed his teeth against Magnus's lower lip, and he heard Magnus suck in a breath through his nose.

Alec drew back, face burning. "I'm--"

"Don't apologize," Magnus breathed, reaching for Alec's face, tenderly framing the side. His thumb drew a reassuring circle against the edge of Alec's cheek, trying to draw him back. "That was so hot."

"Oh."

Magnus chuckled, smiling. His lower lip looked flush now. Alec couldn't help staring at it, wondering if his teeth had left marks. He wanted to say something...sexy. Say something that would impact Magnus; half the things Magnus said made Alec blush, a flood of warmth starting in his face, but leaving pinpricks of heat all over. He couldn't stand it, being affected that way every time, and not having the power to do the same to Magnus.

But as he stared at Magnus's face, Alec subtly realized that the other boy did look a little flush. Not just his mouth. And he was still breathing heavy. And the more he resisted the pull of Magnus's hands, the more insistent they became. Finally, Magnus tried to curl his fingers around Alec's shirt, giving a little tug.

Alec gasped, jerked closer. "It's my birthday," he pointed out, with a stubborn tilt of his chin.

"So it is," Magnus agreed, brows raised. "Is there something special you wanted, that you didn't get?"

Alec bit his lip, not prepared for this sort of come-back.

"Well?"

"Maybe..."

"What is it?" Magnus asked, releasing Alec's shirt. He waited patiently, brows still raised.

Lowering his lashes, too shy to look into Magnus's eyes, Alec reached out and touched his fingers to the end of Magnus's shirt, playing with the fabric. After a few seconds of careful deliberation, Alec gave the material a soft tug, then looked back up at Magnus's face, his own brows lifted. Magnus stared back at him for an uncomfortable moment, and Alec felt his stomach twist. But then Magnus's face softened and he grinned.

Catching the end of his own t-shirt in his hands, Magnus raised his arms and tossed the shirt aside in the land beyond the bed, looking back down at Alec for confirmation that this is what he wanted. Alec nodded that it was, then slowly, carefully, Alec lowered his own hands and did the same, removing his shirt and letting it drop beside him on the bed.

Magnus paused, looking toward Alec for instruction.

Alec moistened his lower lip, uncertain. Magnus's hand twitched against his knee, like he wanted to reach out and touch Alec, but he didn't. He waited.

So Alec gathered his courage, and then reached out to touch Magnus, his warm palm sliding across the soft skin of Magnus's face, feeling like the rough pad of his thumb probably scraped his skin. But if it was unpleasant, Magnus didn't give any indication. He closed his eyes, tiny flecks of silver glitter dotting the folds of Magnus's eyelids. Even his dark lashes had a sparkle to them. Out of curiosity, Alec's fingers gravitated there, wanting to touch the tender eyelid.

Then Alec's attention shifted lower, looking at Magnus's relaxed mouth. Also soft, pink, waiting. Taking in a deep breath, Alec leaned in and pressed his lips to that mouth. Magnus hummed into the kiss, coming alive again. He shifted the angle, fingers moving to Alec's shoulder and sliding down his arm. Alec shivered beneath his touch, but he didn't pull away. He lifted his own fingers to Magnus's arm, tentatively letting his fingers walk down the warm, glittering skin.

When Magnus's fingers reached his chest, it tickled, and Alec couldn't help twitching and breaking off with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Magnus asked in a low voice.

"Tickles," Alec replied. Lame.

But Magnus chuckled, kissing Alec's lower lip. Then he intentionally started tickling him, his fingers attacking Alec's sides. Alec arched away from those fingers with an embarrassing squeal.

"Nuuuuuuuuoooo!" Alec protested, squirming, hands going up to stop him, but his eyes were shut, so it was a pretty pathetic defense.

Laughing, Magnus continued the assault until they were both breathless. Alec had curled his hand around one of Magnus's wrists, while Magnus's other hand was splayed against Alec's naked chest. When the tickling stopped, the mood shifted. They stared at each other for a while, chests heaving, the warmth radiating between their naked torsos.

Then Magnus tilted his chin and kissed Alec. Alec, still holding Magnus's wrist, lifted his other hand to Magnus's cheek, sliding beneath his hair. With a pleasant hum, Magnus leaned in and Alec leaned back, sinking down into the bed.

* * *

**A/N: **I have to remind myself every so often that, while I've got a lot of J/C, even Isabelle and Sebastian fans reading this now, and I get a lot of requests for more appearances from the rest of the cast, this is a Malec fic. It was intended as one from the beginning. So this chapter is bringing sexy back (yeah!). Thank you, JT, for getting that song stuck in my head at 7:30 in the morning. So, please don't be sad, the rest of you who aren't reading this for the Malec lovins, but I had to go back to my roots. Besides, the party was dragging on too long. Time to move on with the story!

No idea where the next chapter will take us. Hm. I'm just relieved to finally get this one out. I really wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I still get excited with every alert. HEART!


	58. Sleepover

**CCHS  
**Chapter 58: Sleepover

Something was tickling Alec's face. His nose twitched in irritation, and he tried to turn away. But then it was still tickling his cheek, soft and scratchy.

Half-heartedly, he tried to swat the offending thing away.

"Ow," Magnus breathed, when Alec's fingers caught in his hopelessly knotted hair.

Alec's eyes shot open. It was so cute, watching him wake up like that, like he didn't remember they'd fallen asleep together. For a few seconds it looked like Alec didn't even remember where he was, even though this was his room, his bed. Alec blinked a few times to clear his vision, and swiped at his right eye with his free hand. Meanwhile, Magnus helped free his other hand from the tangled ends of his loose hair.

"Thanks," Alec muttered, face warming up.

"No problem," Magnus replied, reaching out to stroke Alec's smooth cheek with the pad of his thumb. In his sleep, Alec's face had been all relaxed and adorable. He looked so much younger than he was. But now that he was awake, his eyes were tight at the edges and the frown lines were back.

"Sleep well?" Magnus asked, nuzzling noses with his boyfriend.

He could tell Alec was a little off this morning, apparently not used to waking up with someone else in his bed. Or maybe he was just one of those people who were really squeamish about morning scenes. Morning breath, messy hair, embarrassing hand prints and sheet wrinkles plastered to the side of your face. While Alec wasn't rocking the cheek-shapes, his hair was messy and his face was flushed, but Magnus didn't care. He still looked like a beautiful demi-God he was more than thrilled to share a bed with - even if they were still half-clothed.

"Yeah," Alec answered. It wasn't much of an answer at all, but he was glancing towards the door, apparently looking for an escape route.

"I'll be right back," he muttered awkwardly, then started scooting to the side of the bed.

"Promise?" Magnus breathed, reaching for Alec's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Yeah," Alec replied, biting his lip.

Magnus let him go, rolling over onto his back with a happy sigh. The bed smelled so much like Alec. Alec's hair, Alec's skin. There was Alec's shirt, cast off on the bed and flattened out by their shifting bodies over night. Magnus smoothed out the sleeve, with a little smile.

Sleeping over was big. He knew that. And it's not like they had planned it. There was no plan. But kissing had led to light touching, and touching had led to--well, not as much as Magnus would have liked, but then it felt so warm and comfortable, curling up with one another beneath the covers, and at some point they had fallen asleep. Magnus woke up in the middle of the night, well-aware that he wasn't in their shitty apartment, and he tightened his arms around Alec, kissed the slender column of Alec's throat, feeling a rush of satisfaction as the boy murmured in his sleep. He watched Alec sleep for a while, listening to the relaxed sound of his even breathing, gently smoothing his hair back and out of his face without waking him. Eventually Magnus fell asleep again, dreaming about Alec Lightwood and what could have happened if their sleepover hadn't been PG-rated.

Somewhere in the room, Magnus's phone was buzzing. It would be beeping if it wasn't on vibrate. He had a message.

_Wonder who that could possibly be? _Magnus rolled his eyes, deciding it was too early to hear his mother's grating voice.

On the other hand, he probably needed to know how much trouble he was in. At least if it was a shit ton, maybe Alec would agree to walk him home and soften the blow, since his mom seemed to have a soft spot for him. And that'd be the perfect excuse to hold onto Alec a little longer.

Magnus climbed down from the bed, in search of his phone. It was beneath his shirt, light flashing. Retrieving it, Magnus ran a careful hand back through his hair and got back into bed before he heard the soft padding of Alec's footfalls, heading back across the hall. He entered his password and pressed the speaker button as the door clicked open and Alec eased inside.

"You have six new messages," the robotic voice relayed to him, and Magnus groaned.

Alec paused near the door, looking concerned.

"Message One. Friday, 10:02 PM."

_Here we go,_ Magnus internally sighed, waiting for the hysterics to begin.

"MAGNUS! WHERE ARE YOU? I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER TELLING YOU 10 O'CLOCK! NO LATER! 20/20 HAS ALREADY GONE TO COMMERCIAL AND YOU ARE NOT HERE! YOU THINK I AM OVEREXAGGERATING? YOU WAIT TIL I SEE YOUR FACE ON THE 11 O'CLOCK NEWS!"

The message ended. Alec looked like he was holding his breath, troubled. Magnus laughed out loud, shaking his head. He hit seven, deleting the message. Next.

"Friday, 10:14 PM."

"MAGNUS THEODORE BANE! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD CALL BY TEN O'CLOCK! HAS MY PHONE BEEN RINGING? NO! IS THERE ANYONE AT THE DOOR? NO! IF YOU DO NOT CALL WITHIN THE NEXT HALF OUR, I WILL START CALLING THE POLICE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS OUT ON THE STREET AT NIGHT? I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS. I WATCH SVU!" There was a shrill beeping in the background. It was either a microwave going off or the smoke alarm. The call ended.

"Is everything OK?" Alec asked tentatively, still not standing far from the door.

"It's fine. Just my mother freaking out. Nothing new. Come here," Magnus pat the bed beside him, the unmade place in the covers that Alec had vacated a few minutes ago. Distractedly, he deleted the second message, playing through the third. It was hard to understand, the smoke alarm still going off in the background. Annoyed, Magnus deleted the third message without straining to understand it. The fourth was along the same vein.

The only annoying sound in the fifth message was that of his mother's irritated voice.

"Friday, 11:06 PM."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH WHEN YOU STAY OUT LATE?! I HAD TO LET THAT CRAZY MAN NEXT DOOR COME INTO MY HOUSE TO HELP ME CUT OFF THE ALARM! HE SMELLS LIKE CAT PISS AND STALE CIGARETTES! INSTEAD OF LETTING SHADY MEN INTO MY HOUSE I COULD HAVE ASKED MY DUTIFUL SON TO FIX IT, BUT NO. I CANNOT ASK HIM TO DO ANYTHING BECAUSE HE IS NOT HERE. HE HAS LIED TO HIS LOVING MOTHER AND NOW HE IS MISSING! HE MIGHT HAVE BEEN ABDUCTED. HE MAY BE HURT AND BLEEDING ON THE STREET CORNER. I KEEP CALLING HIS PHONE AND THERE IS NO ANSWER. WHAT AM I TO THINK? I WILL WORRY MYSELF SICK, AND THEN WHAT DO I CARE IF THERE IS A FIRE IN MY HOUSE?"

Magnus sighed, rubbing his temple. He pressed the button to delete the message as the bed dipped beside him. Alec tentatively sat down, looking up at him.

"Friday, 11:33 PM."

"I'm tired now. I sat through the news and there is no mention of you. I will not call the hospitals or the police. I must hope that you are with Alec and you are safe." There was a long pause, then:

"YOU REMEMBER THIS IF YOU EVER HOPE TO STAY OUT AGAIN! THE ANSWER WILL BE NO FROM THE BEGINNING! I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR LYING PROMISES! MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WILL SPARE TWO SECONDS TO CALL YOUR MOTHER AND REASSURE HER THAT YOU ARE ALL RIGHT! HMPH!"

Magnus absently deleted the final message, chucking the phone aside on the bed.

"Magnus?"

"Hm?" He murmured, shifting to lie down on his side.

"I'm sorry I kept--"

"No," Magnus interrupted, placing his hand on Alec's knee, since his mouth was too far away. "Don't apologize."

"I should have reminded you to call your mom, at least."

"That's not your job. Anyway, she'll get over it. I'll just have to sit down and watch a movie marathon with her tonight and make up for it."

"What about the smoke alarm? Are you sure she's all right?"

Magnus chuckled, drawing a light circle in the fabric of Alec's pants. "She burns popcorn all the time. I told her that the Popcorn feature on the microwave is a dirty lie, but she won't listen. It's easier to press the button and let it go the full time. But why she doesn't even think to stop it when the bag stops popping, I don't know."

"Oh."

"So, what about your mom?"

"What about her?"

"Where is she? I know Isabelle said they were on vacation, but that's gotta be one long vacation."

"Well, they put in a lot of overtime, since they're always working. So when they finally decide to go out of town, they usually lump it all together in one big vacation and use up all their time."

"So, you don't do family vacations or anything?"

"They couldn't justify us missing out on school and practice," Alec shrugged. He didn't seem disappointed, though Magnus wondered. "But my younger brother is with them."

"He's not in school yet?"

"He is. It just doesn't start until next week."

"Lucky."

"Yeah."

"So, what's his name?"

"Max."

"Cute. Does he have glasses?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I saw a family picture in the hallway. But I haven't seen him around, so I didn't ask."

"Oh. Right."

"Does he look more like you or your sister?"

"Ummm. I don't know. Mostly, I think he looks like my mom."

"Do you look like your dad?"

"I don't know. I don't think I look like anyone."

Magnus laughed. "Maybe you _are_ the son of a God, then."

"What?"

"Never mind," Magnus replied, kissing the inside of Alec's wrist.

"Ummm. Magnus?" Alec tried, as the warm kisses started climbing upwards along the inside of Alec's forearm.

"Mmm?"

"Don't you want to call your mom back?"

"In a little bit," Magnus replied, sucking on the tender skin of the inside of Alec's elbow.

Alec moaned, and forgot about what he was going to say next.


	59. Monday Again

**CCHS  
**Chapter 59: Monday Again

**A/N: **Sorry this one is so short and sweet. Thought maybe rushing out a short one would be better than waiting to add length. I will do better next time! (Also if there are any typos, I swear I will fix when I get home. I promise. So don't ride me hard, Ellie! Mel!)

* * *

"STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR!" Isabelle screamed, the car swerving as she whipped around to slap at Jace's hand. All she got was the edge of her own seat.

"Alec did it," Jace said, sounding bored and detached.

"What are you, five?" Alec retorted, lowering his phone for a moment to scowl at Jace.

"Who are you texting?" Jace asked, smirking.

"None of your business."

"That just makes me want to know even more."

"Deal with it," Alec grumbled. He anticipated Jace would make a snatch at his phone, so when the offending hand swooped in, Alec smacked it. Unlike Isabelle, he made his mark.

"Burn," Jace said, then scooted away to get to the other side of the back seat, putting distance between him and Alec.

"That's what you get," Isabelle retorted, smiling at the pair of them through the rear view mirror.

"Someone is a bitch today," Jace hummed, leaning his head back.

"Try every day. Ass hole," Isabelle replied, not going to be insulted by that. It was weak.

"Why do we do this every time we're in the car?" Alec asked, having just sent a text, apparently waiting on the reply.

"What?" Jace asked, turning his cheek to look at Alec.

"Fight. Talk shit."

"Because it's way too early to be awake and we're all _so thrilled_ to go to school."

"Yeah, but some people just sit in silence and sulk," Alec pointed out, frowning.

"And we do battle. I don't see any problem with that. I feel more awake," Jace said, grinning.

"I'm ready to face the day," Isabelle agreed, running her fingers back through her hair, checking it in the mirror as she took the turn off to the school.

"Well, I'm irritated," Alec sighed, putting his phone away.

"What else is new?" Jace replied, grabbing the heavy bag at his feet, dragging it up and placing it on the seat between them, knocking Alec's thigh.

Alec frowned, but tried to let it slide. The car jolted to a quick stop. Then the radio went off, and Isabelle was opening her door.

Jace tried to open his door, cursing when it wouldn't give. The child-lock must be on again. Instead of calling out to Isabelle's retreating back, Jace went for the easiest - and fastest route, climbing over Alec, his bag nearly knocking him in the face.

"HEY!" Alec got out by way of an objection, unsnapping his belt.

"See you!" Jace called, laughing over one shoulder.

Growling, Alec got out and slammed the door shut behind him, half-tempted to stalk after Jace and punch him. Alec had a threshold, and Jace was perpetually stepping over it and walking on like it was nothing. Alec was tired of being a pushover, no longer swayed by the old crush that allowed Jace to be an asshole and kept Alec complacent.

But he barely got a few feet from the car, his scowl pronouunced, when warm, very long arms wound around him. Alec stiffened in that embrace, but Magnus was already swooping in and kissing his cheek, nuzzling with his incredibly soft skin, a fine sheen of glitter rubbing off.

"Hey, baby."

"Magnus," Alec greeted, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He turned around within the span of the other boy's arms. The first sight of Magnus's smiling face and Alec forgot he was pissed at Jace, forgot he was supposed to be cranky on Monday mornings. The car ride here was immaterial, and everything that happened during the ride, except maybe for the texting back and forth with Magnus. the anticipation they both felt, about to see other again. If only it could have been anywhere but school.

Alec smiled tentatively, then lowered his lashes. "Hey," Alec tried again, unconsciously leaning into Magnus.

"I missed you."

"You too," Alec breathed, his nose bumping Magnus's shoulder. Magnus fingers slid into Alec's hair, nails teasing the boy's scalp. There really was no worry of ruining it. Alec wasn't half as concerned as Isabelle, and put almost no effort into it aside from washing and getting the knots out.

This didn't escape Magnus's notice. "Run out of time in front of the mirror?"

"What?"

"Your hair looks like something died in it."

"Thanks," Alec replied, rolling his eyes. He stepped back, turning away. They really didn't have time. They were running late due to Isabelle's morning routine. Both Alec and Jace had been waiting, almost on the verge of nodding off on the couch when Isabelle finally came clicking down the hall, keys jingling, calling them back to attention. She made it in the car first, and just to be a bitch, starting rolling out of park before they had even climbed in.

"Why don't you try _something_? I'm not saying you need to use hair gel or try a comb over. Even a hair cut would help."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alec distractedly replied, walking towards the double doors, following after the flow of students.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," Alec said, glancing sidelong at Magnus. Magnus caught his eye and winked.

"Good. I brought us lunch."

"K. Then, I guess I'll see you later?" Alec said, turning to face the other boy again, biting his lip. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with the PDA. And everyone in the school was rushing around them. Everyone would see.

Magnus understood. He respected that. He reached out and took Alec's hand, leaving a quick kiss against his boyfriend's palm. "Meet you on the lawn," he said, then he was moving away, following the others toward the lockers. Alec watched him go, smiling a little, watching his spiky-hair rise and fall above the other students.

Then he adjusted the heavy bag on his shoulder and headed to class.


	60. Looking Forward to Lunch

**CCHS  
**Chapter 60: Looking Forward to Lunch

**A/N: **Thank you for those who are still holding on for this fic! I am going to update more regularly. But I'm also trying to put out for Between Burroughs and The Institute, so it may be a trade-off between them as ideas come to me. Sorry if this chapter isn't very long. That's all I've got at the moment. I do actually have an idea for the next chapter, but you take what you can get and let me do my work. Til next time.**  
**

**

* * *

**

The bell rang less than a minute ago. Alec already stood out on the lawn, his bag absentmindedly slipping from his shoulder as he scanned the lunch crowd for Magnus.

It wasn't usually hard to locate him. He was taller than most seniors. And his hair stood up in all directions. And if that wasn't enough, he looked like a supercharged, walking disco ball. Alec frowned at the reminder, wishing Magnus had learned his lesson last time and avoided the glitter. It was definitely Magnus's choice, how he wanted to style himself, but was it worth getting beat up because he stood out way too much for a school setting, and some people didn't particularly like it? Alec wouldn't have taken the chance, but then Alec didn't have a penchant for body glitter and hair gel.

When that thought popped into his head, Alec started to worry. Was Magnus late because he had had another run in with Bat? Maybe if Alec hadn't been in such a selfish hurry to rush outside and meet him, he would have seen the other boy in the hallway, would have noticed if anything went wrong. He should have waited for Magnus! Then they could have gone out together. God, what an idiot -

Alec was in the process of turning around, dropping his bag to the grass, and springing off with his knee when Magnus approached him, his tall head blocking out the sun, at least from where Alec stood. The silver glinted off his bare arms and Magnus grinned, his eyelashes lowering as he did.

Alec was so relieved to see him, he wasn't embarrassed about his own overreaction, and he wasn't particularly self-conscious when Magnus stepped into his personal space and reached for his chin, angling Alec's face up for a kiss.

He kissed the taller boy back in the same way he kissed Magnus when they were alone and no one was watching; he kissed Magnus like kissing him was better than breathing, better than a cool drink on a very hot day, better than thrill of making a goal and winning the game.

The kiss was so good, Alec almost forgot where he was and that they weren't supposed to be doing this. It wasn't just about how self-conscious PDA made him. It really was against school rules to get too close to other students, to hold hands in the hallway or hug more than a second in passing. Kissing crossed a definite line.

Fortunately, as the thought started to trickle back into Alec's awareness, Magnus was drawing back from the kiss.

Alec sighed at the loss.

Then he opened his eyes, face heating up. Other students were passing them, walking across the lawn. Some people looked toward them and pulled faces. One kid laughed. Alec tried to ignore it all, looking uncertainly up into Magnus's eyes, needing reassurance and a little more of Magnus's confidance.

Magnus smiled and the warmth of his hand on Alec's shoulder, on his arm, then snatching his hand, it did make him feel a little better. Magnus even stooped to grab Alec's fallen bag as he directed the other boy to an open space in the center of the courtyard, marking it as their place for the rest of the lunch period.

"How was class?" Magnus asked, taking a seat, cross-legged, in the grass. Alec was half-surprised he didn't remove an oversized blanket or a sheet from his bag for them to sit on - not that he needed it. It just seemed like a very Magnus move, to think about something like that.

"Fine," Alec replied, looking at him strangely. They'd shared one class. Magnus could see how bored and at times restless he was. But today when Alec glanced out the window towards the field, this time he wasn't thinking about the upcoming practice. He was thinking about lunch time, and when he'd have another chance to be alone with his boyfriend.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Magnus replied with a chuckle, unpacking the lunch he'd brought for the both of them.

"Very edifying," Alec replied, his annoyance equally matched with sarcasm at having to elaborate. Class was class. It was like work, only he wasn't getting paid to sit through it.

"Hot word," Magnus complimented, setting a paper plate in front of both of them. If Alec was expecting a home-cooked meal in the traditional sense, then what Magnus started removing from the ice-pack stuffed bag certainly came as a surprise.

"Sushi?" Alec asked, touching his tongue to his lower lip. He looked nervous.

"Yes. Have you ever had sushi before?"

"Of course."

"Really?" Magnus asked, looking mildly impressed as he started unwrapping the food.

"Yes," Alec confirmed, brows raised. This was New York - why wouldn't he know what sushi was? Besides, "My parents used to live in Japan. They moved right after I was born."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Alec replied. "Stop making me repeat myself."

"Sorry. I'm just surprised. You might have mentioned that detail when we started making out."

Alec's mouth dropped open in shock that he would say that out loud,_ right here_, or else he would have had a heated come-back ready right away.

"Well, then you know this is called _makizushi_," Magnus continued, gesturing to the sushi rolls as he divided them between his plate and Alec's.

Alec nodded, picking up one of the rolls. It looked to be stuffed with rice, cucumber, and perhaps tuna. No elegance about it, he put the roll to his mouth and took a healthy bite out of it, in the middle of chewing when Magnus started talking again.

"So, where did they live?"

Alec almost coughed, trying to swallow and respond at the same time. He found a bottled water in his right hand, Magnus pushing for him to take a sip. Alec lifted it gratefully to his mouth, already uncapped, and took a sip, clearing his throat.

Magnus waited patiently, looking concerned. Alec shook his head to express that he was fine, handing back the bottled water.

"Some rural area outside Kyoto. I don't even remember it, and my parents don't like to talk about it."

"But if that's where you were born, it's important to you. You didn't ask questions about it?"

"Originally, sure. All kids ask questions - they can't help it." Alec shrugged, swatting the hair out of his eyes irritably. He finished off the last bite of the sushi roll.

Magnus waited for him to finish explaining, not touching his own food.

Alec frowned, wiping off his fingers with a napkin Magnus had set between them. "I learned fast that it wasn't their favorite subject. Something happened there, something they don't like to talk about. I think they got in trouble with the law or something, and maybe they were deported. I don't know. They haven't been back since."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So, I don't ask. If I happen to catch a picture in a photo album, or mom and dad accidentally bring it up, I just ignore it. It's better that way."

"It's easier for them, but it's kind of sad for you."

Alec shrugged. "I'm an American citizen now. I can pretend I was born right here in New York. It doesn't make any difference."

"Well, you don't look remotely Japanese, that's true," Magnus teased.

"Right," Alec agreed, smiling a little. "Not as much as you do."

"And I can make all kinds of sushi."

"And mix herbs."

"And not kill a bonsai tree," Magnus added with a laugh. "And I've never been to Japan."

"There you go," Alec replied, as if they had made some kind of point. Really, it had just lightened the mood and got them off of an uncomfortable subject.

"Do you speak Japanese?" Magnus asked, bringing a roll to his mouth.

"A few words," Alec answered cautiously.

"I was just wondering. Dirty words?"

"No!" Alec replied, throwing his rolled up napkin at him. Magnus laughed even with his mouth full, taking the napkin to the face with grace.

"I could teach you a few."

"Why?" Alec asked, looking so innocent when he posed the question, Magnus laughed again and leaned forward. It seemed like he was going to kiss him again, and this time Alec slid back, sucking in a breath.

"They might come in handy," Magnus supplied.

"If I ever get hit on by a Japanese boy?" Alec asked, trying to bravely tease him right back. But his voice was too breathless for that.

"Sure. They'd love a boy like you, all tall and lanky and blue-eyed," Magnus purred, his fingers brushing Alec's knee.

"You're the one who can talk dirty in both languages. That makes you their type," Alec retorted, rolling his eyes.

"No, that just makes me fun," Magnus replied with a wink.

He _was_ fun. Alec laughed more around Magnus than he usually did. Even when he was around Jace and Isabelle, there was so much fighting between them, laughter usually didn't have a chance. Their heavy sarcasm might be amusing to someone outside their tense trio, but in the heat of the moment, they wielded snark like weapons, and there was nothing funny about it.

The period ended in the same way it began, with a brief kiss and Magnus's fingers against Alec's face.

Alec sighed, and watched his glittery boyfriend walk away - that is until it occurred to him several delayed seconds later that he had to head to the same building, and grab his books in a hurry.


	61. Action on the Field

**CCHS  
**Chapter 61: Action on the Field

**A/N: **Ach. Another long hiatus. No excuses; I fail. Let me just say I'm very sorry, I love you all, and I hope you don't hate.

This chapter is dedicated to Ellie, even though she chose Glee over me. Please read on.

OH! And does anyone have Plurk? I need friends. Or is that too weird?

**

* * *

**

Magnus was sitting on the bleachers, playing with his phone. He was wearing way more glitter than the soccer field had ever seen, even from the spirit in the stands. The sun made it sparkle through his hair, his skin shining. Even his nails twinkled against the black plastic case of his phone as his fingers moved.

It was obviously distracting some members on the team, who shot weird looks towards the sidelines every so often. They usually didn't have an audience. And the rare girlfriend or after-school straggler, well, they weren't anything like Magnus.

Alec could also hear the talk going around. It may be behind his back, but he knew from the laughter and the direction of the darting glances what they were talking about, not to mention the attention he was receiving from the other boys on the team. Even before Magnus showed up for practice, Alec's teammates knew about their relationship. Pretty much the whole school had found out in the span of a day it felt like, thanks to Facebook, furious texting on the part of the student body, and obvious word of mouth come Monday.

Alec couldn't help looking over a few times himself. Even though Magnus seemed absorbed by his texting - texting who, exactly? - every time Alec paused and turned his head in that direction, he saw Magnus's chin go up and the taller boy either winked or shot him a grin. Alec fought down a blush, hoping if his face was red at all, it could easily be explained away by the heat of the day and the work-out of practice. He told himself to stop _looking _over to the stands and it wouldn't be a problem, but inevitably, he'd catch himself stealing another glance, and Magnus reacting to the attention in the same way, rattling him. But embarrassment was just a small part of it. The reason Alec kept looking, against his better judgment, was for the thrill that came with that smile, or the way his stomach twisted in recognition when Magnus winked at him. He'd never been hit on before, not like that, not where everyone could see. And even though they could see, it made Alec feel really special. Desired. Singled out.

And being singled out by one's boyfriend wasn't a bad thing, right? It was a scary thing, yes. It was a very scary thing. But it was also kind of exciting.

"Heads up, Lightwood!" someone called. Alec had enough time to snap his head back towards the field and catch the ball soaring his way. Inhaling quickly, chin up, Alec rushed after it, back in the game again.

Alec refocused on the activity moving across the field, the weight of his feet as they moved across the grass, resisting gravity, fighting off weakness. His knees were springboards for running and he packed all of his power into each kick, feeling the muscles in his stomach tighten moments before the ball was launched back in the air and passed off.

Alec grinned when his practice team scored another goal. It was Jace who had the credit for getting the ball soundly into the corner of the net, but it was his victory as well. Still, Jace had the bigger reaction, throwing up his arms and bouncing off another boy's chest. He slapped skins with another teammate's hand mid-air, shooting Morgenstern a look that Alec recognized. They were fiercely competitive. Even when they happened to be sided together during practice, even though they in fact shared the same team, they were constantly trying to one-up each other, and Alec couldn't help noticing the glares and the leers, or miss the way they muttered and hissed at one another whenever they happened to pass.

And every so often, these gestures escalated until the restless, volatile energy between them exploded into a near-fight. Jace provoked it, and Morgenstern definitely encouraged it. Or was it the other way around? Whatever the case, it was absolutely mutual, and Alec wished he could understand why these two, of anyone on the team, had it out for one another.

It could be that they were both excellent players. They both wanted to steal the show, and as forwards, they had the opportunity. That might justify and explain the intensity on the field, their fight to make the goal, though not necessarily why they continued to clash in the school hallways, or why it had been so tense between them outside of school, at Alec's birthday party.

Since it was such a turbulent subject, Alec rarely brought it up. He didn't want to set Jace off. At the same time, he had his brother's back, and he would like to help if he could. If he knew what the real problem was between them, if it was more than just their rivalry at sports, then maybe he could do something to break the tension...

But his thoughts slid away from Jace as Alec happened to glance up. Magnus's head was lifted, but for once, his eyes didn't slide right across the field to Alec. They looked beyond him. Magnus didn't look happy. Frowning, Alec's cheek barely had time to turn back toward the field when he heard Coach's jarring whistle blow, then he heard the shouts from his teammates.

Alec saw Jace's familiar blond hair clashing with black, bringing another boy down hard into the grass. His knee went down into the still form, making Alec cringe, then Jace's elbow came back a moment before he threw the first punch.

"Jace!" Alec shouted in warning, breaking out into a run. His cleats kicked up grass in his wake, Alec sprinting across the field faster than ever. The other boys rushed in on the fight. There was a chaos of movement around them, blocking Alec's vision of the struggling pair. He thought he saw the two displaced, one head rising above the other, the blur of violent movement. Several team members shouted; someone bent to intervene, but then was forced away. Coach was trying to get in the middle of it and break up the fight.

"-ing demon!" Jace was growling, followed by the crack of fist against face. The grass crunched beneath them as they struggled.

"BREAK IT UP!" Coach Penhallow roared, trying to force his way between the huddled boys blocking his way.

"-get off me!" Sebastian hissed, throwing the blond back. Several boys were jolted backwards as well, out of range. Alec rushed between them, wide eyes falling on Sebastian first. He was laying right there at Alec's feet, his nose bleeding, his lower lip busted, and one side of his face really red where his cheek had probably taken the brunt of Jace's punch.

But then Jace was diving on top of him again, going for the boy's throat. Sebastian had a spiked shoe up in the ready, viciously kicking Jace in the stomach. Alec heard him grunt, but he didn't relent. The fierce look in his eyes said he wasn't backing down from this for anything, not even if Coach pulled him off and kicked him off the team, which is exactly what was going to happen if Alec didn't intervene and prevent them both from killing one another right there on the practice field.

Alec rushed forward, ramming Jace back with his shoulder. He could tell that Jace was stunned when he didn't react right away, stumbling backwards and letting Alec drive him away by sheer force of will, hands pressed solidly against Jace's chest. When Jace started to struggle, trying to push Alec out of the way, Alec took two desperate fistfuls of Jace's shirt, tugging him closer in the hope of shaking him out of it.

"Stop it, Jace! You've done enough."

"Can he walk?" Jace asked, still struggling against Alec, his shirt tearing as he tried to pull and twist away.

"What?"

"CAN HE WALK?" Jace yelled, though the expression on his face didn't quite echo what might have been concern, in a different tone.

"I..." Alec was too confused to answer, entirely focused on keeping Jace away from Sebastian, not looking over his shoulder to see if the other boy was OK. But from the cursing going on in the background, he figured Sebastian was moving.

"Screw you!" Jace spat. Though the words were directed at Morgenstern, he gave Alec a bruising shove. Alec held fast to the fabric in his hands, though he took the blow to his chest, his breath catching.

"Calm down. You look half-crazy." Alec glanced up to find Magnus was standing there to his right, speaking to Jace with a disapproving frown.

Jace snarled at the taller boy, something that rhymed with muck off.

"Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" Magnus challenged.

Jace just growled, no words left in his anger.

Alec waited another minute, saying neutral things to Jace in a low tone like "it's over," "it's OK," "don't worry about it," before he thought it was safe to release the other boy. He really wanted to ask Jace what the hell they were fighting about, what pissed him off so much that the only response available to him was to launch himself at Sebastian in the middle of practice. But by the time he let go, Jace just shook it off, ran an incensed hand back through his hair and stalked away, pacing around the field.

Alec glanced over at Magnus, still shaken from the inexplicable fight. The school nurse arrived from the parking lot and was rushing across the lawn, trailed by some member of the faculty. Since Jace didn't look seriously injured, they B-lined for Sebastian, who was being held down on the ground by Coach, a cluster of players still standing around.

Magnus looked down at his boyfriend, lifting a long-fingered hand to his face, brushing the dark hair out of his eyes.

"You can't fix this," he murmured, stepping closer to Alec.

It must have been all over his face, the frustration, the confusion, the defeat. He was angry at Jace, even angrier at Sebastian, and wishing he knew what the hell was going on.

Alec nodded, lowering his eyes. He had a massive headache coming on. Magnus's hand slid upward as if he knew, kneading his temple. Alec sighed.

"Thank you," Alec breathed, grateful that Magnus had braved the negative attention of his teammates and come out this afternoon. Who else would have been there to comfort _him_? Or to keep him from wanting to go over there and trying to comfort Jace, well aware that all he would get for his trouble would be an angry bid to leave him alone and a view of his stiff back.

"Don't thank me," Magnus said, his lips ghosting across Alec's hair. "I didn't realize after-school practice was this exciting. Instead of rushing home to watch Bravo, I could just stay with you every day."

"It's not usually this crazy..."

"This isn't crazy, honey," Magnus chuckled, kissing Alec's forehead quickly before lifting his head. Alec glanced up, seeing the humor in Magnus's green eyes, and his reassuring smile. "Have you met my mother?"

Alec responded with a shaky laugh, loosely winding his arms around Magnus's thin waist, leaning into him.


	62. Parental Advisory

**CCHS  
**62: Parental Advisory

**A/N: **Yes, I'm still alive. Yes, I've full of fail.

Forgive me?

Cassandra Clare owns all of this.

Someone want to beta this chapter? This fic? I have absolutely no motivation to proof read anymore. I'm tired. Bed time!

**

* * *

**

If there was one thing Jace was really good at, it was hiding pain. OK, so there were actually a lot of things Jace was very good at, but Alec wasn't thinking about the girls that kept looking their way as they walked home, or the one guy that even stopped and turned to glance back over his shoulder when they passed. He definitely wasn't looking at Alec.

And Alec definitely wasn't fixating on Jace's admirers either. He was concerned that Jace was hurting, and that he was just trying not to show it.

Jace always did this. Even now, Alec couldn't say why he felt the need to pretend a sliced open finger or a torn muscle - or even a broken jaw once - didn't phase him in the least. It wasn't some kind of macho stand, he knew that much, because he still let Alec bandage his wounds or his mom force him to go to the doctor if it was bad enough.

Alec wondered if it was because he didn't want to worry them, or if he was afraid of showing the pain and how much he hurt. But pretending didn't reassure anyone, especially when they knew he was lying. Asking him was ineffective. Usually it just irritated him.

But Jace had barely given the nurse a chance to examine him out on the field. Because he was walking around, apparently fine, Coach didn't pursue it. But Alec was unwilling to let it go so easy. He knew Jace too well; well enough to worry at the slightest hint that something was off. His shoulders were too tense. Alec worried it was a sign of his physical discomfort.

"Jace-" Alec began again, shifting his bag awkwardly on his shoulder.

"Don't," the blond warned, walking stiffly at his side.

"What if you cracked a rib? You can't just walk around like that, much less go to school and practice tomorrow-"

"I'm fine," Jace said in a distracted monotone, brushing off Alec's concern. He was staring straight ahead with unmatched interest. Alec thought he was just doing his best to ignore him, and his face flushed with anger.

When Alec gave up and tore his eyes away from Jace, he followed the other boy's line of vision to a familiar figure rushing down the sidewalk.

"JACE!" the boy cried. Jace's soccer bag hit the pavement a moment before Max launched himself at the older boy, hugging Jace like mad.

Jace stood there and endured the painful embrace, fingers briefly ruffling the youngest Lightwood's hair, as dark and straight as Alec's, though even more unruly at the moment.

"Max," Alec said, touching his arm.

Jace just shook his head.

"What?" Max asked, glancing up at his elder brother through thick-glasses half off his nose.

"Nothing," Alec muttered, grabbing Jace's bag and heading towards the house. He could hear Max chatting animatedly about his vacation, Jace laughing with him and asking questions about it.

Once inside the door, Alec set their stuff down on the first table, meaning to head back to his room, kick off his shoes, take a hot shower, and call Magnus.

But Maryse Lightwood stood in his path, a cool-eyed Cerberus, looking at him in a way that always made him shiver. He knew that look. It wasn't an "I've missed you so much, son. Give your mother a nice squeeze" look.

It was a bad omen.

"Hello, mother," Alec greeted, wondering if it had been a bad move to leave their bags in the entry, wondering if it would be an equally bad move if he backtracked now with the excuse of claiming his stuff.

"Alexander."

Shit. Alec swallowed. Full names were never a good sign, coming from parents. Unlike Magnus's mom, his didn't have to scream. She didn't even have to speak.

That look. It spoke volumes.

* * *

"I'm going to take a nap before dinner," she announced. "But before I lay down, I think we need to talk."

"Sure. What about?" Alec began, tentatively moving forward into dangerous territory. His mother leaned against the wall, one leg crossed over the other, still wearing a three-piece suit, dark heels and hose, perhaps not the most comfortable attire for the flight home, but it was her armor. Maryse Lightwood never went outside without looking like she was about to take on an entire courtroom, and win.

"Three things." Oh, god. Not a list. There was nothing more serious than a list. A list also meant this talk was going to take longer than he hoped. Alec waited, holding his breath. "School, after-school, and the furniture."

"The...furniture?"

"Specifically, my couch."

Oh God. The couch. The white, immaculate couch.

What about it? Had someone spilled? Was there something they missed from the party?

Alec could have sworn he had checked and rechecked afterward, wouldn't even let the others sit back and drink on the couch, because it was THE couch. The couch was sacred, and ungodly expensive.

Maryse waited, one brow raised, waiting for an admission of guilt.

"What...about it?" Alec began again, knowing it was probably a mistake to deny the problem, but honestly he had no idea there _was_ a problem, so acting appropriately confused seemed like the safest course. He really wasn't a very convincing liar. Hopefully his genuine confusion looked genuine.

"Crumbs."

"Crumbs," Alec repeated, incredibly relieved. Crumbs didn't stain. They would come out! Whatever heathen decided to eat something that left crumbs on THE sacred couch, it was fixable. There was hope. A quick shop vac and done. They could all breathe a collective sigh of relief.

"What do I always say?"

"No food or drink on the couch. Ever," Alec paraphrased.

"Exactly. So, imagine my surprise when I come home, exhausted from my flight, only to find crumbs on my favorite couch. I just wanted to sit down and take off my heels and relax, but now, I have to make a call to have the couch steam-cleaned."

That was a _little_ bit of an overreaction. Just a little. "Mother-"

Maryse lifted her chin, a silent bid for him to abandon his argument. "I've already put your father on it."

"Oh."

There was a long, awkward silence, before Maryse, having made her point, decided to move on to the next issue.

"Now. I've also had three phone calls in the past two weeks from your school. I realize, public school is an awful influence on children today, especially during such an influential time in your adolescence, which is why - if you'll recall, I strongly suggested boarding school, or at the very least, the Preperatory-" her speech on the dangers of public education continued for upwards of three minutes while Alec nodded and on the surface agreed. He took the reprimand. Though she was wrong about the cause, he was still guilty of having been involved in a fight. He wouldn't have even thought of himself as the type of person to jump into a fight, before he actually did. But it wasn't the evil influence of CCHS that made him resort to fighting. It was Sebastian and Bat and seeing other people he cared about hurt by these bullies. He couldn't just stand by and let it happen.

Even though he would never say it out loud, certainly not to his mother's face, Alec was convinced if the situation arose again, he'd jump into the fray just as fast. He didn't care about his standing on the soccer team, his position in track, his record at school or ultimately the disapproval of his mother. It was the right thing to do, to protect Magnus and back up Jace. And he would do it all over again, even if he really wasn't very good at it.

Alec may be half Bat's size, and could never think of the right come-back if someone like Sebastian insulted him, but the minute they hurt those he cared about - the people he loved, it wouldn't matter. That was something Alec had learned firsthand.

Of course, trying to convince his mother that he wasn't a new-found juvenile delinquent, largely due to the evil influence and general failing of the public education system was an impossibility. Maryse Lightwood didn't really like to hear the other side of the argument; she probably had enough of that in her line of work. Here, in their house, her word was law, and any objection or excuses were back-talk. And so Alec kept his lips sealed as she moved onto her third point, namely that she had learned about Jace's after-school detention. But that really was something she should take up with Jace. Why Alec was being lectured on this point, he wasn't entirely sure. Probably because Max was keeping Jace a safe-distance from their mother for the moment, and Alec was the hapless victim lucky enough to walk by.

"All right. I think we understand one another," Maryse concluded. Alec lowered his eyes to stare at her black, shining shoes and nodded. They didn't look terribly comfortable.

"You're excused," his mother said dismissively. Not going back to grab their stuff, Alec continued to his room, shut the door and locked it.

* * *

Alec:  
hey

Magnus:  
Darling! HEART

Alec:  
my family is back

Magus:  
o rly. your younger brother?

Alec:  
and my mom

Magnus:  
Ouch. Not a happy home-coming?

Alec:  
no

Alec:  
got a 15 minute lecture

Magnus:  
About us?

Alec:  
why do you say that?

Magnus:  
Nm. So, what did Mrs. Lightwood have to say?

Alec:  
a lot. she's mad that we got into a fight

Alec:  
and someone got crumbs on the couch

Magnus:  
YE GODS NO, NOT CRUMBS ON THE COUCH!

Alec:  
funny. you wouldn't be joking if my mom looked at you when she said it

Magnus:  
You're right. I cope a lot better with my mom's approach. Loud and clear

Alec:  
she's not happy

Magnus:  
She's your mother. It's her job

Alec:  
bet Isabelle didn't get chewed out when she got home

Magnus:  
Give her time.

Magnus:  
How's Jace?

Alec:  
do u really care?

Magnus:  
You care, and I'm curious.

Magnus:  
Has he made you kiss it better yet.

Magnus:  
I'm kidding.

Alec:  
he's going to ignore it until it gets worse or he really gets hurt

Magnus:  
Smart. But then he is blond.

Alec:  
could we not talk about this?

Magnus:  
Technically we're texting. But if you want to change the subject, I'm fine with it

Alec:  
thnx

Magnus:  
Miss me?

Alec:  
yes

Magnus:  
I miss you too.

Magnus:  
So what's the plan, now the fam is back?

Alec:  
i think we're ordering chinese

Magnus:  
What? No celebratory dinner?

Alec:  
my mom can cook, but she never has the time.

Alec:  
we keep take-out numbers on speed dial

Magnus:  
That is so sad. Why don't you just throw down and hire a maid?

Alec:  
don't think my mom wants a stranger touching the furniture

Magnus:  
Understandably. They might taint the couch

Alec:  
lol. exactly

Magnus:  
Speaking of that... shame we didn't think of that, during your party.

Alec:  
ummm.

Magnus:  
Not that your bed wasn't an even better choice of venue

Alec:  
yeah, I gtg. shower

Magnus:  
Can I join?

Alec:  
what?

Magnus:  
Virtually. Take me with you?

Magnus:  
I can spam your message folder while you're away

Alec:  
w/e

Magnus:  
Is that Alec for yes, please?

Alec:  
alec for whatever

Magnus:  
Think of me?

Alec:  
...ok

Magnus:  
I mean it.

Magnus:  
I will interpret your silence in the following ways

Magnus:  
A. BRB you're blushing

Magnus:  
B. You're busy with your hot, emphasis on hot shower and can't get to the phone right now

Magnus:  
or C. Your mother has commandeered the phone, in which case... HI MRS. LIGHTWOOD. I'M SERIOUS FOR YOUR SON

Alec:  
i dropped my phone

Magnus:  
Oh. How anticlimactic

Alec:  
the battery came out

Magnus:  
Just like you

Alec:  
wha?

Magnus:  
Nm. Go take your shower

Alec:  
ok

Magnus:  
Think of me

Alec:  
ok

Magnus:  
Call me WINK


	63. Family Dinner

**CCHS  
**63: Family Dinner

**A/N: **Yes, I'm still alive. Yes, I'm still full of fail.

I don't expect you to continue forgiving me like this. Just don't break up with me over text, OK? We've been together so long.

Cassandra Clare owns all of this.

* * *

Magnus:  
Can you use chopsticks?

Alec:  
sure

Magnus:  
Mm. Good

Alec:  
why?

Magnus:  
I love a boy with talented hands

Yes, it was a very cheesy, very predictable pick-up line - at least to anyone but Alec, who didn't see it coming. His only response was a searing blush that caught the curious eye of Jace, the mocking glance of his sister, and a mild glare from his mother. Alec tucked the phone back in his lap and picked up his chopsticks again, nudging the rice around on his plate. But after the previous text, it was hard to focus entirely on the food.

_Damnit, Magnus._

Dinner was already an uncomfortable affair. Even though Alec had already had his formal ice-breaker with his mother, in which Maryse Lightwood chided him over the ruination of her beloved couch and his disorderly conduct at public school - the seed of all deviance in our youth today, apparently she wasn't finished. That was just the appetizer. She was saving the rest for dinner.

The only good thing, if it could even be counted as a good thing, was that Alec wasn't alone this time. The attention of her cool disapproval was split between all of the Lightwood children, save Max, of course. He was nine, a virtual angel except for a possessive streak that came up whenever anyone messed with his things, and he had spent the last few weeks with his parents, so he was safe.

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec, on the other hand, had given Maryse plenty of ammo. On every point she brought up between careful bites, their father remained silent. Robert Lightwood spared them neutral glances periodically, when he wasn't focused on his disappearing plate of food. It was clear that Maryse ran the household and was in charge of the disciplining of the children, and for whatever reason, Robert was content to be the silent King. It was hard to say if he was worried or content or just toning the rest of his family out. When he did speak up, it was only to throw off Maryse with something utterly out of place like:

"Dear, would you please pass the soy sauce?"

Irritation obvious, Maryse would level her glare in his direction, then order one of the boys carry out the request while picking up her sentence exactly where she'd let off.

"Your Coach called me this afternoon," she was saying to Jace, who did not look up. Unlike Alec, who had been sneaking in texts between bites of food, Jace was just staring absently at the tablecloth. He hadn't eaten much at all. The crystal glass of water was loosely held between his fingers.

"Jace." Maryse addressed him in a tone that demanded the attention she felt she deserved.

Finally Jace looked up, but the glass between his fingers tipped over, sloshing the water all over the expensive linen. Even though it was only water, Maryse gasped as if the offense was as serious as crumbs on the couch.

Not waiting for further recrimination, Jace asked woodenly: "Can I go now? I'm not hungry."

Usually it was the type of thing that would have set their mother off, the idea of leaving the dinner table abruptly without coming close to finishing, but maybe she caught that something in Jace's tone. Maryse nodded stiffly. Jace's chair scraped backward and he got up, Alec's concerned glance following him out of the dining room.

"Alec."

His head snapped back at his mother's call, unconsciously pushing the cell phone further along his thigh, hiding it beneath the overhanging table cloth.

"Put a napkin on that spill," his mother instructed. Relieved it wasn't something else, Alec picked up Jace's discarded cloth napkin and set it down over the pool of water, dabbing it.

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU TYPING?"

Magnus sniffed in indignation, but didn't turn his head to look back at his mother - or slow the pace of his reply.

"It's called texting, mom. _Texting_."

"TEXTING, TYPING. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU CALL IT, IT STILL CHARGES ME EVERY TIME YOU DO IT, AND I DO NOT PAY FOR MY OWN SON TO GET SMART WITH ME WHILE HE TEXT WHO KNOWS WHO ON MY DIME!"

"It would be a moot point if you let me have unlimited texting," he muttered under his breath, not wanting to start a new tirade about how he should be providing for himself and how she slaved for his education and to pay his phone bill, blahblahblah. "I'm texting Alec, if you must know."

"Ohhh. Alec." A grunt from his mother, as she stooped to plug in the vaccum. "He is a good boy."

"He's great," Magnus amended, smiling as he received a reply.

The vacuum roared to life, causing his mother's already loud voice to upgrade to a scream - in case he couldn't hear her over the machine. "TOO BAD YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE HIM! HMPH."

Magnus rolled his eyes, then looked to the heavens for help. Why couldn't he have a sane mother? Was that too much to ask for? A mother who knew the meaning of an indoor voice - aside from when she spoke to or about his boyfriend, not that he didn't thank God for small miracles.

At least she liked Alec.

And maybe one day, when and if Alec ever decided it was time to introduce Magnus to his mother, she would like him too. He wasn't afraid of Maryse Lightwood. He knew all about women who ruled with an iron fist. Maybe he could compliment her on her heel collection and her fine taste in furniture, and he'd have one foot in the door. Maybe he could win the woman over with his natural charm.

Or maybe he'd style his hair differently, tone it down for his visit to the Manhattan elite.

But this was all hypothetical planning until Alec popped the question. And Magnus definitely wasn't going to force him. He had enough to worry about, like his trigger-happy brother and his hormonal sister. Magnus did not miss out on having siblings these last few days, having spent some time with Alec's. But he did envy them the amount of time they got to spend with Alec. More quality time would be nice. More snuggle time, more closet time to work over his drab wardrobe, more DVD marathons and study sessions meant to be a cover for hot make-outs.

Grinning, Magnus couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

"HEY!" his mother called from across the room, the old vacuum roaring as it snagged on something.

"Yes, mother?" Magnus groaned.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"7:58. Why?"

"WHAT! I WILL MISS DANCING WITH THE STARS!"

Magnus turned to look over his shoulder with an exaggerated look of horror. "Then you better hurry!"

His mother did not appreciate his sarcasm, and she bumped the vacuum into the back of the couch before barking out her reply. "I WOULDN'T HAVE TO MISS MY FAVORITE SHOWS IF THIS APARTMENT WAS CLEAN!"

"I'm sorry, mom. Maybe I should drop out of high school so I can help you out around the house."

"DON'T BE STUPID! GET YOUR EDUCATION FIRST. TCH. THEN YOU CAN GET A GOOD JOB AND I CAN HIRE A MAID TO DO ALL THE CLEANING."

"Hmmm. It's nice to dream," Magnus hummed, sending out another text to Alec. The vacuum shut off. His mother padded across the room in her slippers, suddenly shoving him to the opposite side of the couch.

"QUICK! TURN IT TO ABC!" she snapped.

Magnus picked up the remote and did so, then sent out another text to Alec with an annoyed frown at the screen.

Magnus:  
My mom is crazy for reality TV.

Alec:  
yeah?

Magnus:  
And I'm going to be totally deaf by 20. It's a good thing I don't have aspirations of being a musician

Alec:  
lol. you could be one

Magnus:  
Because of my rock star good looks?

Alec:  
...yeah

Alec:  
and your voice

Magnus:  
What about it?

Alec:  
idk

Magnus:  
Really. Tell me

Alec:  
i like it

Magnus:  
Thank you. And just for your information, I was pretty good at the violin in elementary school

Alec:  
cool

Magnus:  
I've got talented hands too

Magnus:  
WINK

Alec:  
you know what

Magnus:  
You're thinking inappropriate thoughts of me?

Alec:  
what?

Magnus:  
Nm. What were you saying?

Alec:  
My mom is crazy too

Magnus:  
idk I think I got you beat

Magnus:  
Mine is screaming at the television right now

Alec:  
yeah well my mom is having the table cloth dry-cleaned

Magnus:  
Why?

Alec:  
dad spilled the soy sauce

Magnus:  
LOL. Tragic

Alec:  
it was scary. my mom was so pissed

Magnus:  
She really needs to get over her fixation on upholstery

Alec:  
yeah

Magnus:  
I hope she doesn't inspect your sheets.

Alec:  
no

Magnus:  
Cause that would be inconvenient

Alec:  
?

Magnus:  
I can't wait to see you tomorrow

Alec:  
me too

Magnus:  
Here's a thought. Why don't you wear something green?

Alec:  
why?

Magnus:  
For me?

Magnus:  
Please?

Alec:  
fine

Magnus:  
I'll wear something for you too

Alec:  
im scared

Magnus:  
Don't be. I won't embarrass you, darling

Alec:  
k

Magnus:  
Sweet dreams.

Alec:  
night


End file.
